


Клерки

by Lady22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 97,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После школы Маркус Флинт вынужден забыть о квиддичной карьере и устроиться в отдел международного сотрудничества, где уже работает Перси Уизли. Предвоенные годы и война глазами министерских клерков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, в которой Перси Уизли наконец выбирает домашнего питомца

Впервые за много лет Флинт чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с Перси. Тот не молчал, не дергался от прикосновений, он даже сам потянул Марка за локоть к лифту, когда тот замешкался у фонтана. Но он делал вид, что не помнит. Флинт даже подумывал, что он и правда не помнит. Мало ли.  
В лифте они оба замолчали, как по команде. Казалось бы, война закончилась больше месяца назад, но ненужная уже привычка осталась — в лифте нельзя говорить о чем-то важном (впрочем, никогда не знаешь, что может оказаться важным, поэтому лучше не говорить вообще). Они с Перси целый год неотступно следовали этому правилу, сразу после того, как не повезло бедняге Дженкинсу.  
И все равно, тогда, в тот кошмарный год, было лучше, чем сейчас. Пусть они и не произносили ни слова, но тогда взаимное испуганное молчание не было неловким. Тяжелое, гнетущее, оно почему-то сближало, давило на плечи, скорее оберегая, подчеркивая то, что они рядом, находятся в паре дюймов друг от друга. Однажды утром, в самом начале, Флинт случайно задел локтем локоть Перси. Просто у Флинта была такая привычка — стоять, уперев руки в бедра, занимая как можно больше пространства. Перси, и без того натянутый как струна, вздрогнул от неожиданности, но вдруг расслабился, словно смог полностью успокоиться, и Марк не стал убирать руку, как и Перси. Потом они делали так почти каждый раз, украдкой, незаметно соприкасаясь локтями или ботинками, или даже плечами, если в лифт набивалось много народу. Они никогда это не обсуждали и никому не рассказывали, а если бы рассказали, то, скорее всего, показались бы жалкими, запуганными идиотами. Но этот молчаливый лифтовый ритуал был слишком нужен, чтобы от него отказываться.  
Сейчас они стояли, подпирая противоположные стенки лифта, и не смотрели друг на друга. А молчание было неуютным и вымученным. Марк думал, что нужно бы нарушить его — все-таки это неправильно, надо отвыкать от этого дерьма — но не осмелился. На мгновенье их с Перси взгляды встретились, и Флинту показалось, что он тоже силится выдавить хоть что-нибудь, но не может.  
Наконец, лифт остановился на их этаже, и двери плавно разъехались в стороны. Они вышли и снова встретились взглядами.  
— Нам лечиться надо, — Перси покачал головой, медленно двигаясь дальше по коридору. — Столько времени прошло.  
— Представь, каково мне было, когда позавчера со мной в лифт зашел Вуд и начал спрашивать, не хочу ли я вернуться в квиддич, — пожал плечами Флинт.  
— И что ты сделал?  
— Врезал ему.  
Перси закатил глаза.  
— Ты говнюк, прекрати бить моих друзей.  
— Не собираюсь выставлять себя идиотом ради сохранности вудовской физиономии.  
— Тогда ходи по лестнице, — посоветовал Перси.  
— Нужно что-то с этим делать.  
— Попробуем что-нибудь сказать, когда будем возвращаться, — твердо решил Перси.  
Флинт согласился.  
Казалось бы, до последней трещинки на потолке знакомый этаж Международного сотрудничества изменился до неузнаваемости, превратившись во что-то мудреное и неуклюжее. Раньше здесь был гигантский зал со столами для клерков и три отдельных кабинета: отдел кадров, кабинет пресс-секретаря и кабинет босса. Но, в связи с тем, что этаж аврората оказался разрушен, пришлось ему на время переехать сюда — в огромной зале наклепали сотню крохотных комнат-кабинок с тонкими волшебными стенами, чтобы можно было проводить допросы и работать с документами. Флинт, Перси и с пара десятков других ребят из их бывшего отдела тоже оказались здесь, за смежностью профессий, правда вести серьезные дела и допросы бывших Пожирателей им чаще всего не поручали.  
Они вошли в небольшой коридор, заполненный заключенными и их конвоем. Сегодня были только мелкие сошки, которые, предположительно, никого не убили и не сильно мешали победившей стороне. В целом, зрелище было жалким — вчерашние школьники да испуганные серые мышки из министерства, которые готовы были служить кому угодно, лишь бы их оставили в покое (впрочем, еще бы чуть-чуть, и они с Перси вполне могли оказаться на их месте). В среду тут никакой толпы не было. Кто решится оставить ждать в коридоре, пусть и с охраной, отморозка вроде Яксли? Или Руквуда. Флинт взглянул на Перси и попробовал наугад:  
— Вечером иду в Мунго.  
— К Пьюси? — отстраненно уточнил Перси.  
Это и так было понятно.  
— Ты со мной? — небрежно бросил Флинт, но мысленно весь подобрался в ожидании.  
— Нет, мне кое-куда надо.  
Можно было бы сказать, что к Пьюси можно зайти и поздним вечером. Все равно в Мунго сейчас черт-те что и проходной двор. Или что ради Пьюси дела можно и перенести. Или предложить сначала вместе сходить, куда там нужно было Перси, а потом купить чего-нибудь для Пьюси — и в Мунго. Но правда в том, что это бы повлекло неловкие отнекивания и выдумки, потому что никакого «кое-куда» не существовало. Перси не был засранцем, которому ерунда важнее друга, но он по какой-то непонятной Флинту причине не хотел видеть Пьюси, так же, как и весь предыдущий месяц.  
Флинт уже хотел расставить все точки над «и», но Перси вдруг тронул его за плечо и указал на кого-то. Джонс усиленно махал им руками, в глазах его застыло отчаяние. Рядом с ним, опустив голову, стоял потрепанный светловолосый мальчишка. Джонс был старше их года на три, тоже из бывшего департамента международного. В общем-то неплохой малый.  
— Ну чего тебе, Джонс? — буркнул Флинт, когда они подошли. — Мы на работу идем.  
— Какую еще работу? Вас отстранили от допросов после вчерашнего.  
Флинт поджал губы, а Перси отвел взгляд.  
— Так чего ты хотел? — повторил Флинт.  
— Можете постоять здесь за меня минут десять?  
— Зачем это?  
— Последить за заключенным, — он несильно пихнул мальчишку локтем. Тот вздрогнул, но явно не от боли.  
— А сам чего? — Перси скрестил руки на груди.  
Джонс наклонился к ним и прошептал что-то похожее на «мне нужно кое-куда отойти». Флинт закатил глаза.  
— Опять ужинал у Одри? — предположил он.  
— Буррито был слишком острым, — взгляд Джонса стал отстраненным.  
— И когда ты скажешь ей, что у тебя гастрит? — покачал головой Перси.  
— Боюсь, если заставить ее выбирать между мной и мексиканской кухней, выбор будет не в мою пользу, — заметил Джонс.  
— Проваливай уже, — Флинт вытащил у него из рук папку с делом заключенного.  
Джонс с достоинством заковылял в сторону уборных. Флинт взглянул на папку и застыл от удивления.  
— Что с тобой? — удивился Перси.  
Флинт повернул папку лицом к нему.  
— Драко Малфой? — не поверил Перси, переводя взгляд на мальчишку.  
Малфой, издерганный и перепуганный до смерти, покорно кивнул. Потом выдавил заторможенное «да». Глядя на него, потерянного и явно ничего не понимающего, хотелось спросить что-то вроде: «Где твои родители?» — но Флинт вспомнил, что Люциуса и Нарциссу допрашивали в среду, и вряд ли они встретятся с сыном до суда. Вместо этого Флинт проглядел тонкую папку. У Малфоя этот допрос был уже не первым. Под Веритасерумом заключенные выбалтывали кучу всякой ненужной хрени, перо записывать не успевало, поэтому все важное потом выделяли зеленым цветом, а свидетельства собственных преступлений — красным. У Малфоя красного цвета было очень мало, а зеленого очень много.  
— Вряд ли тебя станут держать тут еще, — заметил Флинт.  
— Что? — Малфой сравнялся цветом лица с собственным воротничком. Грязно-белым.  
— Говорю, скорее всего, это твой последний допрос. Думаю, тебя отпустят с какими-нибудь санкциями.  
Перси взял у него папку, вчитываясь в зеленое.  
— Не вы будете допрашивать?  
— Мы бы с радостью, — с притворной услужливостью сказал Перси, не отрываясь от исписанного листа бумаги, — но мы отстранены до конца недели.  
— Отстранены? — тупо повторил Малфой. Перси посмотрел на него, как на психа, и снова уткнулся в документы.  
— Допрос немного вышел из-под контроля, — хмыкнул Флинт.  
В глазах Малфоя мелькнуло опасение, и он перевел на Перси вопросительно-настороженный взгляд. Перси поджал губы, никаких пояснений давать явно не собираясь.  
Флинт хотел было сказать ему, чтобы тот прекращал читать эту муть, но так и замер: лицо Перси вдруг окаменело, а пальцы — он отчетливо это видел — изо всех сил сжали края страниц. Флинт чуть подался к нему, чтобы заглянуть в документ, но тот вдруг захлопнул папку и внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя. Флинт ждал, когда Перси скажет что-нибудь, но он молчал. Драко весь подобрался, ожидая бури, но в этот момент вернулся Джонс и хлопнул Перси по спине — лицо его тут же снова стало бесстрастным.  
— Спасибо, парни!  
— Пожалуйста, — Перси всучил ему файлы. — Мы наконец можем идти?  
— Ну да. Я…  
Уизли уже развернулся и направился дальше по коридору, но, не пройдя и пары шагов, обернулся к Малфою:  
— Надеюсь, тебя и правда отпустят.  
Малфой нервно сглотнул и чуть-чуть позеленел. Флинт поравнялся с Перси, оставив позади Джонса вместе с его подопечным.  
— Да что он натворил?  
— Натворил? С чего ты взял? — не понял Перси.  
— Издеваешься? Ты чуть дыру в нем не прожег.  
— Он помог Джинни, — ответил он. — Еще в Хогвартсе, спас от Круциатуса.  
— А я уж подумал, ты тоже наткнулся на тот отрывок, где он признается, что поступил к нам ловцом только чтобы насолить Поттеру. Вот ведь мелкий гаденыш. Взял бы я Пьюси вместо него, мы бы только и делали, что надирали гриффиндорцам зад.  
— Она не рассказывала.  
— Уизли. Она с тобой ВООБЩЕ не разговаривает с тринадцати лет, потому что считает придурком.  
— Это просто… — он оборвал себя. — Что там с его папашей?  
— Ну, учитывая обновившийся состав Визенгамота, я бы не хотел оказаться на его месте.  
— Лет пять?  
— Больше. Раньше сроки были сравнительно маленькими из-за дементоров. А сейчас Азкабан будут охранять обычные волшебники. Интересно, кстати, что станет с дементорами. Их тоже будут судить? А потом что? Построят тюрьму на вершине радуги и поставят розовых пони охранять ее?  
— Очень смешно, — хмыкнул Перси. — Вроде бы у Малфоя были какие-то смягчающие.  
— В принципе, он выбрал нейтралитет еще до того, как перевес стал в нашу пользу, — поразмыслил Флинт. — Это могут засчитать. Хотя спорим, он станет давить на жалость, напоминая о поступке своей женушки. Вот ее-то, наверное, оправдают.  
— Флинт, — неуверенно начал Перси, бросив на него взгляд украдкой, — ты не узнавал насчет…  
— Нет, — оборвал его.  
— Я могу узнать для тебя, если хочешь.  
— Обойдусь.  
— Но ты не можешь…  
— Мне не интересно! — Флинт повысил голос. Перси умолк, немного опешив, но не обидевшись. Флинт дернул за резную металлическую ручку так, что та чуть не отвалилась. — Мы пришли, — уже нормальным тоном возвестил он.  
Кабинет начальника аврората (бывший отдел кадров) был самым большим на этаже (не считая, конечно, двух других кабинетов, которые объединили в один и превратили в склад улик), однако и он вряд ли занимал больше тринадцати метров. Кабинеты следователей и допросные вообще больше походили на шкафы. Несчастного вида секретарь ютился у стены, заваленный документами и мятыми бумажными самолетиками. Стол главного Аврора стоял более-менее в центре, но все равно выглядел довольно жалко и не к месту в такой каморке. За окном виднелся фальшивый июньский Лондон, и словно в издевку, словно министерство не находилось на глубине километра под землей, в комнате стояла изнуряющая летняя духота. Наверное, полетели заклятия кондиционирования.  
— Аврор Долиш, — поздоровался Перси. Флинт сделал вид, что присоединяется к приветствию.  
Вместо ответа со стола секретаря свалилась кипа листов, те разлетелись по полу. Флинт раздраженно закатил глаза и поднял палочку, чтобы собрать их заклинанием, но парень в ужасе выставил вперед руки, останавливая его.  
— Я сам, мистер Флинт. Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Не волнуйся, Джесси, — спокойно заметил Долиш, — я позаботился, чтобы из комнаты убрали все стаканы. Мистер Флинт не опасен без своего оружия.  
Флинт хмыкнул.  
— Это я бросил стакан, — вмешался Перси.  
Долиш выглядел озадаченным.  
— Можно узнать, что вас на это подвигло?  
— Ублюдок просил пить, — процедил Перси.  
Долиш резко посерьезнел.  
— Это не шутки, мистер Уизли. Вы чуть не раскроили Руквуду череп.  
Перси набрал в грудь воздуха.  
— Он задел личное, — коротко сказал Перси. Даже не добавил свое излюбленное «мне жаль, сэр» или что-то в этом духе.  
Руквуд сказал, что убегал от кого-то из орденцев и, чтобы заработать себе хоть немного форы, решил обвалить взрывом первую попавшуюся стену и перекрыть коридор. Но на верхних этажах Хогвартса стояли сильные чары против повреждений и изнашивания, и заклинание почти не сработало, только отбило пару камней да штукатурку с потолка. Он сказал, там очень кстати оказалась какая-то мелкая сошка — предатель крови. Он забавно упал, когда на голову ему обрушился кусок кирпича, как манекен, даже крови почти не было. Удачно сложилось, потому что придурок, который за ним гнался, замешкался у трупа мальчишки. У трупа Фреда Уизли.  
На пару секунд в кабинете воцарилось молчание.  
— Вы не должны были допрашивать этого человека, — наконец сказал Долиш, бросив недовольный взгляд на Джесси. — Кто вообще допустил вас до серьезных преступников? Вы даже не Аврор.  
— Это распределяю не я, — поспешно открестился Джесси. Он все это время сидел, склонив голову над какой-то писаниной, но Флинт был уверен — слушал каждое слово.  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, мистер Уизли. Но, если подобная ситуация повторится, просто передайте заключенного другому представителю аврората.  
— Не думаю, что она повторится.  
Долиш сцепил пальцы в замок, едва заметно поджав уголок губ.  
— Это на всякий случай. На сколько вас отстранили?  
— До конца недели, сэр.  
— Отлично. Руквуда я передал Хаксли. А вы пару дней поработаете с показаниями, — Долиш взглядом указал на внушительную стопку папок на краю своего стола. — Надеюсь, вы знаете заклинание цветового выделения?  
Флинт скривился. Перси тоже особо счастливым не выглядел, но папки покорно взял.  
— Мы свободны, сэр? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Да. И растолкайте того, кто занимается заклинаниями кондиционирования. Здесь невозможно находиться.  
Флинт переглянулся с Перси.  
— Боюсь, растолкать его будет весьма проблематично, сэр, — заметил Перси.  
— Что, простите?  
— Раньше этим занимался Дженкинс, но его убили в прошлом году за то, что он болтал в лифте, о чем не положено, — сказал Флинт.  
— Двенадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого, — уточнил Перси.  
— И с тех пор у нас беда с погодой, — закончил Флинт.  
И лифтами.  
— Иногда даже дождь льет, — Перси.  
— Вы издеваетесь? — спросил Долиш. — Никто не знает чертового заклинания охлаждения воздуха?  
— Это довольно сложные чары, — сказал Перси.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что в министерстве такой бардак.  
— Надеюсь, аврорат скоро отстроит свой этаж заново, сэр, и вы сможете вернуться на прежнее место, — не удержался Флинт. — Держу пари, гоблины справятся за пару месяцев.  
Долиш сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула, сверля обоих проницательным взглядом. Джесси оторвался от бумаг, вдруг заинтересовавшись.  
— А вот с этим как раз проблема, мистер Флинт, — он дождался, когда на лице Марка появится озадаченное выражение, и продолжил: — Допросы гоблинов назначены только через две недели.  
Перси чуть слышно фыркнул рядом.  
— Вы свободны, господа, — напомнил Долиш. Показалось или нет, на лице его промелькнула тень ухмылки.  
До своего кабинета они прошли в молчании, обдумывая образчик чувства юмора своего босса, которому только что стали свидетелями. Оказавшись внутри, Флинт наконец заговорил:  
— Ты ведь знаешь заклинание охлаждения, — констатировал он.  
— Чем меньше ему тут будет нравиться, тем быстрей они все отсюда съедут.  
— Или додумаются позвать парня с четвертого этажа, — Флинт плюхнулся за свою сторону стола и взял верхнюю папку.  
Перси тоже сел и вдруг ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты чего?  
— Классно звучит.  
— Что классно звучит? — опешил Флинт.  
— «Додумаются позвать парня с четвертого этажа». Это просто так… обыденно. Как до всего этого. Когда мы дрались за кофемашину с отделом магического населения или участвовали в конкурсе на самое аккуратное рабочее место. Или помнишь, когда зеркало случайных предсказаний по ошибке доставили к нам, а в отдел тайн отправили наше говорящее, из каталога волшебной мебели, — Перси чуть вспыхнул, сообразив, наверное, что в их теперешней ситуации как-то не к месту вспоминать о зеркале случайных предсказаний.  
— Война закончилась, — сказал Флинт, — теперь все будет по-старому.  
Перси кивнул, открывая свою папку.  
***  
Они снова зашли в тот дальний лифт: прислонились к противоположным стенкам — руки скрещены на груди — и буравили друг друга взглядами. Они стояли так еще пару секунд, когда двери разъехались на нулевом уровне и до слуха стал доноситься шум фонтана.  
— Почему ты молчал? — спросил Перси.  
— Я ждал, что ты заговоришь первым, — Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Как думаешь, когда починят каминную сеть? — вздохнул Перси.  
— Я уже и внимания не обращаю.  
Они привычно ступили в один из каминов в атриуме, а потом также привычно вышли из кабинок общественного туалета на окраине Лондона.  
— Ты точно не идешь со мной к Пьюси? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Да, — Перси отвел взгляд.  
Флинт толкнул дверь, выходя на пасмурную улицу. Нельзя было оставлять этот вопрос снова повисшим в воздухе.  
— Можно узнать, по… — но не успел он ступить и шага, как вдруг запнулся за что-то и едва сумел восстановить равновесие.  
— Твою мать!  
Малфой, сидевший прямо на асфальте рядом с дверью, резко подтянул к себе выставленную ногу и бросил быстрый взгляд на Флинта.  
— Я случайно, — буркнул он себе под нос.  
Флинт сунул руки в карманы, раздумывая, стоит ли кричать на Малфоя из-за такой ерунды.  
— Тебя отпустили? — спросил Перси.  
— Да, — Малфой пожал плечами.  
— А суд?  
— Суда не будет. Я пошел на сделку, — нехотя ответил он, ему явно неуютно было разговаривать с Перси.  
— Тогда нахрена ты тут сидишь? — поинтересовался Флинт. — Если ждешь папу с мамой, то спешу разочаровать, малыш Драко. Похоже, сегодня они не смогут забрать тебя из школы.  
Малфоя передернуло от издевки. Флинт взглянул на Перси и заметил, что тот изучает Малфоя с каким-то странным выражением — таким, будто он не может до конца поверить своим глазам. Флинт присмотрелся и вдруг тоже заметил: и волосы, похожие на сосульки (только не от глупого пижонского геля (или клея, тут сложно сказать), а от грязи — оттого, что хозяин не мылся черт знает сколько), и грязную белую рубашку, накинутую поверх темно-серой футболки, и мятые брюки, все в пыльных пятнах.  
Малфой, по всей видимости, отвечать не собирался. Но вместо него сказал вдруг Перси:  
— Ты отказался от прав на дом, — констатировал он.  
— На всю свою долю имущества, — как-то потерянно поправил Малфой.  
У Флинта чуть глаза не вылезли из орбит.  
— Если это правда, Малфой, то ты самый большой лопух во всей Англии. Что ты еще им отписал? Пару органов?  
Малфой вдруг вскинул голову, и на лице, до этого растерянном и отрешенном, сейчас мелькнуло раздражение.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я отписал вам? — он выделил слово «вам». — Надеюсь, вы со своими аврорскими друзьями хорошенько посмеетесь над тем, какой Драко Малфой лопух.  
— Кажется, ты выбрал не то место и время, чтобы огрызаться, — Флинт сложил руки на груди, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Перси, — Нужно было доказывать, что ты не тряпка, когда сидел в допросной.  
— Просто оставьте меня в покое, — выдавил Малфой.  
Флинт остыл почти мгновенно и, равнодушно пожав плечами, двинулся прочь. Вот правда, какого черта? Он и так убил на бездарного крысеныша целых два года в Хогвартсе, при этом чуть не просрав дружбу с Пьюси. Ни секундой больше.  
Перси почему-то — Флинт только сейчас сообразил — немногословный почти все время, что они стояли там, догнал его и схватил за плечо, но Флинт даже шагу не убавил.  
— Эй, — позвал он. — Да что с тобой?  
— Что?  
— Он сидит там, потому что ему некуда пойти.  
— Знал, на что идет.  
— Тучи на небе.  
— Хоть патлы вымоет.  
— Да стой ты.  
Флинт бросил на Перси короткий взгляд, но вдруг остановился, наткнувшись на выражение его лица.  
— Уизли, — недоверчиво заговорил Флинт, сообразив, к чему тот ведет, — ты ведь не хочешь притащить его к нам?  
— Пьюси все равно пока в больнице. Втроем мы вполне уместимся. Поспит на диване в гостиной.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Я просто хочу помочь. Ты тоже хочешь, признай.  
— Ты спятил, — сообщил ему Флинт.  
— Ты сам говорил, он вспыльчивый и бестолковый. А министерство его только что кинуло по-крупному, так что ему даже комнату снять не на что. Он либо вляпается во что-то, либо попадет в маггловскую психушку.  
— Это из-за Джинни? Или из-за того, что он тогда помог Поттеру с твоим братом? — спросил наконец Флинт, уже почти смирившись с неизбежным.  
Но Перси покачал головой.  
— Просто не хочу через месяц прочитать, как Драко Малфой умер от голода под дверью общественного туалета, зная, что я сам же бросил его там умирать.  
Флинт раздраженно выдохнул, не зная, что злит больше: свербящее на задворках сознания и какое-то унизительное нежелание бросать вроде как бывшего сокомандника или навязчивое подозрение, что у альтруизма Перси есть двойное дно — он делал это, чтобы не оставаться с ним наедине. Флинт резко развернулся, ничего не говоря, и быстрым шагом двинулся обратно к Малфою. Тот выглядел удивленным.  
— Поднимайся, — не особо дружелюбно сказал Флинт, — пару дней поживешь у нас.  
И без того вытянутое лицо Малфоя вытянулось, казалось, еще больше.  
— Почему? — непонимающе выдавил он.  
Малфой поерзал, подтягивая к себе затекшие конечности, и стал неуверенно подниматься, морщась от боли в спине и отсиженной заднице. Перси протянул ему руку.  
— Уизли считает, что из тебя выйдет отвратительная гей-проститутка, и через пару недель ты умрешь от голода, — сказал Флинт.  
— Я такого не говорил, — заверил его Перси, наткнувшись на оскорбленный взгляд, и вздернул Малфоя на ноги одним движением.  
— Ну да, — хмыкнул Флинт, но как-то хмуро, — на самом деле он считает, что ты прирожденная гей-проститутка, — сунул руки в карманы. — Спать будешь на диване.  
Малфой отряхнулся (больше для вида) и взглянул на Флинта.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул он.  
Флинт пожал плечами. Было забавно, что Малфой благодарит его, а не своего спасителя.  
— По-моему, лучше нам аппарировать, — заметил Перси, смерив Малфоя критическим взглядом.  
— Лучше сначала вымыть его из шланга во дворе, — посоветовал Флинт. Потом махнул рукой. — Давайте, я за вами.  
Малфой то ли недоверчиво, то ли испуганно вздрогнул, когда рука Перси коснулась его плеча и, перед тем как исчезнуть, бросил на Флинта удивленный взгляд, словно был уверен, что тот аппарирует с ним сам. Хотя он вряд ли вообще до конца понимал, что они с Перси не просто так оказались рядом — оно и понятно, учитывая, что обоих он видел еще в Хогвартсе, года четыре назад, когда Флинт был вот-вот игроком «Соколов», а Перси назойливым занудой-гриффером. Или тогда, на Кубке квиддича.  
Когда Флинт вошел в прихожую, Перси объяснял Малфою (тот явно был не в своей тарелке), где у них кухня, ванная и спальни.  
— Ты меня слушаешь? — спросил Перси, заметив, что Малфой смотрит на Флинта, а не на него.  
Лицо у мальчишки было такое, словно все винтики в его голове заржавели и отказываются крутиться.  
— Мы вместе снимаем этот дом, — сжалился Флинт до пояснения. — Еще Пьюси, но он в больнице и вряд ли выйдет оттуда в ближайший месяц. Но, когда он вернется, боюсь, тебе придется искать новое жилье.  
Малфой тяжело сглотнул, переводя настороженный взгляд на Перси.  
— Ванная наверху, — Перси повернулся к Флинту. — Дать ему что-нибудь из вещей Пьюси?  
— Смеешься? — Флинт вскинул брови. — Пьюси потом спалит их в Адском пламени. И возможно, вместе с Малфоем. И домом.  
Перси кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Ладно, тогда принесу тебе что-нибудь из своего.  
Он, наверное, с самого начала понимал, что давать Малфою что-то из одежды Пьюси грозит неминуемой катастрофой, а с Флинтом у них слишком различались размеры, но предпочел наглядно продемонстрировать Малфою, что вариантов, в общем-то, у него нет.  
— Когда будешь уходить, открой окно в ванной, ладно? — попросил Перси. — Оно обычно заедает, но на заклинания реагирует, — добавил.  
Малфой замялся, неловко сунув руки в карманы.  
— Малфой? — настойчиво позвал Флинт, уже заподозрив подвох.  
— Я… вряд ли смогу воспользоваться чарами. То есть я могу, конечно, открыть это окно, но…  
— Но?.. — подтолкнул его Флинт.  
— Но у меня ограничение — пять заклинаний в день, и четыре я уже израсходовал, — всплеснул руками. Возможно, даже виновато.  
— Ты точно лопух, — Флинт покачал головой и пошел наверх.  
***  
Когда Малфой спустился, они пили чай на кухне. Чистым Малфой выглядел значительно лучше, хотя в домашней одежде Перси — довольно странно. Как ни крути, а Флинту он тоже запомнился таким, каким распрощался с ним в Хогвартсе в его последний год, — мелким задавакой с прилизанными волосенками. Впрочем, волосы он как раз таки зачесал назад, хотя и просто водой.  
— В холодильнике есть пицца, только не грей долго, а то она разлетится по микроволновке, — сказал Флинт и вернулся к своему чаю.  
Перси кашлянул и качнул головой в сторону Малфоя, который так и остался стоять на месте. Флинт перевел на него взгляд, закатил глаза, поняв в чем дело.  
— Какие слова ты _понял?_  
— Пицца? — неуверенно сказал Малфой.  
Флинт встал и хлопнул ладонью по белой дверце.  
— Это холодильник, там мы храним портящуюся еду, и его ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять открытым. Это, — он ткнул пальцем в полку рядом, — микроволновка. Там еду можно греть. Тостеру представлю тебя позже.  
Флинт достал тарелку с пиццей и поставил ее разогреваться на пару минут, потом водрузил на стол перед свободным стулом.  
— Прошу.  
— Вилки вон в том ящике, — подсказал Перси.  
Малфой уже повернулся, чтобы взять приборы, но остановился, услышав насмешливое фырканье Флинта.  
— Какой идиот ест пиццу вилкой?  
Повисло какое-то напряженное молчание, Малфой замер у ящика с приборами и не знал, что делать дальше. Перси вздохнул.  
— Слушай, Малфой, мы с Флинтом не самые радушные хозяева, да и ты не то чтобы желанный гость. Но обещаю, мы не выкинем тебя по крайней мере до возвращения Пьюси, — на лице Малфоя промелькнуло облегчение, но он почему-то все еще стоял. Перси отпил глоток из чашки: — Можешь взять чертову вилку.  
Приборы в отодвигаемом ящике громко звякнули, а потом еще раз, когда Малфой его закрыл.  
Флинт закатил глаза.  
Стало немного легче. Малфой как-то расправился, и ушло ощущение, что его голова, а то и все тело зажато в тисках. Взгляд Флинта вдруг упал на его голую руку, и он чуть не поперхнулся от удивления.  
— А где твоя метка?  
Малфой поежился.  
— Скрыл заклинанием. У меня оставалось одно.  
— Если из-за нас, то не стоило, — заметил Перси.  
Малфой тщательно прожевал кусок пиццы.  
— Из-за меня, — наконец сказал он. — Мне неприятно видеть ее. Но варианта только два: либо длинные рукава, либо чары.  
— Про два варианта расскажешь Пьюси, когда он вернется, — не удержался Флинт.  
— Я найду тебе что-нибудь с длинными рукавами, — пообещал Перси. — Просто на улице жара, и я не подумал. Не нужно тратить заклинания на такую чепуху.  
Малфой кивнул — лучше так, чем выдавливать из себя очередное спасибо, в этом Флинт его понимал.  
— У Пьюси тоже метка?  
Флинт и Перси переглянулись.  
— Нет, у Пьюси метки нет, — ответил Перси.  
— Про Пьюси мы расскажем как-нибудь потом, — хмыкнул Флинт.  
Малфой сосредоточенно отрезал от пиццы кусочки.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы дружите. В Хогвартсе…  
— О, в Хогвартсе мы и не дружили, — поспешно перебил Перси. — Мы начали общаться только в министерстве. Хотя… по правде говоря, там мы тоже не сразу сошлись.  
Перси вдруг взглянул на часы и тут же поспешно поднялся.  
— Я и забыл, — пробормотал он. — Мне пора.  
— Эй, мне вообще-то надо к Пьюси, — напомнил Флинт. — Считаешь, взять Малфоя с собой — отличная идея?  
— Зачем? — удивился Перси. — Оставь его здесь. Или думаешь, он украдет твою коллекцию мини-квиддича и сбежит?  
— После последнего визита твоего дружка пропал мини-квоффл, — напомнил Флинт.  
— Если ты о Вуде, то его последний визит был два года назад, — Перси взял пиджак со спинки стула. — Признай, ты просто сам где-то его потерял.  
— Исключено, — отрезал Флинт.  
Перси ухмыльнулся чему-то и вышел. Малфой медленно пережевывал пиццу, то ли нехотя, то ли прислушивался к разговору.  
— А я думал, ты будешь играть в Высшей лиге. «Соколы», там, или «Паддлмир Юнайтед», — произнес он, когда они остались наедине.  
Флинт откинулся на спинку стула, громко отодвинув от себя чашку.  
— Знаешь, в твоем возрасте я думал точно так же.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой рассказывается, как Маркус Флинт зарыл свой талант в землю

_Около четырех лет назад_  
Вот у кого и было нормальное имя, так это у него. Флинт всегда так считал. Маркус Флинт. Маркус, Марк — короткое, простое и хлесткое. И фамилия тоже. И никаких вам лишних ассоциаций. Флинт щелкнул пальцами по пустому стакану, но тот не звякнул.  
Другое дело Персиваль Уизли. Черт его знает, что хуже — вычурное, претенциозное имя или дурацкая фамилия. Уизли-облизли.  
— Флинт, ты уснул, да? Это все, нахрен, мне нужно или тебе? Куда ты там уставился?  
Пьюси был зол. Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Там Облизли.  
— Что? Какой еще… — Пьюси оглянулся через плечо. — А, этот, — он замолчал на пару мгновений, медленно остывая. — Ты слышал, что я сказал?  
Флинт неохотно кивнул.  
— И?  
— Нет.  
— Флинт.  
— Ты сам-то себя слышал? Какое, к черту, министерство магии!  
— В квиддич тебе путь заказан.  
— Можно пойти в «Пушки». Там всем плевать на моего отца.  
— Куда?! — Пьюси задохнулся. — Спятил? Да лучше спрыгнуть с крыши Гринготтса, чем…  
— Меня не интересует ничего, кроме квиддича. Черт, Пьюси, летать и жульничать — вот все, что я умею.  
— Тогда вымаливай прощение у отца. Или улаживай эти ваши идеологические разногласия.  
— Нет.  
— Черт, Флинт!  
Флинт сложил руки на груди и откинулся на высокую спинку стула. На злого Пьюси смотреть надоело, поэтому он снова уставился на Уизли. Тот сидел один за угловым столиком и пил — о, Мерлин! — чай. Чай! Кто бы мог подумать, что в пабах вообще подают что-то, кроме… Марк перевел взгляд на нацарапанное мелом меню и с удивлением обнаружил чай и кофе сразу под газировкой. Марк, впрочем, никогда не вчитывался во все, что ниже пива.  
— Везет же Монтегю, — вдруг с завистью сказал Флинт.  
— Что? — Пьюси недоуменно моргнул.  
— Он с этого года станет капитаном.  
Пьюси выдохнул сквозь зубы и встал, надевая пиджак.  
— Можешь продолжать веселиться и дальше, но, к твоему сведению, через день набор закрывают, — и направился к выходу.  
Флинт помрачнел.  
А дело обстояло так. Время было отличное, мирное — 1994 год — квиддич процветал, волшебники раскупали все до последнего билеты на матчи, даже на матчи «Пушек», денег в это вкладывалось немерено (а куда еще вкладывать деньги в мирное время?), платили спортсменам, как министерской верхушке. Окончив школу в этом году, Марк был уверен, что жизнь его устроена.  
Приглашение от «Соколов» в кармане, пусть и на место запасного, в конце концов, никого сразу после школы не зовут в основной состав. На следующий же день после прибытия домой Марк отправился к «Соколам», но с капитаном ему поговорить так и не удалось, потому что, стоило ему подойти к стадиону, дорогу ему преградил несколько озадаченный агент команды. Он был странный, верткий и говорил невнятно, что никак не вязалось с агентом самой агрессивной в Лиге команды, и три раза уклончиво спросил, не передумал ли мистер Флинт-старший жертвовать некие суммы во имя процветания всеми любимых «Соколов». Маркус бы и внимания не обратил — а какого черта? — отцу всегда нравились «Соколы», но ситуация была похожа на прошлогоднюю, когда он сам так же (ну, не так же, а нагло и настырно, хотя и с разумной долей осторожности) задавал этот вопрос Люциусу Малфою, учитывая, что его сыну метлой было впору разве что подметать трибуны, а тот метил в ловцы.  
В общем, Флинт нахмурился и сквозь зубы спросил, не интересует ли уважаемую команду что-то, кроме денег его папаши. В тот момент Маркус еще не думал оскорбляться или гордо хлопать дверью, нет, это было просто частью его натуры — огрызаться и ставить людей в неудобное положение своими вопросами. Но агент почему-то замялся, подбирая слова. Флинт перевел взгляд ему за спину и так увлекся рассматриванием летающих на поле игроков, что даже не сразу понял, что он не придумал никакого ответа. Вот тут и настало время оскорбляться и гордо хлопать дверью.  
Флинта-старшего претензии сына и дождь из клочков порванного сеннетского приглашения порядком разозлили. Прекращать финансирование «Соколов» он не собирался — к тому же, Маркус должен еще спасибо сказать, что благодаря стараниям отца ему пригрето такое местечко. Марк взбесился и ушел, как ему казалось, прочь из отчего дома и навстречу великому квиддичному будущему. Вот только оказалось, что даже в это прекрасное мирное время, никто не собирался принимать Флинта с распростертыми объятиями. Сам того не зная, он отверг единственный возможный для себя вариант — грубых и агрессивных «Соколов». Там бы его качества прижились. Но в других командах Маркусы Флинты были совершенно не нужны.  
Нет, он безусловно был талантливым игроком, и у него был _потенциал_ , что не преминул сообщить ему каждый из капитанов команд. Он мог научиться летать быстрее, бить сильнее, точнее и дальше, выучиться сотне новых финтов и передач, но было в нем одно качество, перечеркивающее все остальные. Он был абсолютно — незамутненно бесчестен. Капитаны только удивленно вскидывали брови да молчаливо качали головой. Все стратегии Флинта представляли собой набор грубых, наглых маневров, направленных на то, чтобы выбить из игры как можно больше противников, нарушить как можно больше правил — на то, чтобы _сжульничать._ И если в Хогвартсе половина из его выходок спускалась на тормозах, да и — Мерлин! — подумаешь, дисквалифицируют игрока на школьном матче, то в большом спорте подобное могло послужить причиной не просто потери баллов, но целой пачки судебных исков от покалеченных игроков команды-противника. Не сказать, конечно, чтобы игроки Высшей лиги не нарушали правил — конечно, нарушали, но то были нарушения правил расчетливые, тщательно продуманные и не такие повсеместные. А научить нарушать правила правильным образом, в правильной ситуации и в правильное время, как ни странно, можно только тех игроков, кто обычно их соблюдает. Флинта же урвать у противника победу любой ценой уже отпечаталось на подкорке, — переучить представлялось просто нереальным. Это ему сказал капитан «Ос», неожиданно молодой и доброжелательный, старше Флинта всего лет на семь. «Осы» — последняя команда, в которую пытался пробиться Марк. Оставались только «Гарпии» да «Пушки». Но «Гарпии» по понятным причинам отпадали, и вот, когда денег на жизнь осталось около трех с половиной галлеонов, и он почти отправил письмо «Пушкам», прилетела сова от Пьюси.  
Услышав, что за работу тот ему предлагал, Флинт чуть не расхохотался. Нет, в самой работе ничего смешного не было — обычный клерк в отделе международного магического сотрудничества. Зато мысль о ком-то вроде него, работающим в министерстве, в полудипломатическом отделе, казалась просто смехотворной. С другой стороны, как сам Пьюси объяснил, там как раз-таки не нужно было знаний практических предметов вроде зелий, чар или гербологии, в которых Флинт был не особо силен. Зато скоро планировался какой-то масштабный проект, в котором понадобится много людей на вспомогательные работы. Поэтому поступить в этот отдел было проще простого.  
Флинт все равно противился, и делал вид, что не слушает, и вел себя, как скотина. Но на следующее утро ему ровным счетом ничего не оставалось, как одеться поприличнее и отправиться в министерство магии — пешком, потому что камина в его квартире, конечно же, не было. Набирая номер телефона в красной будке, он думал, что посылает к черту собственную квиддичную карьеру, славу и все юношеские мечты (все как одна связанные с квиддичной карьерой и славой). Так оно и было. Утро, когда Маркус Флинт послал к черту собственное будущее.  
Посреди атриума стоял большой фонтан Магического Братства с золотыми скульптурами Мага, Волшебницы, Гоблина, Кентавра и Домашнего Эльфа. Флинт поджал губы, достал из кармана кнат и бросил, угодив в аккурат гоблину по носу — ну и что, что у него осталось меньше двух галлеонов. Быстро записал свою фамилию у дежурного волшебника, который, к счастью, не заметил его расистской выходки, и направился к лифту.  
— Эй, придержи дверь! — со спины окликнул отвратительно знакомый голос. Флинт напрягся, но дверь все-таки придержал, скорее автоматически.  
Внутрь заскочил чертов Вуд, светя улыбающейся рожей и, словно издеваясь, нажал на цифру семь, даже не спросив Флинта, куда нужно ему. Точнее спросив.  
— Я так понимаю, тебе тоже в отдел магических игр и спорта, да? — вскользь уточнил он.  
Марка всего перекосило, и он молча и с силой вдавил цифру пять. Лифт дернулся и рванул в сторону, а потом вверх, так что Вуд едва успел ухватиться за свисающий с потолка держатель.  
— Отдел международного магического сотрудничества? Никогда бы не подумал.  
— Решил заняться дипломатией, — осклабился Марк.  
— Нет, серьезно. Никогда бы не подумал. Я слышал, у тебя даже приглашение было в кармане. «Соколы», кажется?  
— Не собираюсь играть за проклятых жуликов, — отрезал Флинт.  
На лице Вуда отразилась напряженная работа мысли, но к какому выводу тот пришел, Марк так и не узнал — и был этому рад — так как лифт прибыл на его этаж. Он сквозь зубы пожелал Вуду удачи и вышел, надеясь, что не увидит его как можно дольше. Надо было спросить, в какую команду его взяли, чтобы случайно не купить билеты на их игру.  
***  
Уже по собеседованию Марк понял, что работа будет дрянь. Наверное, заставят таскать кадки с цветами или рыть траншеи.  
Волшебник в потрепанной мантии и погнутых очках рассеянно просмотрел его табель с оценками — выше ожидаемого за магических существ (чудо) и удовлетворительно за три остальных предмета. И приписка о том, что он в течение трех лет был капитаном квиддичной команды.  
— Вы говорите на иностранных языках? — бесцветно спросил он.  
— На испанском, — сказал Марк.  
Волшебник оглушительно царапнул пером по бумаге, ставя какую-то галочку.  
— Как сходитесь с людьми?  
— Запросто.  
— Умеете работать в команде?  
— Прирожденный лидер, — Марк задумался. — И очень ответственный.  
— Как вы относитесь к сокомандникам?  
— С заботой и уважением, — не моргнув сказал Марк.  
— Следуете правилам?  
В глазах Марка промелькнула боль человека, которого против воли заставляют лгать. И лгать много. К счастью, волшебник был слишком увлечен царапаньем по бумаге и ничего не заметил.  
— Стараюсь изо всех сил.  
— Хобби?  
Врать и жульничать.  
— Квиддич.  
— Отношения с родителями? — будничным тоном продолжил волшебник.  
— Что, простите? — Марк опешил.  
— Какие у вас отношения с родителями?  
— Родителями? Моя мать давно мертва…  
— А с отцом? Как вы относитесь к своему отцу.  
Марк хмыкнул, припоминая слова Пьюси:  
— У нас с ним серьезные идеологические разногласия.  
Волшебник поставил последнюю, самую скрипучую галочку, так что Марк невольно зажмурил глаза от омерзительного звука. А потом воцарилось молчание. Марк неуютно поерзал.  
— Так вы меня берете? — неловко уточнил он.  
Волшебник поднял на него взгляд, смешно подтягивая нижнюю губу и выпячивая челюсть.  
— Завтра можете приступать, мистер Флинт. Вы подходите для нашего проекта.  
Марк откинулся на спинку стула со смесью облегчения и разочарования. Впрочем, он был даже рад, что работа, скорее всего, продлится только до июля следующего года. Потом можно будет еще раз попробоваться в квиддиче, ну или найти какую-нибудь работу получше. Очень уж не хотелось на всю жизнь остаться министерской крысой.  
Они с Пьюси договорились встретиться в пабе неподалеку около восьми. Но до открытия оставалась еще пара часов, и Марк решил не спешить. Не торопясь прошел через отдел, осматривая тесные ряды столов, за которыми сидели клерки, иногда даже по двое, и что-то усиленно строчили. Над головой — от стола к столу — летали десятки бумажных самолетиков. И, несмотря на видимую занятость работников, стоял ужасный гомон. Все это походило на какой-нибудь школьный урок — не такой, конечно, как зелья или трансфигурация — что-то несерьезное, вроде истории магии, когда и ученикам, и учителю в равной степени наплевать друг на друга, поэтому весь класс галдит, как стая птиц, и перекидывается записками.  
И словно издеваясь — словно ожившее воспоминание из его мыслей, навстречу ему, надменно задрав нос, шествовал чертов зубрила Облизли с кипой документов в руках. Он даже под ноги не смотрел, лихорадочно бегал глазами по строчкам. Флинт был не из тех, кто упускает подаренные судьбой возможности, поэтому отточенным неуловимым движением подставил Уизли подножку — тот неуклюже споткнулся и растянулся на животе, глухо охнув. Флинт с интересом наблюдал, как бумаги из стопки равномерно разлетаются по полу, устилая собой проход.  
— Не ушибся? — сочувственно спросил Флинт, ощущая, что взгляды половины клерков в зале обращены к нему.  
— Все нормально, — Уизли медленно поднимался, — наверное, я просто… — он умолк в тот момент, когда увидел лицо Маркуса.  
Секунду они буравили друг друга взглядами. Флинт — насмешливым, Уизли — своим обычным снисходительным и высокомерным, как староста, отчитывающий малолеток.  
— О, я понял, в чем дело, — наконец сказал Уизли с видом человека, который действительно понял что-то очень важное, и сложил руки на груди, будто этот жест прибавлял ему силы. — Снова перепутал цифры, прямо как на том ЖАБА по зельеварению. Семерка на две кнопки выше того этажа, на котором мы находимся.  
«То ЖАБА» было одним из многих, которое Флинт провалил, прежде чем остался на второй год. По какой-то неведомой причине все цифры в рецепте (а досталось ему просто смехотворное — зелье от насморка, с которым справился бы и второкурсник) он умножил на два. А потом, когда экзаменатор спрашивал, как можно завалить такое простое зелье и возможно ли это в принципе, Флинт показал ему свой черновик с рецептом — причем правильным рецептом. Тогда-то тот и пошутил, что профессору Вектор стоило больше времени уделять арифметике, а не нумерологии, раз некоторые студенты до сих пор не различают цифры. Сто раз переиначенная история про глупую ошибку Флинта разлетелась по школе в считанные часы, и смеялись над этим даже первокурсники.  
Флинт поборол порыв врезать Уизли за то, что посмел упомянуть эту историю да еще с такой самодовольной рожей; затем — совершенно унизительное желание объяснить всем этим придуркам, как все было на самом деле.  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы в министерстве выделили какой-либо этаж для неудачников, — наклонился к нему и прошипел сквозь зубы, чтобы услышал только Уизли. — Или погоди, есть же отдел противозаконного использования изобретений магглов, как раз для нищебродов, вроде тебя и твоего папаши, — отстранился и закончил уже громко: — В любом случае жаль, что тебе придется делать все заново, — он оглядел усыпанный бумагами пол, внезапно радуясь нелюбви большинства волшебников к нумерации страниц.  
Уизли поджал губы: мышцы лица дрогнули, на секунду в выражении промелькнула уязвленность, но быстро сменилась новой порцией самодовольства.  
— Табэллэ ин ординэ! — он взмахнул палочкой, и все листы взмыли в воздух, по порядку собираясь в прежнюю стопку (весь процесс занял секунд пять), а потом полетели к Уизли в руки, по пути «случайно» задев затылок Маркуса.  
— Никаких проблем, — Уизли скупо улыбнулся. — Всего хорошего.  
И двинулся дальше, обойдя Флинта по дуге.  
Настроение резко пошло на убыль.  
***  
Следующий день был полон потрясений и, в целом, был даже хуже предыдущего.  
Флинт вошел в полупустой паб и сразу направился к барной стойке. Пьюси уже ждал его за дальним столиком, но ничего пока не взял, сидел и черкал в разложенных перед ним бумажках.  
— Как обычно, — хмуро буркнул Маркус, встречаясь глазами с барменом.  
— Одно?  
— Пьюси еще.  
Эдди кивнул, нацеживая темное пиво. К стойке подошла симпатичная блондинка и встала рядом с Флинтом, ожидая своей очереди.  
— Вам повторить? — уточнил Эдди.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — голос был мягкий и приятный.  
Флинт обернулся к ней, чтобы поймать взгляд. Лицо было расслабленным, с поигрывающей на губах улыбкой. Маркус открыл было рот, чтобы сказать избитое «я заплачу», но брови девчонки вдруг взлетели вверх, а улыбка стала насмешливой и немного презрительной.  
— Кажется, ваше пиво уже готово, — прохладно и чуть свысока заметила она, всем видом показывая, что завязывать знакомство не собирается.  
Флинт молча забрал стаканы и пошел к их столику.  
— Отгадай, кто не станет капитаном в этом году? — спросил Флинт, плюхнувшись напротив Пьюси и пододвигая ему пиво.  
Тот оторвался от бланка, который заполнял, — наверное, что-то насчет университета.  
— За что ты так с Монтегю? По-моему, он заслужил место капитана, — покачал головой Пьюси.  
— Квиддича в этом году не будет, — пояснил Флинт. — Только не говори никому! Это закрытая информация, — презрительно добавил он.  
— Так ты объяснишь почему?  
— Турнир трех волшебников.  
— Да брось. Его отменили двести лет назад и вовсе не из-за проблем студентов с успеваемостью.  
— Сам не поверил.  
— Так это и есть таинственный министерский проект, под который нужна толпа новых сотрудников? — уточнил Пьюси.  
— Вроде того. Отгадай, что поручили мне?  
Пьюси вопросительно вскинул брови.  
— Достать трех драконов к ноябрю.  
Флинт довольно ухмыльнулся, увидев ошарашенное лицо Пьюси.  
— Не хотел бы я участвовать в этом турнире, — наконец сказал тот.  
— Да нет, — Флинт сделал большой глоток. — Там целая группа работает над исправлением правил соревнований. Чтобы турнир стал… помягче. Ты понимаешь. Раньше победителем, как правило, оказывался единственный выживший. И не факт, что по результатам всех трех туров.  
— А еще два испытания?..  
— Понятия не имею, — Флинт покачал головой. — В любом случае, это не все, — он мрачно уставился на клочок пены, стекающий по стенке стакана. — Отгадай, кого назначили новым секретарем начальника отдела?  
__Утром Флинту показали его рабочее место, вручили пропуск и велели ждать. Маркус был не против, сидел, разглядывая набор разноцветных перьев и печатей на своем столе, и пытался высмотреть Уизли, в тайне лелея надежду, что он работает здесь не клерком, а мойщиком унитазов.  
Потом ему объяснили его задание и отправили в архив за данными по всем доступным драконариям. Флинт поплелся в приемную Крауча — по словам старшего клерка, архив находился именно там, хотя Маркус с трудом представлял, как такое возможно. Он-то сомневался, что столетняя и постоянно обновляемая документация целого министерского департамента поместится и в большом зале Хогвартса, не то что в крохотной приемной.  
У Крауча его ждало еще одно потрясение: по комнате с важным видом расхаживал чертов Уизли и поправлял картинные рамы, висящие над письменным столом.  
— Пыль вытираешь? — поинтересовался Флинт. — Может, еще ботинки мне почистишь?  
— Это мое рабочее место, — ответил он. — Что хочу, то и делаю.  
На пару мгновений Флинт потерял дар речи, но уцепился за последнюю ниточку надежды.  
— Если ты тут убираешь, то конечно — весь этаж, по сути, твое рабочее место.  
— Я секретарь мистера Крауча, — Уизли с надменным видом уселся в кресло, сцепив пальцы в замок и положив перед собой на стол  
Маркуса аж перекосило от этого «мистера Крауча». Это же все равно что называть преподавателей за глаза «профессор МакГонагалл», «профессор Снейп» и «директор Дамблдор» вместо отдельно стоящих фамилий.  
— Ты хотел сказать, задолиз мистера Крауча, — поправил Флинт.  
— Не смешно, — скорбно констатировал Уизли. — Ты шутишь хуже третьекурсника. Зачем ты здесь? Дай угадаю. Ты из тех придурков, устроивших свалку на матче в Ирландии, и теперь тебе нужна печать нашего отдела, чтобы с тебя сняли запрет о выезде за границу? — полуутвердительно спросил он, уже шаря в ящике стола в поисках то ли бланка, то ли печати.  
Какое-то время Флинт сверлил его взглядом, а потом выплюнул короткое:  
— Я пришел не к тебе, а в архив.  
— Спятил? — поразился Уизли. — Тут тебе что, общественная библиотека, чтобы все, кто пожелает, шастали и…  
Он замолчал, когда Флинт молча сунул пропуск ему под нос.  
— Он фальшивый, — отрезал Уизли.  
— Это ты фальшивый, — Флинт повернулся к нему спиной.  
Над дверью на противоположной от стола Уизли стене значилось: «Архив отдела международного магического сотрудничества. Вход только сотрудникам». Флинт попал в средних размеров комнату и несколько растерялся: прямо напротив него был большой ящик, справа и слева от которого стояли длинные столы со стульями, как в библиотеке (наверное, чтобы было где работать с документами). Флинт дернул ящик на себя, пошарил в нем, вчитываясь в заголовки страниц — все вперемешку. Маркус потянул ящик еще, проверяя, насколько он глубокий, но тот отъезжал и отъезжал, а задней стенки все не было. Когда спиной он натолкнулся на дверь в приемную и та приоткрылась, Флинт подумал, что что-то он делает не так.  
— Не трогай там ничего, — Уизли подошел к нему. Флинт чувствовал его спиной, но не обернулся.  
— Тогда скажи, как это работает.  
Уизли сделал недовольную мину, но страх за сохранность архива взял свое, и он нехотя достал палочку. Оттеснил Флинта плечом, задвигая ящик.  
— Его не нужно пытаться вытащить до конца, все равно не выйдет. Он длиной в три квиддичных поля, если не больше. Нужно сказать «Квэро» и то, что ты ищешь, — Уизли направил кончик палочки на ручку ящика: — Квэро драконарий!  
Внутри будто что-то засветилось, и спустя мгновение ящик приоткрылся на пару дюймов. Флинт раскрыл его чуть побольше, к своему удивлению увидев на сей раз всего около десяти папок. Перси достал одну и ткнул пальцем в маленький зеленый треугольник в верхнем углу.  
— Если на папке такой значок, значит, ее можно выносить из архива. Но не больше чем на три недели. Желтый квадрат — неделя. Красный круг — смотреть только в этой комнате.  
Уизли смотрел ему в глаза, когда говорил, на этот раз не было раздражающей надменности или снисходительности. Просто взгляд. Уизли протянул папку ему, и Флинт принял, разрывая зрительный контакт. Они молчали, и Маркус думал, что надо бы как-то выказать свою благодарность, но не знал как.  
Слава Мерлину, вернулся Крауч и зачем-то позвал Уизли к себе, так что они расстались после короткого «Мне пора работать».  
— Так ты нашел драконов? — спросил Пьюси.  
— Драконов? Тебе не интересно, кто пригрел Облизли местечко? Не папаша же.  
— Наверное, тот же, кто закадрил ему эту цыпочку, — хмыкнул Пьюси и кивнул на что-то у Маркуса за спиной.  
Флинт коротко обернулся и чуть не потерял челюсть. Та самая блондинка у барной стойки сидела сейчас за столиком Уизли и мило ему улыбалась, быстро что-то щебеча, а Уизли сидел напротив и кивал.  
— Не может быть, — заявил Маркус, отворачиваясь от парочки. — Наверное, она проститутка.  
— Ага, поэтому она нас с тобой и отшила, — хмыкнул Пьюси. — Мы слишком благородно выглядим для тех, кто хочет снять проститутку.  
— Значит, проститутка он. Я отказываюсь верить, что они оба там добровольно, — заявил Флинт. Потом осекся: — Постой, ты тоже пытался с ней познакомиться? — удивился Флинт.  
— Так что с драконами? — кашлянул Пьюси.  
— Четыре месяца еще до ноября. Я написал во все питомники.  
— Расскажешь Монтегю? — спросил Пьюси.  
— Сам узнает в сентябре.  
— Он расстроится. Особенно если все лето будет воображать себя капитаном.  
— Станет капитаном на следующий год, вот и все.  
— Ты ревнуешь? — спросил вдруг Пьюси.  
— Что? — опешил Флинт.  
— Монтегю займет твое место рано или поздно, ребята будут продолжать играть еще пару лет…  
— Вот еще, — Маркус нахмурился.  
Но слова Пьюси задели, потому что доля истины в них была. Неприятно думать о том, что за пару недель, максимум месяцев парни освоятся без него, найдут нового лидера, доберут игроков, составят расписание тренировок, наметят стратегию — доработают его старую или придумают совершенно новую; скорее всего, отметелят как следует Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф, а то и грифферов, Вуд-то тоже ушел (хотя чего уж, Поттер был куда перспективней Монтегю и как лидер, и как игрок). А вот Боулу и Блетчли можно только посочувствовать: последний год в школе, а квиддича не будет из-за дурацкого турнира.  
В голове вдруг сложился образ Монтегю как наяву: высокий, с русыми блеклыми волосами и такими же блеклыми веснушками, всегда странно потрепанный и подвижный, немного несуразный и неуклюжий, из тех, что найдут единственное собачье дерьмо на лужайке и наступят в него, но игрок хороший, усердный. Только капитан наверняка плохой. Ну кто будет слушать Монтегю? Маркус бы не стал. Но лучше уж он, чем Малфой. Тот вообще конченый.  
— Ладно, я напишу ему. Скажу только, чтобы не болтал.  
Пьюси кивнул и снова бросил взгляд на бланк, который заполнял.  
— Как университет? — спросил Флинт.  
Пьюси поморщил нос.  
— Стипендия оказалась несколько меньше, чем я ожидал, — признался он.  
— Неужто меньше моей зарплаты? — хмыкнул Флинт.  
— Шестьдесят галлонов.  
— Ты попал, — Маркус допил пиво. — Да брось, я получаю сто. В пересчет на фунты выходит даже прилично.  
Флинт наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Пьюси. Тот всегда так смотрел, когда хотел спросить что-то важное, но не был уверен насчет реакции.  
— Говори уже, — Маркус закатил глаза.  
— Как насчет снимать дом вместе со мной? — осторожно предложил Пьюси. — Там есть камин и нет соседей. Черт, дом отличный, но стоит сорок пять галлеонов, я один не потяну.  
Флинт задумался: его квартира стоила восемнадцать, но то была отвратительная малюсенькая клетушка в блочном доме с соседями по площадке и всеми вытекающими. И без камина, что значительно усложняло путешествие до министерства. А у Пьюси даже улица была ничего, и рядом парк, насколько помнил Флинт по прошлому визиту.  
— Идет, — почти неправдоподобно (даже для него самого) быстро согласился Маркус. — Еще по одной?  
И, дождавшись кивка, побрел к барной стойке.  
***  
Искать драконов было той еще хренью. Дженкинс с самого начала так ему и сказал. Он был назначен главным в их крошечном, спонтанно возникшем «драконьем подразделении». В министерстве он работал уже лет восемь и в той еще хрени толк знал.  
Впрочем, работники драконариев оказались нормальными ребятам: писали по существу, кратко и без дебильных замудренных конструкций (возможно, потому, что половина из них едва ли свободно общалась на английском). Спустя месяц оживленной переписки Флинт понял, что все питомники за пределами Европы не подойдут (пусть драконы там и лучше) — длительная аренда, да и портключ на такое расстояние для стотонной махины выльется в целую кучу золота, плюс у министерства не было с Азией никаких договоренностей.  
В конце осталось три варианта, которые он и предъявил Дженкинсу.  
— В Ирландии самые дешевые, — сказал Флинт. — И там как раз есть три дракона второго уровня.  
— Но два из них одинаковые, а нам нужны три разных, — покачал головой Дженкинс. — И аттестацию они проходили пять лет назад. А зная ирландцев, — (а Дженкинс терпеть не мог ирландцев), — они точно выкинут какое-нибудь дерьмо.  
Дженкинс уставился на два других письма:  
— Франция?  
— Ну да, можно будет вообще по воде их переправить, а потом аппарировать уже из наших вод.  
— Но у них только два дракона второго уровня.  
— Возьмем одного первого. Подумаешь.  
Дженкинс уставился на него со смесью недоверия и возмущения.  
— Скажешь это родственникам того участника, которого этот дракон сожрет.  
Флинт подумал, что будет и правда жалко, если хвосторога испепелит какую-нибудь фею из Бобатона.  
— Тогда можно взять двоих из Франции, а одного из Ирландии, — предложил Флинт.  
— Зачем? — удивился Дженкинс, — есть же еще третий питомник. Вот, целых четыре разновидности драконов второго уровня. А аттестация всего полгода назад.  
— Да, но с ним проблема. Министерство нарушило прошлый договор и отказалось платить компенсацию. Так что…  
— Они отказываются сотрудничать?  
— Нет, но в этот раз они требуют денежное возмещение в случае смерти дракона или нанесения ему серьезного вреда в два с половиной раза больше, чем в прошлый. Я, конечно, сомневаюсь, что все три участника сумеют убить своего дракона, но…  
— Цель состязания не убийство дракона, — сказал Дженкинс. — Нужно украсть у него золотое яйцо.  
Флинт опешил.  
— А заданием второго тура будет снять котенка с дерева? — спросил он.  
— Зря иронизируешь, Флинт. Не так просто наложить на дракона чары. Они огромные, быстрые, плюются огнем и покрыты непробиваемой чешуей.  
— Да, но никто же не собирается бегать у дракона под носом. Можно отвлечь его каким-нибудь звуковым или визуальным заклинанием, а самому за пару секунд подобраться к яйцу на метле.  
— Это не помешает дракону спалить тебя вместе с твоей метлой.  
Флинт хмыкнул и начал быстро шарить в одной из папок, что принес с собой, пока не вытащил на свет какую-то вырезку из газеты, и протянул ее Дженкинсу. Тот с удивлением поднес ее к глазам.  
_**«Нимбус-2000» — берегите душу**  
Одним из главных героев рекламы новой сверхскоростной метлы «Нимбус-2000» стал… дракон. На этот раз покупателей хотят убедить в том, что на новой метле можно уйти даже от прямой струи драконьего пламени. Однако, судя по всему, и актеры, и съемочная группа немного увлеклись, потому что после сорокового дубля дракон потерял возможность выдыхать пламя. Владельцы дракона из Румынского питомника сообщают, что невозможность достать огненной струей игроков-актеров погрузило несчастного в глубокую депрессию…»_  
Дженкинс поднял на Маркуса недоумевающий взгляд.  
— Эта реклама была во всех газетах перед выходом двухтысячной модели. Да и в «Квиддичном обозрении» подтверждали, что скорость действительно превышает скорость огненной струи. А следующие модели «Нимбуса» и, тем более, «Молния» еще быстрее и маневренней.  
Дженкинс хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
— Неплохо. Только не вздумай делиться своей идеей с кем-то. Мерлин, это и правда звучит неплохо.  
Флинт кивнул.  
— Кстати, из-за этого случая румыны с нами на ножах.  
— Но причем тут компенсация? — не понял Дженкинс. — Дракон жив и не ранен.  
— На суде отдел игр говорил то же самое. Но те парни утверждали, что дракону была нанесена психологическая травма, из-за которой он до сих пор не может выдыхать пламя.  
— Зерно правды в этом есть, — признал Дженкинс.  
— Так я пишу французам? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Ты же сам видишь, что нам выгодней работать с румынами. На трех драконов будет скидка, к тому же, они сами могут поставлять мясо на кормежку за полцены. Да, и там нет французов с ирландцами, что всегда плюс.  
— Но что если следующий суд о драконьих душевных травмах они выиграют? — спросил Маркус. — У отдела есть средства, но вряд ли кто-то обрадуется, если пятую их часть придется потратить на драконьих психологов.  
Флинт затормозил, пытаясь выкинуть из головы абсурдную сценку, в которой китайский огненный шар с длиннющей бородой и в очках выслушивает жалобы шведского тупорылого, утирающего скатертью гигантские слезы.  
— Не волнуйся, парень, мы с ними договоримся. Уговорим уменьшить цифру или сделать более жесткие критерии для компенсации.  
— Но они нас терпеть не могут!  
Дженкинс вздохнул.  
— Посмотри внимательно на подпись, — пододвинул к нему последнее письмо из румынского драконария.  
— Григор Киву, — прочитал Флинт.  
— Да нет же. Это хозяин драконария. Имя его заместителя. Держу пари, он и писал письмо.  
Маркус перевел взгляд чуть ниже, на имя, на которое и внимания не обратил ни в одном из писем.  
— Ч. Б. Уизли, — удивленно сказал он. — И что это значит?  
— Прежде чем ставить на ком-то крест, проверь, не родственник ли он тебе, — нравоучительно заключил Дженкинс. — В данном случае, не родственник ли он секретаря Крауча.  
— Вы думаете, нам пойдут навстречу, потому что Ч. Б. Уизли является родственником мелкой сошки из отдела международных отношений?  
— Нет, нам пойдут навстречу, потому что ты поедешь в драконарий не один, а с ним, и вместе вы уговорите их сбавить обороты. Ты же сам из чистокровной семьи, Флинт, должен понимать, что именно так все и работает.  
Маркус подумал и кивнул. Действительно, Уизли же чистокровные. Просто за столько лет школьной неприязни Флинт привык думать, что у рыжего семейства вечно все не как у людей.  
— Договорись с ними о личной встрече, парень, — велел Дженкинс, — а я поговорю с Краучем насчет мальчишки. И пойду отрегулирую погодные чары в левом конце зала. Марта говорит, у них начинает накрапывать дождь.  
Флинт направился к своему столу и, только усевшись, подумал, что поручать им с Уизли общее дело, возможно, было не самой лучшей идеей.  
***  
Особой радости на лице Уизли не наблюдалось. Скорее даже наоборот.  
Когда Флинт пришел, тот уже ждал у лифта, угрюмо пялясь в стену. Уизли смерил его взглядом, но не поздоровался.  
— Портключ у меня, — сказал Флинт и покрутил у него перед носом брелоком с кнопкой-активатором.  
Маркус оставил палец в колечке и протянул руку поближе к Перси, чтобы тот смог активировать портал.  
— Отличная идея, если хочешь остаться без пальца, — снял брелок с руки Флинта.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Держись за меня, — Уизли с серьезным лицом протянул ему руку.  
— Смеешься?  
— Мне это тоже удовольствия не доставляет, — заверил его Уизли, с зависшей в воздухе рукой он выглядел как-то неловко.  
В джинсах и бежевой ветровке — без мантии, без наутюженного воротничка, галстука и стрелок на брюках — он казался странным и непривычным, вроде бы даже волосы были зачесаны менее по-дурацки. Он уже начал медленно опускать руку, когда Флинт все-таки сделал шаг вперед, сжимая пальцы на костлявом плече, — в конце концов, не за руки же им держаться, как школьницам.  
— Давай уже, — буркнул Маркус.  
По наблюдениям Флинта, существовало два вида волшебников: те, кто нормально приземляется, путешествуя с помощью портключей, и те, кто плюхается на землю, как мешки с дерьмом. По всему выходило, что они с Уизли оба принадлежали ко второй группе. Это, наверное, и к лучшему: ни у кого не было причины задирать нос.  
— Эй, Уизли, — выдавил Флинт, поднимаясь с земли, — ты там жив?  
Уизли грохнулся прямо на ребра, и, судя по всему, разговаривать еще готов не был.  
— Где это мы? — Флинт огляделся. Вокруг были горы и ни одной живой души.  
— А ты чего ожидал? Что приземлишься в драконьей клетке?  
— Если знаешь, куда идти, так и скажи. Не пытайся острить, Облизли.  
— Не пытайся казаться устрашающим, — отрезал Уизли, отряхивая джинсы от пыли. — Можешь сколько угодно запугивать своих мальчиков на побегушках, а от меня держись подальше.  
Флинт приблизился к нему почти в плотную и наклонился так, чтобы Уизли, соскребающий пятно с колена, услышал:  
— Еще раз скажешь что-то подобное, и я сломаю тебе нос, — вкрадчиво пообещал он.  
Уизли замер на мгновенье, выпрямился.  
— О, я готов на это пойти. Твое увольнение из отдела оправдывает любые страдания, — немного картинно сказал Уизли.  
В этом была вся гриффиндорская ирония: в ответ на угрозу или оскорбление любой из них, с первого курса до бесконечности, просто вставал в благородную позу, делал презрительный взгляд и говорил банальность. Хаффлпаффские первокурсницы и то лучше давали отпор. А Уизли вечно это делал с таким видом, будто верил, что напыщенным осуждением и снисходительностью в голосе втоптал противника в грязь. Хотя что-то в этом было, потому что Флинт порой даже терялся, что на такое отвечать.  
— Веди уже, — Флинт сложил руки на груди. Вряд ли парни из питомника дадут ему драконов, если вместо брата Уизли он притащит с собой кровавую отбивную.  
Уизли, очевидно, возомнив себя победителем, гордо пошел к одной из скал. Маркус закатил глаза.  
Уизли остановился напротив гигантской красной глыбы, вмурованной в скалу, для магглов она ничем не отличалась от остальных, Флинт и сам разглядел цвет только на расстоянии десятка футов.  
— Работает, как проход на платформе 9 3/4, — на всякий случай пояснил Уизли.  
— Да я уже понял.  
— Только она толще.  
— Думаешь, испугаюсь? — хмыкнул Флинт.  
Уизли равнодушно повел плечом и прошел сквозь стену. Флинт шагнул следом. Стена и правда была намного толще, и, наверное, хорошо, что Флинт знал об этом заранее, иначе ему бы пришлось сильно понервничать. Он еще с детства помнил страшилку о том, как мальчик, хотел попасть на Хогвартс-экспресс, но застрял в стене навеки. Когда стена наконец закончилась, он вышел на открытое пространство: насколько хватало глаз, земля была желтой и выжженной (и явно не солнцем), мертвой. В полумиле виднелся лагерь: шатры, на верхушке каждого из которых развевался длинный красный флажок.  
— Часто бываешь здесь? — спросил Флинт.  
— Был один раз, — без особого чувства ответил Уизли и добавил: — на пятом курсе.  
— Боишься поджариться? — хмыкнул Маркус.  
Уизли обернулся, смерив Маркуса странным взглядом, но тут же снова уставился на дорогу.  
— Здесь нельзя поджариться. На драконьих загонах чары. Сюда даже туристов водят.  
Уизли замолчал, когда они оказались у первого из шатров. Навстречу им, судя по цвету волос и улыбке до ушей, шел Ч. Б. Уизли. Флинт так и не удосужился спросить его имени.  
— Перси! — радостно воскликнул он и сгреб брата в охапку. Выглядело это как-то неловко: Уизли стоял, как будто проглотил грабли, да еще и руки вытянул по швам, словно на него наложили Обездвиживающее.  
Наконец Ч. Б. Уизли выпустил его из объятий и повернулся к Флинту.  
— Я Чарли Уизли, — он протянул ему руку. — Можно просто Чарли.  
— Флинт, — пожал предложенную руку.  
— По фамилии? — удивился Чарли.  
— По имени меня никто не зовет.  
Тот кивнул и позвал их в шатер (внутри он был гораздо больше, чем снаружи, красно-желтый, мебелью и убранством похожий на восточный).  
— Можете оставить вещи здесь, — сказал он, указав на низенький диван в углу, — и намажьте лицо мазью. Как у вас с уходом за магическими существами, кстати?  
— Выше ожидаемого, — хмыкнул Маркус, поняв по удовлетворенному лицу Чарли, что, кажется, его успеваемость впервые кого-то порадовала.  
— Я отказался от этого предмета после СОВ, — сказал Уизли.  
Выражение Чарли стало растерянным. Глядя на двух братьев: открытого «классного парня» Чарли и зажатого хмурого Перси, на то, с какой неловкостью они разговаривают, без родственных подколок, общих шуток и легкости, Флинт подумал, что, может, идея Дженкинса была «не очень» не только из-за их с Уизли взаимной неприязни, но и потому что Уизли скорее все испортит, чем поможет. Да Флинт с чертовым Малфоем был в более теплых отношениях, а ведь тот на всю жизнь останется бельмом на его репутации.  
Уизли мог бы сказать, что у него было превосходно (не могло не быть, это же чертов заучка Облизли), какая разница, за СОВ у него эта оценка или за ЖАБА? Но ему зачем-то понадобилось подчеркнуть, что он вообще послал всех магических существ к чертям собачьим.  
Флинт быстро вымазал лицо мазью и хотел было швырнуть баночку Уизли, но осекся. Вдруг не поймает? Вдруг она покатится по полу, а косорукий Облизли будет неуклюже за ней ползать? Тогда атмосфера станет еще отвратней, и вместо того, чтобы показать себя крутым парнем, способным получить то, что нужно, и договориться хоть с самим дьяволом, Маркус выставит себя неудачником, профукавшим сделку, идущую, кажется, прямо в руки, потому что Чарли захочет избавиться от них как можно скорей.  
— Держи, — Флинт протянул баночку Уизли. Этот жест был концентрацией всего имеющегося у Маркуса терпения и осторожности.  
В любом случае, недоумение в глазах Уизли того стоило.  
***  
Начали они с Плаксы Кертиса. Это был здоровенный ирландский дракон — как раз тот, который пострадал во время съемок рекламы («Я же говорил, что от ирландцев одни неприятности!»).  
— Мы его не берем, — твердо сказал Флинт. — Мерлин, он что, улыбается?  
— Я знаю, — Чарли подошел поближе к ограждению, — Григор просил показать вам его. Вдруг министерство все-таки выплатит компенсацию.  
Флинт скептически взглянул на Чарли. Чарли повернулся к брату.  
— Он выглядит умиротворенным, — отреагировал Перси, с интересом рассматривая гиганта.  
— Это следствие травмы.  
Дракон был огромным зеленым здоровяком, возлегающим на поросшем травой холме — единственном зеленом участке на всю округу.  
— По-моему, он отлично себя чувствует, — сказал Уизли. — В отличие от других, он спокоен и созерцателен.  
Чарли немного опешил.  
— Ты сказал «созерцателен» в отношении дракона? — не поверил Флинт.  
Уизли вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Знаешь, — кашлянул Флинт, поворачиваясь к Чарли, — если вам когда-нибудь удастся выбить из министерства хоть кнат, я, пожалуй, тоже подам в суд на нашу национальную сборную, потому что то, что они сделали в Аргентине два месяца назад, тоже нанесло мне серьезную душевную травму. А ведь организаторы матча должны нести ответственность не только за зрителей на стадионе, но и за тех, кто слушает радиотрансляции.  
— Пожалуй, им не хватит денег на всех пострадавших, — сказал Чарли. — Тоже любишь квиддич?  
— Чуть было не стал играть за «Соколов». Даже приглашение было.  
— И что же тебе помешало? — поинтересовался Чарли.  
— Долгая история, — пожал плечами Флинт. — Пришлось устраиваться в министерство.  
Уизли комментировать не стал.  
— Я люблю квиддич, — сказал Чарли. — В школе играл… Три последних года даже был капитаном.  
— Мне кажется, я тебя помню, — сказал Маркус. — Ты был ловцом Гриффиндора, когда я только поступил. Я тогда еще не был в команде.  
— А ты на какой позиции играл?  
— Охотник.  
Чарли подвел их к загону с почти точной копией Кертиса — тоже ирландский зеленый, но у этого из ноздрей вырывались облачка дыма, а глаза были налиты красным. Чарли остановился и оперся руками в перчатках о низенькую перекладину, внимательно наблюдая за зверем. Флинт опасливо отошел на пару шагов от ограждения, поравнявшись с Уизли: дракон стоял всего метрах в ста от них и с виду был очень зол.  
— Этот в самый раз, — выдохнул Флинт.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Чарли, поворачиваясь к ним лицом и спиной к дракону. — Но для начала я хочу знать, для чего они вам нужны.  
В этот момент дракон, до этого топтавшийся на месте, повернулся к ним мордой и выдохнул гигантскую струю пламени прямо в спину Чарли. Флинт не раздумывал ни секунды, тут же бросился на землю, увлекая вместе с собой стоявшего как истукан Перси. За какое-то мгновение рев пламени достиг их, став невыносимым, а потом все вдруг прекратилось — мерный отдаленный гул голосов нарушал только хохот Чарли и возмущенное чертыхание Уизли.  
— Мне никогда это не надоест, — еле выдавил Чарли сквозь смех, поднимая с земли бурчащего Перси. — Когда родители с братьями впервые приехали меня навестить, ты бы их видел, повалились как домино, даже меня с собой прихватили.  
У Перси после этих слов дернулась губа, как-то неприязненно.  
— Так ты знал? — Флинт осуждающе уставился на Уизли. Колено, на которое он грохнулся, саднило. Маркуса вдруг осенило, Уизли наверняка специально молчал, чтобы посмеяться над тем, как Флинт ставит себя в дурацкое положение: — Рад, что не дал тебе как следует поразвлечься.  
— Да ладно, не злись, — Чарли хлопнул Маркуса по плечу и указал пальцем на дракона. — Лучше смотри. В первый час после еды он способен изрыгать пламя каждые три минуты.  
Флинт перестал отряхиваться, напряженно всматриваясь в беспокойно топчущегося дракона. Чарли сделал какой-то знак, и дракон снова выпустил поток пламени прямо на них. Флинт невольно прищурился. Снова нарастающий рокот, волна жара, но не такая сильная, как могла бы быть, сейчас Маркус это осознал, и кажется, их вот-вот испепелит, но огненная струя слово налетела на невидимое стекло, растекаясь по нему ярко-красной кляксой.  
Чарли усмехнулся, заметив ошарашенное лицо Флинта:  
— Я все еще хочу узнать, зачем вам драконы, — напомнил он.  
— Мы же это обсуждали, — удивился Маркус. — Они будут заданием Турнира трех волшебников.  
— Я собираюсь подписать с вами договор аренды. Я должен знать, для чего мы даем вам трех драконов и в каком виде получим их назад. Обещаю, все это останется между нами.  
Флинт вздохнул.  
— Дракон будет охранять золотое яйцо, которое участник должен украсть. Чем меньше он при этом пострадает, тем больше баллов.  
— Чем меньше пострадает дракон? — уточнил Чарли.  
— Чем меньше пострадает участник.  
— Звучит как-то не очень обнадеживающе.  
— Да брось, — Флинт замолчал на пару секунд, потому что дракон снова выдохнул струю огня им в лицо. — Что с ними может случиться? Там же школьники.  
— Реклама «Нимбуса» тоже звучала вполне безопасно.  
— Но вы и цену заломили приличную, — напомнил Перси.  
Флинт в который раз пожалел, что взял его с собой.  
— Мы не отказываемся платить, — сказал Маркус. — Но размер компенсации слишком велик.  
— Вы же сами твердите о безопасности, — хмыкнул Чарли.  
— Мы утверждаем бюджет исходя из имеющихся у отдела средств, — покачал головой Флинт. — Соглашаться на такое — абсурд. Дешевле и гораздо менее рискованно договориться с разными драконариями, хоть нам это и не совсем удобно.  
— Так что предлагаете вы? — поинтересовался Чарли.  
— Ваша стоимость драконов, питания и услуг работников драконария. Но ущерб — рыночная стоимость дракона в случае его смерти и оплата медицинских услуг в случае видимых ран. Физических, — на всякий случай повторил Маркус.  
— Вам тоже это выгодно, — сказал Перси, взглянув на брата немного свысока. — Как будто вам часто удается так нехило подзаработать на драконах. Для вас это еще выгодней, чем для нас.  
Флинт с грустью подумал, что не будь они сейчас на пути к китайскому огненному шару, он с удовольствием забросил бы Уизли в загон к ирландцу. Чарли уклончиво кивнул, но, судя по всему, это адресовалось все же Флинту, а не Перси с его дурацкими наблюдениями.  
— Я поговорю с Григором. Не уверен, правда, что ему придется это по вкусу. Случай с Кертисом очень его задел. Ему не нравится, что министерство относится к драконам, как к каким-то диванам, которые не жалко расколошматить, а потом возместить стоимость. Мы растим и тренируем драконов годами, а потом получаем их безвозвратно сломленными и изувеченными…  
Было такое чувство, что Чарли не закончил предложение, но настаивать Флинт не стал. Вообще не стал комментировать, искренне понадеявшись, что и Перси хватит мозгов промолчать.  
— Обидно, должно быть, что вы уже не в школе? — спросил Чарли, переводя тему в более безопасное русло.  
— С чего бы? — от удивления Маркус чуть не налетел на ветку засохшего дерева. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось еще год мучиться на проклятых лекциях.  
— Мы и так будем присутствовать на всех состязаниях, — Уизли, в отличие от него, сразу понял, о чем речь. — То есть я. Как секретарь и помощник мистера Крауча.  
Чарли не обратил внимания на тщеславный тон.  
— Но вы не можете _участвовать_ , — он покачал головой. — Конечно, конкуренция была бы сумасшедшая, но хотя бы рискнуть и бросить свое имя в кубок огня — оно того стоит.  
— Конкуренция? — фыркнул Уизли. — В этом году участвовать могут только совершеннолетние. А это только седьмой курс, то есть около 40 человек. Разве что еще какие-нибудь второгодники с шестого, — предположил он и не преминул добавить: — Я за всю жизнь слышал только об одном второгоднике.  
На Флинта он даже не взглянул, да и Чарли вряд ли понял, о чем идет речь. Но Маркуса это все равно порядком разозлило. Он бросил на Уизли гневный взгляд, но было что-то в его внешнем виде такое несуразное, что мгновенно заставило Флинта остынуть: наглый и какой-то глупый курносый нос, белесые ресницы, подбородок, задранный в совершенно карикатурном, детском жесте превосходства. И еще эта простецкая маггловская одежда, которая казалась чем-то почти чужеродным на вечно отглаженном и застегнутом на все пуговицы Уизли. Таким он и был, Уизли, смешным, упрямым и глупым. Флинт и в школе это понимал, но раньше этого почему-то было недостаточно, чтобы остудить пыл.  
— Думаешь, кубок огня поинтересуется твоими отметками за эссе по арифмантике и зельеварению? — слова Флинта, на удивление, прозвучали почти как дружеское подтрунивание.  
— И правда, Перси, — хмыкнул Чарли, внезапно встав на сторону Флинта, — звучит несколько самонадеянно.  
Краска бросилась Уизли в лицо. На миг он совсем потерял свое надменное, снисходительное выражение, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Я не говорил, что стал бы чемпионом Хогвартса, — отрезал он, немного слишком раздраженно для человека, который делал вид, что его ничуть не задели. — Я хотел сказать, что довольно легко предугадать, кто станет чемпионом, если кандидатов меньше полусотни и все они ровесники.  
— И кто бы стал чемпионом, если бы турнир проводили в прошлом году? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
— Не я, — пожал плечами Уизли и добавил: — И не ты.  
— Только не говори, что Вуд, — Флинт фыркнул.  
— Нет. Слишком слаб в заклинаниях и зельях. От чемпионов требуют трех вещей: физической выносливости, искусного владения магией и высоких нравственных качеств.  
— Капитан команды, староста школы, хаффлпаффец? — хмыкнул Чарли. — У вас такие были?  
— Нет, но… — Флинт вдруг встал как вкопанный. — Я, кажется, знаю, кто станет чемпионом Хогвартса в этом году.  
Уизли прищурился.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Диггори?  
— Если того смазливого барсучьего придурка зовут Диггори, то да. Дьявол, я отгадал уже двух чемпионов!  
— Двух? — не поверил Уизли. — Как ты можешь отгадать чемпионов из других школ?  
— Ты что, не читал списки?  
— Читал, — Уизли поджал губы с выражением отличника, которого укорили за то, что он не выучил урок. — Там что, какой-нибудь твой кузен из Бобатона?  
— У меня нет кузенов, и уж тем более они не учатся в Бобатоне! — возмутился Флинт.  
— Бобатон такая же школа, как и Хогвартс, — отрезал Уизли.  
— Только для сладких цыпочек.  
— Не только, — упрямо возразил Уизли.  
— Так кто второй чемпион? — спросил Чарли.  
Флинт взглянул на Перси.  
— Подсказка: он из Дурмштранга. Мерлин, каким местом ты читал?  
— Я не знаю никого из Дурмштранга.  
— Ну, _лично_ и я с ним не знаком, — признал Флинт. — Дурмштранг. Болгария.  
Чарли задохнулся от догадки.  
— Не может быть! Виктор Кра…  
Флинт выставил вперед палец, не давая Чарли закончить.  
— Виктор Кра?.. — озадаченно переспросил Уизли.  
Флинт удивленно моргнул. Чарли взглянул на брата со священным ужасом.  
— Ты не знаешь Виктора Крама? — на всякий случай уточнил Чарли.  
— Уизли, а квоффл — это красный, который закидывают в ворота, или золотой с крылышками? — спросил Флинт. И, наткнувшись на негодующую гримасу: — Просто проверил.  
Чарли негромко фыркнул от смеха где-то неподалеку.  
До вечера, с небольшим перерывом на обед, они осматривали драконов, а ужинать сели только часов в восемь. Григор возвращался поздно, и Чарли обещал поговорить с ним сегодня же, а завтра утром сообщить им ответ. Они сидели втроем с бокалами огневиски и, казалось, для него и Чарли темы не иссякнут никогда. Маркус даже не сомневался, что тот сделает все возможное, чтобы уговорить Григора, и наверняка согласится сам ехать в Англию следить за процессом.  
К тому же, Флинт с удивлением осознавал, что, в общем-то, отлично провел время. Ему нравилось все: от долгих споров насчет того, какого дракона выбрать, шведского тупорылого или норвежского горбатого (остановились на последнем, он был моложе и злее), до бесконечных обсуждений квиддича. Собственно, Чарли тоже получал явное удовольствие от общения (и не только потому, что в питомнике, кроме него, только два человека говорили по-английски, да и то квиддич и Англия мало их интересовали) — просто они с Флинтом были из одного теста. Конечно, Чарли несколько радушнее и мягче, а Флинт резче и грубее, но в основе они были одинаковыми: именно такие становились школьными капитанами, обрастали фан-клубом и не терялись в сложных ситуациях. Целеустремленные, упертые, самостоятельные и самодостаточные. Не одиночки — но и не настолько угодливые и жаждущие общения, чтобы менять интересы или точку зрения, чтобы понравиться собеседнику. С тем лишь отличием от зануд вроде Перси, что интересы их и точки зрения мало отличались от интересов и точек зрения всех остальных. Приверженность к разным командам не отменяла любви к квиддичу, недовольство разными людьми из руководства не отменяло общую ненависть к канцеляриту и занудному начальству, а выбор тощих блондинок или пышноформых брюнеток не отменял интерес к девушкам вообще. И так же было с политикой, недалекими поставщиками, музыкой, школой. Они разговаривали запросто, как будто были знакомы уже сто лет. Тем забавней было видеть, что Перси, приходящийся Чарли родным братом, не мог выдавить и слова, даже алкоголь не развязал ему язык. Только щеки заалели от тепла, и он стал походить на стеснительного ребенка, оказавшегося за столом с незнакомыми взрослыми и не понимающего взрослых разговоров. Флинт обрадовался, когда тот ушел спать, — иначе всегда оставалась вероятность, что Уизли все испортит к чертям очередным дурацким снисходительным замечанием.  
В какой-то момент, уже оставшись вдвоем, они вдруг перестали говорить. Чарли первым нарушил молчание:  
— Вы не друзья? — спросил он.  
Флинт медленно проглотил огневиски, чувствуя, как алкоголь обжигает язык и глотку.  
— Мы работаем вместе, — уклончиво начал Флинт, но, по правде говоря, он уже слишком набрался, чтобы успешно избегать каких-то скользких тем. — А что, похоже, чтобы мы были друзьями?  
Чарли понимающе хмыкнул.  
— Противоположности притягиваются, — он вдруг опустил голову. — Я подумал… Я не был до конца уверен из-за того случая у загона с драконом, — он снова встретился с Флинтом взглядом, — ты хотел спасти его, — взгляд отчего-то стал виноватым.  
— Я не понимаю, — Флинт искренне покачал головой. Он действительно окончательно потерял нить разговора: откуда взялась эта вина и неловкость?  
— Помнишь, я говорил, когда я только поступил сюда, второй год или третий, они приезжали меня навестить и, в общем, тоже купились на драконье пламя? Тогда все было немного… Я не сразу понял, а он обмолвился только потом… — он замолчал, обрывая очередную путаную фразу. — Я подумал, хорошо, что сейчас о нем кто-то беспокоится.  
— Что произошло?  
— Ничего такого уж страшного, просто… — Чарли дернул уголком губ. — Мне не стоит рассказывать. Все-таки вы не друзья, а это немного личное.  
— Я… — но Флинт вдруг решил, что не будет выспрашивать.  
— Я, в общем-то, знаю, как он тут оказался. В переписке с тобой его имя ни разу не мелькало, только твое и некто Дженкинса. Извечная уверенность, что родственнику чистокровные готовы луну с неба продать с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой.  
— Это не так? Я чистокровный, но как-то никогда не приходилось с таким сталкиваться. У меня только отец.  
— Мы в двадцатом веке, Мерлин, — Чарли закатил глаза. — Родственникам, конечно, во многом идут навстречу, но поступаться выгодой целого питомника из-за родственных связей… Помню, пару лет назад, когда ограбили одно из тайных хранилищ Гринготтса, гоблины прислали ко мне моего старшего брата, Билла, он работает в банке, чтобы он выторговал им дракона на вечное пользование. Но переговоры у нас шли добрых месяцев пять и, честно скажу, в результате, та сделка оказалась не очень-то им выгодна. Так и с вами. Ты мог бы приехать и один. Ты еще в письмах показался нам нормальным парнем, знаешь, без Министерской заносчивости. И по правде говоря, да, эта сделка нам выгодна и кажется не слишком рискованной для драконов, так что вероятность того, что вы вернетесь не с пустыми руками, чертовски велика.  
— За это можно выпить, — заметил Флинт, осушая стакан до дна.  
Чарли тоже допил.  
— Пожалуй, напишу письмо твоему начальнику с благодарностями, — предложил Чарли. — А то лишишься всех лавров, если он из тех, кто верит в мировые родственные сети. Обещаю утром отдать. То есть, если, конечно, Григор согласится.  
Флинт поблагодарил его, и они разошлись по кроватям. Маркус вошел в темную комнату, отведенную им с Уизли. Между их лежанками тускло горел волшебный фонарик, высвечивающий рыжие волосы Перси и бледное лицо (веснушек видно не было). Флинт принялся стаскивать одежду, стараясь не шуметь.  
— Что сказал Чарли? — вдруг раздался голос Уизли.  
— Ты что, столько времени просто лежал? — удивился Флинт. — Сказал, что, несмотря на все твои старания, контракт, скорее всего, подпишут.  
— Какие еще старания?  
— Серьезно? — Маркус понял, что вот он долгожданный момент, когда можно высказать Уизли все, что он о нем думает: — Я не пойму, как тебя вообще взяли в этот отдел с такими талантами. За столько лет вылизывания преподавательских задниц уже можно было уяснить, что не стоит злить человека, от которого тебе что-то нужно. Тебе даже говорить ничего не требовалось, только улыбаться и выражать братскую любовь. Или хотя бы не выражать братскую _нелюбовь_.  
— Прости, — его голос был совсем тихим и хриплым, он откашлялся. — Я не хотел ничего испортить. Взять меня сюда было плохой идеей.  
Флинт растерялся. Он ожидал (и надеялся) очередных раздражающих препирательств и высокомерных интонаций. Но лицо Уизли было растерянным и каким-то виноватым.  
— Что случилось, когда вы были здесь в первый раз? — спросил Маркус, закутываясь в одеяло.  
— Откуда ты?.. — Перси мгновенно повернулся к нему, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— По твоей физиономии было видно, когда Чарли об этом рассказывал.  
Уизли немного расслабился, ложась обратно.  
— Ничего, ничего такого, — он лег на бок, почему-то лицом к Флинту. Наверное, забылся. И закрыл глаза.  
Флинт вглядывался в его выражение в блеклом свете фонаря, и ему казалось, что впервые за все время он видит на его лице тень нормальной эмоции. Не раздражающее самодовольство и снисходительность, которые он, судя по всему, каждое утро наносил густыми слоями, прямо как девчонки косметику. Казалось, что вот сейчас — должно быть, он, как и девчонки, перед сном смывал всю эту мишуру — в этот момент Уизли, невыносимому школьному зазнайке и зубриле, по какой-то непонятной причине было больно.  
— Что бы там ни произошло… — начал Флинт, но одернул себя. «…это было случайностью», «…Чарли жалеет», — Спокойной ночи, — и погасил светильник заклинанием.  
***  
Дженкинс, как назло, разговаривал с Краучем, когда они вернулись. Последний поздоровался и выказал радость по поводу того, что его секретарь наконец вернулся. А Дженкинс спросил о поездке, на что Флинт предъявил ему подписанный договор.  
— Отличная работа, — похвалил Крауч. — Мистер Флинт, мистер Уэсли, так держать.  
Уизли обиженно поджал губы. Дженкинс бросил полный иронии взгляд сначала на Уизли, а потом и на Крауча, но последний, кажется, не заметил ни «Уэсли», ни взгляда. Наконец, Дженкинс кивнул и начал просматривать листы договора:  
— Без рекомендации? — спросил он.  
— Что? — переспросил Флинт.  
— Рекомендательного письма вам не дали?  
Уизли вопросительно уставился на него. Тот наверняка видел, как Чарли передает ему свиток утром и как Флинт его читает. В письме было написано, что Флинт заслуживает всяческих почестей и вообще все это время тащил сделку на своем горбу. А в заголовке говорилось — рекомендательное письмо на имя мистера М. Флинта. Про Уизли ни слова. И Флинту должно было быть наплевать, но лицо у Уизли, как нарочно, по-прежнему было неуверенным и виноватым, а в памяти застряла та тень горечи и боли, которые Маркус увидел прошлой ночью.  
— Я его где-то потерял, — Флинт демонстративно похлопал себя по карманам, стараясь не встречаться с пока еще недоуменным взглядом Уизли.  
— Потерял? — Перси выпучил глаза.  
— Мистер Флинт? — Крауч смотрел как-то удивленно. — Кто теряет подобные грамоты?  
А Дженкинс почему-то молча изучал лицо Флинта, никак не выказывая эмоций.  
— Вы его прочли, мистер Флинт? — спросил он наконец. — Хотя бы на чье имя оно было?  
Маркус смотрел в упор, пытаясь решить. Письмо преспокойно лежало в ящике его стола. Пойти на попятную и выставить Уизли бесполезной ношей прямо перед главой отдела и его же непосредственным начальником? Сказать, что письмо для них обоих: точно не поверят, потому что слишком уж это похоже на попытку Флинта пристроиться к чужой славе. Тем более, что все наверняка если не знают, но догадываются, что они не в самых теплых отношениях.  
— На имя Уизли, — наконец сказал он. — Там говорится, что министерству очень повезло, что оно наняло Перси _Уизли_ так вовремя, — он нарочно повторил фамилию еще раз, но не то чтобы это возымело над Краучем хоть какой-то эффект.  
Лицо Дженкинса тоже осталось бесстрастным, хотя на секунду почудилось, что он чуть сузил глаза. Уизли же как-то не так истолковал его долгое молчание, потому что в выражении его лица мелькнули злость и обида.  
— Надеюсь, вы не хотели этого утаить? — уточнил Крауч. — Отличная работа, мистер Уэзерби. Сегодня же внесу в ваше дело.  
— Простите, сэр, этого не повторится, — сказал Флинт.  
Крауч попрощался с Дженкинсом и двинулся дальше по проходу между столами клерков, в сторону своего кабинета. Уизли сжал губы и молча ушел вслед за своим начальником, не глядя в сторону Флинта.  
Дженкинс, до этого стоявший, сел за стол.  
— Сэр? — уточнил Флинт. — Какое следующее задание?  
Дженкинс заговорил тихо, так что Флинту пришлось вплотную подойти к его столу.  
— Мне кажется, я в вас ошибся, мистер Флинт.  
Маркус замер. Какой еще мистер Флинт? Не хватало только, чтобы его возненавидел единственный нормальный парень в отделе, который, к тому же, по счастью, достался ему в начальники.  
— Я не хотел навредить Уизли, клянусь. Я, наверное, выронил листок, когда шел к площадке аппарации.  
Дженкинс взглянул на него: лицо было очень молодым, но взгляд острым и проницательным. Но не презрительным, совсем не таким, каким смотрят на мелочных завистников.  
— Это пришло сегодня утром. ДО вашего приезда. Этот Киву — жуткий перестраховщик, как оказалось, — с этими словами Дженкинс выудил из кипы бумаг на столе точную копию его письма и протянул Маркусу. Флинт не стал перечитывать еще раз и просто кивнул.  
— Я… — Флинт сглотнул, понимая, что ему легче было оправдаться перед Макгонагалл, когда он разбил окно в ее кабинет квоффлом, играя в квиддич вместо того, чтобы сидеть на трансфигурации.  
— Я уже сделал запись в вашем деле, — сказал Дженкинс. — Я и вправду все это время принимал вас за другого человека, — они встретились взглядами, и Флинт понял, что в словах Дженкинса было что угодно, но не осуждение.


	3. Глава третья, в которой ирландцы разбивают болгар в пух и прах

Кубок квиддича оказался настоящей болью в заднице. Сначала Маркус обрадовался, когда Дженкинс отдал ему свой билет (С ума сошел? Смотреть, как проклятые ирландцы громят болгар?). Дженкинсу бесплатный билет полагался как сопровождающему Крауча, а Краучу было ровным счетом наплевать, кто будет его сопровождать. Все это звучало неплохо: министерская ложа, лучшие места для лагеря — рядом с важными министерскими шишками; палатки, изнутри напоминающие Букингемский дворец.  
Потом оказалось, что Пьюси не пришел в восторг от того, что идет на матч один. И что вторым сопровождающим Крауча сделали Перси Уизли. И что сопровождающие должны выполнять дурацкие поручения министерских шишек. Флинт даже подозревал, что за поступком Дженкинса стояла не только нелюбовь к ирландцам.  
Тот день был просто бесконечным. Флинту пришлось встать ужасно рано, чтобы успеть в министерство, к порталу. Потом они, вдвоем с Уизли, грохнулись в кучу опавшей листвы, с головой утонув в омерзительных влажных листочках. Те облепили лицо и забились под одежду. Флинт даже не стал пытаться убрать их — под немного удивленным и снисходительным взглядом Крауча, который стоял рядом, одетый в свою мантию с иголочки, и наблюдал.  
— Искусство перемещения в пространстве приходит с опытом, — заметил он.  
Если бы вместо Уизли с ними отправился кто-то другой, кто-то вроде Дженкинса, то их пребывание здесь, возможно, и не было бы таким паршивым. Дженкинс точно бы не стал заводить с Краучем разговор про последний декрет о гусиных перьях, с преувеличенным энтузиазмом подбрасывая невесть откуда вытащенные все новые и новые подробности. Плюсы, минусы, долгосрочный прогноз. Это было настолько скучно, что Флинт просто отказывался верить, что даже такому зануде, как Уизли, это может быть интересно. Вот и Крауч зевал украдкой, временами кивая на очередное длинное, причудливо выстроенное высказывание о впитываемости перьев и их влиянии на состояние мировой экономики, и упорно продолжал перевирать фамилию Уизли.  
Когда они наконец пришли на выделенное для стоянки место и поставили палатку, стало немного легче. Потому что к Краучу присоединилась пара его коллег, так что Уизли растерялся и какое-то время не осмеливался возобновлять светскую беседу. Он стоял у каминной полки и внимательно изучал брошюру, которую ему дали на входе. А учитывая, как подозрительно долго Уизли пялился на первую страницу, на которой давалась общая информация, вроде правил игры и названия позиций игроков, Флинт начал подозревать, что его шутка про мячи была не так уж и далека от правды. Сам Маркус молча сидел в кресле, обдумывая, когда лучше всего ускользнуть и повидаться с сердитым, как стадо гиппогрифов, Пьюси и парочкой-другой парней из школы, которые наверняка тоже ошиваются где-то тут.  
Флинт вдруг заметил, как между складками материи, там, где был вход в их палатку, просовывается знакомая трость, брезгливым жестом отодвигая ткань в сторону — за тростью показался и ее хозяин, высокий, с высокомерным лицом человека, который мнит о себе слишком много. За ним, вполне ожидаемо, шел Драко, пытаясь копировать позу Люциуса и выражение его лица — безуспешно пытаясь. Различие между отцом и сыном, несмотря на внешнее сходство, бросалось в глаза ничуть не меньше, чем различие между Перси Уизли и психованными близнецами — его братьями. Как бы ни хотелось младшему Малфою казаться таким же холодным и властным, как Люциус, это ровным счетом ничего не меняло. Потому как Драко, в отличие от отца, был открытой книгой. Причем плохое в нем, вроде зависти и избалованности, невероятным образом перемешивалось с тем, что вообще не поддавалось какой бы то ни было классификации. Почти детской непонятливостью и не иначе как магической способностью подставлять под удар свои самые слабые места. И еще неизвестно, что раздражало больше.  
Флинт иногда размышлял, правда ли Малфой не заметил за два года, что большая часть команды терпеть его не может. Пьюси вообще белел от злости, когда оказывался с ним на расстоянии ближе чем в пару метров. Они, кажется, и словом не обмолвились за все время. Но это не мешало Малфою радостно здороваться с ними в коридоре или, вот уж точно нонсенс, приглашать на день рождения.  
Старший Малфой, в отличие от Драко, словно его и не заметил, потому что сразу двинулся к Краучу. Драко тронул отца за рукав, но тот только раздраженно отмахнулся, как будто тот уже успел чем-то его разозлить (Флинта бы это нисколько не удивило).  
— Потом, Драко. Нужно поздороваться с мистером Краучем.  
Драко проводил Флинта извиняющимся взглядом. Можно подумать, кто-то горел желанием с ним общаться.  
Крауч, тем временем, отвлекся от беседы с главой отдела спорта и пожал руку Люциуса Малфоя, кивнул Драко, стоявшему под боком у отца. Взгляд Флинта вдруг скользнул к Уизли: тот стоял бледный, неестественно выпрямившийся, забыв о своей брошюре, и смотрел на Малфоев. Но в выражении его лица не было неприязни или ненависти, как у мелкого Уизли или близнецов при виде Люциуса или Драко, и вряд ли это был страх в полном смысле этого слова. Люциус Малфой не пугал его своим влиянием и силой или тем, что ударит его Непростительным ни с того ни с сего. Это было неприятное, давящее опасение, от которого хочется взвыть, как когда нужно пить Костерост, уже зная, что следующие часов пять придется бесконечно ворочаться на больничной койке то от боли в сращиваемых костях, то от невыносимого зуда. Для Уизли Костеростом было унижение. Потому что вот сейчас, стоит взгляду Малфоя упасть на Перси, вжавшегося в стену рядом с камином, и из человека, который всего лишь этим утром вел светскую беседу с главой международного департамента (хоть и довольно идиотскую беседу, признал Флинт) он превратится в жалкий объект презрения и насмешек.  
И действительно, Люциус небрежно ткнул тростью в Уизли, стоявшего в паре метров от них. Флинт не видел его лица, но слышал знакомые ядовитые интонации. Крауч на секунду обернулся, взглянув на Уизли, и кивнул в ответ Малфою. Пожал плечами и улыбнулся своей скупой, кривоватой улыбкой. Плечи Малфоя напряглись, и он замолчал. Флинт ухмыльнулся про себя: в этом был весь Крауч. Он был абсолютно не чувствителен к какому угодно сарказму, тонким намекам и завуалированным оскорблениям. Он был просто-напросто занудой, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы выводить из себя высокомерных ублюдков вроде Люциуса Малфоя. Наверняка на недоумение и презрение Малфоя-старшего он ответил чем-то вроде краткого резюме Перси _Уиндби_ -хорошего работника и просто находки для их отдела зануд. Флинт даже понять не мог, почему при мысли об этом его так и распирает от радости и удовлетворения.  
Он отвернулся, снова углубившись в свои мысли, и очнулся только когда услышал голос Драко Малфоя прямо у себя над ухом. Малфой протягивал ему узкую бледную ладонь, пытаясь замаскировать радость и возбуждение от встречи индифферентностью. Ему даже и в голову прийти не могло, что Флинт может оттолкнуть его руку. Теперь, когда у Люциуса Малфоя не осталось над ним влияния.  
Маркус нехотя, но все же коснулся чужой ладони, пару секунд крепко ее сжимая. Он уже хотел сказать Малфою, что занят, когда к ним вдруг подошел Люциус.  
— Мистер Флинт, — он кивнул.  
— Мистер Малфой.  
— Как поживает ваш отец?  
— Не могу сказать. В последний раз мы общались около двух месяцев назад.  
На лице старшего Малфоя мелькнула досада. Вряд ли многие знали об их с отцом ссоре.  
— Барти сказал, вы теперь работаете в его отделе.  
Флинт молча кивнул. Он так и продолжал сидеть, не слишком-то почтительно развалившись в своем низеньком мягком кресле.  
— Драко, ты не оставишь нас? — сказал Люциус.  
Драко бросил на него обиженный и немного недоумевающий взгляд.  
— Но, отец!..  
— Драко, — не терпящим пререканий тоном.  
Мальчишка быстро отвернулся, пряча жгучий румянец, и быстро пошел к выходу. Флинт проводил его взглядом и выпрямился.  
— Раз вы работаете в отделе мистера Крауча, — медленно и раздельно начал Люциус, — должно быть, вы слышали про событие, которое пройдет в Хогвартсе в этом году.  
— Я занимаюсь его подготовкой, — сказал Флинт.  
— И квиддича в этом году не будет, — продолжил Малфой. Флинт не стал ничего отвечать, дожидаясь, что он скажет дальше. Тот снова заговорил через небольшую паузу: — Когда я учился в школе, с бывшими капитанами команд советовались по поводу назначению новых.  
На этот раз Флинт едва удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть в голос.  
— Это по-прежнему так, сэр.  
— Я знаю, что делать капитаном четверокурсника было бы неразумно, — сказал он, очевидно, намекая на Драко. — Зато пятикурсник, напротив…  
Малфой сделал очередную паузу, и, воспользовавшись этим, Флинт его перебил.  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Я оставил мадам Хуч свою рекомендацию еще до отъезда из Хогвартса. В этом и следующем году, то есть теперь уже только в следующем, капитаном будет Грэм Монтегю.   
— Могу я посоветовать вам другую кандидатуру? — спросил Люциус, уголок губ дернулся то ли презрительно, то ли раздраженно.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, вы считаете, что знаете мою команду лучше меня? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Если я правильно понял, в следующем году мистер Монтегю заканчивает Хогвартс. Вряд ли он сможет уделять квиддичу достаточное количество времени. Мне кажется, мой сын справился бы с этой задачей гораздо лучше.  
Флинт почувствовал, что разговор больше не развлекает, а наоборот, начинает раздражать. Эта осточертевшая уверенность шишек, вроде папаши Малфоя, что он может получить что угодно и от кого угодно. Маркус не хотел и дальше выслушивать его тщательно подобранные вежливые слова. В них все равно не было ни капли уважения или правды. Ему просто нужна очередная _услуга_. Поэтому Флинт ответил со всей прямотой:  
— Я так не думаю, сэр.  
— Что, простите?  
— Я не думаю, что ваш сын справится с ролью капитана лучше Монтегю.  
— Могу я узнать почему? — ледяным тоном осведомился Люциус.  
— Он недостаточно хороший игрок и тактик.  
На какое-то мгновение Флинту показалось, что Малфой покраснеет сейчас прямо как сын, такой гнев промелькнул на его лице. Впрочем, этого, конечно, не случилось. Люциус умел держать себя в руках.  
— Вы так в этом уверены… мистер Флинт? — еще более холодно и надменно спросил Малфой. — Надеюсь, это не общение с подобными… — он красноречиво замолчал, словно подбирая слово, и коротко взглянув на Уизли, все еще неуютно жавшегося к камину, — …людьми повлияло на вашу оценку.  
Флинт тоже посмотрел на Перси и почему-то ощутил злость на Люциуса Малфоя, высокомерного самовлюбленного ублюдка.  
— На меня повлияло только то… — начал было Флинт, но его прервал громкий голос Крауча, оповещавший всех, что соревнования начинаются через пару часов.   
Им с Уизли поручалось проверить их места в ложе и поставить дополнительные чары от холода, ветра и дождя. Удивительно, но Флинт даже не почувствовал стыда или досады из-за того, что его вот так, словно мелкую сошку, посылали по поручениям прямо в присутствии Малфоя и остальных министерских шишек, знакомых с его отцом. Он был рад отделаться от Малфоя и его фальшивой болтовни.  
— Извините, сэр, но мне пора работать, — спокойно проинформировал его Флинт, вставая с кресла.  
Все-таки приятно было оставить с носом малфоевского папашу. Да и внутри что-то противилось тому, чтобы какой-то заносчивый богач ради своей приходи украл у Монтегю заслуженное место.   
Уизли, судя по всему, тоже был рад сбежать. Он нагнал Флинта, когда тот отошел от палатки метров на десять. Маркус смерил его немного удивленным взглядом.  
— Я не знаю, как подобраться к ложам, — буркнул он. — Никогда не бывал на таких матчах.  
— Это даже звучит по-идиотски, Уизли.  
— Я думал, вы дружите… с Малфоями, — немного растерянно вздохнул он. — Когда я уходил, он выглядел так, будто ты плюнул ему в лицо.  
— Вы?  
— Флинты. Так же принято у слизеринцев.  
Ответ был простым и вертелся на языке, но Флинт внезапно понял, что не знает, как лучше его сформулировать. Коротко, не вдаваясь в подробности. Они же не друзья. Зачем ему знать, что Флинт ушел из дома. И что у него только отец, потому что мать давно умерла.  
— Я не моя семья, — наконец ответил он.  
Уизли свернул не туда, и Флинт машинально взял его за локоть и потянул в другую сторону. Жест против воли вышел осторожным и каким-то мягким.  
— Это вход на верхние ярусы, — Флинт покачал головой, надеясь возместить почти унизительную бережность жеста словесной грубостью. — Читать разучился?  
Уизли высвободил руку, на мгновения прижимая ее к груди.  
— Я же говорил, что не знаю, куда идти.  
Ложа была маленькой (четыре кресла) и холодной. Заклинания, если и существовали когда-то, уже успели полностью выветриться.  
— Я наложу Отводящие чары против бладжеров, — сказал Флинт. — А ты Согревающие.  
Уизли не стал пререкаться, пусть комплексные Согревающие чары и были намного сложнее. Сначала Флинта это удивило — Мерлин, Уизли же просто обожал пререкаться! — но потом он подумал, что это все из-за Малфоев. Флинт признал, хоть и не сказал этого прямым текстом, что тоже с ними, мягко говоря, не на короткой ноге. И Уизли тянулся к нему как к единомышленнику.  
— Не знаешь, где наши места? — Флинт нарушил молчание.  
— О, думаю, мы должны стоять.  
— Просто прекрасно, — Маркус закончил с чарами и плюхнулся в кресло, наблюдая, как трибуны медленно заполняются болельщиками. И что за придурки занимают места за столько времени вперед?   
Напротив них была еще одна ложа. В ней то и дело мелькала ушастая голова домашнего эльфа. Флинт перевел взгляд на растяжку внизу: ловец болгар и охотник ирландцев балансировали на метлах. Ирландец лыбился, как полный псих, а Крам, наоборот, словно пытался просверлить дыру взглядом в противоположной трибуне.  
Уизли сел рядом с Флинтом. Почему-то именно рядом, а не через кресло. Маркус коротко взглянул на него, отметив, что у Уизли, в отличие от всего остального его семейства, вообще не было веснушек. Он отвел глаза.  
— Куда ты смотришь? — спросил Уизли.  
Флинт лениво кивнул головой на растяжку.  
— Видишь тех двух парней? Ловец Болгарии — будущий чемпион Турнира. Готов поспорить.  
Уизли коротко скосил глаза на Флинта, потом перевел взгляд на движущееся изображение.  
— Болгария — в красном, — услужливо пояснил Флинт.  
Уизли вдруг обиженно поджал губы.  
— Я знаю, Флинт. Вообще-то, я тоже люблю квиддич. То, что я не умею летать и не знаю какого-то ловца-малолетку, еще не значит, что я не могу отличить бладжер от снитча.  
Флинт так опешил от этого заявления, что даже не нашел, что сказать.  
***  
За стенами палатки раздавалось пение и громкие голоса. Ирландцы победили, как и предсказывал Дженкинс. Но Флинту впервые было плевать. Матч длился около пяти часов, и постоять на месте им с Уизли довелось от силы час. Крауч и его чертовы дружки из соседних департаментов превзошли сами себя, придумывая самые нелепые поручения из всех возможных. Самое смешное было то, что Краучу квиддич не особенно-то и нравился, вот он и не знал, чем себя занять, гоняя их то за чернилами и бумагой, то искать сову и отправлять срочное письмо в министерство. То накладывать на его фляжку Термо-чары и попеременно наполнять ее чаем, то нестись в лагерь и искать ему плед. Даже Малфои, устроившиеся в ложе напротив, меньше гоняли своих эльфов.  
Поэтому, когда игра наконец закончилась, Флинт, хоть он и болел за болгар, вздохнул с облегчением.   
Уизли, который все поручения Крауча выполнял с усердием и преданностью раба, вообще еле стоял на ногах, особенно оказавшись в гостеприимном тепле палатки. Он скинул плотную мантию, намереваясь сесть в кресло, когда к нему подошел Крауч, поманив и Флинта заодно:  
— Вы хорошо поработали, — покровительственно, но дружелюбно сказал он. — Позже вы еще понадобитесь, но пока можете идти праздновать.   
Уизли, страшным усилием воли державший глаза открытыми, поблагодарил Крауча.  
— Я лучше останусь здесь, сэр.  
— Вы так считаете? Я думал, вы захотите обменяться впечатлениями с семьей. Я видел Артура, когда мы выходили со стадиона…   
Уизли только слабо мотал головой. И вряд ли он отказывался, потому что устал. Флинт тоже чувствовал себя так, будто только что вручную вскопал весь хагридов огород, но это не помешает ему пойти искать Пьюси. Кажется, рядом с ним на трибунах сидели еще Монтегю и Блетчли. Наверняка они взяли с собой пиво или огневиски. Так что можно будет попытаться спасти вечер. Зато Флинт сильно сомневался, что Уизли будет чувствовать себя так же свободно в кругу собственного рыжего семейства. Насколько он знал чокнутых близнецов и успел узнать Чарли Уизли — они были из другого теста. Перси среди них не просто лишний, а почти чужеродный.  
— Простите, сэр, если можно…  
— Конечно-конечно, Уизерби, я не настаиваю.   
На улице стало еще более шумно. Ирландцы совсем слетели с катушек. Флинт очень надеялся, что в такой суматохе сможет найти Пьюси.  
— Сэр, я пойду поищу друзей, — сказал Флинт.  
Он выбежал на улицу и замер от удивления. Крики и гомон усилились. Люди панически метались мимо палаток. Вдалеке раздался грохот, и одна из палаток вдруг полыхнула огнем, превратившись в гигантский ревущий костер.  
— Это не ирландцы, — Флинт немного заторможенно покачал головой, оглядываясь.  
На него вдруг налетела Нарцисса Малфой, лихорадочно хватая за плечи. Флинт захлебнулся от неожиданности и пораженно уставился на нее, чувствуя, как растерянность постепенно уступает место привычной уже собранности.  
— Люциус… с вами?! — задыхаясь, выпалила она.  
Флинт быстро помотал головой.  
— Что происходит?  
— Кто-то напал на лагерь!  
Флинт перевел взгляд в сторону и заметил, что рядом с Нарциссой белый как мел стоял Драко. Маркус отстранился, и в этот момент раздался новый взрыв, уже не так далеко от них. Крауч распахнул двери палатки, выглядывая на улицу.  
— Что происходит? — быстро спросил он, встречаясь с Флинтом взглядом своих темных маленьких глаз.  
— На нас напали.  
— Люциуса нигде нет.  
— Миссис Малфой. Аппарируйте с Драко, а я поищу Люциуса, — коротко сказал Крауч.   
— Я — за Уизли, — Флинт проскочил в палатку.  
Уизли спал в кресле, судя по всему, и не подозревая, что творится снаружи. Флинт потряс его за плечо, но тот только промычал что-то и отмахнулся. Маркус до боли сжал его за плечи и встряхнул так, что на какой-то момент ему показалось, что у Уизли отвалится голова.   
— Что?.. — Уизли ошалело распахнул глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице Флинта.  
— Уходим. Срочно. На лагерь напали.  
— Напали? Кто? — обескураженно спросил он.  
— Уизли, ты умом поехал? Какая разница кто. Бери свою палочку и ВСТАВАЙ! — последнее он прокричал.  
Когда они оказались на улице, Нарцисса и Драко все еще стояли рядом с Краучем.  
— Аппарация не работает, — опередил его вопрос Крауч. — Берите миссис Малфой и Драко и бегите к порталу.  
Уизли крепко зажмурился и потряс головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть налипшую паутину сна.  
— Я должна найти Люциуса, — Нарцисса подтолкнула Драко к Флинту.  
— Мама! — он дернулся к ней, но Нарцисса выставила перед собой руку, отстраняя его, и шагнула к Краучу.  
— Вы уверены?.. — спросил Флинт.  
Дождавшись ее кивка, они побежали, спотыкаясь в темноте. Было сыро и холодно, в лицо дул, пробираясь под воротник мантии, ледяной ночной ветер. Их портал остался не на опушке, а прямо в лесу, поэтому найти его по памяти было невозможно. Если лагерь еще был кое-как освещен факелами и кострами из горящих палаток, то за его пределами стояла кромешная тьма. Им придется использовать либо Заклятие-поводырь, либо хотя бы Люмос.  
Они подобрались к краю лагеря, оказавшись перед гигантским валуном, который Флинт заприметил еще утром. Когда ветер вдруг утих на пару мгновений, они расслышали раздающиеся позади них чьи-то шаги и голоса, пока еще довольно далеко, на фоне волшебного фонаря высветился длинный темный силуэт, капюшон, бронзой блеснула маска. Черт возьми, темные плащи с капюшоном и маски — как с картинок в учебнике по защите. Пожиратели Смерти. Маркус осторожно выдохнул, едва не пропустив движение Уизли, непривычно резкое и почти бесшумное. Краем глаза он уловил поворот тела и взмах руки, рассекающей воздух, почти потерявшийся в шуме ветра. Прежде чем он успел сделать непоправимое, Флинт схватил его и с силой дернул на себя, грубо зажимая рот рукой и волоча за валун.  
— За мной. Быстро, — одними губами велел он застывшему как истукан Малфою.  
Тот метнулся следом, падая на землю рядом с Флинтом, и что есть мочи прижался к нему, чтобы ни голова, ни рука не выставлялись из-за камня. Зато тупица Уизли все никак не желал успокоиться, пытался высвободиться из захвата, укусить за ладонь, все еще прижатую к его лицу. Но Флинт так сжал ему челюсть, что у Уизли даже рот открыть не получалось.  
— Это Пожиратели, ты, слепой придурок, — прошипел Флинт. — И их там много. Даже если бы тебе удалось обезоружить одного, остальные порвали бы нас на куски.  
— Но Пожиратели охотятся только за грязнокровками и предателями крови, — справа раздался надломленный шепот Драко. Уизли вздрогнул в его руках и замер, и Флинт только сейчас осознал, как крепко и тесно он прижимает его к себе. — Чего бояться нам? Это только…  
— Просто. Закрой. Рот.  
— Да что с тобой… — непонимающе прошептал Малфой.  
— Еще одно слово, и я заткну тебе рот твоим же ботинком.  
Малфой замолк, даже, кажется, отстранившись на пару сантиметров. Ненамного. А Уизли трясло от напряжения, Флинт чуть ослабил хватку на его лице, чувствуя, как ладони, уже мокрой от чужой слюны, касается прерывистое дыхание.  
— Спокойно. Я отпущу, когда они уйдут, — едва слышно произнес Флинт, наклонившись так низко, что его губы почти касались щеки Уизли. Из-за ветра и шума листвы их и так вряд ли было слышно издалека, но рисковать не хотелось.  
Уизли закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Он был на взводе — адреналин, обида, унижение, страх, слова чертового Малфоя. Это было ощутимо: от перенапряженных, натянутых мышц и неестественной позы, от которой потом будет ломить все тело, до болезненно нахмуренных бровей. Вместо того, чтобы сложиться вдвое, стать как можно компактнее и незаметней, Уизли все пытался то ли просто высвободиться, то ли отстраниться, но Флинт не мог пойти у него на поводу, особенно сейчас. Флинт и сам не пришел в восторг от такого соседства, но и идиотом он не был — если от этого зависела его жизнь, он готов был сидеть в обнимку хоть с Вудом.  
Дурацкая, безвыходная ситуация раздражала. Обычно Флинт решил бы проблему, просто двинув Уизли в живот. Но сейчас любой звук, любое резкое неловкое движение могло их выдать. И еще, не хотелось унижать Уизли при Малфое. Флинт не любил обоих, но ни за что на свете он не хотел позволять Малфою думать, что он лучше, что в глазах Флинта он стоит выше Уизли. Было бы проще, если бы вместо Малфоя здесь был Пьюси. Он бы как-нибудь помог. Малфой же только мешал — даже так, замерев и не произнося ни звука — он вечно только мешал.  
В какой-то момент Флинту показалось, что лицо Уизли будто поплыло — сначала он отнес это на свою усталость и ужасные погодные условия, но потом понял, что случилось. Это постепенно сползали маскировочные чары, которые хозяин, очевидно, из-за своего состояния не в силах был контролировать. На бледном чистом лице стали медленно проявляться россыпи веснушек. И, наверное, Флинт произнес последнее вслух, потому что глаза Уизли вдруг пораженно распахнулись и почти с первобытным ужасом уставились на него. Потом к ужасу присоединился жгучий стыд.  
Наконец Уизли закрыл глаза и обессиленно обмяк, опуская голову в знак неоправданно горькой, болезненной капитуляции. Флинт попробовал подтянуть его ближе, Уизли больше не сопротивлялся. Его голова коснулась ключицы Маркуса, и Флинт не стал его отталкивать. Ему было немного жаль Уизли. Наверное, потому что он впервые не ударил сразу же, а прошел с ним весь этот путь от упрямого, бессмысленного сопротивления до униженного смирения, до момента, когда и этот последний, внешний, уровень самозащиты в виде спрятанных веснушек исчез. Он не знал, не представлял, почему Уизли мог беспокоить такой пустяк, как веснушки, но почему-то смутно понимал, впервые об этом задумался, что в такой ситуации — да в любой ситуации — он бы ни за что не хотел оказаться на месте Уизли, уязвимого, беспомощного и грубо лишенного последнего права на гордость.  
Ветер немного утих, и на ладонь, которой он прижимал Уизли, вдруг капнуло. Флинт машинально взглянул наверх: небо заволокла густая дымка. Он ни черта не смог разглядеть, ночь была темной, и дождь был бы очень не кстати. Но, во всяком случае, если он и начинался, то медленно, возможно, полчаса у них еще есть. Пару минут ничего не происходило, но потом мокрая холодная капля коснулась уже той ладони, которой он зажимал Уизли рот. Флинт взглянул на Малфоя, тот вжимался в него лицом и, кажется, закрыл глаза. Лица Перси тоже было не видно, поэтому Маркус молча провел большим пальцем по щеке Уизли, не отнимая ладони от его рта. Палец стал влажным. Флинт убрал руку, неловко устраивая ее у себя на колене. Уизли не издал ни звука.  
Флинт наконец смог прислушаться к тому, что происходит в лагере. Пожиратели все еще были здесь, ветер порой доносил более-менее понятные слова или обрывки слов, но не давал понять сути разговора. И тем более опознать голоса.  
Они сидели так очень долго, бесконечно долго. Тело Уизли потяжелело и расслабилось, будто он заснул.  
Постепенно ветер и сырость сделали свое дело: Флинт почувствовал, что замерзает. Впрочем, ему, скорее всего, приходилось лучше всех: жавшиеся к нему с обеих сторон Малфой и Уизли хоть как-то грели, а вот самим им наверняка приходилось хуже.  
В какой-то момент Флинту показалось, что пытка подошла к концу. Голоса утихли. Отовсюду доносился только гул ветра и шорох перегоняемой листвы. Первым услышал Малфой. Издал короткий испуганный вздох и вжался в бок Флинта, пряча лицо в его мантии. Уизли спал, придавливая его своим весом. Сзади раздались чьи-то осторожные, но отчетливые шаги. Флинт замер, на миг скосив глаза на Драко, и чуть не взвыл от досады. Светлые волосы были отчетливо видны в темноте. И если он хоть раз высунулся…  
Флинт с ужасом осознавал, что его пальцы окоченели настолько, что вряд ли ему под силу даже просто нащупать палочку в кармане мантии, а не то что ее удержать. Вдвоем они замерли не дыша. Шаги прекратились — человек остановился. Флинт чувствовал его присутствие. Чувствовал, как тот подается вперед и замирает. Смотрит. Флинт был уверен, знал, что их увидели. Пока текли эти бесконечно длинные мгновения, он проклинал себя за недальновидность, медлительность, которая будет стоить им всем жизни.  
— Здесь никого нет, — громко сказал голос, измененный маской. Уизли вздрогнул, проснувшись. Флинт предупреждающе сжал его чуть сильнее, и Уизли остался неподвижным. Голос сказал еще что-то, чего Флинт уже не уловил. Пожиратели специально изменяли заклинанием свои голоса, чтобы их никто не мог узнать. Но интонации вдруг показались ему знакомыми. И он был уверен, что стоит ему обернуться, бросить взгляд на силуэт человека, его рост, сложение, и он сможет его узнать.  
Он еле сдержал себя. Глупо жертвовать внезапным спасением в угоду любопытству. Удаляющиеся шаги. Какое-то время они еще сидели, боясь дышать, но потом, уже со стороны леса, начали раздаваться громкие голоса и звуки ломаемых веток. А через секунду их ослепил свет многочисленных Люмосов.  
— Авроры, — понял Флинт, — наконец-то.  
Он поднялся, морщась от боли в сведенных конечностях, поднял за собой и Уизли, украдкой разглядывая его лицо, скрытое в тени. Малфой, кажется, тоже встал на ноги.  
— Кто вы? — чернокожий маг в аврорской мантии направил свет ему прямо в лицо, Флинт зажмурился, отворачиваясь.  
— Мы прятались, — вместо него ответил Уизли.  
— Вы видели Пожирателей?  
— Да. В капюшонах и масках, — сказал Флинт. — Они о чем-то говорили, но из-за ветра было не слышно.  
Аврор кивнул.  
— Постойте, — напрягся Флинт. — Если вы только пришли, откуда вы знаете, что это были Пожиратели?  
Чернокожий усмехнулся и ткнул палочкой куда-то вверх, за спину Флинта. Мелкий Малфой обернулся первым и дернулся, не испуганно, скорее удивленно. На лице Уизли появилось страдальческое выражение. Последним обернулся Флинт. На пасмурном ночном небе, прямо над квиддичным лагерем, пульсировала гигантская Темная метка.  
***  
Их вернули обратно в лагерь, где была еще куча перепуганных волшебников, не успевших убежать. Нудно и бесконечно долго спрашивали, что они видели, слышали, вопросы повторялись. Но показания, Флинт был уверен, оказались бесполезным мертвым грузом и тратой времени. Многие видели фигуры в масках и капюшонах, но никто не смог ни узнать голоса, ни хотя бы расслышать что-то важное.  
Потом резко и неожиданно вопросы прекратились, и их оставили в покое, втроем, на пороге их палатки. Малфой больше не жался к нему и оставил свою дурацкую неуместную дружелюбность, наоборот, отодвинулся подальше и таращился себе под ноги. Наверное, в белобрысой башке наконец-то что-то щелкнуло и встало на свои места. Флинт почему-то думал о Малфое и о сидевшем рядом Уизли и не мог найти в себе сил на то, чтобы подняться и узнать, снят ли антиаппарационный барьер. В какой-то момент перед ними возник Люциус Малфой, он бросил на Флинта странный, то ли надменный, то ли враждебный взгляд и забрал Драко, оставив их с Уизли вдвоем.  
Уизли тоже находился в странном оцепенении. Флинт не знал, что это. Ведь они выжили, все закончилось, им даже не пришлось ничего делать. Флинт не был сопливой девчонкой, вроде Малфоя, чтобы ныть из-за воображаемых ран. Он чуть было не усмехнулся вслух — не иначе, душевных ран, прямо как у бедняги дракона.  
— Зря мы смеялись над Кертисом, — хмыкнул Флинт.  
Уизли перевел на него недоумевающий взгляд, но потом, кажется, понял и пожал плечами.  
— Я не смеялся.  
Флинт изучал его профиль, веснушчатую щеку — не лучше и не хуже замаскированной Косметическими чарами. Следов слез не осталось, даже ресницы не слиплись. Вряд ли, конечно, Уизли рыдал и давился соплями, наверное, и было всего несколько слезинок. Флинт не знал, почему мысль об этом не вызывает презрения или гадливости.  
— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — сказал Уизли, не поворачивая головы. — Я… — он запнулся, словно не знал, как продолжить, и повернулся к Флинту, взгляд почти вопросительный, будто Флинт мог подсказать ему слова.  
— Мы чуть не сдохли, — Флинт пожал плечами. Еще красноречивей слов было то, что он и сам сидел здесь и не мог сдвинуться с места.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал Уизли.  
— Что?  
— Я не хотел, чтобы из-за меня нас убили.  
— Я и не обвинял тебя в… — Флинт замолчал. Наверное, они просто друг друга не поняли.  
Флинт решил, что сказать «Все нормально» будет ложью, ведь Уизли чуть их не угробил. Он вдруг понял, что нужно сделать. Нужно унизить Уизли, как раньше, он бы так и сделал в школе. Назвать его «Облизли», припомнить бабскую слабость, спародировать плаксивый тон. Это поставит все на свои места, от этого им обоим станет легче.  
— Флинт! — сначала он услышал голос Пьюси и его торопливые приближающиеся шаги и только потом увидел его самого.  
Пьюси сначала подался к Флинту, но потом резко затормозил и выпрямился.  
— Тоже не успел убежать? — спросил Флинт неловко.  
Пьюси так же неловко пожал плечами в ответ:  
— Вернулся.  
— Зачем?  
Пьюси не ответил.  
— Что с вами случилось? — вместо этого спросил он.  
— Наткнулись на Пожирателей, — ответил Флинт, то ли радуясь тому, что Пьюси ушел от темы, то ли, наоборот, желая, чтобы он закончил. — Пришлось прятаться.  
Пьюси казался немного опешившим. Он почему-то молчал и смотрел на Флинта. Со стороны Уизли раздался шорох, и Пьюси перевел взгляд на него. На освещенной площадке было заметно, что лицо Уизли было нездорового бледного оттенка, а веснушки казались почти карикатурно темными, нарисованными. Уизли неуверенно встал, взъерошенный, неуклюжий. Флинт и Пьюси неотрывно следовали за ним взглядом: что-то с Уизли было не так.   
— Куда ты?  
— Найду наш портал, — сказал Уизли. Он сделал неуверенный шаг как пьяный, с загнанным выражением на лице, будто у него вот-вот начнется приступ клаустрофобии.  
— Уизли, — предостерегающе позвал Пьюси.  
Уизли вдруг опасно покачнулся и повалился назад, Флинт машинально поймал его, обхватывая под мышками и пытаясь усадить. Он нахмурился — вес Уизли, выступающие ребра чувствовались до неправильного знакомо, привычно.  
— Прости, — Уизли закрыл глаза руками. — Голова кружится.  
Флинт убрал от него руки, опомнившись, почти отдернул.  
— Тебе нельзя одному аппарировать, — заметил Пьюси.  
Уизли пока молчал, приходя в себя. Флинт подумал, что и в своих силах он не так уж уверен, было какое-то странное чувство где-то в плечах, в затылке — тошнотворное кружение, из-за которого он все это время сидел на одном месте, не решаясь подняться на ноги.  
— Моя семья где-то здесь, — наконец сказал Уизли, все еще закрывая глаза и лоб одной ладонью.  
— Я встретился с ними и Диггори в лесу, — осторожно заметил Пьюси. — Они уже аппарировали домой.  
Губы Уизли едва заметно дрогнули и он, не отнимая руки от лица, еще сильней склонил голову. Свободная рука неловко покоилась на бедре.  
— Переночуешь у нас, — неожиданно даже для себя обронил Флинт.  
Пьюси бросил на него заинтересованный, но не особенно удивленный взгляд. Уизли тоже наконец отнял руку от лица и поднял голову. Его лицо казалось каким-то другим, новым, что-то похожее Флинт увидел в ту ночь в драконарии. Серьезное, уставшее, без занудства и надменности, с покрасневшими глазами, с темными россыпями веснушек. Маркус вдруг поймал себя на мысли о том, что веснушки, лежащие россыпями на щеках, лбу, скулах, трогающие веки, подбирающиеся к губам, — делают это лицо ужасно живым.  
— Спасибо, — неловко сказал Уизли. Он коснулся собственной веснушчатой щеки, заметив взгляд Флинта, но тут же отдернул руку.  
— Нам пора идти, — послышался совсем рядом голос Пьюси, и Флинт отвернулся.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой начинается Турнир Трех Волшебников

Флинт рассматривал блондинку у стойки. С его места видно было прекрасно: это та самая, что отшила их с Пьюси и затем щебетала за столиком Уизли. Судя по всему, здешний завсегдатай.  
Он снова перевел взгляд на лежащую на столе газету. На колдографии — норвежский горбатый дракон из французского заповедника: тощий, изможденный, напоминающий обычную ящерицу: **«Сколько еще драконов падут жертвой страшного недуга?»** Жертвами недуга пали только норвежские драконы — это было плюсом. Один из отобранных ими драконов как раз был норвежцем — это минус.  
— И что вы будете делать? — спросил Пьюси, отрываясь от расшифровки каракулей однокурсницы.  
Флинт взболтал пену, оставшуюся на дне, и отодвинул стакан.  
— Чарли согласился взамен дать нам шведского тупорылого. Не наша вина, что все чертовы норвежцы заболели оспой.  
— Все так просто? Не похоже, чтобы ты сильно волновался.  
— Проблемы только с поставками корма. Тупорылый ест больше.   
— И?..  
— Этим займется Уизли.   
Флинт бросил взгляд на часы. Церемония выбора трех чемпионов начиналась в семь.  
— Успеваете?  
— Думаешь, пропущу что-то важное? — Флинт вскинул бровь.  
Пьюси повторил его жест и перевел взгляд на дверь.  
— Смотри, — он кивнул в том направлении.  
В паб вошел встрепанный Уизли и направился к стойке, сказал что-то бармену. Флинту было интересно, подойдет ли он к ним или уйдет за свой стол в конце зала. Они не стали друзьями и разговаривали по-прежнему только при большой необходимости, но в тот раз, когда они с Пьюси притащили Уизли к себе домой и налили ему чашку огневиски вместо чая — тогда что-то изменилось. Все молчали, даже Пьюси не пытался заговорить, тоже пил свой огневиски крошечными глотками, а потом куда-то отошел, оставив их наедине на пару минут. Уизли неловко вертел чашку в руках.  
— Ты правда потерял письмо от Чарли? — спросил вдруг он. Он так произнес «потерял», что сразу стало понятно, что имеет в виду «спрятал».  
Уизли не смотрел в глаза, пялился на остатки огневиски в чашке. Флинт не собирался ему отвечать.  
— Что случилось тогда, в твой первый визит в драконарий? — вместо этого он задал вопрос, вглядываясь в лицо Уизли. Почему-то сейчас Перси избегал прямого взгляда: сидел, уткнувшись куда-то носом, искусно пряча лицо в тени или закрывая рукой. Это раздражало.  
— Ничего, — Уизли еще повертел в руках чашку и допил одним глотком.  
Вопросы, повисшие в воздухе, — Флинт был уверен, что рано или поздно им обоим придется дать ответ. Им или кому-нибудь другому. Флинту казалось, что этот момент — их кухня; запах огневиски из чайных чашек; острый кадык, дернувшийся на бледной шее; Пьюси, удивленно замерший в проходе, и это уютное, почему-то совсем не гнетущее чувство недоговоренности — был началом чего-то. Но он не знал чего.  
Уизли уже шел от барной стойки, чайник чая и чашка плыли рядом с ним, и смотрел он демонстративно в противоположную от них сторону. Но Пьюси испортил чистоту эксперимента.  
— Эй, Уизли! — и махнул рукой.   
Уизли нехотя повернул к их столику. Когда он подошел, чайник с чашкой так и остались висеть в воздухе.  
— Разобрался с драконами? — спросил Флинт.   
Уизли почему-то завел за спину одну руку, но Флинт успел заметить, что ладонь была замотана бинтом.   
— Смета уже успела дойти до заместителя министра.  
— Твою мать, Уизли, ты сделал или нет?   
— Сделал, — он, забывшись, сложил руки на груди, демонстрируя свою перевязанную ладонь.  
— Что с рукой?  
— Ничего.  
— Порезался? — заинтересовался Пьюси. — Мы недавно проходили чары от порезов. Даже следа не остается.  
Уизли попробовал отойти подальше, но Пьюси быстро схватил его за локоть.  
— Я просто посмотрю, — Пьюси высвободил его кисть, поднося к глазам внутренней стороной кверху. По крайней мере, крови на повязке не было. Пьюси выглядел немного расстроенным.  
— Отпусти, — Уизли дернулся назад, но стукнулся головой о чайник и болезненно скривился, ощупывая затылок.  
Флинт отлевитировал чайник и чашку на стол. Пьюси только на мгновение перевел взгляд на лицо Уизли и продолжил осторожно разматывать бинт. Флинт с отстраненным интересом следил за тем, как слой за слоем исчезает белая повязка. В какой-то момент, когда оставалось уже совсем немного, а бинты поверх ладони все еще были девственно белыми (Флинт уже начал подумывать, что Уизли просто притворялся — не иначе, от Малфоя заразился), Пьюси настороженно замер. Флинт не сразу заметил, потому что смотрел только за самой ладонью: Пьюси с подозрением рассматривал испачканный в красно-коричневом бинт, соображая, откуда взялась кровь. Он взглянул на напряженное лицо Уизли и, осторожно обхватив его руку ближе к запястью, перевернул кисть тыльной стороной.  
— Как ты умудрился? — Флинт чуть перегнулся через стол, рассматривая повязку, всю в пятнах. Пьюси просто молча смотрел.  
— Не знаю, — ответ Уизли прозвучал как-то неубедительно.  
Пьюси осторожно размотал бинт до конца, откладывая в сторону. Кожа была испачкана в крови, но контуры пореза все же были заметны — странные, не в одну линию, а какие-то рваные, обрывочные, будто… надпись. Флинт отпил из чашки, с удивлением обнаружив, что каким-то образом успел налить себе чаю.  
— Сядь, — пугающего энтузиазма в голосе Пьюси поубавилось.   
Флинт отодвинул ногой ближайший к нему стул. Уизли сел — Флинт заметил, что его скулы, снова бледные, без веснушек, покраснели. Пьюси медленно забрал чашку из рук Флинта, макнул салфетку в остывший чай и начал осторожно стирать кровь.  
— Что это за хрень? — он поднял глаза на Уизли.  
— Я пришел к мадам Амбридж, чтобы исправить цифры в смете, — начал он.  
— Твою мать, прекрати называть ее «мадам», — возмутился Флинт. — Ты что, на ковре у директора, староста?  
— Это она сделала? — спросил Пьюси, продолжая аккуратно очищать кожу от крови.  
— Нет, — буркнул Уизли. — Она, конечно, не пришла в восторг, когда я сказал, что мне надо исправить кучу смет и договоров. Но потом сказала, что переделывать все заново не нужно и что я могу просто поправить цифры в старых документах.  
— И? — Флинт сощурился.  
— Двести тонн сырого мяса, — сказал Пьюси. Точнее, _прочитал._  
— Уизли, — Флинт опешил, — ты что наделал?  
— Она куда-то отошла, а у меня не было с собой пера, и я взял одно из тех, что лежали на ее столе, — сказал Уизли.  
— Ты что расписывал его о _свою руку?_   
— Перо писало и без чернил. Я чувствовал, что с рукой что-то не так, но я спешил и…  
— Там было десять документов! — потрясенно напомнил Флинт. — Ты подписал собственной кровью десять документов!  
— Я подумал, это просто зуд. Сначала это и был просто зуд.  
— Эта Амбридж просто психованная стерва, — Флинт покачал головой. — Мерлин, как хорошо, что не я к ней пошел.  
— Я могу залечить, — Пьюси потянулся к палочке.  
— Я пробовал, не получается, — Уизли попытался машинально высвободить руку, но Пьюси не отпустил.  
— Подожди, я, кажется, видел что-то похожее в конспектах, — он принялся листать тетрадь.  
— Видел? — насторожился Уизли.  
— Это не его конспекты, — хмыкнул Флинт.  
— Я болел, — буркнул Пьюси.  
Уизли сделал еще одну попытку высвободить руку.  
— Я не хочу остаться без руки, только потому…  
— Все будет нормально, — заверил Пьюси, не особо обидевшись на недоверие. Флинт тоже всегда с подозрением относился к его целительским талантам. — Нашел.  
Страница, которую он открыл, точнее левая ее часть, была сплошь заполнена мелкими кривыми буквами, а справа было обведено красной рамкой заклинание. С подписью наверху: «Для шрамов».   
— Ты впервые его видишь? — нервно спросил Уизли.  
— Нет.  
— Это «а» или «д»?  
Пьюси вгляделся.  
— «Д»?  
Выражение лица Уизли в этот момент было просто воплощением всего мирового сарказма.  
— Брось, я знаю, что это «а», — закатил глаза Пьюси. — Обещаю, все будет нормально. Я помню, как нам говорили об этих чарах еще до того, как я загремел в Мунго.  
Уизли смотрел все еще недоверчиво, внезапно перевел вопросительный взгляд на Флинта — тот даже растерялся. Пожал плечами: ни да, ни нет.  
Пьюси дождался подобия кивка и произнес заклинание. Все трое следили, как желтоватое свечение охватывает истерзанную руку, разгорается ослепительным оранжевым на пару мгновений и затухает.  
Флинт пару секунд пялился на ладонь Уизли и расхохотался.  
— Ну, хотя бы крови больше нет, — кисло заметил Пьюси.  
Уизли пока не мог выдавить ни слова и, судя по всему, боролся с приступом гипервентиляции.  
— Для шрамов, твою мать, — почти провыл Флинт, давясь от смеха.  
Уизли наконец с силой вырвал руку из хватки Пьюси.  
— Вы думаете, это смешно?! — вспылил он.   
— О-очень, — выдавил Флинт, утирая слезы, и вылил остатки чая в пустой пивной стакан.  
— Вы издеваетесь?! — Уизли вскочил. На руке его теперь красовалась оформившаяся и зарубцевавшаяся надпись «200 тонн сырого мяса». Флинт поймал обеспокоенный взгляд бармена и едва заметно кивнул, что все нормально.  
— Слушай, Уизли, это случайность, правда. Я попробую исправить. Похоже на перманентное шрамирование, но я не знаю, как это могло оказ…  
— Перманентное?! — Уизли покраснел от злости. — Шрамирование?! Ты хочешь сказать, это останется у меня навсегда? Двести тонн чертового мяса?!  
Флинт выплюнул чай, который не успел проглотить, и снова зашелся в приступе неконтролируемого хохота.  
— Прости… — Пьюси перестал лихорадочно перелистывать тетрадь и посмотрел Уизли в глаза. Выглядел он и правда виноватым.  
— Идите к черту! — зло выпалил Уизли и, кажется, собрался уходить, но Флинт, уже справившийся с собой, успел схватить его за руку и потянул к стулу.  
— Сядь, — сначала он чуть сильнее сжал его запястье, чтобы Уизли не смог вырваться, но потом решил ослабить хватку.   
Уизли, кажется, понял значение секундного колебания. Это немного его успокоило, он сел на прежнее место, укоризненно поджав губы.  
— Это просто шрам, — сказал Флинт. Он вдруг почувствовал, как частый пульс Уизли отдается в пальцах, и отпустил его руку.   
— Я найду, как его убрать, — пообещал Пьюси. — Просто замаскируй шрам на время чарами. Клянусь, я завтра же найду, как его убрать, — повторил он.  
Уизли молча потянулся к бинту и очистил его от крови заклинанием. Пьюси смотрел несколько недоумевающе. Флинт вдруг вспомнил правило, застрявшее где-то на задворках сознания еще с младших курсов: нельзя накладывать маскировочные чары друг на друга. Странно, что Пьюси не вспомнил. Хотя, возможно, в ту ночь он даже и внимания не обратил, что Уизли с ног до головы покрыт веснушками.   
— Я возьму нам выпить, — сказал Пьюси, и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к стойке.  
— Я пью толь… — поняв, что Пьюси его уже не услышит, Уизли замолчал и продолжил забинтовывать руку.  
— В тот раз ты прекрасно пил и огневиски, — напомнил Флинт.  
— В тот раз я выпил бы любые помои, которые мне налили, — отрезал Уизли. — И тогда мне не нужно было в Хогвартс через два часа.  
Он закончил обматывать руку и теперь озадаченно смотрел на слишком короткие кончики бинта — завязать такие одной рукой будет проблематично. И хотя можно было попробовать использовать заклинание или просто заправить их, Уизли сидел и растерянно смотрел. Флинт потянул его ладонь к себе, выпрямил чуть согнутые пальцы, чтобы не мешали, и аккуратно затянул узел.  
— Теперь можешь притвориться раненым героем и снова подкатить к той цыпочке, — Флинт кивнул на блондинку у бара.  
— Одри? — удивился он. — Я не собираюсь к ней «подкатывать».  
— Честный? — хмыкнул Флинт.  
— Я имел в виду, что для того, чтобы она села за мой столик, ее достаточно позвать.  
— Позвать? Так она все-таки проститутка?  
— Вот поэтому за твой столик девушки и не садятся, — заметил Уизли, очень занудно и надменно, в своем духе, но все-таки это прозвучало скорее иронично.  
— Она твоя родственница?  
— С чего ты взял? — удивился Уизли.  
— Не понимаю, как парень, скрывающий веснушки чарами, умудрился подцепить такую крошку.  
— Я тоже не понимаю, как парень, путающий цифры, попал в отдел международного сотрудничества.  
— Слава Мерлину, чтобы разобраться с цифрами, есть ты, — он кивнул на забинтованную ладонь.  
Уизли машинально подобрал руку.  
— Да брось, это нормально, — сказал Флинт. — У всех должны быть шрамы с историей.  
— Обменяешь свой шрам на лопатке на надпись про драконий корм? — поинтересовался подошедший Пьюси. Он составил стаканы на стол и вернулся на свое место. — Тебе привет от блондинки за стойкой, — сообщил он Уизли. — Понятия не имею, как тебе удалось ее подцепить.  
Флинт фыркнул. Уизли не стал комментировать, но укоризненно поджал губы и осторожно отпил из стакана.  
К чести Уизли с пары пинт пива его не развезло, только на щеках выступил бледный румянец, и говорить он стал раза в полтора больше.   
К огромной радости Флинта, они пришли прямо к началу церемонии, когда все студенты уже были в большом зале, так что ему не пришлось разговаривать с обиженным Монтегю. Флинт вдруг подумал, что нужно будет все-таки остаться и поговорить с ним, а еще с Блетчли и Боулом после ужина и всей этой хрени. В конце концов, они друзья. Парни даже прислали ему пару писем.  
Крауч привел их в какую-то комнату, смежную с большим залом (Флинт оказался в ней впервые), и велел ждать, смерив Уизли цепким взглядом. Флинт подумал, что было бы даже полезно, заметь он, что Уизли не совсем трезв, а то, судя по всему, его смертельная серьезность и напыщенность порой немного пугала даже самого Крауча. C чуть сонными глазами и порозовевшими скулами он больше походил на нормального человека.   
Уизли устало прислонился к стене, а Флинт подошел к арочному проходу, завешенному нитяными шторами, и заглянул в зал. Рядом с Людо Бэгменом за преподавательским столом сидел Крауч, как обычно, спокойный и безучастный, в отличие от ежесекундно ерзающей мадам Максим и Каркарова, замершего в тревожной позе с вилкой, воткнутой в кусок мяса.   
— Началось? — не очень внятно спросил Уизли, безуспешно пытаясь разлепить слипающиеся глаза.  
Флинт бросил на него короткий взгляд, отмечая про себя, что Уизли уже выглядит не просто сонным, а почти спящим.   
— Пока нет, — пожал плечами Флинт, снова чуть отодвигая штору. — Погоди-ка. Еда исчезла. Скоро должно начаться.  
Уизли подошел к другой стороне арки и тоже выглянул в зал.   
_Дамблдор вынул волшебную палочку и широко ей взмахнул; тотчас все свечи в зале, кроме тех, что горели в тыквах, погасли. Зал погрузился в полутьму. Кубок огня засиял ярче, искрящиеся синеватые языки пламени ослепительно били по глазам. Но взгляды всех все равно были прикованы к Кубку.  
Пламя вдруг налилось красным, взметнулся столп искр, и из Кубка выскочил обгоревший кусок пергамента. Зал замер.  
Дамблдор, протянув руку, подхватил пергамент, освещенный огнем, опять синевато-белым, и громким, отчетливым голосом прочитал:  
— «Чемпион Дурмстранга — Виктор Крам».  
Зал содрогнулся от грохота аплодисментов и восторженных криков.* _  
— Ну что? — хмыкнул Флинт.  
— Это было впечатляюще, — признал Уизли.  
— Рад, что ты наконец это признаешь.  
— Признаю, что Дамблдор мастер зрелищных спецэффектов?   
— Что я отгадал как минимум одного из трех чемпионов.  
Уизли бросил на него короткий удивленный взгляд и фыркнул.  
— Он. Идет. Сюда, — вдруг выдохнул Флинт, в совершенно несвойственной ему поспешной манере отскакивая от прохода.  
Уизли только глаза закатил.  
Крам сдержанно поздоровался с обоими и прошел туда, куда Флинт молча ему указал. За ним влетел Каркаров. Он чуть не снес Уизли с ног, на секунду задержался взглядом на лице Флинта, словно припоминая, но, кажется, так и не вспомнил, потому что тут же проследовал к своему студенту.  
Затем впорхнула цыпочка из Бобатона с директоршей-великаншей, а последним, под оглушительные аплодисменты, которые не умолкли даже после того, как он вышел из зала, — Седрик Диггори.  
— Привет, — сказал он, обращаясь к Уизли, — а ты, кажется, учился здесь в прошлом году.  
— Да.  
— Встречался с Пенелопой Кристалл. Точно, — он усмехнулся своим мыслям, — помню, она рассказывала что-то такое… — он не стал договаривать и перевел заинтересованный взгляд на Флинта. В глазах мелькнуло узнавание (Флинт засчитал это себе за победу в их с Уизли небольшой схватке за школьную популярность): — Ты тот парень, который налажал с цифрами на ЖАБА! — радостно вспомнил он.  
Самодовольная ухмылка слетела с лица Флинта.  
— Тебе туда, — он ткнул в кресла в другом конце комнаты. Диггори показал ему большой палец и пошел к остальным участникам.  
— Предлагаю обменять Огненный Шар на Хвосторогу и подсунуть ему на жеребьевке, — сказал Уизли, поравнявшись с Флинтом. Лицо у него было сердитое, а руки сложены на груди в оборонительном жесте.  
Флинт призадумался. Идея была неплохой.  
— Слышишь? —Уизли насторожился.  
— Что? — не понял Флинт.  
— Слишком тихо.  
Они переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, вернулись к своим наблюдательным пунктам. Уизли удивленно охнул: погасший было Кубок снова мерцал синим, высвечивая фигуру Дамблдора и лица студентов, сидящих ближе всего к преподавательскому столу. Все смотрели в сторону гриффиндорской части зала.  
— _Импоссибль!_ Что здесь происходит? — сзади них раздался голос великанши.   
В момент, когда она вышла в зал, Дамблдор громко выкрикнул:  
— Гарри Поттер! — явно не в первый раз, потому что в голосе слышалось нетерпение. Его рука взметнулась в воздух, и Флинт заметил, что между пальцами у него был зажат обгоревший лист пергамента.  
— Да вы шутите, — прошептал Флинт.  
За гриффиндорским столом началась какая-то возня, пока очкастый мальчишка наконец не поднялся и не поплелся навстречу директору на негнущихся ногах.  
— Это не по правилам! — взбешенно выкрикнул Каркаров. Они с Уизли вздрогнули от неожиданности, даже не заметив, как все остальные участники подошли к выходу в зал.  
Флинт взял Уизли за локоть, отводя подальше от возмущенных чемпионов.  
— Как он умудрился? — глаза Уизли были распахнуты так широко, что сложно было представить, что всего полчаса назад он едва не засыпал стоя.  
— Кажется, твой Дамблдор здорово облажался с возрастным барьером, раз даже пятикурсник смог его обдурить.  
— Четверокурсник, — поправил Уизли.  
— Да, это меняет дело, — кивнул Флинт.  
В этот момент в комнату вошел Поттер. Остекленелым взглядом он обвел злые лица окружающих людей, а за его спиной большой зал взорвался криками сотен голосов. Вслед за Поттером появился Дамблдор. Непривычно выбитый из колеи, он схватил мальчишку за плечо и втолкнул дальше в комнату. Они отошли куда-то в угол, преследуемые толпой взбешенных чемпионов и их наставников во главе с Великаншей. Затем сквозь занавеску торопливо вошли МакГонагалл и Снейп.   
Поттер бесконечно повторял, что ничего не бросал в кубок. Каркаров обвинял во всем Дамблдора, Снейп — Поттера, Великанша требовала второго участника, МакГонагалл пыталась убедить всех, что произошла ошибка, а Дамблдор просто вцепился в плечи Поттера и буравил его взглядом. При этом стоял ужасный шум, который всегда бывает, когда все говорят одновременно, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и даже не пытаясь расслышать остальных.  
Суматоху прервало появление Крауча и Бэгмена.   
— Вы наши беспристрастные судьи! — льстиво обратился к ним Каркаров, наконец перестав орать в спину директора. Перемена тона была такой резкой, что Флинт сначала не поверил ушам. — Вы, конечно, согласны, что произошедшее противоречит правилам Турнира?  
— Мы должны строго следовать правилам, — Крауч ответил обычным брюзгливым тоном. — А в них написано черным по белому: тот, чье имя выпало из Кубка, обязан участвовать в Турнире.  
Бэгмэн радостно кивнул, выражая свое полное и безоговорочное согласие.  
— Но я не хочу участвовать в Турнире! — тишину прорезал отчаянный вопль Поттера.   
Через десять минут Флинт просто перестал слушать. На какой-то момент ситуацию прояснил внезапно ворвавшийся в комнату сумасшедший старик, черт-те как оказавшийся в Хогвартсе, но потом и эти крохи здраво звучащей речи потонули в причитаниях Великанши и угрозах Каркарова.  
— Зачем мы здесь?  
— Хочешь спросить это сейчас у Крауча?  
Уизли пожал плечами и остался стоять на месте. Трое чемпионов, как ни странно, тоже держались чуть поодаль, не принимая участия в споре.  
— Думаешь, они и правда оставят его? Ему же нет и пятнадцати, — сказал Уизли. — Как он сможет справиться… — Уизли осекся. — Ты понял.  
— Первое задание на находчивость и смекалку, — пожал плечами Флинт. — Теоретически его разрабатывают таким образом, чтобы с ним можно было справиться даже без магии, — он добавил, подумав: — Не лучшее место для обсуждения заданий, — и кивнул на трех чемпионов.  
— Как будто здесь реально что-то расслышать, — Уизли закатил глаза.  
И словно в ответ на его слова к ним вдруг подошла девчонка из Бобатона, блондинка с огромными яркими глазами в струящейся голубой мантии.  
— Вы ведь не студенты? — полуутвердительно сказала она, растягивая рот в приветливой улыбке. Прямо как лягушка.  
— Нет, — ответил Флинт.  
— Тогда вы, должно быть, пришли с мистером Краучем?  
— Мы его помощники, — сказал Уизли, вдруг тоже ей улыбнувшись.  
Флинт даже немного опешил: он ожидал, что тот сделает скучное лицо и отчеканит какую-нибудь заученную канцелярскую фразу.  
— Не понимаю, почему все так ополчились против этого мальчика, — с наигранным удивлением сказала она. — Особенно, когда стало ясно, что он представляет не Хогвартс, а какую-то несуществующую школу.   
Флинта чуть не перекосило: девчонка явно и совершенно бездарно пыталась казаться добрее, чем она есть на самом деле, а Уизли велся на это, как последний дурак.  
— Это может быть опасно для Поттера, — заметил Уизли. — Он намного младше всех вас. Не то чтобы это когда-то ему мешало… — последнюю непонятную фразу он сказал совсем тихо, так что вряд ли французская лягушка что-то расслышала.  
— По-моему, шум поднимает в основном твоя директорша, — отрезал Флинт.  
Щеки Лягушки покрылись румянцем.  
— Я же не пытаюсь ее оправдать! — с жаром сказала она. — Я просто не понимаю, к чему все это. Нам ведь пока так и не рассказали ничего про предстоящее задание! — она бросила на Уизли вопросительный взгляд.  
Уизли открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, но Флинт вовремя пихнул его локтем.  
— Мы не в праве ничего тебе рассказывать, — отрезал Флинт. И, любуясь на ее озадаченное, почти обиженное лицо, добавил запоздало и неискренне: — Увы.  
Уизли смерил его уничижительным взглядом и обратился к растерянной Лягушке.  
— Он прав, вам придется подождать мистера Крауча. Но если когда-нибудь позже у тебя возникнут вопросы, то обращайся, — придурок улыбнулся ей кончиками губ, и Лягушка ответила на улыбку. Протянула ему свою лягушачью лапку.  
— Я Флёр. Флёр Делакур.  
Он пожал ее ладонь.  
— Перси Уизли.  
— Кажется, Крауч готов рассказать вам про Турнир, — прервал их Флинт. Действительно, шум в той части комнаты затих, и все выстроились вокруг Крауча и Бэгмена.  
Крауч объявил, что Поттер все-таки будет участвовать в турнире и что никаких новых кандидатов от других школ принимать не планируется. И в конце рассказал про задание. Уже через десять минут и чемпионы, и их директора покидали комнату, хмурясь и угрюмо бурча что-то себе под нос, но больше не пытаясь вступить в спор. Лягушка махнула Уизли на прощание. Флинт только глаза закатил.  
Кроме них двоих, остались еще что-то горячо обсуждающие Крауч и МакГонагалл. Точнее Кошка что-то с жаром объясняла, а Крауч кивал и вставлял редкие замечания нудным голосом.   
— Флинт, _Уэкли,_ — он вдруг вспомнил про них. — Вы уже нашли место в Запретном лесу для… первого задания?   
МакГонагалл взглянула на них с нескрываемым интересом, ожидая, когда они поправят Крауча, но никто из них, конечно, не собирался делать ничего подобного.  
— Вы хотели сказать, _Уизли…_ — предположила она.   
— Профессор МакГонагалл? — удивленно переспросил он.  
— Этого молодого человека зовут _Уизли,_ а не _Уэкли_. Вы, должно быть, оговорились.  
— Да, наверное, — Крауч кивнул, но с таким лицом, как будто МакГонагалл придирается к каким-то несущественным мелочам. — Господа? — он взглянул на Флинта и Уизли, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.  
— В Запретном лесу? — без особого раскаяния уточнил Флинт, не давая Уизли возможности начать свои излюбленные расшаркивания.  
— Я же для этого вас позвал, — напомнил Крауч.  
— Вы сказали нам стоять здесь, сэр, — пояснил Уизли.  
Крауч выглядел озадаченным.   
— Сейчас уже слишком поздно, — наконец решил он. — Вы можете вернуться сюда завтра.  
— Боюсь, вам придется прогуляться обратно до Хогсмида, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Или, если хотите, я попрошу эльфов найти вам комнаты в замке, раз вам все равно придется вернуться сюда завтра.  
Но они оба отказались.  
Они вместе шли к выходу по опустевшим коридорам Хогвартса. Это было странно. Если бы рядом с ним шел Вуд, это и то было бы менее ненормально. Вуд был его соперником, раздражающим гриффером и высокопарным придурком, но все-таки он был из его мира. А Уизли всегда находился с ним в разных плоскостях, которым просто не дано пересечься.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — удивился Уизли. И от этого мирного, спокойного вопроса Флинт почувствовал себя еще более ненормальным.  
— О чем ты? — недовольно переспросил он.  
— Ты был груб с Флёр.  
— Как ты можешь быть таким тупым, Уизли? Она просто хотела выведать у тебя что-то про состязания.  
— Или ей тоже надоело происходящее, и она решила заговорить с единственными людьми в комнате, которые не являются ее соперниками. Или напыщенным болванами, вроде Диггори.   
— Такие, как она, всегда выезжают на таких, как ты, — отрезал Флинт. — Не будь там меня…  
— Каких «таких»? — уточнил Уизли.  
— Слепых болванах, готовых отдать последний кнат первой же улыбнувшейся цыпочке.  
— Знаешь, Флинт, если бы только ты относился к девушкам не как к интриганкам, намеревающимся тебя обдурить, то и за твой столик по первому зову подсаживались бы красотки вроде Одри. И Флёр.   
Флинт закатил глаза.  
— О, ну конечно. Пока по первому зову подсаживаешься только ты.  
И с удовольствием заметил, что скулы Уизли чуть вспыхнули.  
— Не по твоему зову, Флинт, — огрызнулся он.  
И правда, ведь позвал-то его Пьюси.   
— И это был первый и последний раз, — добавил Уизли, невольно коснувшись забинтованной руки.  
— Как минимум предпоследний, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Если, конечно, ты все еще хочешь, чтобы Пьюси убрал этот шрам.  
— Как будто это смешно.  
— Это _смешно,_ — заверил его Флинт.   
— Потому что это случилось не с тобой.  
— На твоем месте я бы радовался, Уизли. Теперь в тебе будет хоть что-то особенное. Возможно, теперь за глаза тебя будут называть не занудой, а парнем со странным шрамом. Хотя можно будет подумать, что речь о Поттере.   
Флинт окинул Уизли взглядом: это и правда было смешно просто до слез, потому что тот осознанно и намеренно старался избавляться от любых нестандартных примет, все больше и больше превращаясь в скучного, незаметного клерка из анекдотов. Он зачесывал волосы самым обычным способом из возможных, с остервенением отбеливал кожу чарами, с первых курсов напяливал на себя самую унылую одежду, которую мог найти, перестал носить очки даже при чтении, к вечеру начиная подслеповато щуриться от усталости, никогда громко не смеялся и, наоборот, — никогда очевидно не выходил из себя (это жутко раздражало Флинта в школе), — в общем, изо всех сил пытался уничтожить в себе последние крохи индивидуальности. Не удивительно, что Крауч не мог запомнить его имени.  
Уизли поймал изучающий взгляд Флинта и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте.  
— Оставлю Поттеру его славу, — отрезал он. — Я уж как-нибудь обойдусь без дурацких шрамов.  
— Да брось, у него и так слишком много славы. А теперь, когда он стал четвертым участником Турнира, ее станет в два раза больше, — заверил его Флинт.  
Какое-то время он шел дальше, но потом заметил, что перестал слышать шаги Уизли. Он обернулся. Уизли стоял на месте, бледный, как полотно, и таращил на Флинта глаза.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Флинт.  
— Поттер, — выдохнул Уизли и тяжело сглотнул.  
Флинт медленно подошел к нему, настороженно всматриваясь в ошарашенное лицо.  
— Наконец решил присоединиться к фан-клубу?   
— Четвертый участник, — полушепотом выдавил он.  
— Ну и ч… — Флинт замер на полуслове. — Твою мать.  
До первого тура оставалось около трех недель.   
Нужно было срочно где-то достать еще одного дракона.  
______________  
*Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня, гл. 16. Кубок Огня (пер. РОСМЭН).


	5. Глава пятая, в которой все идет не по плану

— Ты снял повязку, — констатировал Флинт.  
Уизли тут же спрятал руку. Этот жест стал неосознанным. Каждый раз, когда кто-то спрашивал про повязку на его руке или шрам, он воровато прятал руку и отвечал что-нибудь короткое и невнятное.   
— С ней неудобно, — буркнул он на этот раз, с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью выравнивая стопки маленьких цветных листочков для летучей почты на столе Флинта.  
Маркус находил во всей этой ситуации что-то странное и смутно оскорбительное: после почти полугода, которые он провел в отделе, появилось только три человека, которые время от времени останавливались у его стола, чтобы переброситься парой слов. Во-первых, Дженкинс — он был начальником Марка (и всей «драконьей группы») и, как правило, подходил просто чтобы оставить ему новое задание или обсудить старое. Приятелями они так и не стали. Второй — Джонс. Славный малый из «группы утопленников». Он закончил Хогвартс, когда Флинт был курсе на четвертом, и обожал квиддич, так что с ним порой удавалось обсудить последний матч или квиддичные финты. И третьим совсем недавно стал Уизли. Он приходил и стоял, опираясь бедром о край стола Флинта, и они спорили насчет работы, насчет школы, насчет драконов, насчет министерства, насчет «Ежедневного пророка», насчет Крауча. Уизли проезжался по поводу его учебы, Флинт проезжался по его занудству. Но Уизли никогда не обижался или, во всяком случае, не показывал обиду, как и всегда, как и в Хогвартсе, — отвечал с невозмутимым видом или выдавал какое-нибудь заносчивое замечание в гриффиндорском стиле. Но если в школе это раздражало и вызывало желание помучить посильнее трепыхающуюся жертву, то сейчас Флинт привык к этому настолько, что и сам перестал принимать всерьез его слова, за которые раньше втоптал бы в пол. И начал получать смутное удовольствие от этих перебранок.   
А еще Уизли так и не выполнил свое обещание, потому что регулярно оказывался за их с Пьюси столиком в пабе и пил свой дурацкий чай. И хотя Пьюси еще неделю назад узнал, как избавиться от его шрама, Уизли с поразительной изобретательностью выдумывал все новые и новые причины, почему он не может выкроить полчаса в своем плотном вечернем графике, состоящем, как правило, из все тех же посиделок в пабе, и позволить Пьюси все исправить. Об этом Флинт и решил спросить.  
— Пьюси сказал, ты так и не подошел к нему вчера. Нашел способ получше, чтобы избавиться от шрама, или…  
— Да, я и сам справлюсь. Как-нибудь попозже. Когда появится больше свободного времени.  
— Врешь.  
— С чего бы? — Уизли старательно выгнул бровь.  
— Ты хочешь его оставить.  
— Ты с ума сошел, — отрезал Уизли.  
— Какой следующий шаг? Перестанешь замазывать физиономию?  
— Я не замазываю физиономию, — отрезал он. — И хватит все время об этом говорить. Я же перестал напоминать тебе про твою маленькую арифметическую проблему.  
— Это другое. Я-то не пытаюсь изображать из себя кого-то, кем на самом деле не являюсь.  
— Сам факт твоего пребывания в отделе международного сотрудничества говорит об обратном, — заметил Уизли. — Признай, ты и правда перепутал кнопки в первый день. А потом просто не захотел показывать, что я был прав.  
— Я и на второй год остался только чтобы подольше досаждать тебе, — сказал Флинт.   
— Предсказуемо.  
— Тяжело, должно быть, когда мир крутится вокруг тебя.  
«Особенно для того, чье имя помнят человека два из всего отдела, и то просто-напросто потому, что учились с ним вместе», — мысленно добавил Флинт.  
Уизли только хмыкнул.  
— Правда, Флинт, почему ты здесь? — вдруг серьезно спросил он.  
Флинт все еще не знал, что отвечать на этот вопрос. Отчасти потому, что он и сам не был уверен, почему он здесь.   
— Чтобы быть поближе к тебе, разумеется, — наконец сказал Флинт.  
Уизли, готовившийся услышать на свой вопрос серьезный ответ, закатил глаза.  
— Я не задержусь здесь надолго, Уизли, — сказал Флинт. — Это временные меры.  
— Но… — Уизли вдруг замялся, а продолжил слишком бойко и уверенно, как будто сказал не то, что планировал изначально: — Тебе повезло, что здесь не оставляют на второй год.  
В этот момент очень хотелось хотя бы пнуть Уизли в лодыжку. Но Флинт не стал, потому что в какой-то мере понимал, что происходит у него в голове. Пусть это Крауч выдворял его из кабинета, чтобы он общался с коллегами и хотя бы пару раз в неделю обедал не кофе и печеньем (даже такой истукан, как Крауч, понимал, что это необходимо). Пусть за столик Флинта в кафетерии он подсаживался только потому, что больше нигде не было мест, — Уизли не было неприятно их общение, даже если оно и состояло из бесконечных пререканий и подколок. Но он не мог выкинуть из головы то, что в самом начале Флинт потерял то рекомендательное письмо от его брата, поэтому временами одергивал себя, чтобы ненароком не сказать Флинту чего-нибудь одобрительного и дружелюбного.  
— Я пойду. Крауч просил принести ему кофе, — сказал Уизли и направился в сторону выхода.  
Флинт смерил кислым взглядом отчет по хвостороге, который писал уже добрых часа два, и тоже вскочил с места.   
— Подожди, — Флинт нагнал его, когда Уизли был уже на полпути. — Я тоже не откажусь от кофе.  
Единственное на сто процентов маггловское изобретение, которое сохранилось в министерстве, — кофе-машина. Их было всего три, и изначально они позиционировались как какой-то диковинный музейный экспонат, однако очень скоро спрос на них взлетел до небес — наливать кофе в них было куда более просто, чем спускаться в кафетерий. К тому же, этот кофе был бесплатным и вполне сносным на вкус.  
Проблема была в том, что министр недолюбливал магглов и наотрез отказывался докупить хотя бы еще четыре машины, чтобы на каждом этаже было по одной. Так что две кофе-машины постоянно находились на втором этаже и на седьмом: кто осмелится спорить с аврорами и квиддичными игроками? А последняя, третья, постоянно кочевала между третьим и шестым — длительность ее пребывания на каждом из них зависела от сложности наложенных охранных чар.  
Сейчас кофе-машина стояла на четвертом, так что им пришлось спуститься на один уровень.  
— Как думаешь, выгорит с хвосторогой? — спросил Уизли.  
— Не выгорит, а уже выгорело. Ее доставили в Хогвартс вместе с остальными драконами.  
— Я про участников. Она опаснее трех остальных драконов. Это как-то… нечестно.  
— Крауч сам согласился. Какой у нас был выход? Три недели, а половина драконов в округе передохла.   
— Надеюсь, он не попадется Флёр, — сказал Уизли.  
Флинт не мог с этим согласиться, но решил не заострять внимание. Главное, чтобы хвосторога не попалась Поттеру, потому что будет совсем не хорошо, если на первом же этапе — на его этапе — кого-нибудь сожрут.  
У кофе-машины они столкнулись с мерзким пареньком с вымазанными гелем черными волосами. Флинт подозревал, что он вампир.   
— Как, наверное, неудобно каждый раз спускаться на этаж, чтобы выпить кофе, — парень улыбнулся им мелкими острыми зубками, забрал поднос с пятью дымящимися чашками и пошел в свой отдел.  
Флинт и Уизли проводили его взглядом.  
— Ты уже думал, как взломать их чары? — спросил Флинт наконец. Момент был отличным, вокруг не было ни души.  
— Выписал вчера отменяющие руны из книги по магии кентавров. Надеюсь, Дженкинс правильно вычислил чары, — сказал Уизли, доставая из кармана свернутый вчетверо листок бумаги, и аккуратно начертил в воздухе символ волшебной палочкой.  
Пространство вокруг машины замерцало голубым и погасло.  
— У нас есть минут пять, пока они не заметят, — сказал Уизли.   
— В школе ты не был таким дерзким.  
Но повторять дважды Флинту было не нужно. Он взмахнул палочкой, поднимая в воздух машину вместе с подносом и чашками, и направился к лифту. Сегодня им с Уизли удастся побыть героями всего отдела.  
***  
С хвосторогой не выгорело. Уизли уже к третьему участнику, когда стало понятно, кому она достанется, побледнел так, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок. У него даже проступили веснушки на носу, но Флинт сделал вид, что не заметил.  
Когда из шатра вышел Поттер, Уизли изо всех сил вцепился себе в колени и уставился на Крауча. Но Крауч и бровью не повел. Или сделал вид. Наверное, он бы не сильно расстроился, даже если бы драконы сожрали всех четверых участников.  
— Эй, — Флинт тронул его за локоть. Уизли дернулся от неожиданности. — Вот увидишь, «утопленники» тоже с чем-нибудь налажают в своем задании, а мы сможем спокойно наблюдать и смеяться над ними.  
Уизли недоверчиво на него посмотрел: то ли возмущенный флинтовским отношением к жизни участников, то ли заинтересовавшийся перспективой.  
В этот момент, откуда ни возьмись, у Поттера в руке оказалась метла, и он взмыл в воздух. Трибуны взорвались криками и аплодисментами.  
— Это моя тактика! — возмутился Флинт.  
На лице Уизли было написано облегчение, но продержалось оно недолго, потому что Поттер поднялся совсем высоко, описывая спирали в воздухе, чтобы отвлечь хвосторогу. Цепь, приковывающая ее к полю, порвалась от резкого рывка, и дракон бросился за Поттером.  
— Такой сценарий мы не рассматривали, — сзади пробормотал Дженкинс.  
— Но Дамблдор ведь вмешается, если что-то пойдет совсем не так? — спросил Уизли.  
— Он не может вмешаться, Уинтерби, — вдруг откликнулся Крауч. — Это против правил.  
Уизли тяжело сглотнул. И тут раздался оглушительный грохот рушащегося моста.  
***  
У стражей драконов заняло целую вечность выловить хвосторогу из озера, откачать ее, высушить крылья и переправить в лес, к другим драконам. Хогвартс, конечно, торжествовал и чествовал своих чемпионов. А вот Чарли в восторге не был.  
— Мы можем вообще к ним не ходить, — напомнил Флинт, когда они пробирались в темноте по Запретному лесу. Накрапывал дождь.  
— Надо извиниться. Мы ведь только пару месяцев назад наладили с ними отношения.  
— Ну да. А еще там твой брат, — хмыкнул Флинт.  
— Нет, дело не в этом.  
Но Флинт был уверен, что дело прежде всего в этом. С тех пор, как Флинт соврал ему про письмо Чарли, Уизли перестал чувствовать себя настолько не в своей тарелке рядом с братом. Правда все утро перед соревнованием он ходил с таким лицом, словно хочет поблагодарить Чарли. Или извиниться за свое поведение. Но он, к огромной радости Флинта, не сделал ни того, ни другого.   
Вдали виднелись яркие огненные вспышки. Когда они приблизились, стало понятно, что это все никак не мог успокоиться китайский огненный шар, с которым сражался Крам. Чуть в стороне спал шведский тупорылый, на которого схватка с Диггори, очевидно, нагнала сон.  
— Вон он, — сказал Уизли.  
Чарли стоял у самого дальнего загона и о чем-то разговаривал с другим стражем, отчаянно жестикулируя. Когда они подошли, Чарли бросил на них раздраженный взгляд, сказал что-то собеседнику, и подошел к ним.  
— Могли бы не приходить хотя бы сегодня, — он сердито уставился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Нам жаль, что так вышло, — сказал Уизли.  
— О да. Мне от этого намного легче, учитывая, что такое ваша страховка не покрывает, — он ткнул пальцем в хвосторогу.  
Дракониха лежала на земле и то и дело выдыхала дым.  
— Я слышал, они выдыхают дым вместо огня, когда сильно устанут, — заметил Уизли.  
— Дым? — хмыкнул Чарли. — Это пар!  
— Но ведь она наглоталась воды, — пожал плечами Флинт.  
— Ну да, Флинт, это же так логично, — Чарли вскинул бровь. — Мы тоже об этом подумали. Вот только это продолжается уже восемь часов. Она только и делает, что пьет и выдыхает пар.  
— Такого страховка не предусматривает, правда? — не очень удачно выразился Уизли.  
Чарли как-то выжидающе взглянул на Флинта.  
— Только видимые физические раны, — подтвердил тот.  
Чарли закатил глаза.  
— Будь проклят тот день, когда я подписал контракт с вашим жулистерством.   
— Брось, Чарли, она поправится.  
— …и написал тебе рекомендацию! — продолжил он, ткнув пальцем в Флинта, почему-то не выглядя уже таким взбешенным.   
— Ты хотел сказать, что зря написал рекомендацию мне, — вмешался Уизли.   
— Тебе я совершенно точно ничего не писал, — отрезал Чарли. Потом вдруг опомнился, увидев немного ошарашенное лицо брата, и остыл почти мгновенно.  
— Но ты писал! — возразил Уизли и вопросительно уставился на Флинта, ожидая поддержки.   
Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Я немного перепутал, — признал он.  
На лице Уизли выступило еще больше веснушек.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что… — недоверчиво начал Чарли, но не закончил. В его глазах ярость сменилась интересом. Он смотрел прямо на Флинта.  
— Я пойду, — сказал Уизли и быстро направился прочь. Флинт отметил про себя, что дождь быстро набирает силу. И что за Уизли сейчас лучше не ходить.  
— Это то, что я думаю? — спросил Чарли.  
— Ну да, я сказал, что письмо на его имя. Нет, серьезно, Чарли, а как ты себе это представлял? Двоих человек, один из которых твой родной брат, отправляют заключать с тобой контракт, а расхваливаешь ты только одного. Это притом, что я в министерство попал случайно и не то чтобы очень подхожу для этой работы, а он почти что заместитель Крауча.  
— Я не подумал об этом, — Чарли покачал головой. — Я даже не знал, что он секретарь Крауча. Он же ничего не сказал. И ты ничего мне не сказал. Ты ведь мог, когда он ушел.  
— Мы с ним не друзья, я же говорил. А тогда мы вообще друг друга на дух не переносили, — Флинт подумал и добавил: — И он говорил, что он секретарь Крауча.  
При этих словах в глазах Чарли промелькнуло что-то странное, краешек губ дернулся в подобии маленькой недоверчивой ухмылки.  
— Флинт, ты…  
Но тут сзади раздался взволнованный крик одного из стражей. Чарли быстро обернулся и тоже выкрикнул что-то радостное на румынском. Хвосторога наконец выплюнула пару искр и подожгла траву перед собой. Над загоном стояли водоотталкивающие чары, поэтому трава была сухой, и пламя схватилось мгновенно.  
Чарли обернулся к Флинту с улыбкой на пол-лица, хотел что-то сказать, возможно, продолжить то, что начал ранее, но Флинт только рукой махнул и пошел к замку. Вряд ли Чарли сильно обидится. Вряд ли он вообще вспомнит про них двоих, как пить дать, будет водить хороводы вокруг драконихи и поить ее лекарством от кашля.  
Дождь усилился, и если в лесу это не было так заметно, то, пока он добирался до избушки Хагрида, одежда его промокла, а глаза стало заливать водой. Он произнес заклинание, но мантия все равно неприятно липла к телу, а в ботинках хлюпала вода. Флинт направил палочку на свои ноги и наложил заклинание сушки: вода из ботинок исчезла, но по ощущениям они стали на размер меньше.   
Он решил пройти к замку через квиддичное поле. Дошел до середины и остановился: все казалось ему таким знакомым. Флинт задрал голову и уставился на темное небо — капли дождя летели ему прямо в лицо, но разбивались о водоотталкивающие чары. По краям поля ярко светили фонари, совсем недалеко был виден замок с его горящими огнями и фигурками студентов, мелькающими в окнах. В гриффиндорской гостиной была вечеринка. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что он пришел на очередную ночную тренировку. Один, потому что никто, кроме него, не стал бы летать в такую погоду.   
Флинт скользил взглядом по знакомым силуэтам трибун и вдруг заметил, что на гриффиндорской половине кто-то сидит. Первым порывом было окликнуть засидевшегося студента, но потом Флинт подумал, что это наверняка Уизли. Флинт бесшумно поднялся наверх: и правда, это был Уизли. С волшебным зонтиком над головой, но тоже весь мокрый. Уизли посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
— Хочешь выпить? — спросил Флинт.  
Уизли пожал плечами, молча встал и пошел в его сторону.  
Замок был совсем рядом, но Флинт знал, что туда они точно не пойдут. Вместо этого они в полной тишине направились в Хогсмид. Один раз Флинт попробовал заговорить, не зная, с чего начать и что он хочет сказать. Но Уизли его перебил. Его голос даже не охрип от холода и влаги.  
— Я встретил Дженкинса. Он мне все объяснил.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты об этом узнал.  
— Спасибо. Я не ожидал такого от тебя.  
И они опять замолчали.  
У мадам Розмерты было натоплено, как в аду, но сейчас Флинт этому был только рад. Она заставила их снять мантии и ботинки, чтобы высушить их у камина. Там уже висел чей-то фиолетовый плащ — наверное, ведьмы за угловым столиком.  
Они сели у окна, а мадам Розмерта принесла им по стакану глинтвейна. Флинт сделал глоток: по телу начало разливаться живительное тепло.  
Перси остался в белой рубашке, расстегнутой сверху на три пуговицы, и жилетке. Рыжие волосы намокли от дождя и растрепались, а маскировочные чары слетели полностью — но Перси либо не заметил, либо ему было уже не до них. Флинт украдкой взглянул на его сейчас почти незнакомое лицо: веснушки были темнее около переносицы, вокруг глаз и на лбу. На щеках и подбородке — бледнее и реже. Крошечные веснушки вокруг губ и, кажется, на самих губах. Совсем немного на шее и на резких ключицах, заметных в вырезе.  
Перси сейчас был настолько далек от себя обычного — от себя фальшивого и невидимого, что Флинт начал понимать, что возможно то, что блондинка Одри подсела к нему в пабе, не такое уж и чудо.   
Перси выглядел, как человек, пытающийся скрыть алкогольное опьянение: он правдоподобно изображал отстраненность и спокойствие, но его смятение чувствовалось, оно было совсем на поверхности.  
— Мне больно произносить это вслух, Уизли, но только не надо теперь считать себя в чем-то хуже меня, — наконец сказал Флинт. — Я просто исправил ошибку Чарли.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Уизли. — Я знаю, что я на своем месте и что даже Крауч считает, что мне не стоит так много работать, — он резко умолк.  
Пару секунд Флинт вслушивался в стук дождя об окна и треск камина.  
— Так в чем дело?  
— Я был так удивлен, что Чарли написал для меня это письмо только потому, что мы братья, хотя та сделка и правда была полностью твоей заслугой, а я только мешал. И я подумал, может, я зря все это время… Может, у меня и правда есть семья?  
— Уизли… — Флинт начал смутно понимать, что тот пытается ему объяснить.   
Перси внимательно изучал содержимое своего стакана и Флинта даже не слышал. Или не слушал. Он продолжил:  
— Когда мы впервые приехали в драконарий, Чарли тоже повел нас всех к загону с драконом и тоже не предупредил про защитные чары. Мы стояли там все: мама, папа, Билл, близнецы, Рон, Джинни, Чарли — все рядом. А потом дракон выдохнул пламя, и все не просто бросились вниз, а постарались спасти и кого-то, кроме себя: просто уронить на землю или даже закрыть собой, — он поболтал глинтвейн в стакане, оставалась где-то треть. — Никто не раздумывал, повалились просто мгновенно, как кегли. Только Джинни, ей тогда было лет десять, совсем оцепенела от страха, но ее прикрыл собой Билл. Чарли тоже опрокинули на землю, хотя он и стоял немного в стороне. Через пару секунд уже все лежали ничком, — он медленно отставил стакан в сторону и на мгновение взглянул Флинту в глаза, но тут же снова отвел взгляд и спокойно закончил: — А я остался стоять.  
***  
С одной стороны, видеть Перси таким прилизанным и с иголочки одетым, с полным комплектом чар на физиономии было, наверное, все равно, что есть затхлые маринованные мидии из магазина после того, как год прожил на побережье, потому что тот Перси, с растрепанными яркими волосами, беспорядочными россыпями веснушек по всему телу и небрежно распахнутым воротом рубашки, был неоспоримо более располагающим. С другой стороны, без чар он казался таким открытым и уязвимым, что, пожалуй, спокойней было иметь дело с ним привычным, покрытым маскировочными заклинаниями и гелем для волос.   
— Ты точно не хочешь его убрать? — в который раз уточнил Пьюси.  
Перси погладил большим пальцем шрам-надпись, но на сей раз руку прятать не стал. В пабе было темно, но Флинт четко мог разглядеть каждую крошечную буковку, выведенную ровным почерком Уизли. Вчера, после их полуночных посиделок у Розмерты, Флинт притащил его к себе домой и все-таки заставил признать, что шрам ему по душе.  
— Интересно, зачем ей эти перья? — вслух начал рассуждать Перси. — Не сама же она ими пишет.  
— Я читал, что похожие используются для декоративных татуировок и шрамирования, — сказал Пьюси. — Только они не пишут кровью.  
— А в детстве маленькая Долорес всегда мечтала стать тату-мастером, — выдвинул предположение Флинт.  
— Очень смешно, — нахмурился Перси. Он перед Жабой испытывал странный пиетет и всегда оскорблялся, когда кто-то отказывался относиться к ней с должным уважением.  
— Или она просто любит издеваться над людьми, — сказал Пьюси. — По-моему, тату-мастер звучит более невинно.  
— Кажется, ее молодость пришлась как раз на расцвет Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Интересно, ее страстью случайно были не те татуировки, о которых я думаю?  
— Вы прекратите или нет? — возмутился Перси.  
— Да брось ты, Уизли, — Пьюси откинулся на стуле. — Все знают, что она просто спятившая старая дева, которая грезит о совершенно бесполезных образовательных реформах. Последнее, что я читал: она хочет ввести раздельное образование для девочек и мальчиков и прикрыть все игровые кружки.  
— Она заместитель министра, — возразил Перси. — А газеты специально печатают только вырванные из контекста цитаты. Потому что она также хочет ввести обязательную аккредитацию для преподавателей. Если бы кто-то к ней прислушивался, в Хогвартсе бы просто не могло быть таких пародий на учителей, как Локхарт или Трелони.  
— Но мне нравились занятия Трелони, — заметил Флинт. — Наверное, у тебя просто нет дара к предсказаниям.  
— Ты спал уроки напролет! — напомнил Перси.  
— Я блуждал в чертогах своего разума. Ты что, не слушал, что она говорит? — Флинт насмешливо вскинул бровь. — Это вся суть предсказаний.  
— Я вообще не ходил на ее курс после СОВ. Как и на Уход за существами.  
— Ты прямо как Малфой, — покачал головой Флинт. — Он тоже Уход бросил.  
— Предполагается, что это оскорбление, — с явным удовольствием расшифровал Пьюси. — Лучше «предателя крови», но хуже «Эй, сестренка!», — он вдруг сделал задумчивое лицо, будто что-то неожиданно вспомнил.  
— Почему вы так ненавидите Малфоя? — поразился Перси. — Он, конечно, тот еще гад, но он же тоже слизеринец. И играл в вашей команде.  
Флинт уже было приготовился рассказать по пунктам, почему они недолюбливают Малфоя, но Пьюси вдруг встрепенулся:  
— Уизли. Тебя ведь, кажется, называли предателем крови в школе?  
Перси поперхнулся.  
— Ты хочешь меня унизить?  
— Что? — удивился Пьюси. — С чего ты взял? Я просто хотел узнать, общался ли ты с магглами. И тут вспомнил, что вашу семью называли предателями крови. То есть ты точно общался с магглами или хотя бы магглорожденными.  
— Почему нельзя было спросить прямо, не оскорбляя меня? Я же не поднимаю тему, какие слухи ходили в Хогвартсе про вас.  
— Это потому что про нас не ходило никаких слухов, — хмыкнул Флинт.  
Пьюси поморщился как от зубной боли.  
— Вообще-то, было кое-что… — признал он.  
— О чем это ты? — Флинт немного насторожился, но ухмылка все еще не сползла с его лица.  
— Помнишь, когда ты завалил ЖАБА и остался на второй год?  
Флинт кивнул.  
— Опять эта идиотская байка про зельеварение? — спросил он.  
— Не совсем, — Пьюси повозил стакан по деревянному столу. — В общем, ходили слухи, что ты остался на второй год специально, — он наткнулся на недоумевающий взгляд Флинта и быстро проговорил, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на него: — Что ты остался на второй год из-за меня.  
— Типа ты меня подставил?  
Перси спрятал ухмылку в чашке чая.  
— Типа ты хотел быть со мной вместе, — сказал Пьюси.  
Звучало как-то по-идиотски даже для сплетни. И, наверное, непонимание слишком очевидно отразилось на лице Флинта, потому что Пьюси нервно отпил из стакана и быстро и немного раздраженно выпалил:  
— Как геи.  
Флинт почувствовал, как вся кровь хлынула к его лицу. Он недоверчиво уставился на Пьюси.  
— Ты что, шутишь? Я не помню ничего такого.  
— Потому что мало кто рискнул бы сказать что-то подобное тебе в лицо.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, дразнили тебя? — поразился Флинт. — И ты ни разу об этом не обмолвился?  
— Не то чтобы там были какие-то сомнения по поводу того, кто из нас в роли кого, — буркнул Пьюси. — Мне как-то не особо хотелось делиться этим.  
— И долго?..  
— Месяц, — быстро ответил он. — Потом я начистил морду сочинителю этого дерьма, и сплетня угасла сама собой.  
— Вудила?  
— Его брат, — Пьюси едва заметно кивнул на Перси. — Джордж Уизли.  
— Я здесь ни при чем, — Перси выставил перед собой ладони.  
На Уизли Флинт и не злился. Да ни к кому он не испытывал злости. Зато на Пьюси взглянул как-то по-новому. Тот выглядел немного растерянным и смущенным, и щеки его алели то ли от тепла, то ли от сказанного. Он совсем ничего ему не сказал тогда, даже не намекнул.  
— Пьюси, — позвал Уизли, заметив, что обстановка за столом становится все более неловкой. — Так зачем ты спросил про магглов?  
Этот вопрос, кажется, немного взбодрил Пьюси, и он принялся объяснять:  
— Номер на входной двери! — начал он. — Я приклеиваю его заклинанием, уходя, мы накладываем на дверь запирающие чары, а когда возвращаемся, снимаем их отменяющим заклинанием. Но клеящие чары снимаются вместе с запирающими — так что номер постоянно падает. Так вот, один парень из Академии, он магглорожденный, посоветовал взять какое-нибудь маггловское средство, потому что его невозможно отменить никакими чарами, — Пьюси порылся в своей сумке, достал тюбик чего-то и протянул Перси: — Вот, я сходил в маггловский магазин и попросил чего-то клеящего. И мне дали это. Сказали, что это суперклей и что он схватывается всего за пару секунд.  
Перси смотрел со смесью насмешки и интереса. Пьюси вздохнул:  
— Как он работает?  
Уизли хмыкнул.  
— Как насчет просто проделать в табличке с номером пару дырок и прибить ее гвоздями? — предложил он. — Отец всегда так делает. _Магглы_ всегда так делают.  
Он наткнулся на два ничего не понимающих взгляда и вздохнул:  
— Я сам принесу гвозди и молоток, — пообещал он. — Не могу поверить. Вы уже полгода живете в маггловском доме и все еще не знаете таких вещей.  
Флинт забрал у него тюбик с клеем и принялся читать то, что было написано мелкими буковками.  
— Не понимаю, почему «фините» отменяет даже клеящие зелья, но не работает с этой штуковиной.  
Перси задумался, пытаясь подобрать слова:  
— Возьмем кружку с отколотой ручкой. Все волшебные клеящие средства работают по одинаковому принципу — они как бы поворачивают время вспять, к тому моменту, когда ручка и кружка были единым целым. Заклинание невещественно, а зелье испарится, как только кружка и ручка соединятся. А в маггловских средствах две части склеиваются только за счет присутствия некой третьей субстанции, клея. Он никуда не исчезает. То есть с помощью клея мы, по сути, не получаем полностью идентичную копию старой вещи, а создаем новую вещь, состоящую из тех двух частей, которые нужно соединить, и слоя клея, который держит их вместе. Поэтому, чтобы отделить ручку от кружки, если ты приклеил ее маггловским клеем, ты не сможешь воспользоваться никакими отменяющими чарами, потому что отменять тут нечего. Тебе придется либо разбить ее снова, либо воспользоваться каким-то механическим заклинанием, например, режущим.  
Слова Уизли роились у Флинта в голове, но в четкую картинку пока не складывались. У Пьюси дела, судя по всему, обстояли чуть лучше. Или он просто притворялся, что понимает.  
Лицо Уизли вдруг тоже на пару мгновений стало задумчивым, но потом губы его растянулись в довольной усмешке.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Флинт.   
— Я, кажется, придумал, как нам с тобой стать героями месяца, — хмыкнул он.   
Флинт недоуменно на него взглянул.  
— Сюрприз, — Перси вытащил тюбик у него из рук и весело подбросил его в воздух. И к огромному удивлению Флинта, даже умудрился поймать.  
***  
В восемь утра они вышли из лифта: в отделе не было ни души.   
— Ты скажешь мне или нет, что намерен делать? — спросил Флинт.   
Ему пришлось встать в настоящую рань, чтобы прийти сюда с Перси.  
— Неужели ты еще не догадался? — поразился тот. Они остановились у кофе-машины: — Подними ее в воздух, — сказал он и достал из кармана тюбик клея.  
— Да ты шутишь, — недоверчиво сказал Флинт.  
— Просто подними ее в воздух, — повторил Перси. — Ты что, испугался?  
Флинт посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного, но левитационное заклинание все же произнес. Машина взмыла над столом: не очень высоко, но достаточно, чтобы Перси смог вымазать клеем ее дно и стол.  
— Опускай! — Перси отошел на шаг назад.  
Штуковина плавно водрузилась на прежнее место. Флинт обошел ее с двух сторон: смотрелось аккуратно, и клея видно не было.  
— Но ведь ее нужно будет как-то мыть. И догружать туда кофе и прочую хрень, — напомнил Флинт.  
— Эльфы моют ее заклинаниями, — сказал Уизли, критично рассматривая проделанную работу, — а чтобы доложить ингредиенты, вовсе не нужно никуда ее перетаскивать, — он ухмыльнулся: — Забрать ее теперь можно будет только со столом.  
В этот момент двери лифта разъехались в сторону, и из них вышел Крауч.  
— Флинт, _Уиндри_ , — поздоровался он. — Вы сегодня рано.   
— Кофе, сэр? — спросил Перси.  
— Нет, спасибо, _Уэндби_ , вы же знаете, я предпочитаю пить свой кофе в районе десяти.  
Он прошел в сторону дверей отдела, но вдруг обернулся:  
— Хорошая работа на Турнире, — он изобразил улыбку. Не то чтобы Крауч был неискренним, просто он был истуканом, а у истуканов улыбки не очень-то выходят. — И, _Уизерби_ , пожалуйста, не забудьте про отчет, который вы обещали мне к двенадцати. Да, и мистер Симмонс с третьего этажа просил прислать мистера Дженкинса: у них снова включился летний зной, — с этими словами он направился к своему кабинету.  
Когда шаги его стихли, Флинт украдкой взглянул на лицо Перси: если его и задевало отношение Крауча, то виду он не подавал.  
— Неплохой урожай за одно утро, — заметил вдруг он и достал крошечный блокнотик из кармана мантии, тщательно фиксируя: « _Уиндри, Уэндби, Уизерби_ ».  
Флинт опешил.  
— Ты что, записываешь имена, которыми называет тебя Крауч? — не поверил он.  
— Сначала мне было обидно. Я даже несколько раз поправил его. Но потом это стало немного меня забавлять. Смотри, я начал вести список с сентября, а Крауч повторился только четыре раза. И то, потому что питает странную привязанность к фамилии «Уизерби».  
— Почему бы тебе не сменить фамилию с Уизли на Уизерби? Тогда хотя бы четыре раза в три месяца он будет называть тебя правильно.  
— Боюсь, тогда он выучит «Уизли», — вздохнул Перси. Впрочем, в его голосе не было ни капли упрека. Он перевел взгляд на кофе-машину. — В любом случае, у нас есть все шансы выиграть в этом году.  
— Выиграть?  
— Ты что, не слышал? Тот этаж, на котором машина продержится дольше всего, целый месяц получает бесплатные пирожные в кафетерии.  
Флинт ухмыльнулся. Звучало неплохо.  
***  
До середины декабря Флинт сражался с контрабандой ковров-самолетов, так что старые добрые огнедышащие твари начали казаться ему милыми феями. Их рабочее общение с Перси сильно сократилось: все-таки тот был секретарем и чаще всего работал непосредственно с Краучем (по крайней мере, выполнял его поручения), а к Флинту его тогда отправили исключительно из-за родственных связей с Чарли, которые обещали сэкономить время и деньги всему отделу.  
Тем не менее, они не вернулись к прежней враждебности. Поэтому Уизли иногда выпивал с ним и Пьюси в пабе, а Флинт, вот как сейчас, подсаживался к нему кафетерии. Перси сидел перед полной тарелкой капусты с курицей и скучно ковырялся в ней вилкой. На стуле рядом с ним щебетала блондинка из бара. Перси время от времени кивал.  
— Не знал, что сюда пускают всех подряд, — заметил Флинт, занимая третий стул.  
Блондинка выглядела недовольной вторжением.  
— Вообще-то, принято спрашивать, свободен стул или нет, — сказала она.  
— Кажется, ты слишком много времени проводишь в барах. Это там, если ты подсаживаешься к кому-то за столик без спросу, тебя могут не так понять, — предположил Флинт.  
Глаза блондинки немного округлились, но ответить она не успела.  
— Брось, Одри, это Флинт. Мы работаем вместе.  
— Он сказал, что я «все подряд», — напомнила она.  
— Идет. Флинт, это не «все подряд», а Одри. Она тоже работает в министерстве.  
— Последний год аврорских курсов, — она протянула Флинту руку через стол.  
Флинт пожал ее.  
— Отдел международного сотрудничества. Первый и, надеюсь, последний год.  
— Говорят, за семьсот лет никто по собственному желанию не ушел из министерства. Все так и работают до конца жизни. Иногда только меняют этажи. Говорят, это такое проклятие.  
Перси хмыкнул. У Флинта пропал аппетит. Чертова блондинка.  
— Я тоже слышал парочку легенд, — сказал Флинт. — Говорят, женщин-авроров на ваших курсах целых полгода обучают разным секс-штучкам для работы под прикрытием, ведения допросов и прочего. А потом вы сдаете экзамен Главному аврору лично.  
— Что за чушь, — она закатила глаза и без тени улыбки продолжила. — Какой идиот сказал тебе, что этому обучают только женщин? — она покачала головой.  
Флинт выронил вилку вместе с тем, что было на нее нанизано.  
— Мне пора, у нас силовая подготовка через десять минут, — она бросила взгляд на часы. — До вечера, Перси, подумай о том, что я сказала, — она улыбнулась ему и быстро пошла относить свой поднос.  
Перси проводил ее взглядом, моргнул и посмотрел на ошарашенного Флинта.  
— Она ведь пошутила? — уточнил Маркус.  
— Откуда мне знать, — Перси пожал плечами. — Как работа?  
— Я начинаю ненавидеть ковры-самолеты.  
— Али Башир, — он кивнул. — Да, скользкий тип. Только почему его дали тебе? Ты что, говоришь на арабском? Я точно знаю, что Али Башир не понимает ни слова по-английски.  
— Я работаю в паре с Доусоном. Он говорит на арабском, но выглядит, как запуганная третьекурсница из Хаффлпаффа. Поэтому я просто ору этому хрену что-то по-английски, а Доусон делает вид, что меня переводит.   
— Делает вид? — не понял Перси.  
— Ну, в прошлый раз я два часа кричал на него за то, что «Соколы» продули «Осам» в чемпионате Великобритании 1992 года.  
Уизли фыркнул от смеха.  
— Он уже выдал нам местонахождение большей части партии ковров, — сказал Флинт.  
Флинт вдруг заметил, что сам съел уже треть своей порции, а Перси все так и продолжает месить брокколи.  
— Да что с тобой, Уизли? Получил Тролля за эссе?  
— Очень смешно.  
— Старшекурсник со Слизерина испортил твои учебники?   
— Флинт… — сердито сложил руки на груди.  
— Кто-то опять подсыпал тебе слабительного в тыквенный сок, как на четвертом курсе?  
— Я был на третьем… — он осекся. — Постой-ка, откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь? — он сощурился.  
Флинт пожал плечами. А Уизли продолжил:  
— А вот ты как раз был на четвертом, — сказал он странным голосом.  
Особой вины Флинт не чувствовал. Несмотря на то, что они учились на разных курсах, Уизли все равно умудрялся действовать ему на нервы. И Пьюси уверял, что весь класс смеялся до слез: Уизли целых десять минут тянул руку на зельеварении, прежде чем Снейп соизволил его заметить. Тянул только для того, чтобы выпалить: «Мне нехорошо, профессор», — и пулей выбежать в коридор. Впрочем, то, что он даже в этой ситуации тянул руку и ждал целую вечность, многое о нем говорило. Например, что он двинутый.  
— Так что у тебя случилось? — спросил Флинт.  
Перси смерил его долгим взглядом, но все же согласился забыть эту тему.  
— Мистер Крауч повысил меня до своего личного помощника, — сказал он.  
— Поздравляю, — отозвался Флинт. Было странно просто сидеть в такой момент, продолжать есть как ни в чем не бывало, но не хлопать же Уизли по плечу или, тем более, по руке, как приятеля. — С тебя пиво.  
— Спасибо. Об этом, — неловко улыбнулся он. — В общем, Одри сказала, что в таких случаях обычно устраивают что-то вроде вечеринки для коллег. Помнишь, как когда Холли Бернз перевели на первый этаж.  
— Ты устраиваешь вечеринку? — уточнил Флинт. — Надеюсь, не чайную?  
— Не совсем.  
— То есть ты НЕ устраиваешь вечеринку?  
— Я не знаю как, — наконец сказал он.  
— Ты смеешься? — фыркнул Флинт. — Просто пригласи всех выпить за твой счет, как Бернз.  
— Я же говорю. Я не знаю как.  
— Просто встань в центре нашего зала и громко объяви, _как это сделала Бернз_.   
— Но так будет похоже, что я хвастаюсь.  
— Ты и так постоянно хвастаешься, — сказал Флинт.  
— Неправда!  
— «Я, как секретарь и помощник мистера Крауча, — Флинт выделил голосом должность, и, особенно, «мистера Крауча», — буду присутствовать на всех трех этапах Турнира», — передразнил он.  
Перси поджал губы.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел. У тебя же наверняка было полно таких вечеринок в школе? Как ты это делал?  
Флинт растерялся. У Уизли и правда было не все в порядке с самооценкой. Или с головой. Он как-то умудрялся совмещать напыщенность и хвастливость с панической неуверенностью.  
— Да не трясись ты так. Ты сам не обрадуешься тому, сколько народу захочет выпить за счет нашего новоявленного императора кофе.  
Кофе-машина действительно позволила ему приобрести какую-никакую популярность: во-первых, она стояла на их этаже уже три недели на удивление и зависть другим отделам, а во-вторых, поскольку ни Флинт, ни Перси не раскрыли секрет «суперкрепких защитных чар», Уизли начали считать кем-то вроде Гриндевальда.  
— Но вдруг…  
— Вдруг что? В том, чтобы вечером пятницы выпить в пабе за чужой счет, нет ничего такого уж запредельного.  
— Пятница завтра, — Перси напомнил скорее себе, чем Флинту.  
— Ну так тебе все карты, — Флинт вытер рот салфеткой и встал из-за стола. Ковры-самолеты не ждали.  
Уизли взглянул на него немного потерянно и наконец сунул в рот кусок курицы.  
***  
В пятницу днем Уизли на негнущихся ногах выполз из кабинета Крауча и встал в центре зала. В кулаке у него была смята какая-то бумажка, так что Флинт с ужасом подумал, что он репетировал. Перси откашлялся.  
— Привет! — преувеличенно бодро начал он. — В общем, я хотел сказать, — он втянул в себя воздух, — Я хотел сказать… — несколько клерков таки отвлеклись от своей работы и обратили на него внимание.  
Флинт сдался. Встал из-за стола и подошел к Перси, грохнул ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Не скромничай, Уизли, — сказал он. — Нашего повелителя кофеина повысили до личного помощника!  
Клерки захлопали. Уизли немного расслабился. Флинт и сам не заметил, как сжал его плечо привычным жестом — ближе к шее, ощущая под пальцами выступающую ключицу. А когда понял, что сделал, чуть не отдернул руку: не потому что ему было противно, а потому что он никогда не думал, что способен на настолько дружеский, успокаивающий жест по отношению к кому-то вроде Уизли.   
— Сегодня в восемь буду ждать всех в пабе «Кошачья мята», — Уизли справился с голосом и даже улыбнулся. — Выпивка за мой счет.  
Зал одобрительно загудел и захлопал. У Перси на щеках вспыхнул довольный румянец. Он повернулся к Флинту, который все еще не убрал руку с его плеча, и поблагодарил. А Флинт с удивлением осознал, что сейчас не в состоянии выдавить в ответ ни звука.  
Вечеринка была не то чтобы бомбой, и не то чтобы вечеринкой в полном смысле этого слова, но в паб набилось человек двадцать, а Флинту даже удалось подцепить симпатичную цыпочку. Марта Вилкокс — она занималась международным договором о запрете магических дуэлей (та еще работенка), была высокой брюнеткой и имела внушительный размер груди. Впрочем, Флинта весь вечер (и всю ночь) не оставляла мысль, что, не будь Одри, которая крутилась вокруг мистера Кофеина три часа, Марта выбрала бы Перси, а не «его друга-милашку».   
В двадцатых числах декабря Флинт зашел в кабинет Крауча, чтобы с облегчением положить дело о контрабанде в архив, и обнаружил две вещи: во-первых, в десять утра Крауча все еще не было на работе, а, во-вторых, Уизли сидел с таким лицом, будто ему сообщили о смерти его самого близкого человека.  
— Только не говори, что Крауч умер? — спросил Флинт, соединив два и два.  
— Хуже, — отстраненно откликнулся Уизли, даже не среагировав на такое неуважение к его обожаемому Краучу, — он взял отпуск.  
Флинт моргнул.  
— Он ни разу за все двенадцать лет здесь не брал отпуска и не болел, я проверял, — продолжил Уизли. — Он сказал, что будет присылать мне задания совами.   
У Уизли по-прежнему было такое лицо, будто он сказал не все, приберегая самое главное напоследок.   
— Что-то еще?.. — уточнил Флинт.  
Перси поколебался и протянул ему немного смятый листок бумаги. Очевидно, письмо Крауча. Флинту даже не потребовалось читать его до конца, потому что ответ был в первой же строчке: «Мистер Уизли, вынужден сообщить Вам…» Мистер Уизли. УИЗЛИ.  
Флинт поднял от листка ошарашенное лицо.  
— Если бы я не знал, что речь о Крауче… я бы подумал, что его похитили и заставили писать письмо под диктовку, — заметил Флинт.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Ты уже записал это?  
— Что?  
— В свой блокнот.  
— Нет еще, — Перси достал его из кармана и большими буквами на всю страницу написал «УИЗЛИ». Потом подумал, макнул перо в зеленые чернила и нарисовал салют. Затем добавил немного красного и желтого.   
Флинт бросил взгляд на письмо, которое все еще сжимал в руках. Глаза зацепились за строчку: «…прошу Вас присутствовать на Святочном балу в Хогвартсе в качестве представителя министерства магии».  
— Ты идешь на Святочный бал? — удивился Флинт.  
Уизли кивнул.  
— Но он в то же время, что и рождественская вечеринка в министерстве.  
Перси застыл на мгновение, но затем просто пожал плечами.  
— Что поделать.  
— Там будут объявлять кофейного победителя! — напомнил Флинт. — Это же твой звездный час.  
— Зато повидаюсь с братьями, — без энтузиазма сказал Уизли.  
— Ну да, ты же просто обожаешь семейные посиделки, — кивнул Флинт.  
— Флинт, — позвал вдруг Перси и нерешительно замолчал. — Где ты справляешь Рождество?  
— Не знаю. Но точно не с отцом.  
Губы Уизли дрогнули, но он вдруг отвел взгляд и принялся искать что-то на своем столе.  
— Счастливого Рождества, — сказал он.  
— Счастливого Рождества.  
***  
Крауч не вышел на работу и после рождественских каникул, поэтому Уизли стал приходить в министерство еще раньше, а уходить еще позже. При этом он не уставал хвалить своего заотдыхавшегося начальника и повторять, что тот заслужил отпуск. Флинт подозревал, что Перси элементарно гордился тем, что, по сути, стал главой отдела в отсутствие Крауча. Нет, точнее, что _«мистер Крауч настолько мне доверяет, что на время передал бразды правления в мои руки»._  
Они стали общаться еще реже. Уизли редко выходил из своей норы и практически не показывался в пабе и кафетерии. Флинт виделся с ним, только когда ему нужно было в архив или спросить что-нибудь по делу. В январе он порой приносил ему чашку кофе с трофейным пирожным, чтобы можно было позабавиться над статуэткой Повелителя Кофе, красовавшейся на столе Перси.  
Флинт думал, что есть что-то очень правильное в том, что их общение вновь состояло исключительно из коротких пикировок. Было странно — он редко чувствовал себя настолько не в своей тарелке — когда во время вручения наград на рождественской вечеринке статуэтку Уизли без раздумий отдали ему на хранение: «О, ну конечно, мистер Флинт! Передадите своему другу? Жаль, что он не смог присутствовать сегодня». Это звучало неправильно, как бред сумасшедшего. Перси Уизли. Друг.  
И Уизли, казалось, делает все возможное, чтобы помочь Флинту воспылать к нему прежней неприязнью. Потому что начальник из него вышел просто отвратительный, несмотря на то, что все, что он делал — это озвучивал указания Крауча, который, не иначе, слег с драконьей оспой. Озвучивал он их с такой помпой, таким заносчивым, высокомерным тоном, что позови он кого-нибудь на вечеринку сейчас, Флинт был уверен, к нему не пришел бы никто.   
Количество почтительных «мистеров Краучей» в его речи подскочило раза в четыре, он словно смаковал их и наверняка считал жутким святотатством заменять имя своего идола местоимениями или, тем более, опускать. В этом было что-то очень жалкое: то, как Уизли восхвалял его, гордился его доверием и носился с его дурацкими поручениями. Флинту, как человеку практичному и расчетливому, это казалось вдвойне глупым: он бы смог понять, если бы Уизли делал это, чтобы перескочить побыстрей пару ступенек на карьерной лестнице, подсидеть начальника, ну, или, в крайнем случае, поупиваться властью. Но Уизли, этот зануда и отличник, работал исключительно чтобы угодить своему герою, получить похвалу, а не повышение. И работал беззаветно: он даже не винил старика в этом неприлично растянувшемся отпуске, наоборот, с каждым днем, казалось, восхищался им все больше — и все меньше понимал, почему другие не разделяют его восторгов, почему не трепещут каждый раз, когда Уизли называет его имя или передает его поручения. С каждым днем он становился все хуже, все больше терял связь с реальностью, возомнив себя, наверное, не менее, чем посланником Мерлина, а не всего лишь мальчиком на побегушках у старого хрыча, который даже имя его запомнить был не в состоянии.   
И Флинт снова стал видеть его почти таким же, как в школе, только еще хуже. Неестественным льстивым занудой, который так и напрашивался на пинок или подначку. Он уже не был уверен, действительно ли видел другого Уизли. Яркого, с россыпями веснушек, благодарного, дерзкого, открывающего самое болезненное, спрятанное глубоко внутри, просящего помощи. Уизли, которого он начал мысленно называть по имени.  
Где-то в конце апреля на пятый этаж наконец завезли зеркало, взамен разбитого во время прошлогодней вечеринки. Зеркало было самым обычным, со стандартными свойствами: в меру болтливое, без чувства юмора, без функции корректировки отражения. Цена по каталогу — 50 галлеонов. Его распечатали и временно поставили в вестибюле напротив кофе-машины до прихода бригады эльфов.  
Первой неладное заметила Марта. Она налила кофе, направилась к выходу, но, поймав в зеркале мелькнувшее отражение своей новенькой мантии, машинально развернулась, чтобы взглянуть на себя повнимательней. Улыбнулась, отсалютовала себе чашкой и вдруг взвизгнула, отпрянула и схватилась за рот.  
— Что случилось? — Флинт как раз шел к лифтам.  
—Мой зуб! — воскликнула она и изобразила кривую улыбку, демонстрируя ему ровный ряд белоснежных зубов.  
— Все отлично, — заверил ее Флинт.  
— Зеркало показывает, что у меня нет зуба!  
Она тряхнула волосами и пулей бросилась к своему рабочему месту. Флинт только усмехнулся. После обеда, правда, атмосфера стала более напряженной — настолько, что над столами в северо-западной части зала началась гроза, и Дженкинсу удалось избавиться от нее только с третьей попытки (впрочем, легкий запах озона все равно остался). Потому что Марта обломала зуб об ореховый десерт — как раз тот зуб, который показало зеркало.  
На цыпочках, стараясь не смотреть на свое отражение, все пришли в холл.  
— Смотрите! — Джонс вытащил смятую оберточную бумагу, просунутую между зеркалом и стеной. Он развернул ее, пытаясь найти бирку. Его глаза вдруг удивленно расширились. Он прочитал вслух: — Наименование: Зеркало случайных предсказаний. Доставить: Отдел тайн.  
Пару мгновений все молчали, а потом начался жуткий гомон. Половина сотрудников бросилась по рабочим местам в ужасе от того, что они тоже увидят что-то нелицеприятное в своем будущем. Другая половина, наоборот, стала наперебой лезть к зеркалу, пытаясь что-то разглядеть.   
Через какое-то время из своего кабинета вылез Облизли. Он подошел, когда у зеркала осталось всего человек десять, включая Дженкинса и Флинта.  
— Что здесь происходит? — напыщенно спросил он.  
— Нам по ошибке принесли зеркало случайных предсказаний для отдела тайн, — объяснил Дженкинс.  
— Нужно просто отправить записку в отдел тайн, — сказал Уизли. — Не за чем толпиться и шуметь.  
— Но неужели вам самому не интересно посмотреть, что там? — почти закричала Шерил Свон.  
— Нет, меня не интересует такая чушь, — Уизли невольно отступил назад.  
— Или ты струсил, — Флинт не знал, как это у него вырвалось.  
— Я не верю в эти глупости, — отрезал Уизли, почему-то проигнорировав насмешливый тон, с каким Флинт к нему обратился.  
— Так докажи, — Флинт осклабился. — Давай.  
Уизли отступил еще немного назад и так и сбежал бы в свою нору, если бы Флинт не успел ухватить его за локоть и дернуть на себя, так что оба они отразились. Флинт и сам сначала не хотел поднимать глаз: а вдруг вместо квиддичной формы он увидит семидесятилетнего старика, одетого в министерские тряпки. Но позлить Уизли хотелось просто нестерпимо.   
Сначала тот крикнул что-то возмущенное, попытался вырвать руку, но потом, когда отражение вдруг изменилось, замер.   
Комната была совершенно точно его, Флинта: тумбочка, кровать, но постельное белье незнакомое, белое с черными ромбами. А на краю кровати — Уизли, настоящий, без маскировочных чар, в черном халате с золотым драконом. У Маркуса перехватило дыхание. Когда картинка только сменилась, рука Флинта, сидевшего на кровати позади Перси, коснулась атласной ткани халата около его шеи и отодвинула ее, обнажая плечо и ключицу, усыпанные веснушками. Халат легко скользнул вниз, к бедрам, лишь немного прикрывая их. Поза Уизли была какой-то деревянной и неуверенной, да и сам Флинт казался немного ошарашенным. Он медленно провел рукой по обнаженному плечу, переместил ее к талии, огладил до того места, куда крупными складками упал халат, задержавшись там, а потом прижался губами к острой лопатке.  
Уизли очнулся первым и в тот момент, когда губы псевдо-Флинта коснулись его кожи, резко высвободил руку и отскочил в сторону. Лицо его покраснело, дыхание сбилось, и Флинт понял, что с ним самим, скорее всего, творится то же самое.  
— Это не смешно, — воскликнул Уизли.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Флинт.  
— Что там такое? — спросила Шерил.  
— Глупая шутка, — раздраженно буркнул Уизли и быстро пошел к себе.  
— Да что вы увидели?! — Мэри Эджком выпучила глаза.  
— Как мы вдвоем шпилим тебя на столе Крауча, — сказал Флинт.  
Дженкинс хмыкнул. Мэри покраснела как помидор.  
— Ты просто грубый тролль, Флинт! — сердито воскликнула она и убежала в зал.  
Флинт пожал плечами. Лучше уж побыть троллем (Мерлин, она прокричала это точно так же, как Саманта Эштон когда-то), чем говорить правду. Все, конечно, поняли, что он сказал это только чтобы отвязаться от Мэри, но зато теперь никто не полезет с расспросами, если, конечно, ни испытывает тайного наслаждения от флинтовских оскорблений.  
У Флинта это была напряженная неделя. Нужно было перелопатить кучу статистики для договора с Трансильванией о запрете межнациональных дуэлей (упрямцы упирались вот уже полгода), так что Флинт вместе с Мартой и Джонсом постоянно курсировали от архива к своим столам с кипами протоколов и показаний секундантов и вписывали в таблицу данные по смертности и национальной принадлежности за последние 50 лет.  
На удивление, идея показать трансильванцам цифры принадлежала зануде-Уизли. То есть он-то тогда загибал пальцы и с умным видом объяснял, что, поскольку в Трансильвании ниже уровень школьного образования, а высшее так и вообще почти отсутствует, то у них, во-первых, хуже навыки боевой и защитной магии, а во-вторых, менее развита колдомедицина. Поэтому и смертность среди трансильванцев в дуэлях с представителями более развитых стран должна быть выше. И каким-то невероятным образом он угадал. Статистика была шокирующей. И уж если даже она не убедит этих горных баранов, то уже ничто не сможет. (Кроме запрета на торговлю с Великобританией, но это крайние меры. И их нужно согласовывать лично с Краучем и кучей других шишек).  
Флинт засиживался со статистикой допоздна. Он убеждал себя, что это только чтобы не бросать милашку-Марту, да и Джонса тоже, все-таки он был неплохим парнем, но в глубине души Флинт даже получал от работы удовольствие. Этим полугодовым сопротивлением трансильванцы так раздраконили его, что добиться своего стало делом принципа.  
Около девяти Флинт наконец собрался уходить. Он вышел из почти пустого зала и с удивлением заметил, что зеркало уже унесли. Когда он зашел в лифт, то заметил фигуру приближающегося Дженкинса и придержал двери. Тот двигался как-то медленно, а лицо его было задумчивым и хмурым.  
— Видел, зеркало уже унесли? — начал Флинт.  
Дженкинс кивнул.  
— Решил не испытывать судьбу? — спросил Флинт, намекая, что Дженкинс так и не отважился взглянуть на то, что покажет ему отражение.  
Дженкинс прислонился затылком к стенке лифта.  
— Не совсем, — он смотрел куда-то мимо Флинта.  
Дженкинс молчал. А Флинт больше не стал приставать с расспросами. Но он сильно сомневался, что то, что увидел Дженкинс, хуже, чем то, что досталось им с Уизли.  
***  
Накануне третьего состязания Турнира трех волшебников грянула буря. И грянула она с самого утра.  
День начался, как обычно. То есть немного хуже, чем обычно, из-за вчерашнего бурного празднования подписания договора с Трансильванией.   
Флинт угрюмо сел за свой стол и уронил раскалывающуюся голову на руки. Сейчас он очень сожалел, что не сел за отчет еще вчера вечером, ведь было же время. Он поднял голову и его взгляд упал на шуточную серебристую статуэтку-швабру: «Маркусу Флинту, обладателю самого чистого рабочего места 1994». Ее вручили на рождественской вечеринке, Флинт и не подозревал, что в министерстве существует такой конкурс до тех пор, пока его с почетом не вызвали на сцену. Суть конкурса была такая: один произвольный день в ноябре или декабре выбирается для проверки рабочих мест клерков, и побеждает тот, чье место будет в идеальном порядке. Соревнование, конечно, глупое и нелогичное, собственно, как и большинство министерских соревнований, потому что чистый стол может означать, как аккуратность его владельца, так и месячное отсутствие на работе. С Флинтом примерно так и вышло: он тогда в основном работал с Доусоном, запугивая контрабандистов, и за пару недель за свой стол вообще не сел ни разу. Все отчеты писал Доусон. А если Флинт и садился, то рядом ошивался Уизли со своими шелудивыми ручонками и ненароком наводил порядок.  
Но поблагодарить Уизли даже в шутку как-то не сложилось. И поздравить его с подписанием договора тоже не вышло, и от этого голова Флинта болела еще сильнее, потому что праздновать победу без Уизли было все равно, как если бы квиддичная команда отмечала разгромную победу без капитана. Да, вклад в нее внес каждый, но гениальную стратегию, которой все они и придерживались, все-таки разработал один человек. А стратегия и правда была гениальной, потому что она была простой до смешного, не требовала никакого дополнительного обеспечения (не считая литров чернил и километров волшебного пластыря, который Флинт извел на стертые о перо и порезанные о бумагу пальцы) и, самое главное в их ситуации, не нуждалась в согласовании с какими-либо инстанциями.  
Флинт почти уже решил пойти в кабинет Уизли, как вдруг в зал ворвались почтовые журавлики, держа бумажными лапками выпуск «Пророка». Флинт поймал свой, привычно уже нащупал заранее подготовленный бумажный шар и подбил им журавлика, направлявшегося к кабинету Уизли. Квиддичная сноровка все еще была при нем, потому что за все время он пока ни разу не промахнулся.  
Флинт взглянул на заголовки газеты и почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.  
«БЕССМЕННЫЙ ГЛАВА ОТДЕЛА МЕЖДУНАРОДНОГО СОТРУДНИЧЕСТВА СОШЕЛ С УМА И НАПАЛ НА СТУДЕНТОВ В ЛЕСУ».  
Флинт встретился взглядом с ошарашенным Дженкинсом. Марта ахнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.  
В этот момент дверь кабинета Уизли отворилась, и в гробовой тишине он подошел к столу Флинта.  
— Ты уже написал отчет? — требовательно спросил он.  
Флинт долго смотрел на него. Зря он сегодня подбил его журавлика. Уизли еще ничего не знал.  
— Нет, — наконец выдавил Флинт.  
— Мне нужна твоя часть отчета сегодня же, — сказал он.  
В голову лезло, что это идиотское требование и что его невозможно закончить за день, но вместо демонстрации раздражения или злости Флинт просто молча протянул ему газету.  
— Что это? — Уизли не сразу взял ее из рук Флинта.  
Но потом наконец заметил ошарашенные, вытянувшиеся лица вокруг и медленно перевел взгляд на первую страницу. С лица его вдруг исчезла вся краска, он неловко схватился за край стола, чтобы не упасть: статуэтка-швабра и стакан для карандашей со звоном полетели на пол. Флинт вскочил и схватил его за плечи прежде, чем у Уизли подкосились ноги.  
— Это ложь, — одними губами сказал он.  
— Это правда, Уизли.  
Он помотал головой.  
— Вы просто хотите поиздеваться надо мной, да? — он вырвался из рук Флинта, бросил газету на стол и выкрикнул: — Фините Инкантатем! — но ничего не произошло. — Фините Инкантатем! — отчаянно повторил он.  
Когда опять ничего не произошло, он отступил назад, будто во сне.  
— Пойдем, Уизли, — Флинт дотащил его до его кабинета и усадил в кресло.  
Уизли был как кукла, послушный и неповоротливый. Флинт ни за что бы не признался, но в тот момент он ему сочувствовал. Он взял стакан из кабинета Крауча, налил в него воды и подал Уизли.  
— Выпей.  
Но Уизли к нему даже не прикоснулся.  
— Ты так и будешь сидеть?  
— Иди пиши свой чертов отчет, — Уизли закрыл глаза.  
— Уизли…  
— Иди к черту, Флинт. Оставь меня одного.  
Флинт вышел и вернулся за свой стол. И стал писать отчет — что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что происходит.  
Около часа дня мимо его стола прошел министр и еще двое магов, они скрылись в кабинете Крауча. Через полчаса все трое вышли. У одного из волшебников в руках была зажата стопка из смятых записок — наверное тех, что Крауч присылал Уизли.  
К восьми Флинт закончил свой отчет. Хотя вряд ли он все еще был кому-то нужен.  
— Сходи к нему, — он и не заметил, как подошел Дженкинс. — Завтра третье состязание. Будет неприятно, если один из судей повесится у себя в кабинете.  
— Ты ведь шутишь, правда? — спросил Флинт.  
— Нет, — без тени улыбки ответил Дженкинс.  
— Слушай, — Флинт вздохнул. — Ты просто немного не так все понял.  
Дженкинс вскинул брови.  
— Я знаю, что многим могло показаться, что мы с Уизли в какой-то момент д… — он запнулся, — дружили. Но это не так. _Совсем_ не так. Мы друг друга терпеть не можем еще со школьных времен, понимаешь? Мы из разных миров: он зануда-отличник, а я разгильдяй и капитан квиддичной команды.   
— Флинт… — Дженкинс недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
— Мне не надо туда идти, потому что помочь ему мне совершенно нечем.  
Дженкинс вздохнул, но во взгляде его было что-то такое... Флинт так же смотрел на Малфоя, когда он сказал, что не может поймать снитч, потому что боится подняться в воздух выше, чем на пятьдесят метров. Как на полного идиота, непонятно как тут оказавшегося. Он вдруг нагнулся и поднял с пола статуэтку-швабру, вернул ее на стол.  
— Тогда хотя бы отбери у него веревку и алкоголь. Завтра он должен быть на ногах.  
Дженкинс быстро пошел прочь, и Флинт даже не успел возмутиться, что этим должен заниматься именно он, потому что вдруг обнаружил, что во всем отделе они остались с Дженкинсом вдвоем. А теперь он и вовсе остался один.  
Флинт зачем-то взял отчет со стола и пошел в бывший кабинет Крауча.   
— Я принес твой отчет, Уизли, — начал он.   
И оборвал себя. Потому что комната была пуста. Он бросил нервный взгляд на потолок, проклиная Дженкинса за его висельные шуточки. Но с потолка свисала только люстра.   
— Эй, Уизли! — позвал он.  
Заглянул в оба кабинета, в архив, но везде было пусто. Флинт уже решил, что Уизли как-то умудрился проскользнуть мимо него и Дженкинса, когда из-под письменного стола Крауча вдруг послышался какой-то звук.  
Флинт медленно подошел туда и застыл. В нише под столом в темноте сидел Уизли, а рядом с ним стояла наполовину опустошенная бутылка дорогого огневиски, видимо, из запасов старика.  
— Уизли, ты идиот? Тебе завтра еще идти судить этих клоунов в Хогвартсе, — Флинт плюхнулся в кресло Крауча, кожаное, на колесиках.  
— Святой Флинт пришел поучить меня жизни? — хрипло спросил Уизли.  
— По крайней мере, я никогда не напивался перед матчами.  
Уизли молча потянулся к бутылке. Флинт ловко отодвинул ее ногой.  
— Проваливай отсюда, — Уизли закрыл глаза. — Мне запретили появляться на Турнире. Судьей будет Фадж.  
Флинт поднял бутылку и поставил ее на стол. Наверное, Дженкинс был не в курсе. Не мог же он соврать.  
— Что тебе сказали? — спросил он.  
— Что это я во всем виноват, — как заученное повторил Уизли. — Если бы я доложил раньше… Мистера Крауча пока не нашли, но его видели в лесу двое свидетелей, на одного из которых он напал.  
— Уизли. Что они сказали тебе? — повторил Флинт.   
Всевозможные версии пропажи старика он уже успел прочитать в четырех разных изданиях, включая Мартин «Ведьмин досуг».  
Уизли поднял на него немного удивленные глаза.  
— Я облажался, — он покачал головой. — С тем, что напишут в моем личном деле, я вряд ли когда-нибудь поднимусь выше почтового клерка, — отвел взгляд: — Верни мне бутылку.  
— Отправляйся домой.  
— Нет.  
— Там твоя семья, — Флинт добавил не подумав. Он успел забыть, что для Уизли, как и для него, эта формула не работала.  
— Моя семья? — немного удивленно повторил он. — Они обрадуются, Флинт. Будут смеяться надо мной весь остаток жизни, — внезапно весело заговорил он: — Смотрите-ка, Перси все-таки облажался! Дайте пять! — воскликнул он, передразнивая чей-то голос. Он громко сглотнул и начал, словно оправдываясь перед Флинтом: — Черт возьми, я так старался. Я всегда так старался, чтобы они и мной могли гордиться. Но они всегда радуются чему угодно, любому, даже самому мелкому достижению остальных. А на меня смотрят, как на назойливую муху, все, даже Джинни, — Уизли частил, язык немного заплетался от выпитого, но все же он говорил довольно связно. — Они только замечают, чего я НЕ сделал. О, и конечно, то, что я НЕ умею играть в квиддич и НЕнавижу идиотские вредилки. Им было плевать, сколько СОВ я сдал на Превосходно или что я получил значок старосты, зато все просто из штанов от смеха выпрыгивали, когда ты со своими дружками подсыпал мне слабительного в сок или когда метла Чарли вышла из строя и три часа таскала меня по окрестностям.  
Флинт растерялся. Не каждый день на тебя вываливают закулисные истории добродетельных гриффиндорских семей. Уизли притих, а лицо его было в тени.  
— Опять ревешь, Уизли? — нарочно немного грубовато, поддразнивая, спросил Флинт.   
Он впервые заговорил о той ночи, ожидая непонятно чего. Что Уизли смутится, что испугается, разозлится или даже разревется.  
— В прошлый раз тебя это не сильно волновало, — откликнулся тот. Голос был совершенно нормальным.   
Флинт немного опешил, не ожидая, что Уизли вот так просто сможет говорить о том, что тогда произошло. Вместо ответа он подкатил кресло чуть ближе к столу, наклонился, обхватывая Уизли за шею сзади, ближе к волосам, и повернул его лицом к свету. Щеки были сухими, но кожа вокруг глаз казалась воспаленной и припухшей, а обкусанные губы — нездорово бордовыми от ранок. Уизли не пытался вырваться, но было заметно, что ему стоит усилий терпеть, когда кто-то смотрит на него такого: уязвимого и беззащитного. Флинт вспомнил тот раз, когда они прятались от Пожирателей. Наверное, то, что произошло сегодня для него намного-намного хуже, чем толпа убийц в двух десятках футов от их убежища.  
— Можешь переночевать у нас, если обещаешь не занудствовать.  
— Не обещаю, — отрезал Уизли, наконец высвободившись.  
— Все равно можешь переночевать. Пьюси болтал что-то про антипохмельное зелье месяц назад.  
— Не уверен, что хочу его попробовать, — Уизли помахал изувеченной рукой. Флинт ухватился за нее и потянул его на себя, медленно вытаскивая из-под стола.  
— Перестань! — возмутился Уизли. Но сопротивляться в таком состоянии он уже не мог.  
Флинт выволок его наружу, обхватил под мышками и водрузил в кресло Крауча, в котором сам только что сидел.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Уизли зажмурился от яркого света. — Зачем ты вообще пришел?  
— Дженкинс сказал, ты можешь повеситься.  
— Я не собирался вешаться, Флинт. И для этого, как минимум, нужна веревка.  
— Или палочка.  
Уизли был без маскировочных чар, весь в пыли и без мантии. Только зачесанные волосы и выдавали в нем прежнего невидимого клерка. Флинт их растрепал, кое-где они были жесткие от геля и смешно встали торчком. Уизли неловко увернулся от его рук.  
— Меня тошнит, — сообщил он и закрыл глаза. — Можешь идти, Флинт. Я остаюсь здесь, — сонно сказал он, откидывая голову набок.  
Флинт задумался. Он бы ни за что не стал сидеть и уговаривать его, убеждать. И в чем убеждать? Флинт не будет по нему скучать, как и все остальные клерки в отделе, потому что Уизли был ужасным начальником, просто смехотворным. Он был восемнадцатилетним обиженным мальчиком, которому невесть как дали покрутиться в кресле большого дяди. И если он мог быть безупречным помощником, добросовестным исполнителем и, в общем-то, полезным партнером, то сам по себе, без начальника сверху и с грузом ответственности на плечах, он просто не справлялся, да и не мог справиться. Кто, черт возьми, дает управлять отделом бывшему школьнику. (Не зря же Крауча объявили сумасшедшим).  
Однако с пустыми руками Флинт тоже уходить не собирался. Кого он обманывал. Зачем-то же он писал весь день этот бесполезный отчет, который теперь точно потеряется и забудется в суматохе. Зачем-то то и дело поднимал глаза на дверь кабинета Крауча, ожидая, когда из него покажется бледная физиономия Уизли.  
У него самого ситуация была немного другой, но все же Уизли он понимал, а потому и не мог просто уйти. Да, тот был школьным занудой, да, после увиденного в зеркале стоило держаться от него подальше, да, он ужасно раздражал все то время, что замещал Крауча. Но Флинт прекрасно знал, что чувствуешь, когда падаешь с пьедестала, когда будущее, в котором не сомневался, рушится у тебя на глазах. И когда Оливеры Вуды спрашивают тебя, почему ты работаешь мелким клерком в министерстве, а не играешь за «Соколов».  
Флинт взглянул на Уизли. Тот, судя по всему, спал. Флинт зашел за спинку кресла и толкнул его к выходу.  
— Пристегните ремни, — сказал он и продолжил, старательно пародируя голос Стэна Шанпайка: — Желаю вам приятного путешествия.  
Кресло гладко и быстро катилось по лакированному полу в пустом зале. Уизли спал.  
— Есть в этом и что-то хорошее, Уизли, — сказал Флинт, ожидая, когда откроются двери лифта. — Хуже, чем сегодня, завтра уже точно не будет. А Блетчли и Монтегю расскажут, как там прошло чествование победителей, если смогут что-то вспомнить, конечно, — подумав, он добавил: — Мерлин, надеюсь, это будет не Диггори.  
Лифт подъехал, и из раскрытых дверей на них ошеломленно уставилась ведьма из отдела транспорта. Флинт кивнул ей в знак приветствия, молча вкатил кресло внутрь и нажал кнопку нужного этажа.


	6. Глава шестая, в которой Перси Уизли сидит не на своем месте

В начале июля Флинт снова наведался к «Соколам», но те только развели руками и сказали, что им не требуются игроки. Даже запасные. Даже в следующем сезоне.  
Его рейд по отборочным других команд оказался таким же безрезультатным, как и в прошлом году. Впрочем, Флинт подозревал, что в половине случаев к отказам руку все-таки приложил его отец. Поэтому он был твердо уверен, что, как только срок его годового контракта в министерстве истечет, ему придется искать другую работу.   
И Дженкинс, временно занимающий пост покойного Крауча, как раз пригласил его к себе в кабинет этим утром.  
— Садись, — он кивнул на оставшийся стул для посетителей.  
Дженкинс сидел за столом начальника на бывшем кресле секретаря, а на секретарском месте стоял второй стул для посетителей, потому что старое кресло Крауча куда-то пропало.  
— Тело Крауча так и не нашли? — спросил Флинт.  
Дженкинс пожал плечами.  
— Ты наверное догадываешься, зачем я тебя пригласил? — он быстро перешел к делу.  
Флинт кивнул.  
— Как ты знаешь, летом прошлого года, в связи с началом Турнира трех волшебников, мы набрали порядка двадцати новых сотрудников на год, — Дженкинс постучал пальцами по столу. — И ты был в их числе.  
Флинт снова кивнул.  
— На данный момент мы можем оставить троих из них. Из вас. Ты понимаешь. Холли перевелась на третий этаж, Уизли ушел…  
Флинт бы прервал его, чтобы ускорить процесс, но никак не мог решить, как его называть: по-старому, как приятеля, или снова возвращаться к «мистерам» и «сэрам».  
— Скажу, честно, Флинт, твои отчеты нечитаемое дерьмо, у тебя странная наклонность удваивать согласные там, где этого не требуется, и ты за весь год не сдал вовремя ни одного документа. Однако мы хотели тебя оставить.  
— Второй шанс? — Флинт вскинул бровь.  
— Сомневаюсь, — он покачал головой и продолжил: — Тебя боятся контрабандисты и парни из отдела единого магического страхования. А это дорогого стоит.  
— Я рад, что остаюсь, — сказал Флинт.  
— Я не сказал, что ты остаешься, — заметил Дженкинс.  
Флинт напрягся.  
— Но вы сказали…  
— Я сказал, что мы _хотели_ тебя оставить! — поправил он.  
— Но?..  
— Но возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, — он внимательно взглянул на Флинта. — По просьбе мистера Руквуда мы переводим тебя на первый этаж, младшим помощником Фаджа. Я подумал, ты обрадуешься повышению.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Флинт. Он даже не знал, что его пугало больше: унылая работа подлизы и разносчика кофе или Руквуд, негласный шеф аппарата министра и старинный друг его отца.  
— Нет?  
— Я хочу работать с контрабандистами. И драконами. И страховщиками. И клянусь, я куплю перо, проверяющее орфографию.  
— Я уже подписал твое направление, — сказал Дженкинс. — В приемной министра вакантны два места. И мистер Руквуд решил, что будет лучше, если помощниками министра станут представители семейств… — он замялся, — разных лояльностей.  
— Магглорожденный? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Нет.  
— Полукровка?  
— Нет.  
— Хаффлпаффец? — он насторожился.  
Дженкинс снова покачал головой.  
— Ты сам все узнаешь. Он нормальный парень. Я уверен, вы поладите. Тем более что работа там, честно говоря, не слишком пыльная.  
Флинт угрюмо кивнул. Деваться ему было некуда.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, вставая. И добавил: — Сэр. Зовите, если будут проблемы со страховщиками.  
Дженкинс улыбнулся, и Флинт обреченно поплелся собирать вещи.  
***  
Флинт вошел в приемную Фаджа и чуть было не уронил свою коробку: левитационные чары удержать он сумел, но та врезалась ему в бедро.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — выпалил он.  
В небольшой приемной, смежной с кабинетом министра, было два стола, один из которых занимал Перси Уизли. На полу, между стеной и его рабочим местом, стоял горшок с какими-то уродливым красным цветком.  
— Я знал, что ты придешь, — неловко кивнул Перси.  
— Кресло, — констатировал Флинт. — Вот куда делось его кресло.  
Уизли откинулся на спинку и сцепил пальцы в замок. В тот день Флинт вкатил его в один из министерских каминов прямо в кресле, встал рядом и выкрикнул адрес своего дома. Было немного тесновато (Мерлин свидетель, по каминной сети не каждый день путешествуют вместе с мебелью), но они вполне успешно добрались до места назначения. А утром и кресла, и Уизли след простыл.  
Флинт водрузил свою коробку на стол и принялся разбирать немногочисленные вещи.  
— Грабишь покойников? — уточнил он.  
— Хоть какая-то плата за то, что я целый год вкалывал на преступника.  
— Дань уважения павшим, Уизли! — развеселился Флинт.  
— Крауч не заслуживает уважения. Из-за него и его сына погиб человек.  
Флинт напрягся. Он аккуратно поставил статуэтку-швабру рядом с карандашницей, как и на старом рабочем месте, и сел в кресло.  
— Так пишут газеты, — осторожно сказал он.  
— Так считает министерство, — Уизли задрал нос.  
— Дамблдор говорит другое, — Флинт следил за его реакцией.  
— Он просто хочет отхватить кусок власти, — уверенно сказал Уизли.  
— И я очень рад, что вы это понимаете, мистер Уизли! — раздался голос Фаджа, показавшегося из своего кабинета. — Жаль, нельзя передать хоть малую долю вашего здравомыслия некоторым другим волшебникам, — он испытующе посмотрел на него.  
Флинту показалось, что в этих словах таилось и что-то еще, помимо фальшивого комплимента. А Уизли с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расплыться в польщенной улыбке.  
— О, мистер Флинт! — Фадж повернулся к нему всем корпусом.  
—Господин Министр, — поздоровался Флинт.  
— Мистер Руквуд очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что вы решили сделать карьеру в министерстве. Он говорит, вы талантливейший молодой человек!  
— Неужели, сэр.  
— Уж поверьте! — Фадж всплеснул руками: — Мистер Уизли уже успел рассказать мне все о себе, — Флинт чуть не захохотал, да уж, Уизли не упустит возможности. А министр, тем временем, продолжил: — Теперь ваша очередь. Каковы ваши таланты, мистер Флинт?  
Флинт вдруг почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Плюсом Крауча, Дженкинса и других его прежних начальников было то, что им было на него либо плевать, либо они просто не задавали вопросов о том, как и зачем Флинт попал в их отдел. Потому что соплохвосту было понятно, что попал он туда по невероятному стечению обстоятельств. Стечению настолько невероятному, что Синистре с ее парадами планет и не снилось.  
— Мистер Дженкинс сказал, я неплохо справляюсь со страховщиками, — полусерьезно заметил Флинт.  
Фадж издал смешок, очевидно, подумав, что Флинт элементарно не хочет расхваливать сам себя. А тот все гадал, правда ли Руквуд ничего про него толком не рассказал или Фадж просто играется с новоприобретёнными помощниками.  
— Очень полезный навык, должен признать, — сказал министр, вытащил из кармана внушительные золотые часы и взглянул на циферблат. — Сожалею, молодые люди, но мне пора идти.  
Он направился к выходу, но вдруг несильно шлепнул себя по лбу, словно что-то забыл, и быстрым шагом вернулся в свой кабинет. Полы его мантии взметнулись, чуть не задев цветок на полу, — тот вдруг щелкнул непонятно откуда взявшимися зубами, пытаясь ухватить ткань, но не успел. Флинт удивленно моргнул. Через мгновение министр вышел уже в зеленом котелке. Из-под его мантии виднелись лиловые ботинки.  
— Мистер Флинт, думаю, мистер Руквуд встретится с вами сегодня и объяснит вашу задачу, — сказал он напоследок и оставил их одних.  
Флинт взглянул на лицо Уизли — выражение такое же, как и при Крауче. Как у пятилетнего ребенка: бесконечная вера, что взрослые всегда правы, справедливы и никогда не обманывают. Впрочем, на взгляд Флинта, в Фаджа Уизли уверовал исключительно из благодарности за то, что тот принял его даже после весеннего промаха.  
Флинт вспомнил один из их вечеров в пабе, когда Уизли увлеченно объяснял, почему Крауч достоин того, чтобы его называли «мистером» даже за спиной. Там было что-то про заклинание портала («Я не уверен, что даже министру это под силу! Такая тонкая магия…»), про законодательство («Он превратил нашу правовую систему во что-то действительно фундаментальное!»), про мультилингвизм («Он говорит на двухстах языках! Слышал, он понимает даже язык фей и троллей. Так что, Флинт, если ты успел соскучиться по звукам родной речи, думаю, он не откажется перекинуться парой слов и с тобой»). На последнем заявлении Пьюси, до этого едва сдерживающий ухмылку, наконец расхохотался, а Флинт что есть силы заехал Уизли по ноге, и поток дифирамбов иссяк.   
Про Фаджа говорить было особенно нечего. Разве что про орден Мерлина первой степени, который тот сам лично себе и присудил; да об экстравагантном вкусе в одежде. Флинт пообещал себе в шутку как-нибудь спросить у Уизли, за что Фаджу дали Мерлина.  
Мысли его как-то резко оставили тему министра и прочих уизлевских божков и вернулись к тому, что волновало его изначально — к Руквуду. Руквуд был старинным другом отца Флинта и, судя по нескончаемым анекдотам про первый этаж, работал он здесь целую вечность. И считал смыслом всей своей жизни издеваться над помощниками министра. Руквуд с удовольствием делился своими байками, когда приходил к ним в гости. И уж что тут говорить, даже отец Маркуса, человек жесткий и грубый, чувствовал что-то не то во всех его рассказах, нечто выходящее за рамки простых подначек или неприязни. В них была бесполезная непрактичная жестокость, словно наслать на бродячую собаку Инсендио и смотреть, как она в муках сгорает заживо.  
Отец как-то сказал Маркусу, что Руквуд недалеко ушел от своего брата-убийцы. Но, тем не менее, тот продолжал приходить в их дом, разговаривать с отцом о делах и веселить очередными подробностями травли министерских сошек. Флинт даже не знал, бояться ему теперь или нет.  
— Уизли, ты уже говорил с Руквудом?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Да. Он довольно приветлив, — сказал Перси. — Непривычно после нашего бывшего отдела.  
Флинт не поверил ушам.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Почему? Он очень внимательный собеседник. Искренне заинтересовался, когда я рассказал о своем проекте школьной реформы. Даже предложил как-нибудь обсудить его.  
Флинт чуть не переломил перо пополам. Школьная реформа! Подумать только.  
— Проект? Школьной реформы? Уизли, ты понимаешь, что такой уровень самонадеянности просто несовместим с жизнью? Тебя месяц назад вышибли с пятого этажа пинком под зад, а ты все равно умудрился всучить кому-то свой проект.   
— Что в этом такого? Это довольно неплохой план, — невозмутимо возразил Перси.  
— …и не кому-то, а именно Руквуду! — закончил Флинт.  
— Но ведь он смог его оценить.  
— О, я в этом уверен.  
Флинт вдруг отвел взгляд от спокойного и немного удивленного лица Перси. Изнутри ело странное тревожное, но совершено неуместное чувство.  
В этот момент в приемную вошел Руквуд и кивнул Перси в знак приветствия.  
— Уизли, вы уже приготовили тот отчет, что просил министр? Давайте его сюда, думаю, я успею просмотреть его до вечера, — он протянул руку с длинными цепкими пальцами.  
Он был еще более высоким и бледным, чем помнил Флинт. Лицо его, почти неподвижное, словно парализованное, и черная мантия придавали Руквуду строгий аскетичный вид.   
— Конечно, сэр, — Перси тут же вручил ему ровную стопку бумаг. — Надеюсь, все правильно. Для удобства я оформил все подпункты цифрами, а не тире, — и взглянул на Руквуда, словно ожидая одобрения.  
Флинту очень хотелось закатить глаза на это «Надеюсь, все правильно» и «Для удобства я оформил…» (Мерлин, кто он — школьник, сдающий эссе?), но не от раздражения. Почему-то Перси перестал его раздражать.  
— Я скажу вам, когда проверю, — пообещал Руквуд и повернулся к Флинту. Улыбнулся своей сдержанной скупой улыбкой. — Рад, что ты уже осваиваешься на новом месте, Маркус, — сказал он почти радушно. — Думаю, стоит провести с тобой небольшой инструктаж. Зайди в мой кабинет минут через сорок. Сейчас мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Глядя на спокойную, немного равнодушную манеру Руквуда, Флинт начал надеяться, что все, услышанное им в стенах их дома, было просто жестокой выдумкой, а сам он тогда был слишком мал и глуп, чтобы отличить правду от лжи. По правде, Руквуд сейчас немного напоминал Дженкинса. Флинт оказался у его кабинета около двенадцати, предварительно постучал. Руквуд махнул ему рукой, указывая на стул.  
— Не был у вас в гостях целую вечность, — сказал он, левитируя Флинту чашку чая. — Как там отец? Кажется, он окончательно решил стать затворником.  
— Честно говоря, сэр, я и сам давно его не видел. Я переехал в Лондон в прошлом году, — уклончиво ответил Флинт.  
— В общем-то, я не удивлен. Ты всегда казался мне самостоятельным. А у твоего старика тот еще характер.  
— Так и есть.  
— Не думал, что тебя занесет в министерство. Ты вроде бы никогда не выказывал особенного энтузиазма…   
— Все меняется, сэр.  
— Да, действительно. Но я был рад, когда узнал, что ты здесь, в отделе международного сотрудничества. Ты как раз то, что нам нужно.   
— Вы в этом уверены, сэр? Боюсь, я не очень силен в бумажной работе. Думаю, от меня больше пользы там, где нужно что-то… делать, — Флинт задумался и пояснил. — То есть не писать, а именно _делать_.  
— Не беспокойся об этом, Маркус. Кажется, юный мистер Уизли не прочь писать отчеты хоть за весь первый этаж, — усмехнулся Руквуд.  
Флинт напрягся. Судя по всему, они подошли к той точке, когда Руквуд начал говорить начистоту.   
— Кто я, чтобы ему мешать? — немного издевательски продолжил Руквуд. — Но, Мерлин свидетель, иногда, когда он начинает предлагать свои идиотские нововведения и усовершенствования, его так и хочется выкинуть из окна.  
— Мне показалось, вы поладили, сэр, — осторожно заметил Флинт.  
— Он забавный, этот парень, — задумчиво сказал Руквуд. — Как домовой эльф, который пытается совать нос в дела своих хозяев. У меня был такой. Вечно предлагал сдавать часть особняка, чтобы затраты на отопление и содержание окупались. Как будто я какой-то нищеброд.  
Флинт вдруг задался вопросом, почему глумится Руквуд над Перси, а неловко самому Флинту. И это вместо того, чтобы потешить самолюбие оказанным доверием.  
— Мы работали вместе в отделе международного сотрудничества, — зачем-то сказал Флинт. — Мне кажется, он не так уж и плох.  
— А, так вы приятели? — Руквуд поднял на него немного удивленный взгляд. — Не верится.  
— Пожалуй… Не совсем, — сказал Флинт — получилось как-то неловко, словно смущенно.  
Лицо Руквуда вытянулось, и Флинт осознал свою ошибку. Чай, который он только что отхлебнул, встал в горле, так что он едва смог его проглотить, не закашлявшись. Черт возьми! Он должен был согласиться, в конце концов, они и правда были в какой-то мере приятелями. Или возмущенно откреститься от любых дружественных отношений с Уизли — в общем-то, это было бы даже логичней. Но вместо этого он выдавил идиотское, двусмысленное «не совсем».  
— Это не то, что вы подумали, сэр, — голос подвел Флинта. — Я имел в виду…  
— Не нужно, Маркус, — лицо Руквуда было снова невозмутимо. — Я уважаю твое право на личную жизнь. Общайся ты хоть с садовыми гномами.  
— Мы просто работали над одним заданием, — Флинт уже был на грани паники. — Поэтому я узнал его чуть лучше и...  
Флинт осекся и решил, что это конец. Унизить себя еще больше просто уже невозможно.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Сэр, мне нравятся девушки, — отчаянно выпалил Флинт.  
— Верю, — сказал Руквуд таким тоном, что невозможно было понять, серьезно он говорит или нет.  
— С Уизли мы просто коллеги.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что у вас может быть что-то общее. Что ж, обещаю не мучить тебя и твоего коллегу бумажной работой слишком сильно. Увы, ее тут не так уж и много. Как ни печально, ею обычно занимаются не младшие помощники, а мы.  
Сейчас он явно смягчился в отношении Уизли, да и никаких явных намеков или насмешек Флинт в его словах не заметил.  
— Спасибо, сэр. И спасибо, что порекомендовали меня на эту должность.  
— Уверяю, сюда никто не попадает просто так. Либо из политических соображений, либо по чьей-то протекции. Вакансий мы не публикуем. Не поверишь, но и Уизли тоже здесь оказался из-за семейных связей. Министру очень нужно если и не заручиться поддержкой его семьи, то хотя бы иметь в их кругах своего человека. Поэтому, как ни странно, он у нас сейчас важный кадр. Чуть ли не важнее нас с тобой.  
Флинт почувствовал облегчение и тут же ужаснулся. Он вдруг осознал, что все это время он боялся не за себя. Мерлин, что мог Руквуд ему сделать? Флинт испугался, что тот причинит боль Уизли. Причем такую, от которой не так-то просто будет оправиться. Но сейчас, раз министру так необходима помощь Уизли, вряд ли Руквуд пойдет на что-то серьезное.  
— Мерлин, я держу тебя здесь уже почти час, но так и не объяснил, что ты должен делать! — спохватился Руквуд. — Как я уже сказал, писать вам предстоит не так уж и много, и кое-что придется согласовывать со мной или секретарем. Вы составляете расписание министра, обеспечиваете его транспортом, выполняете мелкие поручения. Сопровождаете его на некоторых встречах. Плюс за вами еще с десяток документов, но про них тебе расскажет Уизли. Поделите их как вам удобнее. Если Уизли уступит тебе хоть строчку, конечно.  
У Флинта внутри что-то умерло. Звучало хуже, чем если бы «Пушки» вдруг пробились в Высшую Лигу. Он, Маркус Флинт, почти ставший охотником «Соколов», будет работать лакеем министра. Он вдруг твердо решил поговорить с Дженкинсом — возможно, удастся вернуться на пятый этаж. И нужно снова начать летать. Хотя бы без мячей.  
Флинт вернулся за свое рабочее место мрачный и угрюмый. Какое-то время Уизли бросал на него странные взгляды, но потом все же заговорил:  
— Ты был там больше часа.  
— Надо же, а я и не заметил, как время пролетело.  
— Он что-то тебе сказал?  
— По-твоему, он позвал меня вместе помолчать?  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
У Флинта было так погано на душе, что хотелось рассказать Уизли всю правду. Ведь Руквуд не просил его молчать, хоть и ясно дал понять, что Перси едва ли в полной мере догадывается о причинах, почему он здесь.   
— Неужели тебе нравится здесь, Уизли? — вместо этого спросил Флинт. — Неужели ты считаешь, что не способен ни на что, кроме как разносить кофе шишкам на первом этаже и таскать портфель Фаджа, пока он ведет переговоры с важными гостями?  
— А что если нет, Флинт?   
— Найди другую работу.  
— В июне я сидел дома и не мог выбрать, куда сунуться: в подмастерья к аптекарю или, может, кондуктором в «Ночном Рыцаре». Еще был вариант — кассиром в магазин волшебных приколов. Мои братья чуть не умерли со смеху, когда увидели, что я обвел это объявление в газете.   
— Но почему ты не?..  
— Потому что после того, что я натворил в отделе международного сотрудничества, меня не взяли бы даже клерком, регистрирующим посетителей в холле министерства. И вдруг в конце июня я получаю письмо, подписанное мистером Руквудом, и он приглашает меня поработать на министра. На министра, Флинт! Как думаешь, я долго раздумывал?  
— Уизли… А они не сказали, почему вдруг изменили свое мнение о тебе? — осторожно спросил Флинт.  
Перси пожал плечами.  
— Мистер Руквуд писал, что я заслуживаю второго шанса, — он задумался. — И что он уверен, что я смогу реабилитироваться. И сослужить министерству отличную службу.  
В его голосе проскальзывала гордость собой и благодарность. Флинт не знал, что делать. Он чувствовал, что должен сказать Уизли правду, но не мог. Возможно, он заартачится и обвинит Флинта в зависти. Возможно, он просто уйдет из министерства и до конца жизни будет работать кассиром в «Зонко». В любом случае, ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончится. А если Флинт смолчит — ведь есть же шанс, что Уизли и правда сослужит свою службу, а потом окончательно реабилитируется в глазах министерства и получит должность поприличней.  
— Будь поосторожней с Руквудом, — наконец сказал Флинт. — Я знаю его с детства. Он хуже, чем хочет казаться.  
— Просто сложно поверить, что кто-то из вашего круга ценит в людях исключительно умственные способности, правда? Он чем-то напоминает Крауча.  
В последнем Флинт очень сомневался, но он уже понял, что переубеждать Уизли сейчас просто бесполезно. Пока для него все вокруг в розовом цвете. В углу что-то мерзко клацнуло, и Флинт перевел взгляд на цветок. Тот разинул пасть с мелкими кривыми зубами и словно уставился на Флинта.  
— Мерлин, да что это за хрень?  
— Плотоядный гибискус, — подсказал Уизли. — Подарок болгарского посла.  
Он отодвинул ящик стола, достал оттуда небольшое круглое печенье и кинул цветку. Тот радостно поймал его.  
— Лопает все подряд, — покачал головой Уизли и беззвучно задвинул ящик.  
***  
Пьюси, в отличие от Флинта, повезло — с июля по август у него были каникулы, так что он уезжал к родителям до конца лета. Маркус наблюдал за тем, как тот собирает вещи, небрежно левитируя их в раскрытый чемодан.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя он точно не тронет, — сказал Пьюси. — Да и Уизли тоже. После того…  
— Не понимаю, какая от него польза, — перебил Флинт. — Он с семьей в таких же теплых отношениях, как мы с Вудом. Или скорее как мы с Малфоем.  
— Я имел в виду, после того, как ты сказал, что вы _не совсем_ друзья.  
— Зачем я вообще сказал тебе это?  
— Возможно, Руквуд не далек от правды, — продолжил рассуждать Пьюси. — Учитывая то, что показало вам зеркало.  
— А об этом я зачем тебе рассказал? — снова риторически спросил Флинт.  
Флинт и сам не знал зачем. И не просто рассказал, а показал. Наверное, хотел доказать, что предсказание не вызывает у него ничего, кроме возмущения и негодования, что он ни в коем случае не признает увиденное реальным.  
— Теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствовал тогда, в школе, — заметил Пьюси.  
— Что?  
— Когда твою дружбу с кем-то воспринимают неправильно и начинают над ней насмехаться.  
— Мы с Уизли не друзья, — поправил Флинт.  
— Расскажешь это кому-нибудь другому, — Пьюси захлопнул крышку чемодана и крепко запечатал ее заклинанием. — Все, до среды. Я аппарирую прямо на поле, — сообщил он.  
— Не опаздывай. И Монтегю скажи, чтобы не опаздывал. И мы с Уизли не друзья.  
— Есть, капитан, — насмешливо отсалютовал Пьюси и исчез.  
***  
Флинт соврал бы, если сказал, что работать на Фаджа было сложно. Скучно — да, но не сложно.  
Основную часть их работы составляла сортировка корреспонденции и переписка с людьми, которым Фадж назначал встречи. То есть, это помимо подачи бесчисленных чашек кофе и исполнения глупых поручений.  
— «Комиссия» пишется с двумя «м»? — уточнил Флинт.  
— С одной, — ответил Уизли.   
— «Рекомендация»?  
— Тоже. Мерлин, Флинт, ты вообще читаешь что-то кроме «Квиддичного обозрения»? Хотя, держу пари, эти слова встречаются даже там.  
— Читаю, — заверил его Флинт.  
— «Квиддич сквозь века»?  
— Не только.  
— Каталог магазина «Все для метел»?  
— Лучше прекрати это, Уизли.  
Флинт начал заводиться.  
— Так что ты читаешь?  
— «Пророк», — отрезал он.  
— Ну да, спортивный раздел. И страницу с кроссвордами.   
— Терпеть не могу кроссворды.  
— Дай угадаю? Они никогда не сходятся _по буквам?_  
Перо треснуло у Флинта в руках, и он запустил его в самодовольную физиономию Уизли. Оно не просто долетело, но даже оставило черный чернильный след на его щеке и волосах. Уизли бросил на него негодующий взгляд. Такие перепалки не были редкостью. Честно говоря, только они и скрашивали здешнее существование.  
Уизли как раз пытался стереть чернила с лица, когда из своего кабинета вышел Фадж. Перси тут же отдернул руку от щеки, как ошпаренный, и схватился за свое перо.  
— Господа, я совсем забыл, что на сегодняшний вечер у меня назначена встреча с послом Болгарии, — провозгласил Фадж.  
— Мы бы вам напомнили, министр, — заверил Перси.  
— Не в этом дело. Мы так и не нашли достойного места для плотоядного гибискуса, который он преподнес мне в прошлый раз, — Фадж кивнул на горшок с красным зубастым цветком в метре от стола Уизли. — Будет неприятно, если он увидит его стоящим на полу в приемной.  
— Сэр, но для цветка нужна специальная подставка. Его нельзя просто поставить на подоконник или на письменный стол.  
— Тогда вам следует заняться этим прямо сейчас. Мистер Уизли, мистер Флинт. Думаю, часа вам хватит, чтобы наведаться в магазин волшебной мебели? А я пока зайду в ваш бывший отдел.  
— Сэр, но через пятнадцать минут обеденный перерыв, — напомнил Флинт.  
Фадж достал часы из кармана и удивленно взглянул на циферблат.  
— И правда! — он покачал головой. — Я же договорился пообедать с Долорес в час. Хорош бы я был, если бы опоздал. Акцио шляпа!  
— Но мы тож… — Флинт не успел договорить  
Прямо перед его носом пронесся изумрудный котелок и влетел Фаджу в руку.  
— Надеюсь, к моему приходу, вы уже решите вопрос с цветком, — сказал министр, нахлобучивая шляпу на голову. Потом повернулся к Перси и добавил: — Мистер Уизли, кажется, у вас грязь на щеке.  
— Да, министр, — как-то отстраненно кивнул тот, провожая Фаджа взглядом. Потом вопросительно взглянул на Флинта.  
— Я даже не понимаю, издевается он или правда не замечает, — сказал Флинт.  
— Он же министр, — пожал плечами Уизли.  
По магазину волшебной мебели они блуждали минут двадцать, прежде чем нашли нужный им отдел с подставками для цветов и декоративными тумбочками.   
— И какая нам нужна? — спросил Флинт.  
— Деревянная, с крупной решеткой наверху.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
— Это было на травологии. Четвертый курс.  
— Зубрила.  
Они шли между рядами подставок, пытаясь высмотреть что-то подходящее.  
— Кто вообще дарит министру магии плотоядного уродца? — спросил Флинт.  
— Скажи спасибо, что я остановил тебя, когда ты хотел посмотреть, что будет, если накормить его блевательными батончиками.  
— Брось, было бы забавно. Все равно никто бы не догадался, что это сделали мы. Я бы, наверное, умер от смеха, если бы он заблевал мантию Фаджа. Не делай такое лицо, Уизли. Я бы, может, и поверил в твою непогрешимость, если бы лично не видел, как ты приклеиваешь кофе-машину к столу. Черт, ее ведь по сей день никто так и не смог отодрать.  
Перси фыркнул против воли.  
— Жаль, мы недолго смогли ей попользоваться, — заметил он.  
— Ничего. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы вернемся туда. И нас встретят как героев, — хмыкнул Флинт. — А пока нам предстоит таскаться в кафетерий по сто раз в день.  
— А ты бы хотел вернуться? — спросил Уизли. — На пятый этаж.  
— Да. Дженкинс сказал, они бы оставили меня, если бы не Руквуд со своим дурацким переводом. А ты?  
— До Рождества.  
— Что?  
— До Рождества работа в отделе Крауча была лучшим временем в моей жизни.  
— После Рождества ты стал задницей, — напомнил Флинт.  
— Я знаю, — легко признал Уизли. — Флинт…  
— Что?  
— Как ты думаешь. Если бы я доложил про Крауча еще зимой, хотя бы после второго состязания…  
— Не надо, Уизли, — Флинт понял, о чем тот хочет спросить.  
Но Перси упрямо продолжил:  
— Седрик Диггори был бы жив?  
Фраза повисла в воздухе. Флинт молчал, так что целых полминуты они шли в гробовой тишине. Потом он почувствовал, как Уизли осторожно берет его за рукав и несильно тянет на себя.  
— Ты тоже там был. Скажи что-нибудь, — тихо и требовательно попросил он.  
Флинт резко остановился, не пытаясь вырвать руку, и повернулся к Уизли. В его глазах застыл этот кошмарный вопрос и ужас перед тем, что Флинт может ему ответить.  
— Да, Уизли, — выдавил Маркус. — Если бы ты сразу доложил про Крауча, обман с его сыном могли бы вскрыть гораздо раньше. И…  
У Уизли было такое лицо, будто его ударили.  
— И возможно, Седрик Диггори был бы жив.  
Уизли едва заметно кивнул и отвернулся.  
— Прости, мы можем идти дальше, — тихо пробормотал он.  
Флинт просто не мог больше подавлять свой порыв. Он положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сжимая пальцы. Уизли вздрогнул под прикосновением. Флинт переместил ладонь к его шее, обхватывая сзади, под волосами, но Уизли так и не повернулся. Флинт выдохнул сквозь зубы, злясь то ли на себя, то ли на него, и резковато притянул его к себе. Уизли неуклюже врезался подбородком ему в плечо, но не стал отстраняться. Флинт провел ладонью от шеи по напряженной спине и остановился между острых лопаток. Уизли стоял, неловко прижавшись к нему. Он пошевелил одной рукой, словно пытаясь обнять в ответ, но тут же опустил ее, не решаясь. Флинт чуть повернул голову, почти касаясь губами рыжих волос.  
— Ты не виноват в смерти Диггори, — прошептал он. — В отделе больше сотни человек, и никто не доложил об отсутствии Крауча. Мы не знаем почему. Кому-то было плевать, кто-то не хотел навредить этим начальнику, кто-то не хотел прослыть доносчиком, если окажется, что все в порядке. Твоя вина только в том, что тебе не посчастливилось оказаться его помощником. Что бы ты там ни думал, никакого другого сценария просто не могло быть. Младший Крауч знал, кто ты и как тебя обдурить. Да, с тобой это оказалось относительно просто. Но если бы нужно было запудрить мозги кому-то, кто работал с Краучем намного дольше, да хотя бы Дженкинсу, он бы придумал что-то другое. И даже если бы на твоем месте был Руквуд, он бы точно так же глотал всю ложь, которой бы его кормил этот фанатик. Вопрос только в способе.  
Спина Уизли немного расслабилась. Маркус положил вторую ладонь ему чуть пониже лопатки, на секунду потерявшись от ощущения выступающих ребер под пальцами и ровного сердцебиения. Флинт хотел добавить еще что-нибудь, но не смог. Он вспомнил, что примерно так же неловко обнимал его Чарли, тогда, в драконарии, и подумал, что, возможно, Уизли просто не умеет нормально отвечать на объятие.  
Перси отстранился первым: медленно сделал шаг назад, стараясь не встречаться с Флинтом глазами.  
— Где же эти чертовы подставки? — немного неестественно спросил он, чтобы сгладить неловкость, и машинально коснулся чуть покрасневшей щеки.  
— Дальше по залу — таблички с клетками, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли бросил на него вороватый взгляд и тут же двинулся вперед.  
Еще минут пятнадцать они убили на то, чтобы выбрать между целой кучей подставок. Долго вспоминали цвет мебели в кабинете Фаджа, потом цвет ковра. Спорили из-за размера и высоты. «Не слишком низкая, иначе цветок начнет кусать его за мантию!» «Не слишком высокая, он же уродливый, как соплохвост!».  
В конце концов они притащили подставку на кассу и расплатились министерским чеком. Продавщица, пожилая ведьма, упаковала ее в коробку.  
— У нас сегодня акция, — сообщила она. — Каждый, кто сделал покупку в «плотоядной» секции, получает в подарок набор постельного белья.  
Флинт вскинул бровь.  
— Можете выбрать цвет.  
Они выкрикнули почти одновременно:  
— Синий!  
— Зеленый!  
— Дайте нам синий, — сказал Уизли.  
— Нет, лучше зеленый, — возразил Флинт.  
— Нет, лучше син…  
— У нас есть для вас отличный вариант, — сказала волшебница, нагнулась куда-то под стойку, вытащила оттуда сверток и раскрыла его, демонстрируя белый комплект с замысловатым черным узором. — Прошу, — она снова аккуратно свернула его и положила поверх коробки. — Тележка нужна?  
Коробка была не очень тяжелой, поэтому Флинт просто левитировал ее так, чтобы она летела следом за ними.  
— Зачем мы вообще спорили из-за постельного белья? — спросил Перси. — Там же всего один комплект. Нужно было просто решить, кто его возьмет.  
— Я возьму, — отрезал Флинт.  
— Это почему?  
— Потому что, в отличие от тебя, мы с Пьюси живем в съемном доме, а не с мамочкой, и нам не помешает запасной комплект белья.  
После этой фразы Перси вздрогнул.  
— Как-то не очень убедительно, — сказал он.  
— Ну хорошо, Уизли. Тогда вот: я сильнее тебя, поэтому всегда получаю то, чего хочу. Так убедительнее?  
— Ты сильнее меня только физически.  
— И еще я знаю пару грязных заклинаний, умник, — подсказал Флинт.   
Он отворил дверь кабинета, демонстративно положил сверток на свой стол и принялся распаковывать коробку.  
— Нахрена нужна решетка? — спросил он. — Не похоже, чтобы этот парень, — он кивнул на гибискус, — мог куда-то убежать.  
— Она не позволит ему расти, — объяснил Уизли. — Думаю, сначала лучше выбрать место, а потом переставить и запереть цветок.  
Они определили подставку — темного дерева, на высокой прочной ножке, с углублением для горшка и двустворчатой решеткой, захлопывающейся на уровне нижних листьев — подальше от входа и от стола министра. Затем осторожно водрузили гибискус на новое место жительства (предварительно склеив ему пасть заклинанием, чтобы он ненароком не отхватил кому-то палец). Впрочем, Флинт все равно сильно сомневался, что уродец будет смотреться хорошо хоть где-то.  
Кажется, Фадж тоже так считал, потому что сразу по окончании встречи с болгарским послом, лично отлевитировал кадку обратно в приемную.  
— Говорят, гибискусам вреден солнечный свет, — сказал министр. — Поэтому лучше ему постоять у вас. Тут как раз нет окон.  
— Сэр, но свет из окна в вашем кабинете тоже не солнечный, а магический. Ведь министерство находится под землей, — заметил Уизли.  
— Я министр магии, сынок, — невозмутимо сказал он Перси. — Мне лучше знать, где в министерстве солнечный свет, а где нет.  
Фадж закрыл дверь в свой кабинет, а Флинт зашелся беззвучным смехом.  
***  
После обеда к Фаджу пришла Жаба Амбридж, наполнив небольшую приемную удушающим запахом сладких духов. Она была в неизменном розовом костюме, вся в рюшках и блевотных бантиках, с прижатой к животу малюсенькой сумочкой.   
— Мадам Амбридж, — Перси поднялся со стула.  
— О, мистер Уизли. Вы теперь здесь.  
— Да, мэм.  
— В прошлом году вы показались мне довольно неуклюжим, — заметила она. — Не самое лучшее качество для помощника министра.  
— Я стараюсь исправиться, мэм, — без тени обиды ответил Перси.  
— Рада знать! — кивнула Жаба. — Министр уже у себя?  
— Да, мэм, он ждет вас.  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, вы вежливы, в отличие от большинства предыдущих помощников Корнелиуса, — поощрительно отметила она, не забыв бросить укоризненный взгляд на Флинта, и скрылась за дверью.  
Уизли сел обратно за свой стол.  
— Жалкое зрелище, — сообщил ему Флинт, даже не оторвавшийся от своего чтения за все время, что Уизли распинался перед Жабой.  
— Говори, что хочешь.  
Из кабинета Фаджа выпорхнул белый журавлик и приземлился на стол к Флинту. Тот не спеша развернул его: «Два чая с ореховым печеньем, пожалуйста. Побыстрее». Флинт ругнулся вполголоса, скомкал листок и бросил его на стол Уизли.  
— Давай, Уизли, это твой звездный час. Покажи все, на что способен.  
Перси развернул записку и секунду пялился на содержимое. И даже не стал спорить. Наверное, сама мысль, что его богиня не получит порцию печенья в ближайшие пять минут, казалась ему невыносимой.   
Он поднялся, сделал шаг в сторону, но вдруг запнулся за что-то и полетел на пол. Каким-то невероятным образом ему удалось при этом не издать ни одного звука, почти не наделать шума и даже не уронить цветок (впрочем, тот все равно успел укусить его за палец).  
Флинт подошел к нему, тут же вспомнив комментарий Жабы про неуклюжесть.   
— Плохо же ты исправляешься, раз даже метра не можешь пройти, чтобы не упасть.  
Уизли лежал ничком и морщился от боли. Флинт помог ему сесть. Лицо было цело, только укушенный палец кровоточил, да колени, скорее всего, разбиты в хлам. Перси пытался стереть кровь с руки, но она все текла и текла.  
— Ты что, о мантию запнулся? — спросил Флинт.   
И тут взгляд его упал на письменный стол Перси, из-под которого высовывался чемодан.  
— Ты куда-то?..  
— Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, — полушепотом попросил Уизли. — Чертов палец.  
Кровь все не останавливалась. Уизли почему-то разнервничался, пытался слизать ее, стереть, раздражаясь еще больше, когда из ранки снова выступали алые капли. Флинт вытащил носовой платок у него из кармана и молча обернул палец. Уизли кивнул.  
— Я должен сходить за…  
— Просто сиди здесь.  
Флинт быстро вышел. Несколько минут спустя он внес в кабинет Фаджа поднос с двумя чашками и вазой печенья.  
— Кажется, я просила ореховое, — заметила Жаба. — А не миндальное.  
Флинт вынужден был выдержать паузу, чтобы не захохотать, но постарался ответить до того, как молчание станет красноречивым.  
— Прошу прощения, мэм, — сказал он, старательно копируя манеру Уизли. — Иногда я путаю орехи и миндаль.   
— Вы довольно рассеянны.  
— Я постараюсь исправить это, мэм.  
— Очень радует, — отрезала Амбридж каким угодно, но не радостным тоном.  
Фадж махнул рукой, показывая, что он может идти. Флинту не нужно было повторять.  
Уизли больше не сидел на полу, но выражение лица у него все еще было озадаченным. Палец он продолжал кутать в окровавленный платок.  
— Сможешь залечить?  
— Не нужно. Кровь остановилась. И мне этой рукой не писать.  
— Что, стыдно признать, что у тебя даже «эпискеи» не выходит? — уточнил Флинт.  
Он обошел стол и встал рядом с Уизли. Тот не сопротивлялся, когда Флинт взял его пораненную руку и убрал платок, рассматривая заляпанный красным палец. Наверное, уже смирился, что Флинт постоянно нарушает его личное пространство.  
— Эпискеи, — произнес Флинт. Ранка исчезла.  
Флинт перевернул кисть тыльной стороной, разглядывая шрам. Уизли так его и не убрал. Флинт коснулся — выпуклый. Перси высвободил руку, намочил платок заклинанием и принялся вытирать кровь.   
— Спасибо, — запоздало сказал он.  
— У тебя и на губах кровь.  
Уизли неловко коснулся рта мокрой тканью, стараясь не смотреть на Флинта.  
— Съезжаешь от родителей?  
Уизли опустил руки с платком на колени и уставился в стену.  
— От Одри. Она сказала, я больше не могу у нее жить, потому что она хочет съехаться со своим парнем.  
— Да она прямолинейней горного тролля. Напомни мне не иметь ничего общего с девчонками из аврората.  
— Мы не встречались. Я просто жил у нее с конца прошлого месяца.  
— Так ты возвращаешься домой? — предположил Флинт.  
— Нет, — Уизли наконец посмотрел ему в глаза и пожал плечами.  
— Что, у кого-то начался переходный возраст? Поздновато, Уизли.  
— Я ушел из дома. Мой отец… — он не закончил, потому что за дверью Фаджа послышались шаги, голоса стали громче, как будто Жаба и министр собирались уходить. — Не сейчас, — поспешно сказал он, демонстративно берясь за перо.  
Флинт смерил его взглядом и молча вернулся на свое место. До вечера они избегали этой темы, но часов в восемь, когда Фадж уже ушел и они тоже стали медленно собираться, Флинт начал буквально кожей ощущать повисшую в воздухе неловкость.  
— Пьюси не будет до сентября… — наконец сказал Флинт. — Я думаю, он не откажется, если кто-то будет платить его аренду, пока его нет.  
— Флинт…  
— Твое дело. Если есть на примете что-то получше…  
— Спасибо.  
***  
Уизли оказался вполне сносным соседом, не считая, разве что, его странных литературных предпочтений. Первым шоком стала книга «101 беспроигрышная и интеллектуальная тема для беседы в официальных кругах». Впрочем, это сполна объясняло каждую из идиотских тем, которые Уизли вечно использовал для светских бесед, вроде декретов о гусиных перьях или загадочного увеличения популяции короткошерстных пушистиков в лесах Уэльса.  
Вторая была менее безобидной — «Волшебные зеркала: 60% мифа — 40% реальности». Флинт нашел ее заткнутой за подлокотник дивана в гостиной. Открыл ее на закладке и не был удивлен, когда наткнулся на статью про зеркало случайных предсказаний. Первый разворот весь был в подчеркиваниях и аккуратных карандашных заметках, но Флинт успел прочесть только заголовок, потому что в этот момент вошел Уизли. Он начал что-то говорить, но тут же умолк и замер как вкопанный, заметив, что за книгу Флинт держит в руках. Через мгновение он пришел в себя, сделал шаг вперед и осторожно забрал ее. Они смотрели друг на друга в упор, скулы Уизли покрылись румянцем смущения, но они оба не произносили ни слова, с детским упорством не желая признавать, что тот эпизод с зеркалом — реальность. Даже если сцена в отражении была просто глупой шуткой, это не меняло того, что они стояли рядом и вместе, в течение долгих секунд наблюдая, как Флинт осторожно и бережно ласкает тело Перси, как задерживает руку в атласных складках халата, свалившегося на бедра. Флинту казалось, он бы не чувствовал себя настолько не в своей тарелке, если бы зеркало показало, как он трахал Уизли — да хоть всю гриффиндорскую квиддичную команду — лишь бы не эта нежность и осторожность, от которых хотелось убежать, спастись, спрятаться.  
К счастью для Флинта, они оба в равной степени хотели об этом забыть. Когда Флинт ни с того ни с сего сделал какой-то комментарий по поводу отдела игр, который не в состоянии был справиться даже с такой мелочью, как расписание матчей, Уизли с радостью подхватил эту тему.  
***  
Флинт как раз мысленно костерил отдел игр за то, что они назначили решающий матч «Осы» — «Соколы» на дневное время, когда Уизли вдруг выудил небольшой приемник откуда-то из верхнего ящика и водрузил его на стол, вытягивая антенну.  
— Ты что, шутишь?  
— Никто не услышит, — пообещал он, убавляя громкость почти до минимума.  
До того, как они стали вместе жить, Флинт никогда не подозревал в Уизли квиддичного фаната, особенно такого ярого. Да и кто бы заподозрил? Школьный заучка, который даже и летать-то не умеет. Он нисколько не возражал, когда вечерами Флинт включал радиотрансляции матчей. Во время этих передач он на какое-то время забывал про свое занудство и сдержанность, подначивал игроков вместе с Флинтом и радостно вскакивал с места, когда его команда забивала гол.   
Приемник работал очень тихо, и им стоило больших усилий расслышать все, что болтал комментатор. Наверное, поэтому они и не заметили приближение сладко-розового облака Амбридж — потому что все рецепторы, кроме слуховых, у них отключились.  
— Слушать радио на рабочем месте! — негодующе воскликнула она. — Какая дерзость!  
И ткнула палочкой в кнопку выключения. На лице Уизли отразилось отчаяние. Но квиддич в этот раз перевесил его благоговение перед Жабой, поэтому он не кинулся извиняться.  
Когда она скрылась в кабинете Фаджа, Уизли озадаченно взглянул на помрачневшего Флинта.  
— Что последнее он сказал? «Джонсонс забил гол!»? — спросил он шепотом, чуть перегнувшись через стол.  
— Мне показалось, «Джоркинс срезал угол», — пожал плечами Флинт.  
— Какой еще угол? Поле же круглое.  
— Если бы он забил гол, были бы аплодисменты, — возразил Флинт.  
Амбридж распахнула дверь в кабинет министра, так что Флинт и Перси резко отпрянули назад, вжимаясь в спинки кресел. Фадж показался вслед за ней.  
— И уберите приемник! — сказала она Перси. — Это против правил.  
Она вышла, надменно задрав нос в своей обычной манере.  
Уизли бросил вопросительный взгляд на министра, наверное, ожидая продолжения взбучки.  
— Что последнее он сказал? — спросил Фадж. — «Джейсонс врезался в столб»?  
Брови Уизли смешно поползли вверх от удивления, и он покачал головой. Флинт повторил его жест.  
— Мерлин, прибавьте громкость! Ничего не слышно. Кто только додумался поставить матч на два часа дня.  
Он вернулся в свой кабинет, нарочно оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой. Уизли хмыкнул и снова включил приемник.  
«Соколы» в итоге продули «Осам» 250:80, поэтому Перси до конца дня пребывал в отличном расположении духа, а Флинт наоборот. Впрочем, не без злорадства.  
Он вспомнил, как ходил к ним на отборочные в прошлом году, ссору с отцом. Флинт вдруг осознал, что Уизли ничего об этом не знает, он, наверное, до сих пор понятия не имеет, как Флинт оказался в Министерстве. А Флинт, в свою очередь, ничего не знал про ссору Уизли с семьей.  
Вечером к ним зашел Руквуд, возбужденно тряся какой-то бумажкой.  
— Министр у себя? — спросил он.  
— Мистер Фадж вышел по делам где-то час назад.  
— По делам? Бросьте, Уизли, я тоже в курсе, что «Осы» победили. Но сегодня день хороших новостей! — он помахал листком бумаги в воздухе.  
— Что случилось, сэр? — поинтересовался Уизли.  
— Мы только что получили прекрасное подтверждение тому, что Дамблдор выживший из ума старик, а Поттер — обычных хвастливый мальчишка!  
Он положил листок прямо под нос Флинту и торжественно ткнул пальцем куда-то в центр текста. Флинт прочитал начало вслух:  
 _« **Вниманию главы отдела по контролю магии несовершеннолетних Аманды Л. Флетчли.**  
2 августа 1995 года в 6 часов вечера Гарри Дж. Поттер нарушил Международный Статут о Секретности, а также запрет об использовании несовершеннолетними магии вне магически защищенных зон, воспользовавшись заклинанием «Патронус» на глазах у маггла…»_  
Перси задохнулся.  
— Но за это же могут… — начал он. Губы Руквуда на секунду скривились, как будто он не ожидал, что Уизли тоже примет участие в разговоре, словно этот листок и эта новость предназначались исключительно Флинту, но он быстро справился с собой.  
— Указ о его исключении уже составлен, — перебил Руквуд. — А Поттеру направлено соответствующее уведомление. И этот безответственный мальчишка пытался обвинить во лжи министерство!  
Руквуд забрал у Флинта листок.  
— Должно быть, министр сейчас с Люциусом, — предположил он. — Нужно сообщить ему. Кстати, Уизли, — вдруг он обратился к Перси, — кажется, ваша семья общается с Гарри Поттером. Они все еще одобряют его поступки?  
— Я не…  
Флинт похолодел. Прекрасное время, черт возьми, для этого вопроса. И самый подходящий человек, чтобы его задать.  
— Уизли не разделяет восхищения Поттером, — быстро перебил Флинт, смотря Руквуду в глаза. — В отличие от всей своей семьи.  
Перси выглядел оскорбленным вмешательством.  
— Думаю, Уизли и сам бы смог ответить, — заметил Руквуд.  
— Я решил, что ему неловко будет отвечать на вопрос о семье.  
Руквуд перевел взгляд на Перси. Тот кивнул, немного подумав.  
— Что ж, я, пожалуй, поспешу, — сказал Руквуд и оставил их одних.  
Уизли хотел задать напрашивающийся вопрос, но Флинт его опередил.  
— Даже если Фадж кажется тебе добрым стариком, Амбридж — милой волшебницей, заботящейся только о благе страны, а Руквуд — бескорыстным, справедливым парнем, ни за что, слышишь, ни за что не вздумай рассказывать им что-то про себя. А особенно про свой разрыв с семьей.  
Флинт замолчал. Уизли смотрел на него с неподдельным удивлением. Он почему-то не начал спорить, как ожидал Флинт, не стал отстаивать свои права, свободы и четкость суждений. Он только выдавил короткое и непонимающее:  
— Почему?  
А Флинт не стал объяснять, хоть ему и очень хотелось. Сказать, что здесь совсем не пятый этаж. Да, Крауч был бесчувственным истуканом, которому было плевать на окружающих. Но он этого хотя бы не скрывал. И до Империуса, и после ему было нужно только четкое исполнение его указаний. И был справедливый и проницательный Дженкинс. А еще в отделе Крауча Флинту нравилось ощущать важность своей работы, важность достижения результата. В конце концов, в прошлом году на нем висела третья часть международного волшебного турнира, он помог раскрутить банду контрабандистов и добился запрета на межнациональные дуэли. А здесь все оказалось по-другому: люди здесь, и в первую очередь все те же Фадж, Руквуд и Амбридж, абсолютно ничем значимым не занимались, только притворялись, делали вид, что они и их министерство лучше, чем есть на самом деле, да плели интриги. Уизли и сам был частью такой интриги. Собственно, как и Флинт. Как и любой другой на первом этаже. И как только все поймут, что Уизли просто бесполезный кусочек паззла, которому место досталось по ошибке, от него тут же избавятся.  
— Поверь, так будет лучше. Мой отец очень долго вращался в этих кругах. Я кое-что понимаю.  
— Почему ты уходишь от ответа?  
— Давай так, — сказал Флинт. — Пока ты живешь у меня, ты не болтаешь о своей семье с Руквудом и остальными?  
— Ты думаешь, то, что мои поддерживают Дамблдора, может мне навредить? — вдруг прищурился Уизли. — Ты ведь про это говоришь?  
У Флинта гора упала с плеч.  
— Вроде того, — подтвердил он.  
— Ты мог бы сказать прямо. Я осознаю, кто такие члены моей семьи. Меня бы это не обидело. Мне кажется, министр и сам понимает, что мне одному вряд ли удастся переубедить всех моих родственников.  
Флинт вздохнул. Пусть уж лучше считает себя неудавшимся правительственным агитатором, чем поймет, что здесь он нужен исключительно в качестве доносчика.  
***  
Матч был каким-то вялым и неинтересным, к тому же играли команды Низшей Лиги, поэтому Перси увлеченно занимался своим образовательным проектом, а Флинт устроился в кресле напротив полировать метлу. Наконец Уизли устал писать и отложил пергамент на столик.  
— Ты сказал, твой отец много лет вращался в министерских кругах, — напомнил он. — Он работает в министерстве?  
— Он занимается аптечным бизнесом, как и Малфои.   
Тряпка привычно скользила по деревянному черенку. Флинт знал, что ближе к прутьям там есть небольшой скол, потому что в то место он часто упирается ботинками, а на рукояти лак пошел мелкими трещинами от старости.  
— Ты с ними в хороших отношениях?  
Флинт поднял на него глаза.  
— С кем?  
— С родителями.  
Флинт остановился, зацепившись за это «родителями». Во множественном числе. Плохая тема. Наверное, он молчал слишком долго, потому что Уизли вдруг стушевался.  
— Прости. Не отвечай, если не хочешь.  
— Я поссорился с отцом прошлым летом, — все-таки ответил Флинт, возвращаясь к полировке. — С тех пор мы не виделись.  
— Ты тоже ушел из дома? — не поверил Перси. — Я не знал. Подожди-ка, — он задумчиво прищурился. — Ты сказал, прошлым летом. Это как-то связано с твоей работой в министерстве?  
Флинт хмыкнул.  
— Это моя работа в министерстве — прямое следствие ссоры с отцом. Помнишь, ты говорил, что выбирал между кондуктором и продавцом в детской лавке? Для меня министерство — это примерно то же самое. По крайней мере, тогда. Мне просто нужно было на что-то жить.  
— Но что такого могло случиться?.. В смысле, у тебя же в кармане было приглашение «Соколов».  
— С профессиональным квиддичем не срослось, — уклончиво сказал Флинт. — Оказывается, я слишком много нарушаю и невнимательно читаю правила. Так что можешь передать своим гриффиндорским друзьям, что справедливость восторжествовала, и Маркус Флинт — первый волшебник в истории, поплатившийся за школьное жульничество, — Флинт ухмыльнулся: — Ты только подумай! Хуч и МакГонагалл теперь смогут пугать первокурсников историями о большом и страшном слизеринском капитане, который в школе не соблюдал правила и закончил разносчиком кофе в министерстве. Я бы даже посмеялся, если бы речь шла не обо мне.  
— Тогда каждый второй захочет стать Маркусом Флинтом. Развлекайся семь лет в свое удовольствие, прогуливай уроки, издевайся над младшекурсниками, пропадай на квиддичном поле сутками, оставайся на второй год, уходи из дома — и в девятнадцать лет ты станешь помощником министра магии и получишь именной пропуск на первый этаж.  
— В сентябре мне будет уже двадцать один, — поправил Флинт. — И я не издевался над младшекурсниками. А если вспомнить белобрысого гаденыша, то скорее один конкретный младшекурсник издевался надо мной.  
— Малфой? — хмыкнул Уизли. — Ты сам взял его в команду.  
— Тогда я думал, что, если выбирать между комплектом первоклассных метел и первоклассным ловцом, первое будет важнее.  
— Это не так?  
— Ну, если бы было можно, я бы взял метлы и поставил ловцом Пьюси. Но я сомневаюсь, что Люциус Малфой пришел бы в восторг от такой сделки. Хоть на словах поводом к подарку и был успех команды.  
— Флинт, — Уизли смотрел одновременно неуверенно и заинтересованно, — а как Малфой отнесся к тому, что отец купил ему место?  
Флинт отложил тряпку. Древко старенькой метлы сияло как новое. Флинт пару секунд разглядывал его, думая, как ответить. Уизли, сам того не подозревая, подобрался к самой сути. К тому, из-за чего вся эта ситуация с Малфоем стала в десятки раз хуже, чем могла бы быть.  
— Он не знал, — наконец сказал Флинт.  
— Это шутка? — Уизли не поверил ушам. — Его только немой этим не попрекал. Даже мои братья — Рон и близнецы — рассказывали, что у них с Малфоем была какая-то стычка из-за этого. Как можно было не знать?  
Флинту в этот момент ужасно не хватало Пьюси. С ним можно было бы переглянуться — этого короткого обмена понимающими взглядами Флинту было бы достаточно, чтобы утихомирить поднимающуюся внутри бурю. Потому что Уизли задавал эти простые, логичные вопросы, и при этом не видел, что сам наступает на эти же грабли. Не замечает очевидного. Не слышит и не слушает.  
— Когда Крауч впервые назвал тебя по имени в записке, а потом оставил на тебя отдел, ты ведь подумал, что чем-то заслужил его уважение и доверие? Ты ведь не заподозрил, что он «вспомнил» твою фамилию, потому что писал под чью-то диктовку?  
— Ты сравниваешь меня с Малфоем? — как-то неопределенно отреагировал Уизли.  
— Умножь свою самовлюбленность и самоуверенность на десять, и ты получишь избалованного мальчишку, с которого все детство сдували пылинки и убеждали, что он особенный, — пожал плечами Флинт. — Он ведь не был совсем уж плохим игроком. Другое дело, что, если бы он участвовал в отборочных наравне с другими, я бы ни за что его не взял. Максимум запасным. Он всегда был слишком малодушным, слишком домашним для такой игры. Он бы не стал гнаться за снитчем со сломанной рукой, не стал бы рисковать, поднимаясь выше восьмидесяти метров, не стал бы выбираться из спальни после отбоя, чтобы полетать. Для него это была просто игра. Как шахматы или плюй-камни. А с таким отношением нельзя выиграть у хоть сколько-нибудь сильного соперника.  
— Но почему ты не сказал ему?   
— «Дело в том, Малфой, что я согласился на взятку твоего отца и поэтому отдал тебе место ловца, в то время как игрок, по-настоящему заслуживающий этой позиции, остался ни с чем и сейчас тебя ненавидит». Да, думаю, это бы сработало.  
— Тогда не надо было брать метлы.  
— Уизли, если ты будешь критиковать меня в моем доме, я выставлю тебя на улицу.  
— Ты не можешь угрожать выставить меня каждый раз, когда я с тобой не соглашаюсь.  
— Могу выставить и без угроз, — согласился Флинт. — Хоть самого Дамблдора.  
— Ну да. Только если не потеряешь дар речи, как тогда, — фыркнул Уизли.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
Когда третьего августа в приемную вдруг вошел Альбус Дамблдор, их обоих словно выключили. Флинт одновременно чувствовал смущение, беспокойство и стыд за разбитое окно МакГонагалл. Он снова обрел дар речи только когда директор скрылся в кабинете Министра.  
— Я ищу квартиру, не волнуйся, — сказал вдруг Уизли.  
— До сентября можешь жить здесь. Если, конечно, не помиришься с семьей раньше. Не знаю, хотя бы в целях экономии.   
— Это вряд ли.  
— Твоих младших братьев хватил бы удар, если бы они узнали, с кем ты живешь.  
— Тогда я бы превратился еще и в Перси-братоубийцу.   
— Еще?  
— Ну, предателем и шестеркой меня уже называли.  
— За то, что ты был на суде Поттера?  
— За то, что я принял предложение министра в июне.  
Флинт удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Так ты поэтому ушел?  
— Знаешь, «ушел» — это эвфемизм.  
— Что-что?  
— Эвфемизм, — Перси закатил глаза. — Значит, я смягчил то, что случилось на самом деле.  
— Мерлин, зачем ты только употребляешь эти идиотские слова, когда можно сказать нормальным языком.  
— Затем же, зачем ты делаешь финт Вронского вместо того, чтобы лететь по прямой.  
— Если ты про тот раз в матче с Хаффлпаффом, то я просто рисовался перед Синди Эштон, чтобы залезть к ней в трусики, — он взглянул на Уизли и поежился. — Я даже не хочу продолжать эту мысль.  
— Очень смешно, — с каменным лицом произнес Перси.  
— Так что ты там смягчил?  
— Отец сказал… В общем, не то чтобы у меня были варианты. Либо уйти, либо кто-нибудь задушил бы меня подушкой во сне.  
— Что он сказал? — спросил Флинт.  
Уизли повел плечом.  
— Что меня взяли в министерство не потому, что я это заслужил, а потому что Фаджу нужен… шпион из окружения Гарри Поттера.   
— Забавно, — вдруг усмехнулся Флинт.  
— Ты так думаешь? — обиженно и с вызовом спросил Уизли.  
— Мы, оказывается, похожи, Уизли. Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Чем это?  
— Помнишь, на седьмом курсе я получил приглашение от «Соколов»?   
— Это сложно забыть. Ты же тряс им у всех под носом, — пожал плечами Уизли.  
Флинт сцепил пальцы в замок и уставился на них, только сейчас осознав, что впервые собирается рассказать кому-то об этом. Пьюси знал, но при нем Флинт всегда больше жаловался на отца и другие команды, чем на то, насколько случившееся его задело. Неужели именно Уизли? Хотя, наверное, это честно, ведь Перси рассказал ему про себя. Флинт вообще знал неприлично много про Уизли и его семейство.  
— Когда я пришел туда, мне сразу же дали понять, что берут только при условии, что мой отец будет продолжать жертвовать деньги команде. У них в том году вообще не было официального набора. Мне прислали приглашение, потому что отец им заплатил.  
— Может, ты зря ушел? — неловко спросил Уизли. — Ты ведь… ты ведь хорошо летал в школе. Пусть и на таких условиях, но ты мог бы прижиться.   
Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Все эти годы я был уверен, что что-то из себя представляю, приглашение только еще больше меня в этом убедило. Но когда я узнал… Я подумал, а что если стану, как Малфой? Неплохим, но лишним. Вдруг вся команда будет смотреть на меня с раздражением или презрением, как мы смотрели на Малфоя, но будет молчать, чтобы не потерять щедрого инвестора? Я ходил на отборочные и других команд, но… Пьюси рассказал мне про набор в отдел международного сотрудничества за день до того, как я пошел к «Пушкам».  
Флинт встретился с Уизли взглядом и почувствовал, как в этот момент внутри что-то екает. Перси молчал, или перечил, или задавал свои дурацкие ехидные вопросы, но в его глазах было абсолютное безоговорочное понимание. Флинт мог бы ничего ему и не объяснять, не придумывать примеры и аналогии: Уизли все знал и без этого. Наверное, будь на месте Перси кто-то другой, он бы пересел ближе и положил ладонь на плечо, как Флинт тогда в магазине мебели, но Уизли, кажется, не любил такие жесты или стеснялся их, поэтому он просто смотрел. И так было даже лучше. Перси вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Близнецы и Рон болеют за «Пушек». Мерлин, я бы хотел увидеть их лица, если бы ты стал играть за их любимую команду.   
— Возможно, они бы выбрали себе команду поприличнее, — хмыкнул Флинт. Это действительно было забавно.  
На губах Уизли все еще играла эта едва заметная ехидная улыбка, он встретился с Флинтом глазами и внезапно спросил:  
— Ты жалеешь, что пошел работать в министерство?  
Флинт сглотнул. Хотелось отвести взгляд, но он сдержался. В глазах Уизли застыл этот опасливый, осторожный вопрос, заданный не из праздного любопытства. И улыбка грозила вот-вот исчезнуть.  
— Нет, — сказал Флинт.  
***  
Перси и Флинт, как правило, приходили раньше Фаджа и сортировали его переписку и бумаги, требующие подписи или печати министра. Уизли дошел уже до середины внушительной стопки документов, когда его глаза вдруг расширились от изумления.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Флинт.  
— Ты не поверишь! Здесь бумага о назначении мадам Амбридж преподавателем защиты от темных искусств в Хогвартсе.  
— Сынок Крауча и то больше подходил на эту должность, — заметил Флинт.  
— Неправда! Уверен, ей удастся значительно улучшить ситуацию в школе.   
— Ну да, а в качестве взыскания провинившиеся будут писать строчки ее волшебными перышками.  
Уизли при этих словах машинально потер руку.  
— Телесные наказания в Хогвартсе запрещены, — уверенно сказал он. — Хотя дисциплину повысить не помешало бы.  
— Вот зануда.  
Уизли, очевидно, обдумал возражение, но вдруг прямо у его лица полыхнули две яркие вспышки, как от колдокамеры, и он схватился за глаза.   
Флинт справился с шоком и торопливо подошел к Уизли, в нерешительности остановившись рядом с его креслом.  
— Что это за хрень? — поколебавшись, он осторожно коснулся запястья и попытался убрать одну руку от лица. — Тебе больно?  
Рука не поддавалась.  
— Уизли?  
Флинт вдруг заметил, что Перси плотно сжал зубы и вдавил кончики пальцев в лоб так, что они побелели.  
— Скажи, что случилось, — напряженно повторил Флинт.  
Уизли наконец немного расслабился и сам медленно отнял ладони от лица, глаза при этом держа закрытыми. Он едва слышно выдохнул, приходя в себя.  
— Чары коррекции зрения, — сказал он. — Почему-то слетели. Ничего страшного, просто… Больно в самом начале. Как будто от глаза отодрали слой роговицы.  
Флинт поморщился.  
— Ты можешь открыть глаза?  
Он уже жалел, что схватил его за руку. Кажется, ничего плохого не случилось.  
Уизли не ответил, но глаза осторожно приоткрыл до щелочек, потом шире. Выглядело так, будто он мучился кошмарным похмельем: глаза больные и покрасневшие.  
— Фадж решит, что ты надрался, — сообщил ему Флинт.  
Уизли моргнул пару раз и неуверенно повернулся к своему столу, бросая взгляд на бумагу о назначении Амбридж. Взял ее в руки, но тут же отложил, снова зажмуриваясь.  
— Что?  
— У меня все плывет.  
— Будет забавно, если тебя вырвет именно на назначение Жабы.  
— Прекрати называть ее так! — Уизли открыл глаза и бросил на Флинта сердитый, но расфокусированный взгляд. Выглядело престранно.  
— Ты прямо рыцарь на белом коне, Уизли. Может, женишься на прекрасной Долорес? Погоди-ка, но для этого сначала придется поцеловать лягушку.  
Уизли попробовал пнуть его, но Флинт успел отскочить. Он вернулся на свое место.  
— Надень очки, Уизли. Ты же носил какие-то в школе.  
Тот посмотрел на него без особого энтузиазма.  
— Я просто переналожу чары, — сказал он. — Когда закончу с этим, — и кивнул на стопку бумаг.  
Флинт смерил его взглядом и скептически покачал головой.  
— Иди сделай что-нибудь со своим лицом. А то Фадж подумает, что я довел тебя до слез.  
Уизли прищурился, то ли недовольно, то ли пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Флинта. Тот взмахнул палочкой, левитируя неразобранную стопку документов к себе на стол.  
— Будешь должен.  
Уизли пару секунд оценивал ситуацию, но потом все же отправился в уборную. Не то чтобы это сильно ему помогло. До полудня он просто бесполезно крутился на стуле, выглядя так, будто все утро ревел в три ручья.  
— Хотя бы на этаж-то ты сможешь спуститься? — спросил Флинт, когда пришло время обеда.  
— Я же не ослеп, — отрезал Уизли, тут же чуть не налетев на стол.  
Флинт закатил глаза, уже смирившись, что до кафетерия Уизли придется тащить на себе. Как раз в тот момент, когда тот запнулся о подставку с гибискусом, в приемную вошел Руквуд, на которого Уизли и налетел. На лице Руквуда на мгновение мелькнула гримаса отвращения. Он брезгливо поддержал Перси одной рукой, и тут же ее отдернул, когда тот восстановил равновесие.  
— Простите, сэр, — извинился Уизли.   
— Что на вас нашло? — немного раздраженно спросил Руквуд.  
— Заклинание коррекции зрения, — пояснил Уизли. — Еще раз простите, сэр.  
Руквуд поджал губы, но ему наконец удалось восстановить привычную невозмутимость выражения лица.  
— Министр еще у себя? — уточнил он.  
— У него сегодня весь день судебные слушания, — сказал Флинт.  
Руквуд кивнул и вышел.  
Флинт подошел к Перси и взял за локоть. Уизли удивленно дернулся от прикосновения, наверное, чувствуя неловкость. Но Флинт просто перехватил его руку поудобнее и молча повел к лифтам. Его даже нисколько не смущал этот жест, такой дружеский и заботливый. Внутри Флинта всего трясло от брезгливого, высокомерного взгляда Руквуда. Тот почему-то считал себя вправе презирать Уизли, относиться к нему, как к прокаженному, морщиться от прикосновений к его коже и одежде только потому, что у его семьи было недостаточно денег, а сам он занимал должность подчиненного. Флинту подсознательно хотелось компенсировать эту чужую несправедливость, незамеченную Уизли.  
После обеда Уизли снова смог наложить на глаза чары, так что Люциуса Малфоя встретил уже во всеоружии, если ко встрече с ним вообще можно быть готовым. Во всяком случае, Флинт был благодарен ему за искренность, потому что Малфой к ним обоим относился с одинаковой нескрываемой неприязнью.  
— Мне нужно переговорить с министром, — процедил он. Челюсть гибискуса клацнула в опасной близости от его мантии. Люциус отскочил, машинально замахнувшись на обидчика тростью.  
— Это подарок болгарского посла, — сказал Уизли.  
— Любимец Министра, — подтвердил Флинт.  
— Если хотите, можете его покормить, — Уизли придвинул к краю стола вазу с печеньем.  
Люциус смерил их обоих уничижительным взглядом.  
— Когда министр вернется? — спросил он.  
— Он на заседании суда, — сказал Флинт. — К сожалению, вам не удастся подождать его здесь, — он красноречиво обвел взглядом приемную, в которой не было ничего, кроме двух столов и цветка.  
Люциус поморщился.  
— О чем только думал министр, когда выбирал себе помощников? — Малфой посмотрел на Перси. — Кстати, уверен, что видел это кресло в отделе мистера Крауча.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа и вышел, стукнув гибискус тростью по зубам, когда тот снова попытался дотянуться до его мантии. Уизли проводил взглядом его фигуру.  
— В бывшем отделе мистера Крауча, — зачем-то поправил Уизли. — Что мы ему сделали?  
— Даже странно, что ты не боготворишь и его тоже, — заметил Флинт.  
— Почему?  
Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Ну, ты же готов петь дифирамбы любому, кто заходит в эту приемную и смотрит на тебя, как на грязь.  
— Никто, кроме Малфоя, так не делает, — отрезал Уизли.  
— Тогда тебе и правда стоит перепроверить свои оптические чары, судя по всему, ты видишь все исключительно в розовом цвете.  
— О, мои чары в полном поря… А-а! — и Уизли снова схватился за глаза.   
Флинт покачал головой, но промолчал.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой Перси Уизли разочаровывается в своих кумирах

Погода в конце августа была просто отличной, с поля даже уходить не хотелось, но Монтегю сказал, что должен собираться в Хогвартс, а у Блетчли на раннее утро было назначено собеседование. Уизли ждал их на краю поля, обложившись бумагами. Он был похож на обычного маггловского студента в потрепанных джинсах, свободной футболке и очках в роговой оправе.   
— Твои глаза почти прошли, — Пьюси наклонился к нему. — Я же говорил.  
Уизли не выглядел особо довольным.

_Когда в тот раз они вернулись домой, в гостиной их встретил удивленный Пьюси.  
— Вы держитесь за руки? — спросил он. — Флинт, ты довел его до слез?  
Уизли, до этого державший глаза полузакрытыми, шарахнулся в сторону от неожиданности и чуть не снес подставку с кочергами.   
— Как ты тут оказался? — спросил Флинт.  
— Вообще-то, это мой дом, — напомнил Пьюси. — Я хотел забрать кое-что.  
Он подошел к Уизли и потянул его к дивану.  
— Тебя кто-то проклял? — спросил он, садясь рядом.  
Уизли раскрыл глаза пошире, демонстрируя покрасневшие белки. Пьюси положил ладонь ему на затылок, придерживая голову, и осторожно коснулся большим пальцем кожи под нижним веком, чуть оттягивая его. Уизли покорно позволял себя осматривать.  
— Чары коррекции зрения, — сказал Перси. — Почему-то слетают.  
Пьюси вдруг отодвинулся и пораженно уставился на Уизли.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Что в этом такого?  
— Хочешь сказать, что все это время накладывал на глаза чары?  
— Ты же видел его в школе, Пьюси, — сказал Флинт. — Как иначе он, по-твоему, мог видеть без очков?  
— Я думал, он просто перестал носить их постоянно.  
— В чем дело? — прервал их Уизли.  
— Любая школьница тебе скажет, что заклинания для улучшения зрения нельзя накладывать вместе с обширными маскировочными чарами. Либо одно, либо другое. Я не понимаю, как у тебя глаза не выгорели за столько времени.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про маскировочные чары? — настороженно спросил Уизли, словно пропустив мимо ушей все остальное.  
Пьюси закатил глаза.  
— Веснушки? — он улыбнулся, когда заметил, как перекосило Перси от одного этого слова, произнесенного вслух. — Сложно было не заметить, когда Флинт притащил тебя к нам весной. Или точнее будет сказать, прикатил?  
— Ты ничего не сказал, — заметил Уизли.  
— Просто ты был в отключке, а потом сбежал, — напомнил Пьюси. — В любом случае, ты должен выбирать.  
У Уизли в тот момент был такой хмурый вид, будто его просят выбрать, кого из братьев убить первым. _

В очках Уизли гораздо больше походил на себя прежнего. Купить новые он не успел, поэтому пока носил старые: громоздкие, в темной оправе, придававшие ему вид скорее занудный, чем умный или деловой. Уизли, наверное, и сам это понимал, но без очков решительно ничего не видел, а его ненависть к веснушкам вообще ничто на свете не могло пересилить.  
— Что ты там пишешь? — спросил Пьюси, подняв один из разложенных на траве листков.   
— Это просто наработки, — сказал Уизли.  
— Наработки чего? — Пьюси вернул листок на место и присел на траву рядом с Перси.  
— Реформы школьного образования, — как-то неуверенно произнес Уизли, не зная, какой реакции можно ожидать.  
— На будущее? — уточнил Пьюси. — Не думаю, чтобы младшие помощники — даже помощники министра — могут вносить на рассмотрение какие-то предложения.  
— Я давно над этим работаю. Для этого люди и идут работать в министерство — чтобы что-то изменить. Когда-нибудь кто-нибудь меня выслушает.  
— И как успехи? — улыбнулся Пьюси. Целеустремленность и детская серьезность Уизли его всегда умиляли. Он даже не подтрунивал над ним в прошлом году, когда тот поочередно восхвалял то Крауча, то Жабу.  
— Мистер Руквуд говорит, что я на правильном пути, — пожал плечами Уизли. — Он даже сказал, что готов как-нибудь выслушать меня.  
Улыбка мгновенно слетела с губ Пьюси, он бросил быстрый тревожный взгляд на Флинта.  
— Руквуд все еще работает там? — обращался он к Флинту, но смотрел все равно на Уизли. — _Тот_ Руквуд?  
— Тот самый, — кивнул Флинт.  
— Ты тоже скажешь, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает? — Уизли вскинул бровь.  
Пьюси снова переглянулся с Флинтом.  
— Лучше будь с ним настороже, — наконец сказал он.  
— Я не ребенок, — Перси пожал плечами.  
Пьюси устроил ладонь у него на плече, а сам заглянул в листок, который Уизли держал в руках: на нем были схематичные зарисовки поля и трибун, от которых шли тоненькие черные стрелочки с подписями.  
— Ты хочешь увеличить часы летной подготовки для младшекурсников? — удивился Пьюси. — Но я был уверен, что ты не любишь квиддич! Флинт, ты же сам говорил, что…  
— Я ошибался, — Флинт сделал постное лицо. — Но у меня были на то веские причины. Он не знал, кто такой Крам.  
Флинт вдруг вспомнил тот день в драконьем питомнике. Вспомнил, как раздражал его Уизли — он тогда казался вопиюще лишним, неподходящим ни тому месту, ни их компании, как выводила из себя его нарочитая непробиваемая серьезность и неумение от министерского официоза перейти к нормальному общению. А потом еще Крам. И, кажется, сам Флинт что-то сострил про его квиддичные познания. Он почему-то ни разу не задавался вопросом, а что, собственно, мешало Уизли быть самим собой? Быть Перси, который до хрипоты спорит о недостатках «Соколов», упражняется в остроумии, обсуждая команды Низшей Лиги или с каменным лицом предлагает посетителям Фаджа покормить «любимый цветок министра». Будь он самим собой, и Чарли написал бы ему рекомендательное письмо хотя бы просто из солидарности и в память о неплохо проведенном вечере. Не такой уж большой важности, по правде, было это письмо.  
— Но тогда почему ты не летаешь? — спросил Пьюси.  
— Потому что я не умею.  
— Я про это и спросил.  
Уизли вздохнул.  
— Я просто не умею.  
— Так не бывает, — уверенно сказал Пьюси. — Боишься высоты?  
— Скорости.  
Флинт едва слышно фыркнул.  
— Знаешь, Уизли, чтобы врезаться во что-то на высоте больше тридцати метров, надо очень сильно постараться.  
Перси поджал губы и начал быстро собирать свои бумаги.  
— Мы наконец пойдем или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил он, не желая продолжать эту тему.  
Флинт украдкой взглянул на часы. Пьюси незаметно ему кивнул:  
— Пора, уже восемь.  
— Ты не аппарируешь? — удивился Уизли, когда тот направился к дому вместе с ними.   
— Мне кое-что нужно, — уклончиво сказал Пьюси, пряча улыбку.  
— Кстати, ты все еще ищешь жилье? — вспомнил вдруг он.  
Перси кивнул.  
— Есть предложение. К нам недавно заходили Гринграссы, не уверен, знаешь ли ты их.   
— Кажется, их дочь учится на Слизерине, — сказал Уизли.   
— Да, это Дафна. В общем, у них дом в Лондоне, и они ищут волшебника, чтобы сдавать комнату на верхнем этаже. Так что, если хочешь, могу дать адрес.  
— Да, было бы непл…  
— Мы пришли, — громко возвестил Флинт, открывая дверь.  
Уизли недоуменно уставился на него и ступил в темноту прихожей. Привычно произнес заклинание верхнего света, но ничего не произошло. Он повторил.  
— Почему ничего не…  
Флинт весело обнял его за плечи.  
— А ты вспомни, какой сегодня день, — хмыкнул он.  
— Двадцать второе августа. Это мой… — он быстро повернулся к Флинту, так что в темноте их лица оказались в каких-то сантиметрах друг от друга. Флинта против воли обдало жаром. — Откуда ты…  
Во всем доме вдруг вспыхнул свет, и нестройный хор голосов прокричал: «СЮРПРИ-И-ИЗ!» Уизли остолбенел от неожиданности, и Флинт на секунду почувствовал, как замерло у того сердце, а потом забилось с бешеной скоростью.  
— Скажи спасибо блондинке, — Флинт ухмыльнулся и кивнул на Одри, стоявшую впереди всех. Позади нее, все в смешных шапочках, были Пенни и Марта, и Джонс, и Вуд, и Дженкинс.  
Уизли на секунду снова встретился с Флинтом глазами, взгляд его за смешными толстыми стеклами очков был нечитаемым. И рот все еще приоткрыт в изумлении.  
— С днем рождения, — тихо сказал Флинт, чуть сильнее сжимая худое плечо, так что на какой-то миг лицо Уизли стало еще ближе, и отдал Перси на растерзание гостям.  
***  
Флинт кинул гибискусу мелкую печенюшку, и тот в очередной раз поймал ее на лету. От больших печений и тем более шоколадных батончиков с орехами и нугой пришлось отказаться, потому что Люциус Малфой выбил бедняге два зуба своей тростью. Флинт, тем не менее, находил довольно странным то, что плотоядное растение ни разу в жизни не ело мяса и с завидным энтузиазмом поглощало всевозможные сладости.  
Из кабинета Фаджа наконец показался Перси.  
— У меня хорошая новость, — сказал он.   
— Я весь внимание.   
— Нам не придется искать герболога, чтобы вставить ему зубы, — он ткнул пальцем в цветок.  
— Посол отменил визит? — предположил Флинт.  
— Нет, просто встреча будет проходить не в министерстве.  
— О нет, — Флинт уронил печенье обратно в вазу, — только не говори, что мы опять будем таскаться с Фаджем и послом по городу и слушать истории про Тауэр и Биг-Бен?  
— Мы идем в галерею современной волшебной живописи, — сказал Перси. — А потом в музей гоблинского прикладного искусства.  
Флинт уставился на него, как на обратившегося вервольфа.  
— Мерлин, около Тауэра хотя бы приличные хот-доги, — он покачал головой, но наткнулся на снисходительный взгляд Перси: — Уизли, — настороженно начал он, — скажи, что ты тоже так считаешь.  
— Не вижу ничего плохого в живописи, — сказал Перси и сел за свой стол. — К тому же, посол очень образованный человек и тонкий ценитель искусства.  
— Что? Смотреть на дурацкие портреты и овец, щиплющих траву?  
— Там такого не будет, — заметил Перси. — Это же _современное_ искусство.  
— Хочешь сказать, оно лучше?  
— Оно другое.  
— Какое? — Флинт сложил руки на груди.  
— Многозначительное, — подумав, ответил Уизли.  
Флинт с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Не забыть бы купить побольше тянучки, — решил он.  
Когда на следующий день Флинт пришел на работу, Уизли уже ждал Фаджа в приемной и выглядел так, будто всю ночь готовился к экзамену по истории магии.  
— Что, мелкая Гринграсс опять привязала твою обувь к карнизу в спальне родителей, и ты всю ночь ее искал? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
— Я плохо спал, — отрезал Перси. — И Астория уже в Хогвартсе.  
Он хотел состроить серьезное лицо, но против воли зевнул.  
— Просыпайтесь, мистер Уизли! — бодро возвестил Фадж. — У нас очень насыщенный день.  
К их делегации, помимо болгар, присоединились еще Дженкинс, Мэри Эджком, новый глава отдела международного сотрудничества и какой-то гоблин с четвертого этажа, чье имя Флинт не расслышал. Про себя Флинт назвал его Ургом — одним из немногих гоблинских имен, оставшихся в памяти со школьных времен. Они прошли весь Косой переулок как главную достопримечательностей магического Лондона, посетили банк, офис центрального почтового управления и еще с десяток важных исторических зданий. От Флинта и Перси, как и от Дженкинса, не нужно было ничего особенного, только сопровождать министра согласно формату встречи. И поддакивать послу и его сопровождающим, когда те отвешивали очередной изысканный комментарий про строгую простоту и монументальность гринготтских колонн или про неповторимость выцветшей и полуобвалившейся фрески со сражением Мерлина и Морганы на здании Лондонского Магического Театра.  
Предпоследним пунктом экскурсии был гоблинский музей. Он был довольно большим, но все этажи, кроме первого, были закрыты на реконструкцию, так что отделались они относительно легко. Экспонаты музея представляли не больший интерес, чем лекции Биннса, а суть визита сюда, как и всей этой дурацкой обзорной экскурсии, сводилась к одному короткому разговору.  
Они остановились у мраморной статуи Бодрода Бородатого, держащего в руке меч. Посол уважительно закивал головой и обменялся с Фаджем многозначительными взглядами.  
— Я слышал, — обратился он к Ургу, — здесь по крупицам собрана все история гоблинов Великобритании.  
Ург, откровенно скучавший среди гипсовых слепков и поддельных кинжалов, удивленно проскрипел:  
— Можно сказать и так.  
— Должно быть, вы очень гордитесь этим местом, — посол продолжил мысль, наблюдая за гоблинами, вытирающими пыль с экспонатов. — Такая честь следить за святилищем древней истории собственного народа.  
На лице Фаджа заранее появилась кислая мина, но затыкать коротышке рот было уже поздно.  
— Да, — сказал Ург. — Всех, кто не в состоянии справиться с работой, достойной гоблина, как в Гринготтсе или министерстве, мы отправляем сюда, — и тоже проводил взглядом музейных служащих.  
К тому моменту, когда они подошли к галерее современной живописи — гигантскому ромбу, стоявшему на одном из тупых углов, — Флинт уже съел всю тянучку и половину пакета всевкусных леденцов. И ему казалось, что его голова может в любой момент разорваться от скуки.  
Внутри, между сувенирной лавкой и объявлением «САМЫЙ ПОЛНЫЙ ПУТЕВОДИТЕЛЬ ПО ГАЛЕРЕЕ — ДВА СИКЛЯ» висел перечень этажей и коллекций. Этажей было пять, причем, судя по всему, снаружи здание было намного меньше, чем внутри. Фадж вдруг схватился за сердце и под перепуганными взглядами членов болгарской делегации картинно осел на кстати оказавшуюся рядом скамейку, устроив небольшой переполох среди гостей и музейных работников.  
— Что с вами, сэр? — к нему тут же подскочил взволнованный Уизли.  
— Что-то с сердцем, — министр зашарил по карманам мантии и выудил оттуда какой-то синий флакон. — Все нормально. Нужно просто выпить зелье и немного посидеть.  
Дженкинс скептически вскинул бровь.  
— Министр, думаю, вас лучше отвести в спокойное место, — заметил болгарский посол.  
— Ну что вы! Я просто подожду здесь, — он оглянулся и указал на небольшой кафетерий из пяти столиков и барной стойки.   
Уизли обеспокоенно кивнул.   
— Конечно, Министр.  
Флинт закатил глаза. Дженкинс понимающе хмыкнул.  
— Может, кому-нибудь стоит остаться с вами? — предложил он.  
Министр колебался.  
— Безусловно, — сказала Мэри и подошла к Фаджу. — Я готова остаться с министром. Осмотрю галерею как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Фадж согласился. У Дженкинса было такое лицо, будто он хочет то ли расхохотаться, то ли выругаться.  
— Надеюсь, я не сильно испортил вам экскурсию, — Фадж обратился к послу. — Ужасно жаль, что сейчас я не смогу сопровождать вас, но позже обязательно к вам присоединюсь, и мы найдем время обсудить все запланированное, — скорбно сказал он и добавил уже бодрее: — Мистер Уизли проследит, чтобы ничто не помешало вам насладиться глубиной и разнообразием современной живописи.  
Воспользовавшись всеобщей суматохой, Флинт стащил с соседней скамейки путеводитель по галерее, недальновидно оставленный без присмотра пожилой парой в зеленых мантиях.  
Флинт открыл книжонку на третьей странице и тут же попал на: _«…при взгляде на эту работу художника чувствуется теплота и нежность сна юной вейлы»_ , — рядом с изображением то ли сине-желтой лягушки, то ли нелепого домашнего эльфа.  
— Кажется, у меня тоже что-то с сердцем, — обреченно сказал Флинт, засовывая брошюру в карман мантии.   
— Даже не думай, — Дженкинс несильно подтолкнул его ко входу в зал и вошел следом.  
Флинт скривился. Вывеска гласила: **«Смутные тени будущего»**. Стены были увешаны какой-то смехотворной мазней, состоящей, в основном из геометрических фигур. Говорить такие картины, к счастью, не пытались, только мелкие разноцветные фрагменты то и дело перепрыгивали с одного конца холста на другой, вызывая тошноту. Табличек под полотнами тоже не было — лишь какие-то невнятные каракули золотистыми чернилами на светлых рамах.   
— Мерлин, кто мог такое написать? — поразился Дженкинс, разглядывая сумасшедшую мешанину красок.  
— Дирнажейг Д. О’Мернгри, — вдруг отозвался Уизли. — «Вор воспоминаний».  
— Ирландец, — хмыкнул Дженкинс, словно это все объясняло.  
Они перешли к следующему полотну, состоящему из черно-белых полос и прямоугольников.  
— Дунли Зальирó, — прокомментировал Уизли. — «Страх химеры».  
— Француз, — констатировал Дженкинс.  
Около следующей картины остановился посол, внимательно разглядывая рисунок, состоявший из переплетения синих и голубых линий вокруг зеленого круга, поэтому Уизли не стал озвучивать имя автора, наверное, чтобы не сбить посла с настроя.  
Флинт вытащил путеводитель и нашел картину.  
— Гримс Т. О’Террей-Дипáж. «Души мертвых».  
— И ирландец, и француз… — поразился Дженкинс.  
Уизли на мгновение обернулся к ним, смерив скептическим взглядом.  
— Поверить не могу, что он понимает это _искусство_ , — Флинт понизил голос так, чтобы идущие впереди его не услышали. — Это же просто мазня.  
— Сам Мерлин не разобрался бы, — согласился Дженкинс.  
Они поравнялись с послом, когда тот остановился у очередного холста. На белом фоне был нарисован треугольник, в него вписан круг, а от вершины треугольника к его основанию проведена линия.  
— …подчеркивает совершенство природы, которое только маг способен принять с должным уважением и с которым только маг может жить в гармонии.  
— Вы безусловно правы! — разделил его мнение посол. — Тонкая работа.  
— Держу пари, что уже встречал это раньше, — задумчиво пробормотал Дженкинс.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал Флинт. — Почему он это видит, а мы нет?  
Уизли заносчиво хмыкнул, услышав его слова, и чинно подошел к соседнему полотну. Следующий ряд картин Флинт пропустил почти полностью и очнулся только когда они перешли на другую сторону зала.  
— Довольно необычная композиция, — заметил посол, взглянув на Уизли точно украдкой.  
Тот важно кивнул.  
— Краски настолько четко передают эмоции, заложенные художником, что невольно хочется снизить голос до шепота, — сказал он.  
Флинт все еще с трудом мог поверить, что кто-то способен выражать в таких фразах свои впечатления от мазни.  
— При взгляде на эту работу, — тем временем продолжал Перси, — чувствуется теплота и нежность сна юной вейлы.  
У Флинта в голове будто что-то щелкнуло. Он с нескрываемым интересом взглянул на Уизли и перевел взгляд на картину, которую поначалу не узнал. Но это, безусловно, была та самая, про которую он прочитал в путеводителе. Окончательно развеселившись, он достал книжонку и снова открыл ее на третьей странице. И точно, ровно над вейлой, нарисованной неким Фралле Курде, был тот странный треугольник с кругом, а рядом с ним толкование — в точности то же самое, что дал Уизли.  
Дальше следовала «Смерть в кубе» Радженза Ч. Книльса — серый холст с черной полосой ровно посередине. Или это были два больших серых квадрата и один узкий черный прямоугольник? В верхнем правом углу красовалась цифра пять.  
— Должно быть, так художник изображает проблему выбора, — сказал Уизли. — Как вы считаете? — обратился он к послу.  
— Без сомнения! — тот энергично кивнул.  
— Черная полоса обозначает грань между двумя сторонами… — начал Перси знакомым уже тоном зазнайки.  
— …а серые поля символизируют равноправие и неоднозначность каждого из двух вариантов выбора, и, как следствие, невозможность с точностью угадать, какой выбор будет правильным, — закончил за него Флинт, стараясь говорить небрежно.  
Уизли застыл и ошарашено обернулся. На его лице был практически написан ужас. Он рвано выдохнул и снова отвернулся, делая вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Болгарский посол удивленно посмотрел на Флинта:  
— Англичане уделяют по-настоящему много времени культурному образованию, — заметил он. — Вы поразительно много знаете о современном искусстве.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — поблагодарил Уизли. — Как вам это полотно? — он указал на картину, висевшую на небольшом выступе в стене: белый холст был словно не закрашен, а залит, местами забрызган красным, на фоне которого вращались крошечные черные цифры.  
— Неоднозначно.  
— Это «Плен и казнь», — Уизли задумался. — Селури Зипи. Я думаю, — Флинт фыркнул, и Уизли бросил на него настороженный взгляд: — Я думаю, автор имел в виду, что точные науки возвышаются надо всеми остальными областями знаний и подчиняют себе нашу жизнь. Вроде бы он магглорожденный. Его работы написаны под влиянием маггловского супремизма.  
— Супрематизма, — услужливо поправил Флинт.  
— Д-да, — Уизли напрягся. — Супрематизма. Я оговорился.  
— Случается, — кивнул Флинт.  
Ему было интересно, как долго Уизли сможет это терпеть. Потакать ему и притворяться Флинт не собирался. Было что-то неправильное, больное в желании Перси казаться не тем, кто он есть на самом деле. И даже не просто в попытке спрятать недостатки, а стараясь перекроить себя полностью, превратиться в кого-то другого. В человека, который ведет бесконечные светские беседы про зубодробительные декреты о гусиных перьях, не имеет ни единого пятнышка на теле и обладает безупречным вкусом в искусстве.  
Уизли кое-как вынес пытку «Потерянным Я» Фаро МакДойла и «Разумной платой» Сириана П. Ньюда. Посол, по-видимому, пытки не вынес, потому что вместе с новым мистером Краучем отошел полюбоваться на глиняную статую смерти в другом конце зала, оставив с ними одного из своих помощников. Но, когда они подошли к последнему полотну, пальцы Перси уже то и дело нервно подрагивали, а губы дрожали. Флинт раздумывал, когда же слетят маскировочные чары.  
Последняя картина представляла собой белый холст, посередине были нарисованы две тонкие, параллельно расположенные волнистые линии. Над ними стояла крошечная точка.   
— Занятная композиция, — как-то неуверенно сказал молодой болгарин, оставшийся без своего босса.  
Но Уизли почему-то молчал, бледнея на глазах. Он молчал секунд десять, затем бросил на Флинта взгляд, полный отчаяния, снова повернулся к болгарину. Он открыл рот и пролепетал что-то неразборчивое. И в его взгляде что-то изменилось: он медленно выдохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
— Да, черт возьми, — проговорил Уизли, с каждым словом повышая голос. — Я не помню названия этой дурацкой картины! Как и имени ее идиотского автора! — он с вызовом посмотрел сначала на Флинта, а потом и на ошарашенного иностранца.  
— Уизли… — Флинт сделал шаг ему навстречу.  
Перси зло сжал губы.  
— Ты этого добивался? — закричал он. — Мерлин, да, ДА! Я ни черта не понимаю во всех этих каракулях, — он всплеснул руками и на секунду закрыл глаза ладонью, словно то, что он видел, причиняло ему боль. — Ты угадал, — он снова обратился к Флинту: — Я просто выучил наизусть эту дурацкую брошюру. Но я все равно не вижу смысла ходить и часами обсуждать эти каракули.   
— Уизли, — предостерегающе позвал Флинт, подходя ближе и касаясь его руки. Посол, очевидно, налюбовался на статую и решил подойти к ним, привлеченный громким голосом.  
Перси раздраженно высвободил руку и шарахнулся назад.  
— Надо быть чокнутым, чтобы понять в этой дьявольщине хоть что-то, — отрезал он. — Я не спал всю ночь, валюсь с ног и больше всего на свете хочу оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда и поближе к неограниченному количеству кофе! — выпалил он.  
— О Мерлин! — воскликнул посол. Уизли вздрогнул, он давно успел смириться, что место помощника все равно потерял. — Наконец кто-то сказал это вслух!  
Все пораженно уставились на посла. Флинт поймал Уизли за плечо и дернул на себя.  
— Сэр, — обратился Флинт. — Мы знаем о вашей любви к искусству. Простите, если слова мистера Уизли обидели вас. Наверное, он просто…   
— Мерлин, кто вам такое сказал? Любовь к искусству. Я всего лишь выращиваю цветы в кадках. И, честно говоря, понятия не имею, что такое супремизм и о чем все эти картины.  
— Слава Моргане, — с облегчением сказал новый Крауч, — я боялся, что мы будем ходить до вечера.  
Двое других болгар тоже вздохнули, словно у них гора упала с плеч. Флинт и Перси недоверчиво переглянулись.  
— Мы можем уйти, — Перси, кажется, немного оправился от шока. — Если, конечно, никто не возражает.  
— Думаете, министру уже стало лучше? — спросил посол.  
— Думаю, министр сейчас между пятой и шестой чашкой чая с бренди, — пробормотал Дженкинс.  
***  
Уизли не разговаривал с ним два дня. А поскольку Флинт не собирался извиняться, молчание грозило растянуться на недели. Наконец, когда Маркус хотел уже было заговорить, Голубая Чернилоплюйка снова выплюнула струю жидкости, поставив очередную кляксу на задней стенке стола Уизли.   
Перси посмотрел на цветок с укоризной. Преподнося его, посол уверял, что это очень полезное и редкое растение и что его чернила позволяют оставлять скрытые послания поверх уже написанного. Он почему-то не сообщил, что эти чернила цветок выплевывает куда ни попадя каждые три часа.   
В приемную вошел Фадж, только что вернувшийся от Руквуда.  
— Здравствуйте, министр, — Перси как всегда чуть привстал.  
Но Фадж почему-то даже не взглянул в его сторону.  
— Мистер Флинт, — он сразу же подошел к его столу. Перси удивленно сел на место. — Пожалуйста, отправьте в «Пророк» сегодня же. Это должно попасть в завтрашний выпуск, — и протянул Флинту листок бумаги.  
— Да, сэр, — немного удивленно кивнул Флинт.   
Обычно всеми делами с прессой занимался Уизли. Летом Фадж даже отправил его как официального представителя министерства давать интервью про назначение Амбридж преподавателем Хогвартса.  
— И заодно перенесите мою встречу с главой отдела магического транспорта на час раньше.  
— Сэр, я мог бы это сделать, — вмешался Уизли.  
Фадж немного удивленно на него обернулся.  
— Кажется, у вас есть работа, мистер Уизли, — сказал он и снова обратился к Флинту. — Не забудьте. На час раньше.  
— Я понял, сэр.  
Уизли проводил взглядом закрывшуюся за министром дверь.  
— Доволен? — спросил он Флинта.  
— Хочешь сказать, это я виноват?  
— Ты серьезно?  
Флинт закатил глаза:  
— Скорее всего, Фадж даже не узнал об этом. А посол и сам был счастлив закончить весь этот идиотский фарс. Он даже подарил нам этого ублюдка, — он кивнул на цветок, красовавшийся рядом с его столом.  
— Неужели так сложно было просто промолчать? — спросил Перси. — Я думал, мы… — он замялся, — больше не враги.  
— А ты мог бы сказать мне заранее. И не строить из себя тонкого ценителя искусства.  
Уизли нахмурился.  
— О поверь, примерно этого и ждут от сына кого-то вроде моего отца. Такой же наивный, узколобый, неамбициозный, привыкший к нищете и верящий в любую чушь — да, это точно про сына Артура Уизли, — он выдохнул, успокаиваясь.  
— Уизли, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя уважали, ты должен для начала сам уважать себя, себя настоящего. То, что ты пытаешься превратиться в полную противоположность отца и братьев, выглядит намного более жалко, чем нищета и все остальное, о чем ты сказал.  
Уизли побледнел и сжал губы.  
— Фадж сказал тебе отправить сову до вечера, — выдавил он и отвернулся.  
Флинт молча вышел, оставив Уизли одного. Он был уже у входа в совятню, когда услышал голос Руквуда и невольно остановился. Второй голос был ему незнаком.  
— …терпеть его сейчас, когда вы знаете, что мальчишка бесполезен.  
— Да уж, не понимаю, на что надеялся министр, — сказал Руквуд.  
— По крайней мере, теперь у тебя будет еще один идиот для битья.   
— Еще один? — переспросил Руквуд.  
— Второй секретарь Фаджа.  
— А, ты об этом, — Руквуд хмыкнул. — Я не собираюсь трогать его, это сын Флинта, а не какой-то нищеброд. Кажется, он и сам не против воспользоваться услугами Уизли. Не вижу смысла отбирать у него игрушку, пока она ему не надоест.  
— Уизли так отвратительны! — почти негодующе воскликнул второй.  
Захлопотали крылья, затем послышались шаги, и Флинт метнулся в нишу в стене, чтобы его не заметили. Руквуд и второй волшебник прошли мимо него, продолжая свой разговор. Флинт как во сне отправил письмо и вернулся в приемную.  
Он не знал, что ему делать, и должен ли он что-то делать. Не знал, предпринял бы он что-нибудь, окажись на месте Уизли кто-то другой, какой-нибудь полукровка. Не знал, как бы отреагировал год назад, если бы услышал такое в отделе Крауча.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что для Руквуда Уизли просто подарок. Совсем еще молодой, упрямый, слишком скованный и сосредоточенный, но самоуверенный, как школьный зазнайка, считающий себя взрослым и умным и не замечающий, что никто не воспринимает его всерьез — и при этом доверчивый и до смешного преданный своим кумирам. Флинт и сам именно поэтому подначивал его в Хогвартсе и, кажется, разок даже побил — Уизли будто провоцировал каждым своим словом, каждой деталью внешнего вида. Он был образцовым назойливым школьным заучкой, который так и напрашивался на хорошую взбучку.  
А Руквуд считал таких низшими формами жизни. Когда Флинт был на первом курсе, Руквуд пришел к ним домой на рождественских каникулах и рассказал, как проучил одного из помощников министра. Похожего на Уизли: из небогатой семьи, старательного и амбициозного, учтивого со старшими по рангу и принимающего презрительные взгляды некоторых волшебников за обычную холодность.  
Руквуд чуть не плакал от смеха, когда пересказывал кульминацию своей травли.   
— Министр тогда взяла его на слушание дела этого, как его там, в общем, того похитителя артефактов. Оно проходило в самом большом нашем зале. Визенгамот, коллегия присяжных в полном составе, репортеры из всех газет, зрителей столько, что яблоку негде упасть. И вот, Багнолд просит его принести со столика с уликами хрустальную чашу леди Ровены — а она огромная, тяжеленная и хрупкая, как черт знает что. Он несет чашу в руках, не левитирует, а именно несет в руках, и когда он оказывается ровно между трибуной министра и скамьей прокурора, срабатывает отсроченное Эванеско, которое я наложил на его одежду. Моргана! Лучше и нельзя было придумать. Я рассчитывал, заклинание сработает, когда он будет сидеть и писать протокол за своей трибуной! И ведь пришло же Багнолд в голову отправить его за чашей. И представьте, он стоит посреди пустой площадки, до прокурора метра два, до министра и того дальше — и держит эту вазу абсолютно голый! Уронить и прикрыться он боится, поставить ее некуда. Он так и стоял там, словно его заморозили. Все смеются, ахают, вскочили с мест, фотографируют его, а он все стоит. Мерлин, у него там все так скукожилось от страха, что я думал, вообще исчезнет!  
На лице отца Флинта застыла кривая ухмылка. Маркус так и не понял, действительно его это забавляло, или он просто делал вид.  
— И как он выкрутился? — спросил он.  
— А никак! Прокурор очнулся первым, забрал у него чашу и накинул на мальчишку свою мантию. Одно хорошо — может, теперь найдут министру помощника поприличней.  
— А с этим что же?  
Руквуд пожал плечами.  
— Вроде бы в Мунго с нервным срывом. Хотя странно. Не похоже, чтобы у существ вроде него была гордость.  
Со стороны Уизли послышался какой-то шум, и Флинт отвлекся от воспоминаний.  
— Черт, — выругался Перси и полез под стол.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Перо упало.  
Раздался грохот, треск и новые ругательства. Флинт подошел и заглянул под стол. Перси сидел, потирая затылок, а рядом с ним валялись сломанные очки.  
— Уизли, у тебя ноги что, из зефира? Почему ты вечно падаешь?  
— Кресло поехало, — отрезал он.  
— Или ты просто любишь сидеть под столом, — Флинт приземлился на его кресло.  
Уизли перевел на него расфокусированный взгляд и забавно близоруко прищурился.  
— Мерлин, почини свои очки, — Флинт передал ему палочку.  
Уизли произнес два быстрых Репаро и нацепил очки на нос — все те же, старые, в роговой оправе. У него было время, чтобы каждый день накладывать на себя тонну чар, но не хватало, чтобы зайти в магазин после работы.  
Какое-то время Флинт следил за его неуклюжими попытками встать, но потом все же протянул руку и, когда Уизли взялся за нее, потянул на себя. Разумеется, Малфой выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы войти.  
— Я могу увидеть министра? — спросил он. На лице его не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
От неожиданности Уизли чуть не упал обратно под стол, но все-таки вернул равновесие, выбрался наружу и встал рядом с креслом Флинта, отряхиваясь от пыли.  
— Это не то, что вы подумали, сэр, — заметил Флинт.  
— Не трудитесь оправдываться, мистер Флинт, — сказал Малфой. — Вы ни капли меня не удивили. Это даже объясняет, почему вы готовы были пожертвовать безопасностью моего сына во время прошлогоднего нападения Пожирателей, лишь бы защитить мистера Уизли.  
— О чем это вы? — Флинт бросил на него цепкий взгляд. — Мы прятались все втроем.  
— Тем не менее, вас заметили, — напомнил тот. И добавил: — Драко рассказал мне.  
Флинт решил, что отвечать на это не нужно. Конечно, напрашивалось закономерное: «Если бы только Драко хоть вполовину так же хорошо играл в квиддич, как врал и жаловался», — но это точно было не лучшей идеей.  
— Мистер Малфой, — сказал Перси. — Флинт просто помогал мне встать.   
— Очень удачное место для падения, — Малфой едва заметно наклонил голову и смерил его красноречивым взглядом. Перси покраснел, — Я бы все еще хотел поговорить с министром. Он у себя?  
— Нет, я… — начал Перси, но Флинт его перебил:  
— Министр у себя.  
Уизли бросил на него негодующий взгляд, когда Малфой скрылся за дверью.  
— Что он теперь подумает? — шепотом возмутился Уизли. — А вдруг он пойдет и расскажет отцу?  
— Какое тебе дело? Ты порвал с семьей.  
— Но это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы моя семья считала меня геем.  
Флинт встал с кресла Уизли и направился к своему столу.  
— Остынь, — сказал он. — Ему на нас плевать. Но если ты будешь постоянно доказывать ему, что его глаза его обманули, он точно не забудет и кому-нибудь расскажет.  
Уизли нервно втянул воздух, но вроде как согласился.  
***  
Дженкинс мялся, не зная, как начать. Это было на него непохоже. Они уже выпили полпинты, когда он наконец заговорил.  
— Я был не совсем честен с тобой.  
— В каком смысле? — Флинт вскинул голову.  
— Твой перевод… — Дженкинс вздохнул. — Думаю, ты мог остаться в нашем отделе.  
— Что? — Флинт напрягся. — Но зачем ты…  
— Выслушай, — Дженкинс посмотрел на него. — В конце июня я узнал, что оба места помощников Фаджа освободились, и что он тут же пригласил Перси Уизли. Я не удивился, это был довольно очевидный шаг, беря во внимание ситуацию… Но я также знал, что Уизли там не место, учитывая, кто он и из какой семьи. Ни министр, ни его… советники никогда бы не приняли кого-то вроде него как равного. В лучшем случае, к нему стали бы относиться, как к служке, как к коврику, о который можно вытирать ноги, а в худшем причинили бы реальный… вред, — Дженкинс отвел взгляд. — Я знал, что для него это единственный шанс, последний шанс построить хоть какую-то карьеру. После того, в чем его обвинили весной, он… Но, когда я уже собрался идти к нему, мне пришел запрос на твой перевод. И я подумал, что если там будешь ты, Рук… никто не станет цепляться к Уизли. Что, возможно, вы оба поработаете там пару лет, а потом получите повышение. Технически, помощник министра — это более престижно, чем твоя старая должность. Я даже не подумал, что ты можешь захотеть остаться на пятом этаже, — он растерялся. — Извини, Флинт. Я просто пошел на поводу у… У меня личные причины. Возможно, если бы я объяснил сразу, ты и сам не захотел бы оставлять Уизли одного, если ваша дружба для тебя хоть сколько-нибудь ценна.  
Флинт немного опешил от услышанного, не зная, что думать и как реагировать. То, что он зря мучается в этой мерзкой дыре вот уже почти полгода, конечно, нервировало, но в настоящий момент его куда больше интересовало, почему Дженкинс вообще решил, что Уизли не справится один и что Флинт захочет помочь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Руквуда? — прямо спросил он.  
Дженкинс вздрогнул.  
— Я даже не знал, что _ты_ про него знаешь.  
— Он друг моего отца.  
Дженкинс побледнел.  
— Тогда надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я так поступил. Уизли не заслуживает такого обращения. И он вряд ли смог бы с этим справиться. Особенно, если бы остался там совсем один.  
— Руквуд не трогал его. Пока думал, что он полезен Фаджу.  
Дженкинс явно уловил прошедшее время, но почему-то не стал уточнять. Вместо этого он продолжил:  
— Думаю, то, что я сделал, было несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Я понимаю, что для тебя работа у Фаджа как фее троллья дубина, поэтому предлагаю вернуться в наш отдел. У тебя есть еще пара-тройка недель на раздумья. Один наш парень, Бобби, может, ты его помнишь, уходит в аврорат после Рождества. Работа у тебя будет такая же. Распределяем задания по группам, лидеры групп получают надбавку двадцать пять процентов, — Дженкинс замолчал, но потом добавил: — Я пойму, если ты меня возненавидишь или даже захочешь мне врезать. Я не должен был идти на поводу у эмоций.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — сказал Флинт. — Над всеми твоими предложениями.  
Дженкинс кивнул.  
— Ты ведь полукровка, Дженкинс, — заметил Флинт. — Руквуд не мог быть знакомым твоих родителей. Откуда ты его знаешь?  
— Я какое-то время работал помощником министра. Лет девять назад. Тогда министром была еще Багнолд.  
Флинт сопоставил даты и почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось.  
— Суд над похитителем артефактов, — проронил он, не вдаваясь ни в какие подробности.  
Дженкинс отвел взгляд и едва уловимо кивнул.  
— Ты знаешь, — полуразочарованно-полуудивленно.  
— Я не знал, что это был ты. Я был ребенком, когда услышал эту историю, — Флинт задержался взглядом на его сцепленных пальцах. — Он сказал, ты попал в больницу с нервным срывом.  
— Вообще-то, с суицидом, — поправил Дженкинс, наконец встретившись с ним глазами.  
Флинт застыл от неожиданности. Во взгляде Дженкинса появились вызов и решительность, словно он готовился обороняться. Флинт решил, что сейчас не время выражать сочувствие.  
— Но как ты решился вернуться в министерство?  
— Крауч мне предложил. Сложно поверить, да. Он тоже присутствовал тогда на заседании. Всегда был помешан на дисциплине и правосудии, убеждал министра произвести расследовании, но у министерства тогда было слишком много врагов, чтобы подозревать и союзников тоже. Сначала я не хотел принимать его приглашение, думал, что легче будет завершить начатое. Но потом выкинул все идиотские книжки про то, как понравиться всем вокруг и казаться в пять раз умнее, чем ты есть на самом деле, и решил попробовать снова, — он вздохнул. — Только не думай, пожалуйста, что все это благодаря тому, что Руквуд преподал мне урок. Я бы предпочел остаться тем туповатым мальчиком на побегушках, восторгающимся политикой и важными министерскими чиновниками, чем пережить это унижение.  
— Если он сделает что-то Уизли, ему не поздоровится, — спокойно пообещал Флинт.  
Он и сам не ожидал от себя этой уверенности. Он так долго, еще с июля, думал об этом. О том, что Руквуд может причинить Уизли ужасную боль, унизить его, стереть его в порошок. О том, что нужно сделать что-то, чтобы этого избежать, — причем сделать так, чтобы самому не нанести еще больший вред. Но он никогда не думал, что предпримет, если что-нибудь все-таки случится.   
Флинт вдруг представил Уизли в зале суда (они были вместе на одном заседании в сентябре). Как если бы Фадж отправил его за чашей леди Ровены, и вся одежда Уизли вдруг исчезла, оставив его обнаженным. И он бы стоял, не зная, куда метнуться, поджимая пальцы на ногах от холода, втягивая худой живот. И начал бы покрываться веснушками с ног до головы. Флинт поймал себя на мысли, что не помнит, много ли веснушек на груди у Перси— он всего лишь пару раз видел его без рубашки или пижамной куртки. Уизли никогда не разгуливал по дому в одних брюках или, тем более, в полотенце. Непонятно, как он вообще умудрялся спать с девчонками. Не похоже, что бы та же Одри соглашалась на молчаливый секс под одеялом в темной комнате. Мерлин, Уизли бы умер в том зале. Особенно, если бы никого не оказалось рядом.  
— Уизли повезло, — сказал Дженкинс.  
— Ему повезет, если Руквуда собьет Ночной рыцарь, — ответил Флинт и залпом допил содержимое своего стакана.  
***  
Выражение лица Уизли было настолько тухлым и желчным, что Флинт переживал, как бы их цветы не завяли от такой концентрации ненависти в воздухе.  
— Мне и правда кажется, Уизли, что Эбенезера Скруджа писали с кого-то из твоих предков. Ты как будто сошел со страниц книги.  
— О, ты уже писал об этом в рождественской открытке, — напомнил Уизли. — Вот уж не думал получить от _тебя_ томик Диккенса.  
— Я увидел картинку обложки нового издания на витрине «Флориш и Блоттс» и тут же подумал о тебе.  
Уизли бросил на него хмурый взгляд. Настроение его резко ухудшилось двадцать третьего декабря и, судя по всему, не исправилось даже после рождественских праздников.  
— Что с тобой? Малышка Астория гоняла тебя все три дня выходных?  
— Мы с ней в прекрасных отношениях.  
Флинт посмотрел на него скептически.  
— А мог бы поехать со мной к Блетчли. Твоя староста там, кстати, тоже была.  
— Пенни? — Уизли удивился. — И знаешь, не думаю, чтобы Блетчли, Боул, Монтегю и другие твои слизеринские друзья обрадовались моему присутствию. Хотя нет, ведь тогда бы у них появился личный бесплатный клоун.   
— Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
— Знаю? — Уизли смерил его красноречивым взглядом.  
— Никто бы не стал делать из тебя клоуна.  
— Да? Я не заметил, или со школы в их отношении ко мне что-то изменилось?  
— Я.  
Уизли немного расслабился.   
Со стороны Чернилоплюйки раздалось шипение, и по тоненькой прозрачной трубке, которую они прикрепили к ее хоботку, потекла густая синяя жидкость. За три дня, что они были на рождественских праздниках, уже успело набежать четверть пузырька. Трубка была еще одним изобретением Уизли. После того, как цветок выплюнул чернила на мантию Люциуса Малфоя, им пришлось принимать срочные меры. С другой стороны, благодаря их мальвовым друзьям, Малфой стал заходить реже.  
Флинт посмотрел на часы. Было довольно поздно, но министр пока так и не появился.  
— Интересно, где он? — спросил Уизли.  
— Наверное, что-то важное, учитывая, что он забыл про встречу с новым мистером Краучем. Хотя с предыдущим мистером Краучем все дерьмо началось именно с этого. Он не пришел на работу где-то в последних числах декабря.  
Уизли написал что-то в документе, над которым работал с самого утра, и снова отвлекся.  
— Все-таки не понимаю, что такого я мог сделать, — сказал он. — Кроме того случая с послом.  
Фадж не стал как-то притеснять Уизли, просто из добродушного внимательного дедушки он превратился в самого обычного начальника, который в своих помощниках не видел ничего, кроме банальных инструментов. Он говорил, какие встречи включить в расписание, какие отменить, кому отправить простое письмо, а кому — полярной совой (они считались намного престижней обычных коричневых), когда принести кофе и сколько класть сахара. Но вопросы про семью Уизли, про его личное видение ситуации, про выходные и праздники задавать перестал, как и отвешивать комплименты его здравому смыслу и проницательности.  
— А тебе не…  
Но Флинт не успел закончить, потому что, конечно, Люциус Малфой не мог не посетить их в первый же день после рождественских праздников.  
— Мистер Уизли, — он сразу обратился к Перси, не теряя времени на долгие уничижительные взгляды и кривые ухмылки, — когда министр вернется, передайте ему это, — и положил на стол папку.  
Перси растерянно кивнул. Люциус вдруг снова обернулся к нему у самого выхода.  
— Сожалею насчет вашего отца, — сказал он и ушел, не дожидаясь ответной реакции.  
— О чем это он?  
Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Моему отцу пятьдесят, он возглавляет самый скучный и бесполезный департамент министерства, имеет в штате одного человека, получает двузначную зарплату и не хочет ничего менять. Соболезнования тут вполне уместны.  
— Малфой, конечно, любит поупражняться в остроумии, — кивнул Флинт, — но настолько тонкая ирония не под силу даже ему.  
— Просто мы с ним на одной волне, — сказал Уизли.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его догнал и спросил у него?  
Уизли вздохнул, и его лицо, казалось, помрачнело еще больше.  
— На моего отца напали в министерстве. Он сейчас в Мунго.  
Флинт опешил: Уизли ни разу ничего такого не упоминал.  
— Когда это случилось?  
— Ночью двадцать третьего декабря, — нехотя ответил он. — Его чудом спасли.  
— Но почему ты молчал?..  
— Потому что я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Так ему лучше или нет? — спросил Флинт.  
Уизли отвел глаза.  
— Откуда мне знать, — отрезал.  
— Ты что, не был у него?  
— Нет.  
— И не написал?  
— Написал, — немного с вызовом сказал Уизли, будто защищаясь. — Что они несут полную чушь. Я скорее поверю в то, что ты и правда знаешь испанский, чем в то, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть натравил на моего отца своего ручного питона.  
Флинта передернуло.  
— Какая разница, что они говорили, — Флинт понял, что из его голоса почему-то пропал сарказм. — Знаешь, в этом мире есть вещи и поважней, чем оставить за собой последнее слово.  
— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — Уизли, кажется, был немного удивлен такой реакцией.  
— Надеюсь, в ответ тебе прислали особенно назойливую кричалку. Или пакет с гноем бубонтюбера.  
— Может быть, — сказал Уизли с показной невозмутимостью. — Под Рождество мать присылала какой-то сверток. Слава Мерлину, я сразу же отослал его обратно.  
Флинт моргнул.  
— Уизли, ты совсем двинутый? — почти спокойно поинтересовался он, чувствуя, что закипает внутри. — Какой-то сверток? Под Рождество? Ты отправил рождественский подарок собственной матери назад, даже не распечатав? — Флинт верил в это с трудом. — Ты не думал, что она хотела помириться с тобой?  
— Ну прости, что не поступил, как святой Маркус Флинт.  
— Да, черт возьми, я хотя бы ответил на письмо!.. — зло сказал Флинт, мысленно заканчивая: «…если бы у меня была мать».  
— Я не хочу, чтобы все началось по новой. Я не собираюсь переходить на сторону Дамблдора ради воссоединения с семьей.  
— О, так ты делаешь это из лояльности к министру! — утрировал Флинт.  
— Министерство — последний оплот здравого смысла в этой стране. И это единственное место после Хогвартса, где кто-то в состоянии по достоинству оценить мои способности!  
Флинт чуть не расхохотался ему в лицо.  
— И кто же способен это сделать? А? Крауч? Фадж? Или, может, Люциус Малфой?  
— Мистер Руквуд, — твердо сказал Уизли.  
— Ты опять за старое.  
— Кто бы говорил  
— Вот именно поэтому, Уизли, таким, как ты, и подсыпают слабительное в тыквенный сок. Иначе тебя так раздует от собственной спеси, что ты просто взорвешься.  
— Иди ты к черту, Флинт.  
— Господа.  
Они оба замолчали и обернулись на голос Руквуда, который с постным лицом стоял у двери и скользил взглядом от одного к другому.  
— Я не знаю, что тут у вас происходит, но я принес вам отчеты по проделанной работе, которые вы сдали мне перед праздниками. Я все просмотрел и исправил. Будьте добры передать их на подпись, — он положил все на стол Уизли. — Кстати, министра сегодня не будет, — он взглянул на часы. — Уже почти шесть, так что, если хотите, можете расходиться по домам.  
— Сэр, мне кажется, структуру этих отчетов можно немного усовершенствовать, — обратился к нему Уизли.  
У Флинта застучало в висках.  
— Усовершенствовать? — медленно переспросил Руквуд. Его брови взлетели вверх так красноречиво, что, казалось, никаких разночтений быть не могло: предложение не только удивило, но почти оскорбило его. Возможно, в немалой степени потому, что исходило оно именно от Уизли. — Вы полагаете, что прежняя структура недостаточно совершенна?  
Но Уизли ничего не заметил. Он уже вовсю перелистывал страницы отчета.  
— Нет, но было бы удобнее распределять все процессы не только в календарном порядке, но и по характеру проделанной работы, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он. — Или составить глоссарий, — он бросил короткий взгляд на Руквуда, словно ища одобрения, и снова уткнулся в писанину: — Тогда эти отчеты станут более удобными для изучения, если в будущем потребуется информация о конкретном виде деятельности за определенный период. Пока же они довольно длин…  
— Сэр, если можно, я пойду, — выпалил Флинт, не в силах больше слушать.  
Руквуд кивнул и снова презрительно посмотрел на Уизли. Из коридора Флинт услышал его голос:  
— Мистер Уизли, сейчас я немного занят, но если хотите, можете изложить это позднее.  
Кто угодно услышал бы: «Замолчи и оставь меня в покое», — но Уизли не был кем угодно:  
— Да, сэр, я подожду.  
Флинт чуть ли не бегом бежал к лифтам. Он и сам не понимал почему, но изнутри его будто на куски рвало от гнева. От непроходимой тупости Уизли, от его чертовой логики, от слепоты и зацикленности. Флинт решил, что аппарировать он сейчас точно не сможет, наверняка обронит по пути пару конечностей, и воспользовался каминной сетью в атриуме.  
Он вышел из камина в своей гостиной, обдав Пьюси волной сажи. Тот поморщился.  
— Что это с тобой? — спросил он.  
— Забыл наложить Импервиус.  
— У тебя такой вид, будто за тобой гонятся.  
Флинт молча сбросил с себя испачканную мантию и ушел на кухню. Пьюси проводил его недоумевающим взглядом. Флинт успел опустошить полторы бутылки сливочного пойла и даже немного успокоиться, когда Пьюси показался в дверях.  
— Ты не объяснишь?  
— Я думал, ты в Мунго.  
— Я ухожу в восемь, у меня сегодня ночная смена. Так что произошло?  
— Уизли.  
— Вы поссорились? А я уж думал, вы скоро начнете ходить за ручку и поправлять друг другу волосы, — хмыкнул он, но заметив, что шутку Флинт не понял, немного насторожился. — Ну что? Ты сказал ему про Руквуда?  
— Нет. И даже если бы я показал ему свои воспоминания про разговор с Руквудом в Омуте памяти, он бы все равно уперся и доказывал мне, что я неверно истолковал выражения и интонации. А «нищеброд» и «ничтожество» — это _метафорический_ способ сказать, что он светило британской политики. Мерлин, до него не дойдет, даже если Руквуд скажет это ему в лицо.  
— Флинт, — Пьюси сложил руки на груди. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я угадывал?  
— Нет, не хочу, — в планы Флинта не входило пересказывать события этого вечера. Или, тем более, объяснять, почему упрямство и тупоголовость какого-то там Уизли довели его до кипения. Он и для себя-то не мог найти приличного объяснения.  
— Наверное, я не должен этого говорить, но ты мог бы отнестись к нему с пониманием, учитывая случившееся с его отцом. Для него это не самая простая ситуация, так что если он…  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — недоверчиво перебил его Флинт. — Мне он об этом сообщил всего пару часов назад. И то, потому что Малфой случайно об этом обмолвился.  
— Я же сказал, что не должен этого говорить. Во всяком случае, он просил держать в тайне.  
— Так ты еще и давно в курсе? — не поверил Флинт. — Тогда не понимаю, почему ты так спокоен. Ты же вечно болтаешь о какой-то морали. Мерлин, мне начинает казаться, что Руквуд прав, и с Уизли что-то не так. Даже чокнутый сынок Крауча пришел бы к папаше в больницу, если бы он был при смерти. Да еще из-за нападения. Или хотя бы написал. Он же просто обожал переписку. Или возможно, он бы пришел его убить. Но ему точно не было бы плевать.  
— Уизли сказал, что ему плевать? — уточнил Пьюси.  
— Именно так. И сказал, что министерство ему дом родной, а Руквуд с Жабой — вместо отца и матери.  
Пьюси вздохнул.  
— Он соврал, Флинт.  
— О, ты тоже скажешь, что я не распознал метафору?  
— Нет, я говорю, что он соврал. Он написал мне сразу, как получил письмо от матери. Я как раз был в Мунго на практике. Он попросил узнать, что с его отцом. Заваливал письмами каждый час. Потом уговорил подежурить там и в Рождество…  
— А мы-то гадали, что еще за форс-мажор в рождественскую ночь, — уже спокойней сказал Флинт.  
Пьюси кивнул.  
— По правде, на одну ночь его отца отпустили домой, так что я справлял Рождество у Гринграссов вместе с Уизли. Чтобы вы не завалили меня вопросами. И поверь мне, люди, которым наплевать, так себя не ведут.  
Флинт вдруг подумал, что Пьюси прав. Ведь он сам видел, насколько Уизли не по себе, как долго и бестолково он заполнял этот свой документ, постоянно отвлекаясь. Вряд ли он в эти минуты думал о министре или Жабе. В отличие от остального своего семейства, он не решился проведать отца лично или, тем более, поужинать с ним за одним столом в Рождество. Он слышал все только с чужих слов, поэтому так до конца и не мог прояснить для себя картину, вечно думал, не упустил ли что-то, не _потерял_ ли он что-то.  
— Ты скажешь наконец, что между вами произошло? — напомнил Пьюси. — Синяков на тебе не видно, но, учитывая, что ссорился ты с Уизли…  
— Мы не дрались. Мы даже не успели закончить наш разговор.  
— Министр вылил на вас ведро холодной воды?  
— Министра сегодня не было. Руквуд пришел с какими-то бумажками как раз на части с криком и оскорблениями, так что мы вынуждены были прекратить. Но Уизли явно был в ударе, потому что умудрился довести и Руквуда тоже.  
— Наверное, сейчас малышке Астории приходится несладко. Вряд ли Уизли сегодня развеселят ее милые розыгрыши, — хмыкнул Пьюси.  
Флинт тоже фыркнул, представив, как маленький демон наконец получит отпор от специалиста по простым и коварным маггловским штучкам. Но потом вспомнил, что Уизли хотел что-то рассказать Руквуду.  
— Думаю, в этот момент он…  
Флинт похолодел. До него только в этот момент дошло, что, собственно, случилось. Руквуд наверняка хотя бы пару секунд слушал их ссору, потом Уизли довел его до точки своим зазнайством, а Флинт вылетел из кабинета, прервав Перси на полуслове, предельно ясно давая понять, что он вполне разделяет раздражение Руквуда.  
Флинт вскочил с места и побежал обратно к камину.  
— Куда ты? — крикнул ошарашенный Пьюси ему вслед. Но времени на ответ у него не было.  
С его ухода прошло максимум часа два с половиной. Он стремглав бросился от камина к лифтам. Всего один этаж. Уж лучше он вбежит в их приемную встрепанный, взмыленный и в саже, но Уизли будет на месте. Будет строчить свой глупый план усовершенствования и наверняка поднимет на него недоуменный взгляд за стеклами дурацких очков. И Флинт заставит его уйти. Затащит в паб или куда угодно, лишь бы подальше оттуда.  
Он распахнул дверь в их комнатушку, но та была пуста: бумаги на столе Уизли сложены аккуратными стопками, чернильницы плотно закрыты, перья стоят вертикально в подставке, а печенье спрятано в ящик.  
Флинт растерялся. Возможно, Уизли и правда ушел. А если не ушел — вдруг Руквуд просто накричал на него и велел проваливать. Возможно, если бы Уизли с самого начала видел его истинное отношение к себе, все было бы намного проще.  
Флинт вдруг услышал взволнованные голоса, доносившиеся со стороны кабинета Руквуда, и направился туда, невольно ускоряя шаг. Что-то было не так. Голоса принадлежали не Руквуду и не Перси, и их было много.   
Он точно не ожидал увидеть ничего подобного. Кабинет Руквуда выглядел так, словно по нему прошелся ураган, разметав все бумаги и в щепки разбив книжный шкаф. Фальшивое окно все поводило странными волнами, как поверхность воды. Только письменный стол был практически цел. Пара волшебников стояла у стен и торопливо шептала какие-то заклинания, еще одна группа столпилась в углу, рядом с обломками чего-то деревянного.  
— Что здесь пр…  
Он вдруг увидел, вокруг чего толпились волшебники. Он подошел поближе — Руквуд. Кажется, живой, но переломанный, как кукла.  
— Что здесь произошло? — все-таки спросил Флинт, заглядывая магам через плечо.  
— Выброс магии, — ответила волшебница, активно помогая перетаскивать Руквуда на носилки. Скорее всего, эти люди не были обычными клерками — они больше походили на сотрудников службы безопасности. — Предположительно, самого мистера Руквуда. Определить это невозможно: спонтанная магия, в отличие от палочковой, не оставляет следов волшебника.  
Руквуда осторожно потащили вон из комнаты. Флинт огляделся, пытаясь заметить, уловить хоть что-нибудь, что напомнило бы о Перси, но он ничего не заметил. Вряд ли он тут был, раз в выбросе подозревают только хозяина кабинета.  
— Ничего не выходит! — сказал волшебник у стены. — Нужно уходить!  
— Можно попробовать еще немного, — откликнулась ведьма, без остановки накладывающая на окно какие-то заклинания.  
— Эмма, хватит, комната вот-вот схлопнется! — крикнул волшебник, оттаскивая ее прочь. — Сэр, выйдите, пожалуйста, — обратился он к Флинту.   
Флинта не надо было просить дважды.  
— Как это понять, «схлопнется»? — уточнил он уже в коридоре.  
Волшебник смерил его удивленным взглядом, как будто Флинт сморозил несусветную глупость.  
— Вы же не думаете, что магглы могли бы пропустить постройку размером с наше министерство под землей в Лондоне? Его реальный размер не превышает одноэтажную станцию метро — здесь все держится на чарах расширения пространства.  
Флинт хотел задать следующий вопрос, но нужда в этом отпала, потому что пространство внутри комнаты буквально _схлопнулось_. Как шарик — с таким же звуком. В следующую секунду дверь уже упиралась в стену.  
— Здесь надо быть острожными с выбросами магии, — покачала головой ведьма и ушла вслед за своими коллегами.  
Флинт еще какое-то время пялился на эту воистину странную картину и затем аппарировал к дому Гринграссов.   
Дверь открыла Астория — почему-то она выглядела намного старше, чем когда Флинт видел ее летом. Как будто с их последней встречи прошло года два.  
— Флинт, — констатировала она. — Перси еще нет.  
— То есть он не возвращался из министерства? — уточнил он.  
— Я же сказала. «Еще нет», а не «уже нет».  
Флинт махнул рукой и двинулся прочь.  
— С ним что-то случилось? — немного взволнованно крикнула Астория ему вслед.  
— Не знаю. Но тебе лучше отказаться от всех веселых розыгрышей, которые ты запланировала на эти каникулы, — Флинт вышел за калитку и аппарировал.  
Он побывал в их пабе, у Дженкинса и у Одри, но безрезультатно. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться домой.   
В этом году зимой было совсем не холодно, и снег шел всего однажды и тут же растаял. В домах на его улице горел свет и мелькали силуэты магглов, но дорога была тиха и пустынна, так что Флинт отчетливо слышал свое дыхание и шаги — их ровный ритмичный звук успокаивал. Приблизившись к дому, Флинт заметил, что на ступеньках кто-то сидит.  
Рядом с Уизли стояла бутылка огневиски. Перси поднял голову, но в сумраке почти ничего было не рассмотреть, только отчетливо видны были темные россыпи веснушек около носа. Казалось, его лицо сейчас не отражает вообще никаких эмоций.  
— Что, дерьмовые у тебя рождественские праздники, да, Уизли? — спросил Флинт.  
— Тонко подмечено, — Перси сделал глоток огневиски.  
Запал, заставивший Флинта броситься из дома обратно в министерство, а потом метаться в поисках Перси от одного места к другому, вдруг угас. Он чувствовал усталость и истощение после пяти аппараций подряд. А ведь, если подумать, он мог сразу вернуться домой и просто воспользоваться каминной сетью.  
— Решил проветриться? — буднично поинтересовался Флинт.  
Перси нахмурился.  
— А как ты догадался, что я вышел из дома, а не просто жду вас на… — он оборвал себя, потому что заметил зажатую в руке бутылку, стащенную из их бара. — Да, глупый вопрос. Дверь захлопнулась.  
— Алохомора?  
— У меня нет палочки, — Уизли пожал плечами.  
Флинт кивнул, как будто понял хоть что-то.  
— Так ты зайдешь? — уточнил он, поднимаясь по ступенькам.  
Уизли последовал за ним, пробормотав что-то невнятное. Флинт оставил его закрывать дверь, а сам пошел в гостиную разжигать камин, чтобы Перси мог согреться.  
— Ты не встретил Пьюси? — спросил он, когда сзади послышались тихие шаги.   
Волшебный огонь быстро разгорался. Перси вдруг щелкнул выключателем, погружая комнату в полумрак, разбавляемый только красноватым тусклым пламенем камина.  
— Нет. Прости, я думал, кто-нибудь из вас будет дома, а потом не стал уходить.   
Флинт выпрямился, закончив с камином, и обернулся. Уизли почему-то сел в кресло, словно не хотел, чтобы кто-то сейчас был рядом. Флинт устроился на диване.   
— Выпить не предлагаю, — он кивнул на ополовиненную бутылку в руке Перси.  
— Если бы я не пил, то замерз бы.  
— Твои навыки выживания в полевых условиях достойны восхищения, — Флинт сделал паузу и продолжил уже серьезно: — Я только что из министерства.  
На мгновение в воздухе повисло напряжение, и на смутно видневшемся лице Уизли мелькнуло что-то — в силуэте изогнутых губ или бликах очков — что-то вроде обиды — на то, что Флинт так грубо оборвал их спектакль и вернул Перси к реальности.  
— Что-то забыл? — Уизли уставился в камин.  
— Да, пришлось поискать. Кстати, Руквуда вытащили до того, как кабинет схлопнулся.  
— Я сразу же позвал на помощь, — сказал Перси. — Не знаю, что ты обо мне подумал после нашего сегодняшнего разговора, но я не…  
— Пьюси все мне рассказал, — перебил Флинт.  
Уизли, кажется, нахмурился. Впрочем, в таком освещении сложно было понять. Воцарилось молчание, но Флинт не назвал бы его неловким. В комнате стоял полумрак, огонь в камине равномерно потрескивал, бросая блики на стекла очков Уизли, — если бы не эти отблески можно было бы подумать, что Флинт здесь один.   
Он хотел бы нарушить эту тишину, но совсем не представлял, что сказать. Начать заваливать Уизли вопросами о Руквуде. Или, наоборот, продолжить притворяться, что между ними происходит привычный обмен новостями и колкостями. Флинт всегда опасался таких ситуаций и понятия не имел, что делать.  
— Я соврал тебе, — сказал вдруг Уизли.  
— Когда?  
— Я распечатал подарок, который прислала мне мать.  
— И что там было?  
— Свитер. С буквой «П».  
— Она вяжет?  
— Всем членам семьи на все праздники.  
— Ни разу не видел тебя в свитере, — заметил Флинт.  
— К счастью для тебя. Хотя, знаешь, когда я ждал на крыльце, свитер бы мне не помешал. Даже красный.  
— По крайней мере, она будет знать, что ее ты не ненавидишь, — осторожно предположил Флинт.  
— Это вряд ли. Я завернул его обратно, восстановил оберточную бумагу заклинанием и отослал с той же совой.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю, — Перси, кажется, пожал плечами.  
— Ты жалеешь об этом?   
— После того, что Руквуд… — он словно подавился фразой. — Лучше уж пусть считают меня предателем, чем ничтожеством.  
— Но никто не знает о том, что произошло, — напомнил Флинт.  
— _Я_ знаю.  
Флинт вздохнул. Он устал от этого странного неестественного разговора, от неправдоподобно спокойного голоса Уизли. Он встал с места и подошел к окну. На улице уже было темно — окно выходило на задний двор, огороженный высоким забором, поэтому в сумерках едва виднелся силуэт деревянной пристройки и неработающего фонаря с привязанной к нему бельевой веревкой.  
— Я виноват перед тобой, — наконец сказал он.  
— Если бы не ты, это случилось бы намного раньше, — спокойно возразил Перси.  
— Он сто лет был другом моего отца, — глухо продолжил Флинт, чувствуя, как изнутри его и правда пожирает чувство вины. И что-то еще. — Я знал, как он презирает всех, кто не похож на него: не таких чистокровных, не таких богатых, не таких высокопоставленных, не таких принципиальных в выборе круга общения. Все знают, что он измывается над своими подчиненными, но мало кому известно, как далеко он может зайти. Одному парню он испарил всю одежду посреди зала суда. Другому вырезал какую-то мерзость на руке… Как только увидел, что вторым помощником сделали тебя, я сразу понял, что это плохо закончится. Но он не трогал тебя сначала из-за того, что ты был нужен Фаджу, потом… потому что я сказал ему, что мы друзья. Все шло нормально, и я… Я просто не знал, как тебе сказать. Чтобы ты мне поверил и чтобы не сделать все только хуже. Чтобы не повторять слова твоего отца.  
— Флинт, — судя по шорохам за спиной, Уизли поднялся с кресла.  
Фонарь на улице вдруг загорелся, освещая двор и площадку у окна.  
— Я думал, что, раз мы постоянно работаем вместе, я хотя бы смогу тебя защитить, но, кажется, ты справился даже лучше меня. По правде, когда я пришел в его кабинет, там уже просто нечего было ломать. Включая его самого.  
Перси встал рядом, и Флинт бросил на него пытливый взгляд. Уизли смотрел на улицу, и видно было только его профиль да смутное отражение в стекле.  
— Но он ведь успел что-то сделать, — полуутвердительно сказал Флинт. — До того, как ты расплющил его о стену.  
Перси повернулся к нему. Флинт молча изучал его. Он понимал, что Уизли сознательно прятался от него, скрываясь в темноте, но почему-то увидеть все это на его лице оказалось ужасно больно, это казалось почти противоестественным в сочетании со спокойным голосом. Припухшие веки и больные, словно обведенные красным глаза, и ранка на нижней губе, еще не покрывшаяся коростой — неоспоримое доказательство того, что ублюдок все-таки успел причинить ему вред. Уизли молча выдерживал его взгляд — наверное, это был такой ответ на его полувопрос. Наверное, Уизли не хотел говорить об этом вслух.  
И Флинт вдруг осознал, что за чувство ело его изнутри вместе с чувством вины. Страх. Он боялся Перси, боялся того, что с ним могло произойти, боялся смотреть на его лицо, боялся узнать, что он чувствует, боялся прикоснуться — словно Уизли вдруг стал чужим.  
— Если он оставил что-то на тебе, мы можем попробовать убрать, — Флинт наконец коснулся его руки у локтя. Уизли едва заметно вздрогнул, но не отдернул руку. Флинт расстегнул манжет рубашки. — Он говорил, что однажды вырезал у парня на руке руну, заставляющую всех прохожих плевать на него.  
Уизли бросил на него короткий удивленный взгляд. Флинт провел рукой от тонкого запястья до локтя, но пальцы ничего не нащупали. Кожа была гладкой и нежной, особенно с внутренней стороны.  
Флинт осторожно проверил вторую руку.   
— Он не оставил никаких следов, — наконец произнес Уизли. — Он даже прикасаться ко мне брезговал.   
Флинту стало немного легче. Он сомневался, что Руквуд решит выкинуть что-то по-настоящему подлое. Тот никогда не стремился причинить физическую боль, его целью было унизить морально. Но было что-то во взгляде Перси, в его молчании, что наталкивало на мысли о чем-то нехорошем, по-настоящему жестоком.  
— Что он сделал?  
— Что-то плохое, — спокойно ответил Уизли и встретился с ним взглядом. В его глазах была просьба, почти мольба. Флинт почувствовал, как что-то болезненно сжимается в животе.  
Уизли сглотнул и, кажется, подался вперед на пару дюймов. Флинт ощутил запах огневиски, когда тот заговорил.  
— Я был уверен, что ты все еще будешь злиться на меня из-за нашей ссоры, поэтому хотел сказать, что просто не могу показаться перед Гринграссами в таком виде. Но, — он отвернулся, будто ему тяжело было говорить, — но на самом деле, я просто хотел оказаться здесь… Ты сказал сегодня, что, если бы я приехал к Блетчли на Рождество, ты бы не дал им делать из меня клоуна, потому что между нами что-то изменилось, — он снова посмотрел на Флинта, ожидая какой-то реакции.  
Флинт неловко коснулся его щеки. Перси чуть опустил ресницы, как будто провожая взглядом его ладонь.  
— Все нормально, Уизли. Я рад, что ты пришел ко мне.  
Перси облегченно выдохнул и медленно приблизился, почти прижимаясь к Флинту. Он ткнулся кончиком носа в его плечо, и Флинт его обнял. Перси вздрогнул, почувствовав руки Флинта, но тут же расслабился. А потом обнял в ответ, прижимаясь теснее. Флинт впервые видел, чтобы Уизли ответил на чье-то объятие, чтобы он настолько нуждался в этом объятии. Перси глубоко дышал, и сердце его стучало часто-часто. Флинт на мгновение сжал ладонь на его шее, еще раз напоминая о своем присутствии. Дюймом ниже был выступающий верхний позвонок, Флинт аккуратно обвел его, царапая нежную кожу жесткой подушечкой пальца. Провел второй рукой по худым ребрам — ему казалось, что он может пересчитать, прощупать каждую косточку в его теле.  
Флинт вспомнил отвращение на лице Руквуда, когда тот смотрел на Уизли или случайно с ним соприкасался, и постарался сделать свои прикосновения еще более искренними, открытыми, успокаивающими, как будто это могло хоть как-то компенсировать Перси то, что сделал Руквуд.  
— Не понимаю, как ты еще стоишь на ногах, — заметил Флинт через пару минут после того, как дыхание Уизли наконец выровнялось.  
— Благодаря вам моя сопротивляемость алкоголю значительно улучшилась.  
Ладонь Флинта задержалась у него на пояснице.  
— Мы можем вернуться к камину, — предложил он.  
Кажется, Перси кивнул. Флинт усадил его на диван, а сам подкинул пару поленьев в затухающий камин.  
— Все же ты правильно сделал, что не пошел к Одри, — Флинт устроился на диване рядом с Перси.  
— Думаешь, аврорская этика не позволила бы ей скрыть, что ее бывший парень почти убил министерского работника?   
— Я хотел сказать, что рад, что ты пришел к нам, но в том, что сказал ты, тоже есть логика.  
Уизли едва слышно хмыкнул, довольный, что их разговор снова возвращается в нормальное русло. Но на мгновение Флинт ощутил, как их колени соприкоснулись.  
— По сути, ты совершил идеальное преступление. Хотя скорее его можно назвать возмездием. Комната схлопнулась вместе со всеми уликами.  
— И моим квартальным отчетом.  
— Какая разница? Ты все равно хотел вносить правки, — пожал плечами Флинт.  
— Какая разница? Тебе и впрямь стоить согласиться на предложение Дженкинса, — покачал головой Перси.  
Флинт остолбенел.  
— Ты знаешь об этом?  
— Джонс и Одри обсуждали это в кафетерии, еще до Рождества. Тебе там намного лучше. Летом я обрадовался, когда услышал, что вторым помощником будешь ты. От тебя не очень много помощи с бумагами, но, по крайней мере, рядом с тобой я не чувствовал себя изгоем.  
Флинт положил руку ему на плечо, рядом с шеей. Хорошо, что Перси не знал, что Флинт оказался в приемной исключительно из-за него. А потом всерьез думал отказаться от перевода, чтобы не оставлять его наедине со злобным ублюдком.  
— Ты тоже не так уж плох, — согласился он. Флинт не стал убирать руку, жест казался ему привычным и успокаивающим.  
Уизли кивнул.  
— Тебе и правда будет лучше на старом месте. Там мы хоть что-то делали, — он неловко улыбнулся и снял очки, потирая уставшие глаза.  
— Уизли, — Флинт напрягся. — Даже если я уйду, это не значит, что мы тут же забудем имена друг друга и будем делать вид, что незнакомы.  
— Я знаю, — почему-то прошептал Перси, вдруг накрывая ладонь Флинта своей.  
Он повернулся к нему лицом — теперь он сидел на свету — и Флинт осознал, насколько же Уизли пьян. Возможно, сначала потерять контроль ему не позволяло беспокойство и боль, но, стоило ему немного расслабиться и остыть, как алкоголь тут же взял свое. Светло-голубые глаза потемнели, и в них появилось что-то провоцирующее.  
Флинт тяжело сглотнул, и Уизли повторил за ним. Его взгляд слепо скользил по Флинту —без очков Перси выглядел совсем открытым и растерянным. Флинт осознал, что пальцы Уизли едва заметно движутся, машинально поглаживая его ладонь и сильнее вжимая в ключицу.  
— Ты пьян, — тихо констатировал Флинт.  
Перси молча кивнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Флинт понятия не имел, что могло бы произойти, если бы в этот момент не раздался звонок в дверь. Они оба вздрогнули от неожиданности.  
— Пойду открою, — сказал Флинт, сбрасывая с себя наваждение. Уизли покорно отстранился.  
Это оказалась соседка напротив, у которой Уизли одолжил штопор. Она спрашивала, не умер ли кто-то у молодого человека и не нужна ли помощь. Флинт поспешил отвязаться от нее. Впрочем, ситуация была интересная: если бы Флинт был магглом, а к нему посреди ночи постучался странный тип с опухшими глазами, одетый в черный балахон, то он вряд ли открыл бы дверь — и уж тем более, не стал бы раздавать собственное имущество. Все-таки магглы беспечны.  
Когда Флинт вернулся в гостиную, Перси стоял у камина и смотрел на огонь.  
— Можно я лягу спать? — спросил он, не поворачиваясь.  
— Конечно, — ответил Флинт то ли с облегчением, то ли с разочарованием.  
***  
Часа в четыре утра Флинт проснулся от тихих голосов, доносившихся из гостиной. Дверь его спальни и так была приоткрыта, но он встал и вышел на лестницу, тщательно стараясь избегать скрипучих дощечек. Отсюда голоса слышались четче.  
— …не сказал аврорам, что успел пошарить у него в голове еще до них.  
— Ты что, обманул авроров? — недоверчиво переспросил Уизли.  
— Если бы это воспоминание не забрал я, к тому моменту, когда авроры соизволили прийти, оно бы просто исчезло, как и все остальные. Так что оно не досталось бы им в любом случае.  
Уизли шумно выдохнул.  
— Он не сможет вернуться в министерство?  
— Он потерял память. Всю. Пока он еще не очнулся, но, когда придет в себя, не сможет вспомнить даже своего имени.  
— Это навсегда?  
— Нельзя сказать. Для этого и нужно сохранить воспоминание. Если он вспомнит и захочет обвинить тебя в нападении, мы сможем доказать, что он лжет.  
— Но как ты догадался, что это я?  
— Я не знал, что это ты. Я был уверен, это Флинт. Руквуда привезли в тяжелом состоянии, и Флинт как раз сорвался из дома сегодня вечером. Я думал, Руквуд что-нибудь сделал с тобой, и Флинт ему отомстил. Это в его духе. Но, когда я нырнул за воспоминаниями, то увидел… тебя. Всего несколько минут до твоего выброса магии.  
— Спасибо, что не отдал аврорам, — после долгой паузы сказал Уизли. — Если бы что-то из этого разлетелось по министерству или просочилось в прессу…  
— Я понимаю, — Пьюси колебался. — Уизли.  
Раздался едва различимый шорох.  
— Он вряд ли повредил тебе что-то, но если тебе больно…  
— Все нормально, — смущенно выпалил Перси. Снова шорох одеяла.  
— А твоя палочка…  
— Сломалась во время всплеска магии, — поспешно ответил Уизли. Наверное, щеки его все еще горели.  
— Я так и думал. Завтра тебе лучше взять мою, я все равно никуда не иду. Будет нехорошо, если кто-то заметит, что у тебя нет палочки. Не используй ее для сложных чар, и все будет нормально. А в выходные купишь новую.  
— Пьюси…  
— Я никому не скажу, — пауза. — Постарайся выкинуть все это из головы. Руквуд больше тебя не побеспокоит.  
— Спасибо, — едва слышно сказал Перси.  
Флинт медленно отступил в комнату. Внутри что-то клокотало от злости на Руквуда и от назойливых подозрений.  
***  
Поначалу Флинт хотел выпытать все у Пьюси, но потом передумал. В конце концов, Уизли заслуживал хотя бы этой небольшой доли приватности. Руквуд и так вынудил его выставить на показ все свои эмоции, пусть даже только перед Флинтом и Пьюси — для такого, как Уизли, выворачиваться наизнанку должно быть просто невыносимо.  
Поэтому утром Флинт спокойно наблюдал, как Пьюси неумело накладывает на лицо Уизли маскировочные чары. Как будто чары скрывали только веснушки.  
Потом они старались обходить стороной тему Руквуда и тот день. Флинт думал, что пора составлять целый список таких вот неловких тем. Впрочем, надо признать, под давлением событий их давняя потасовка во время нападения Пожирателей потеряла остроту и начинала казаться детской неурядицей.  
В начале января Флинт вернулся в отдел международного сотрудничества. Они перестали проводить вместе по десять часов в день, но Флинту казалось, что, несмотря на это, они стали ближе. Как будто только сейчас признали, что уже давно значат друг для друга гораздо больше, чем коллеги по работе или бывшие одноклассники. Мерлин упаси, Флинт ни за что бы не произнес вслух слово «дружба». Оно казалось ему ужасно неловким и смущало в сотни раз сильнее, чем любые самые пошлые рассказы приятелей. Но он наконец прекратил задаваться тщетными вопросами, когда же и почему зануда Уизли перестал раздражать.  
Флинт теперь вытаскивал его на поле каждую неделю. После той ночи он решил, что, по крайней мере, может научить Перси летать. Это ведь всегда жутко расстраивало Уизли — что, в отличие от всего остального своего семейства, он не мог удержаться в воздухе и десяти минут. Флинт очень сомневался, что Перси станет хоть сколько-нибудь приличным игроком, но не научиться летать, имея Маркуса Флинта под боком вот уже почти два года —непростительно.  
Флинта всегда удивляло, как Уизли умудряется так тесно совмещать в себе осведомленность и незнание квиддича. Он помнил наперечет всех игроков, принятых в команды Королевства и большей части национальных сборных стран Европы до девяносто третьего года, но не знал Виктора Крама, потому что «его приняли в девяносто четвертом, у меня тогда не было времени на все это: ЖАБА, начало службы в министерстве…». Правда, где-то с девяносто пятого, когда Уизли вылетел с работы, его увлечение квиддичем возобновилось. Впрочем, Крам все равно навсегда остался для него «тем парнем с Турнира».  
Перси наизусть знал все квиддичные трюки и, наверное, смог бы даже стать неплохим комментатором, если бы примерно понимал, как делать хоть один из них. А поскольку он не представлял, как их выполнять, он весьма смутно отличал их по сложности. И вряд ли смог бы сказать, на какой метле можно выписывать финт Вронского, а на какой не стоит — потому что даже не догадался бы сверить показатели ускорения, торможения и поворота на девяносто градусов.  
Либо он феноменально не чувствовал метлу — либо просто боялся довериться инстинктам и интуиции. Флинт хотел задать этот вопрос Уизли, но тот выглядел совершенно измотанным тренировкой. Они лежали прямо на траве на поле — было начало марта, но благодаря чарам земля была сухой и теплой, как летом.  
— По крайней мере, ты ни разу не упал.   
— Кажется, ты пока мой самый терпеливый учитель. Кто бы мог подумать.  
— И кто были те неудачники до меня?  
— Фред и Джордж — по-моему, пятнадцать минут. Я свалился в соседские заросли шиповника. Чарли — три часа. Все эти три часа меня носило по округе на его свихнувшейся метле. Вуд вытерпел неделю. Его тогда только-только сделали капитаном, и он возомнил себя гуру полетов.  
— Вудила слишком привык, что ему все преподносят на блюдечке. Посмотрел бы я на него, если бы вместо Поттера ему подсунули Малфоя в качестве ловца.  
— Ты и Малфоя учил летать? — улыбнулся Уизли. — Клянусь, раньше я и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь смогу позволить себе того же репетитора, что и Малфой.  
— Не летать, а играть, — поправил Флинт. — Летал он неплохо. Для малявки, разумеется, — он задумался. — Даже представлять не хочу, что стало с командой. Сейчас, когда от прежнего состава остались только Монтегю и Малфой.  
— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Перси. — Вообще-то, гриффиндорская команда тоже сильно изменилась. Так что, возможно, ваши шансы равны.  
— Да уж. Гриффиндор теперь не обыграет разве что калека. Из приличных игроков там теперь только Бэлл и это чучело Анджелина Спиннет.  
— Анджелина Джонсон, — поправил Перси.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, у нее с той третьей девчонкой, Алисией, одинаковые фамилии? — не поверил Флинт.   
— Их зовут Анджелина Джонсон и Алисия Спиннет.  
— Ты шутишь.  
— Нет.  
— Это объясняет вечную путаницу с атаками на ваших охотниц. Никогда не мог понять, почему Блетчли постоянно сбивает черномазую, когда я подаю ему сигнал сбросить блондинку. Уже начал подумывать, что он положил на нее глаз.  
Уизли приподнялся на локтях и перевел на него полный укоризны взгляд.  
— Если бы только я все еще был старостой, я бы оштрафовал тебя баллов на двадцать. Нет, на тридцать.  
Флинт посмотрел в его глаза и увидел, что в них было больше иронии, чем негодования.  
— К тому же, — продолжил Уизли, — Поттер и мои братья тоже в команде. И несмотря на наши натянутые отношения, я не могу отрицать, что играют они хорошо.  
Флинт фыркнул.  
— Так ты не знаешь? Я думал, что говорил тебе.  
— Говорил что? — Уизли озадаченно смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
Флинт закинул руки за голову.  
— Монтегю писал, что Жаба выставила из команды всех троих после матча с нами. Кажется, они выиграли. И после матча сделали из Малфоя отбивную.  
— Мадам Амбридж? — недоверчиво переспросил Уизли. — Но… — он уставился перед собой. — Наверное, это было правильно. Квиддич — игра только для дисциплинированных.  
— Конечно, черт возьми, она права, — покачал головой Флинт. — Только стоило сделать это до того, как мы продули. Хотя, если подумать, Малфой впервые в жизни принес команде реальную пользу. Думаю, надо было натравить на него грифферов в самом начале.  
— Мерлин, Флинт, я не верю, что он заслужил такое отношение, — вдруг серьезно сказал Уизли.  
— У тебя странные приоритеты. Я говорю, что твоих братьев вышибли из команды за драку с белобрысым гаденышем, который, ставлю сотню, сам их спровоцировал, — ты говоришь, что Амбридж права. Я говорю, что надо было подставить твоих дружков, натравив их на Малфоя, — ты начинаешь защищать Малфоя.   
— Только слепой не заметил бы, как он искал твоего одобрения. Может, он и не стал одним из вас, но он очень этого хотел.  
Флинт сжал губы. Легкий интерес начал постепенно сменяться непониманием. Он не знал, почему Уизли это говорил, почему вообще решил превратить их усталый ироничный треп в разговор на серьезные темы.  
— Понятия не имею, когда ты успел проникнуться к нему сочувствием, — медленно и нарочито лениво ответил он, — но, уверяю, я никогда не давал ему ложных надежд. Единственная моя ошибка — я взял его в команду.  
— Он считал вас друзьями.  
— Очень жаль, что он не способен замечать очевидное.  
— Мне кажется, он все понял, тогда на матче. Он, в отличие от меня, думал, что прячется от опасности вместе с другом, но…  
— Он бы запросто выкинул тебя Пожирателям, — перебил Флинт.  
— Я не говорю, что ты поступил неправильно, — сказал Перси. — По правде говоря, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты поступил иначе. Просто ему в тот момент было очень больно. Поэтому ты и Пьюси, вы могли бы отнестись к нему хоть с каплей понимания.  
— Почему ты это говоришь? — Флинт сел, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Уизли. Но оно не выражало почти никаких эмоций. Только спокойствие и задумчивость.  
— Я целый год считал Руквуда единомышленником, — Перси пожал плечами. — Был уверен, что ему и правда интересны мои наработки по школьной реформе, что он ценит то, что я делаю, что это он дал мне второй шанс, черт возьми. Я тогда пришел к нему с теми отчетами в уверенности, что он выслушает меня. Наверняка отклонит половину предложений, но выслушает. Я не считал его другом, конечно, но наставником, кем-то более мудрым и опытным — да. И хуже всего даже не то, что он тогда говорил или делал, а то что я осознал. Все это время я выставлял себя перед ним наивным идиотом: старался угодить, понравиться, удивить, как будто это и правда было кому-то нужно, — а он видел это и продолжал считать меня ничтожеством. Я чувствовал себя бесполезным мусором. Мне было стыдно за сам факт своего существования.  
Флинт застыл, не зная, как реагировать. Уцепиться за этот крошечный кусочек информации, который Уизли открыл про Руквуда. Или врезать ему за то, что посмел сравнивать его с грязным ублюдком. Или припомнить тот вечер и ссутулившуюся фигурку Малфоя, когда они рядом сидели на пороге палатки Крауча. Неужели для мальчишки это было равносильно тому, что пережил Уизли? Неужели у него внутри тоже все взрывалось и рушилось, пока он молча сидел и пялился на носы своих ботинок?  
— Я никогда не хотел сделать ему больно специально, — наконец произнес Флинт.  
— Я знаю, — быстро ответил Перси. — Я не сравниваю вас. Просто иногда мне кажется, что ты тоже… не замечаешь очевидного.  
— Прямо как какой-нибудь бестолковый ловец, который не заметит снитча, даже если тот укусит его за нос.  
Уизли закатил глаза, и напряжение почему-то спало.  
***  
Стоило Флинту уйти с первого этажа, как там тут же началось веселье. Вот как сегодня, когда Джонс сунул ему в руки свежий «Пророк», и у Флинта чуть глаза не вылезли из орбит от удивления. В обеденный перерыв он спустился к кабинету министра и бросил газету на стол Уизли.  
— Ты что, шутишь? — он вопросительно уставился на Перси.  
Тот коротко взглянул на передовицу.  
— Я вчера хотел вырваться в паб, но Фадж целый вечер перечислял мне грехи Дамблдора. Я серьезно. Я сидел здесь до десяти.  
— И это повод оставлять нас без горячих новостей? Расскажи, как это было.  
Он посмотрел на свое прежнее место. Мэри уже ушла на обед, и Флинт плюхнулся в ее кресло. Рядом с Чернилоплюйкой теперь стоял какой-то желтый цветок. Флинт понятия не имел, что это и чем знаменит, но обратил внимание, что чернила, текущие по трубочке, стали зелеными.  
— Тут все написано, — Уизли пожал плечами, пробегаясь глазами по передовице. — Дамблдор создал боевую организацию из учеников старших курсов. А мадам Амбридж вывела ее на чистую воду. Министр сам прибыл, чтобы…  
Его прервало появление Люциуса Малфоя. Тот оценил их цветочное семейство, очевидно, нисколько не радуясь крепким дружественным отношениям с министерством Болгарии. Судя по тому, что желтый цветок он видел впервые (хотя, по рассказам Перси, посол преподнес его еще в конце февраля), скорее всего, Люциус в последнее время сократил число своих визитов.   
Затем он заметил Флинта.  
— Мистер Флинт, — поздоровался он с едва заметным удивлением. — Я думал, вы перешли в другой отдел.  
— Так и есть, сэр. Скучаю по старому месту.  
— Вполне ожидаемо. За такое место следовало держаться обеими руками.  
Малфой, наверное, был уверен, что с места помощника самого министра Флинта выгнали — за грубость и профнепригодность.  
— Как поживает Драко? — осведомился Флинт самым светским тоном, на какой был способен.  
Краем глаза он уловил как-то движение у стола Уизли. Перси чуть подался вперед, а его взгляд стал задумчивым и пытливым, словно в голову Уизли пришла очередная идея по улучшению министерских стандартов. Но Люциус стоял к нему спиной и, конечно, ничего не видел.  
— Просто прекрасно, — сказал он. — Я передам ему, что вы беспокоились, — любезно пообещал Люциус. — Кстати, в следующем году у него есть все шансы стать капитаном команды.  
Лицо Флинта немного вытянулось.  
— Думаю, он это заслужил, — раздался голос Уизли. Малфой удивленно повернулся к нему. — В конце концов, он играет в этой команде уже очень давно.  
Слова Уизли звучали вполне искренне, без подхалимства или сарказма, поэтому мозг Малфоя, настроенный на иронию и точный расчет, с трудом мог обработать услышанное. Наконец Малфой плавно кивнул.   
— Я рад, что вы более дружелюбны к Драко, чем ваш, — он перевел взгляд на Флинта, — друг.  
И снова пропустил радостный огонек, блеснувший после его слов в глазах Уизли. Впрочем, Флинт и сам не понимал, что могло так обрадовать Перси.  
— Сэр, я уверен, Флинт тоже не испытывает враждебности по отношению к вашему сыну. Тогда, во время нападения, он в равной степени хотел защитить всех нас. То, что нога Драко выставилась из-за валуна — чистая случайность. Наверное, он просто забылся в какой-то момент и выпрямил ее. Флинт не мог за этим уследить.  
Люциус перехватил трость рукой в перчатке и чуть вскинул голову.  
— Боюсь, вы что-то путаете, мистер Уизли. Ваш друг позволил не ноге, а голове моего сына выставиться из-за камня. Что было довольно опрометчиво, учитывая цвет его волос, и вполне могло стоить жизни вам всем.  
— Вы уверены, сэр? — переспросил Уизли.  
— Разумеется. Ведь Драко был там, и все мне рассказал, — Малфой взглянул на часы, висящие в приемной. — Я бы хотел встретиться с министром до того, как он уйдет.  
— Конечно, сэр, он у себя, — сказал Перси.  
Флинт дождался щелчка двери и быстро встал из-за стола, подходя к Уизли. Тот сидел словно пришибленный.  
— Что ты тут устроил?  
— Ты что, не понял? — он бросил на него короткий взгляд, опасливо посмотрел по сторонам, вдруг схватил Флинта за руку и потащил прочь из приемной.  
— Да что на тебя нашло?  
Уизли остановился у дальнего безлюдного тупика и повернулся к Флинту.  
— Я подумал об этом еще тогда, давно, когда он впервые припомнил нам случай на матче.  
— Подумал о чем? Мерлин, я пригрозил Драко, что засуну ботинок ему в рот, если он не заткнется. Представь, в каких подробностях он пересказывал это папочке? Не удивительно, что он решил, будто я нарочно вытолкнул его из-за валуна, чтобы спастись самому.  
— В этом есть доля правды, — кивнул Уизли. — Но он говорил, что мы поступились безопасностью именно Драко, а не всех троих. То есть он знал, что высунулся именно он.   
— Уизли, — недоверчиво начал Флинт. — Мне кажется, или…  
— Я сомневался! Поэтому и проверил сейчас. Флинт, он откуда-то знает про то, что нас заметили из-за волос Драко! А этого не может знать никто. Малфой сидел, уткнувшись в тебя лицом, он просто физически не мог знать о положении своей головы. А во время беседы с аврорами — а мы ведь были все вместе — никто из нас не высказывал никаких предположений. Мы просто сообщили, что в какой-то момент нас заметили.  
Флинт на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — тихо спросил он.  
— Мы должны сообщить об этом! — решительно заявил Уизли.  
— Кому? Министру? — Флинт вскинулся.  
— Да хотя бы ему!  
— Это Крауч мог предъявлять в качестве доказательств совершения преступлений свое веское слово, — покачал головой Флинт. — А мы — нет. Уизли, нас не просто пошлют к черту, нас уволят. Прийти спустя почти два года после происшествия и сказать, что Малфой оговорился, болтая с младшим помощником в приемной министра, — это абсурд. Даже если это правда, он легко отмажется.  
— Ты что, предлагаешь оставить все как есть? Он же…  
— А ты никогда не думал — если там действительно был Люциус — кого он спасал?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Там же был его сын.  
— Сын Пожирателя.  
Лицо Уизли дрогнуло.  
— А твой…  
— Он тоже поддерживал Лорда, хоть и не был из приближенного круга.  
Уизли облизнул пересохшие губы и молча уставился на Флинта, будто ждал, когда тот озвучит то, что крутилось на языке.  
— По-настоящему в опасности был только ты.  
Уизли сглотнул и потрясенно отвел взгляд.  
— Если это был он, — продолжил Флинт. — Он, возможно, спас тебе жизнь.  
— Но он ненавидит мою семью. И презирает нас с тобой, — растерянно сказал Уизли.  
Флинт не знал, что ответить.  
***  
Флинт потом часто размышлял, правильно ли они поступили, не рассказав ничего про Малфоя. Иногда он с головой окунался в запутанные дебри предопределенности, и ему начинало казаться, что, сумей они убедить кого-то в виновности Малфоя или хотя бы навлечь на него подозрения, и все сложилось бы по-другому. Для них, для Малфоев, для всех. Но они решили оставить свои выводы при себе.  
Вечером восемнадцатого июня они были в пабе. Первым пришел Пьюси, затем Флинт. Потом к ним неожиданно присоединился Дженкинс. Они с Флинтом теперь чаще всего оказывались в разных группах, поэтому неловкость в общении совсем исчезла.  
— Ты сегодня не в духе, — заметил Флинт.  
— Рид, наверное, возомнил, что я в министерстве что-то вроде настройщика климата, — Дженкинс покачал головой. — Неужели так сложно выучить погодные чары? Сегодня два раза отправил меня на шестой этаж и раз — на четвертый.  
— Рид? — переспросил Пьюси.  
— Новый Крауч, — пояснил Флинт. — Он мстит тебе за то, что ты отказался от места его помощника.  
Дженкинса передернуло.  
— Нет уж, спасибо. Я уже поработал мальчиком на побегушках.  
— Ты был чьим-то ассистентом? — спросил Пьюси.  
— Когда начинал, — он пожал плечами. — У Багнолд.  
Пьюси бросил быстрый взгляд на Флинта, тот пожал плечами. Дженкинс не заметил их переглядываний или сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— Руквуд все еще в Мунго? — спросил он. Флинт заметил, как у него чуть дернулась щека.  
— Я не был там уже недели три, — сказал Пьюси, — у нас сейчас экзамены в Академии, но в мае его поместили в отделение для пациентов с тяжелыми повреждениями мозга. И, честно говоря, не думаю, что он выйдет оттуда в ближайшее время. Жить самостоятельно он не может — его память как чистый лист. А родственников у него нет.  
— Кажется, ты невнимательно читаешь газеты, — Дженкинс нервно усмехнулся. — Его брат бежал из тюрьмы еще в январе.  
Флинт помнил тот выпуск «Пророка». Уизли тогда весь вечер не мог унять дрожь в руках — даже не столько из-за новости о побеге десятка опасных преступников, а от одного вида знакомой фамилии.  
Впрочем, на лице Дженкинса все равно на секунду мелькнуло облегчение. Он никогда особо не распространялся о том, что думает и чувствует (не считая злополучных ирландцев, которые непонятно чем умудрились заработать его отчаянную нелюбовь), но все же было заметно, что случившееся с Руквудом его обрадовало. Флинт не знал, чего больше: жажды мести или облегчения от того, что ему не придется находиться в одном здании со своим ночным кошмаром.  
Уизли как всегда пришел последним.  
— Фадж опять засиделся допоздна? — спросил Флинт.  
— Нет, — Уизли поморщился, — это все Мэри. Обязанности главы аппарата министра пока перекинули на меня и секретаря, поэтому я вынужден проверять ее писанину. Это какой-то кошмар. Каждый раз такое чувство, что она пишет статью в желтую газетенку, а не формуляр.  
— Слишком много смачных метафор? — фыркнул Дженкинс.  
— Хуже! В начале каждого документа у нее заявлена _интрига_ , которая раскрывается только в конце. Нет, серьезно, лучше бы она писала детективы, — он побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Но Фаджу нравится, как она варит кофе. И она обходительна с посетителями, — он хмыкнул, — даже теми, кто приходит без предварительной записи. Клянусь, однажды ей почти удалось уговорить Малфоя покормить Найджела.  
Пьюси вскинул брови.  
— Так зовут плотоядный гибискус в нашей приемной. Она дала имена всем цветам, — объяснил Уизли. — Еще Грегори и Фрида.  
— Мерлин, даже звучит по-идиотски, — сказал Флинт.  
— Лучше расскажи, что там с Амбридж? — поинтересовался Дженкинс. — Слышал, она изменила Хогвартс до неузнаваемости. Флинт говорил, она организовала что-то вроде отряда старост, постоянно патрулирующих школу.  
— Инспекционную дружину, — поправил Перси. — Туда может вступить не только староста, а любой желающий. По-моему, это неплохая идея. Она одновременно поощряет активных студентов и позволяет следить за порядком. Но я не очень много знаю, — признал Уизли. — Только то, что пишут в «Пророке».   
— Мы недавно были в Хогвартсе, — сказал Флинт. — Там на стене в холле висит пара сотен указов и декретов. А какая-то девчонка оштрафовала меня за форму.  
— Но ты же не студент, — заметил Уизли.  
— Я сказал, что я семикурсник с Гриффиндора.  
— Должно быть, не узнала тебе без метлы и квиддичной формы, — хмыкнул Перси. — Так Монтегю уже поправился? — спросил он.  
Флинт и Пьюси переглянулись.  
— Думаю, он спятил, — наконец сказал Пьюси.  
Уизли поджал губы. Дженкинс выглядел растерянным.  
— Кто такой Монтегю?  
Пьюси вздохнул:  
— Наш приятель по квиддичной команде. Он сейчас на седьмом курсе. В апреле кто-то засунул его в какой-то шкаф, и он там застрял на целые сутки. Он пытался звать на помощь, но никто его не слышал. У него начались галлюцинации… — Пьюси запнулся. — Ему слышалось что-то странное. В общем, он решил аппарировать, и его здорово расщепило, да еще вмуровало ногу в стенку кабинки в туалете. Первую неделю он вообще молчал, потом начал что-то говорить, но все равно он… — Пьюси развел руками.  
Пьюси сильно шокировало то, что он увидел. Впервые они навестили Монтегю еще в апреле — как ни странно, им сообщил Малфой. Написал коротко, без приветствий и прочего, как будто он больше всего на свете боялся показаться дружелюбным. Но в апреле Монтегю их даже не узнал. В мае ему было лучше, но он все равно мало походил на нормального человека. В основном Монтегю молчал или пытался что-то объяснить про случившееся, но словно боялся говорить длинными предложениями, поэтому бросал коротенькие фразы из двух-трех слов, которые не создавали какую-то ясную картину. Смотреть на него было странно и немного страшно, потому что Монтегю всегда был самым общительным и разговорчивым из них, самым веселым и открытым. Нынешний Монтегю, исхудалый с пепельной кожей, постоянно пытался сжаться в комок, подтягивал ноги к груди, обнимал себя руками до синяков. Он смотрел осмысленно, но не мог выразить вслух хоть сколько-нибудь сложную мысль — и когда она ускользала от него, рассыпаясь на отдельные бессвязные слова и неуклюжие фразы, из глаз у него начинали течь слезы бессилия. Тогда Пьюси осторожно прикасался к нему: к колену, к плечу или к волосам, — и говорил сам.  
В последний раз, в июне, состояние Монтегю улучшилось. Он уже мог составлять короткие предложения, и цвет его кожи приобрел чуть более здоровый оттенок. Но находиться рядом с ним все равно было неловко. Он все еще не мог спокойно сидеть, все время то норовя обнять себя руками, то сцепляя пальцы до боли, то хватаясь за локти. Но по крайней мере, он уже мог изъясняться короткими рубленными предложениями.  
— Они часто приходят, — говорил он о родителях. — Они кричат на Помфри. Хотят найти виновного. Но мне плевать. Я могу рассыпаться в любой момент. Я не чувствую себя целым, — он покачал головой и притянул колени к груди. — Вот-вот отвалится рука. Или нога. Мне страшно.  
Потом он пытался объяснить, что с ним случилось. Такими же короткими элементарными предложениями — как у иностранцев, словно английский был ему не родным. Да и то, что он говорил, больше смахивало на выдумку или бред. Пьюси спросил Монтегю, как они могут ему помочь, и тот посмотрел как-то странно, испуганно и нерешительно, но так ничего и не ответил.  
— Мне жаль, что с ним такое случилось, — сказал Перси.   
Пьюси кивнул.  
— Если к осени он поправится, в Хогвартсе появится еще один второгодник, — сказал Флинт.  
— В Хогвартсе оставляют на второй год? — не поверил Дженкинс.  
Уизли и Пьюси одновременно фыркнули от смеха, но веселье тут же прервала подлетевшая к Перси сова. Он с удивлением развернул короткое письмо.  
— Это от Фаджа, — он моргнул. — Срочно явиться в Министерство, — он почему-то перевел вопросительный взгляд на Флинта. — Я пойду, — и начал быстро собираться. — Мерлин, хорошо, что я почти ничего не выпил. Не понимаю, как он меня нашел.  
Уизли быстро пошел к камину и вскоре исчез в языках зеленого пламени.  
В три часа ночи Флинту в окно постучалась сова. Он нехотя встал, ударился ногой о ножку кровати, с полузакрытыми глазами нащупал ручку окна. Поднял створку, морщась от холодного воздуха, из-за которого тут же весь с ног до головы покрылся мурашками.  
— Надеюсь, это действительно _очень_ важно, Уизли, — пробормотал он, отвязывая записку от лапки птицы.  
В письме было два слова: _«Сам-Знаешь-Кто воскрес»._  
— Не уверен, сможешь ли воскреснуть ты, когда завтра я тебя убью, — раздраженно пробормотал Флинт, поворачиваясь к сове. — Передай своему хозяину, что он идиот.  
Он собирался отправиться обратно в постель, но потом снова посмотрел на записку. Почерк точно принадлежал Перси. Ровные буковки выведены еще более тщательно и аккуратно, чем обычно. В животе у Флинта что-то противно сжалось, а по спине пробежал холодок. Он стал молча одеваться.  
Уизли стоял посреди приемной министра, будто оглушенный. На его столе был бардак, огромная синяя лужа из опрокинутой чернильницы залила верхние страницы отчета. Но, судя по всему, сейчас ему было уже наплевать.  
— Ты жаловался, что я зажимаю горячие новости, — сказал Перси, не сдвинувшись с места.   
— Горячие? От этой можно заработать пару ожогов четвертой степени. Я сначала подумал, что это шутка.  
— Он был в министерстве. Пожиратели разгромили отдел тайн, — Уизли все еще не смотрел на него.  
— Значит, Дамблдор все это время был прав, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли прислонился к краю своего стола.   
— Выходит, что да, — мертвым голосом сказал он.  
Воцарилась неловкая тишина.  
— Там были Рон и Джинни. И Поттер, и другие студенты, — наконец произнес Уизли.  
— Они живы?  
Перси кивнул.  
— Как они здесь оказались? Ты с ними говорил?  
— Их тут же увели Дамблдор и авроры, — его плечи опустились.  
— Что-то еще? — Флинт прислонился к столу рядом с ним.  
— Люциуса Малфоя забрали в Азкабан.  
Флинт застыл. Значит, Перси был прав.  
— Жаль, я выпил все ваше огневиски, — сказал Уизли. — Но я был уверен, что после этого чертового Рождества хуже уже не будет.  
— Вряд ли в четыре утра открыто хоть что-то.  
— Это точно.  
— Но часов в девять можно попытать счастья.  
— Нужно взять с запасом, Флинт, — отстраненно согласился Уизли, встречаясь с его удивленным взглядом. — Пока мы пили в пабе, началась война.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой начинается война

Кажется, после июня девяносто шестого Уизли навсегда зарекся выбирать себе кумиров (кроме разве что квиддичных). Когда рухнул последний оплот — Амбридж, обвиненная в превышении служебных полномочий и жестоком обращении со студентами, — в нем что-то неуловимо изменилось.  
Наверное, в тот момент он наконец перестал быть школьным отличником, пытающимся угодить своим строгим, но справедливым учителям, и повзрослел. Забавно, потому что случилось это именно тогда, когда его начальником наконец стал человек, достойный если не восхищения, то хотя бы симпатии. Бывший аврор, большую часть жизни потративший на борьбу со злыми волшебниками, человек прямой и решительный. В отличие от Фаджа, он действительно беспокоился о судьбе страны, а не только трясся от страха за свою шкуру. Он редко снисходил до каких-то светских расшаркиваний, да и большинство людей называл просто по фамилии, но, как ни странно, в его отношении не было безразличия Крауча или высокомерного пренебрежения Фаджа.  
Это лето запомнилось Флинту серым и дождливым — возможно, из-за погоды, возможно, из-за количества трагедий. В начале июля почти подряд опубликовали сообщения о смерти Игоря Каркарова и Амелии Боунс — главы отдела магического правопорядка. Затем был похищен и убит Флориан Фортескью, бесследно исчез Гэррик Олливандер. В середине июля Пожиратели Смерти обрушили два пешеходных моста в Лондоне и свели с ума помощника маггловского премьер-министра.  
На начало августа пришлась целая серия судов над Пожирателями Смерти, половина из которых, вроде Уолдена Макнейра и Люциуса Малфоя, были бывшими министерскими чиновниками.  
Флинту было интересно, знал ли обо всем этом Пьюси — тот уехал в Гонконг вместе с отцом еще в начале июля и собирался вернуться только осенью, к началу учебного года в Академии. По крайней мере, в письмах Флинт почти ничего не рассказывал о политике. А Уизли много болтать (и тем более писать) про политику и дела Министерства запретил Скримджер.  
Был уже конец августа. Еще даже не поздний вечер — но почему-то серо и мрачно. Не верилось, что год назад в это же время Косой переулок бурлил жизнью и красками.  
— Можно подумать, что мы идем по Лютному переулку, — сказал Уизли. — Разве что улица пошире.  
— Полпереулка закрылось, — Флинт пожал плечами. — И не удивительно. Что бы там министерство ни пыталось нам скормить, оно уже ничего не контролирует. Дураку понятно.  
Попытки Скримджера успокоить граждан и правда ничего, кроме недоумения, вызывать не могли. Во вторник «Пророк» публикует статью на три разворота о том, как Пожиратели крушат маггловский Лондон и издеваются над маггловским правительством, в среду заголовки всех газет и журналов кричат о смерти от пыток чистокровной высокопоставленной ведьмы Амелии Боунс и наследника древней фамилии Флориана Фортескью, а в четверг министерство выступает на пресс-конференции с заявлениями о том, что британцам нет нужды паниковать, что правительство бросило все силы на поиск преступников и защиту мирных граждан и что волшебникам просто не следует бродить одним по _злачным местам_. Это же было так чертовски логично — сначала написать, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть теперь охотится за всеми без разбора, от чистокровных до магглов, а потом попросить не беспокоиться. Тут же и гадать не надо: старый мороженщик и мадам Правопорядок — завсегдатаи Лютного переулка и наверняка сами напросились.  
— Миссис Гринграсс постоянно спрашивает меня, — сказал Уизли, — говорит, что раз я помощник самого министра, то должен все знать.  
— А ты?  
— Я же не могу ей сказать, что страна скоро полетит к чертям. Чувствую себя последним дерьмом, но… — он развел руками. — Говорю, что министерство в состоянии дать отпор врагу. Что в Хогвартсе по-прежнему безопасно.  
— Опять идешь на поводу у начальника? — спросил Флинт.  
— Я не иду у него на поводу. То есть фактически мы, конечно, пудрим волшебникам мозги, но другого выхода все равно нет. В отличие от Фаджа, Скримджер признает, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто вернулся и собирается утверждать свою власть и набирать сторонников. И только слепой мог не заметить, что здесь стало, мягко говоря, небезопасно. Но ты ведь не думаешь, что хоть сколько-нибудь вменяемый министр публично объявит, что Темный Лорд всегда на пару шагов впереди нас? Что мы даже не знаем, кого защищать, потому что он почему-то расширил круг своих жертв. Что безопасней всего сейчас уехать как можно дальше от Британии. Или, по крайней мере, от Лондона. Представляешь, какая паника тогда начнется? Пожалуй, Лорда вместе со всеми его слугами просто затопчет толпа обезумевших от страха магов.  
— По крайней мере, звучит это довольно смешно, — заметил Флинт. — Можно опубликовать такую карикатуру.  
— Карикатуру? На Темного Лорда? — Уизли вскинул брови. — Я не завидую тому журналу, который рискнет ее напечатать.  
Флинт бы предложил «Придиру» — ее редактор все равно, судя по всему, был отмороженным типом, раз всерьез печатал весь этот бред про нарглов и мозгошмыгов.   
— Твои братья не боятся, — напомнил Флинт.  
На горизонте как раз показалась лавка «Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилок» — наверное, единственный магазин во всей Англии, который этим летом не закрылся, а открылся. Да еще и радовал прохожих светящимися вывесками и нахальной рекламой (вроде той, где Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть ненавязчиво рифмовали со средством от запора).  
Они шли пару минут в молчании, потому что Уизли упорно игнорировал любое упоминание о членах своей семьи.  
— Кстати, интересный факт, Уизли, — Флинт решил сменить тему. — Ты второй год делаешь вид, что забыл про свой день рождения. Это природная скромность или тебе опять жаль денег на пирушку?  
— Сложно сказать, — он будто бы и правда задумался.  
— Уизли.  
— Что?  
— Сегодня двадцать второе августа.  
Из лавки близнецов доносилась веселая музыка.  
— Мы и так постоянно… — Уизли вдруг замолчал и уставился на одинокую фигурку волшебника, стоявшего напротив входа в магазин.  
Флинт присмотрелся и с удивлением узнал в нем Монтегю. Странно, что он не заметил его первым. Монтегю выглядел по-настоящему растерянным и держал в руках какую-то коробку. Флинт переглянулся с Уизли.  
— Эй, — они подошли к Монтегю.  
Тот заторможенно обернулся и поздоровался.  
— Что это у тебя? — спросил Флинт. На цветастой коробке было написано: « **В** севозможные **В** редилки для **В** олшебной **В** ечеринки: **В** ы **В** се равно не **В** спомните».  
Монтегю пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю.  
— Ты устраиваешь вечеринку? — с сомнением спросил Флинт.  
— Я не знаю, зачем сюда пришел, — сказал он. — Но, когда меня увидел твой брат, он тут же дал мне эту коробку. Бесплатно.  
— Не знал, что вы друзья, — заметил Уизли.  
— Мы и не друзья, — сказал Монтегю. — Я их даже не различаю.  
— Почему ты здесь один? — спросил вдруг Флинт. — Тебе уже лучше?  
Монтегю пожал плечами.  
— А с кем мне быть? Хотел напоследок погулять по Косому переулку. Через три дня я уезжаю из страны как минимум на год.  
— Тоже испугались Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? — предположил Уизли.  
— Родители отправляют меня в клинику для волшебников с душевными расстройствами.  
Флинт и Уизли неловко замолчали, а Монтегю продолжал потерянно пялиться на коробку.  
— Тебе можно алкоголь? — наконец со вздохом спросил Уизли.  
Монтегю перевел на него удивленный взгляд.  
В конце концов они пришли к Флинту домой и уселись в гостиной. Уизли развалился в кресле, Монтегю и Флинт устроились на диване. Не то чтобы кто-то из них был в праздничном настроении. Уизли с Монтегю так вообще вряд ли были знакомы. От огневиски последний отказался, поэтому они купили ему сливочного пива — впрочем, он, кажется, был рад даже этой сладкой пакости.  
Монтегю ничего не говорил, даже не пытался нащупать какую-то общую тему для разговора; замкнувшийся и пришибленный, он просто пил мелкими глотками свое пиво. Возможно, у него все еще были проблемы с речью. Уизли тоже по большей части молчал. Флинт терпеть не мог такие ситуации — поддерживать разговор он умел, но душой компании никогда не был, поэтому тянуть беседу на себе, судя по всему, сейчас было некому.   
Он потянулся к коробке вредилок и открыл ее, рассматривая ряды всякой всячины, тщательно утрамбованной по разноцветным ячейкам — наверное, здесь в ход пошли разные пространственные чары. Из каждой ячейки высовывалось крошечное металлическое колечко, за которое нужно было дернуть, чтобы вытащить содержимое.  
— Я бы на твоем месте был поосторожней, — сказал Уизли. — Зная моих братьев…  
Флинт дернул за одно из колечек прежде, чем Уизли успел закончить. Из коробки вырвалось что-то огромное, отбросив Флинта назад на диван и заставив Уизли и Монтегю испуганно вжаться в спинки. По комнате с бешеной скоростью пронесся огромный дракон-фейерверк. На какое-то мгновение Флинту даже показалось, что тот сейчас подпалит им что-нибудь, но дракон всего лишь описал пару причудливых петель и потом бросился в пустой камин, вспыхнув там волшебным пламенем.  
Пару секунд они ошарашенно пялились на яркий оранжево-красный огонь, от которого порой отлетали сине-зеленые искорки. Глаза Монтегю все еще походили на два огромных блюдца, а Уизли опасливо озирался.  
— Я же сказал, осторожней, — выдавил он.  
— Смотрите, — вдруг сказал Монтегю, обводя комнату удивленным взглядом.  
И действительно, вся гостиная теперь была утыкана разноцветными флажками, шариками и плакатами.  
— Надеюсь, здесь есть что-то, что сможет убрать все это дерьмо? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь проверить? — уточнил Уизли, приходя в себя.  
— Драко говорил, что-то подобное они устроили весной в Хогвартсе. Тоже, кажется, драконы-фейрверки… И они превратили какой-то коридор в болото. Амбридж была в ярости!  
— Надо думать, — хмыкнул Уизли.  
— Ты общался с Малфоем? — не поверил Флинт, словно пропустив мимо ушей все остальное.  
Монтегю удивленно моргнул.  
— Конечно.   
— Поверить не могу, — Флинт покачал головой.  
— Он очень мне помог.  
— Чем?  
— Он ко мне приходил, — Монтегю обхватил себя за запястье. — Почти каждый день. И он единственный разговаривал со мной нормально, а не так, будто я помешанный.  
Флинт отвел взгляд. Он терпеть не мог чувствовать себя виноватым, но в этот раз ничего не мог с собой поделать. С одной стороны, он прекрасно понимал, что не в его силах было изменить хоть что-то, но с другой, изнутри ело противное чувство, что все они бросили Монтегю одного. Окончили школу раньше него, спихнули на него почти полностью обновившуюся команду, а потом оставили его сходить с ума в больничном крыле.  
— Ты помнишь, что с тобой произошло? — спросил Уизли.  
— Кто-то засунул меня в исчезательный шкаф. Я оказался словно подвешенным неизвестно где. Я слышал голоса, доносившиеся в коридоре Хогвартса, а в следующий момент — голоса в каком-то магазине. Я кричал, но безрезультатно. Я был там очень долго и в конце концов решил аппарировать, — он сглотнул. — Аппарация прошла не очень хорошо.  
— Ты не знаешь, кто это сделал? — Уизли немного подался вперед.  
Монтегю покачал головой.  
— Нет. Но Драко говорит, я исчез в первый день после того, как вступил в дружину Амбридж, так что, скорее всего, это кто-то, кого я хотел оштрафовать.  
— Не представляю, что за ублюдок мог так поступить, — Уизли поджал губы. — Убить человека, чтобы сохранить пару вшивых баллов?  
— Не думаю, что тот, кто это сделал, по-настоящему понимал, к чему это может привести, — заметил Монтегю.  
— Ну да, — Флинт вскинул брови. — По-моему, все еще хуже, чем тебе кажется, Монтегю. Этот кто-то засунул тебя в _исчезательный_ шкаф, судя по всему, даже не зная, как этот шкаф работает. Ты мог попасть куда угодно. Тебя могло расщепить даже без аппарации. А если бы ты не решился аппарировать, то, возможно, так и остался бы там, пока не умер от голода.  
— Драко тоже так говорил. Но мне тогда было плевать, кто это сделал. По правде, мне стало наплевать ровно с того момента, когда я очнулся один в той пустоте. Я просто хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь меня услышал, — он замолчал. — Но, по-моему, даже когда мне удалось выбраться оттуда, ничего не изменилось. Никто меня не слышал.   
— Тебе не поверили? — спросил Уизли.  
Монтегю пожал плечами.  
— Все, кроме Драко. Подумали, что я сумасшедший. Или что я просто сочиняю. Некоторые даже решили, что меня заперли в обычном шкафу, а мне все это мерещилось от страха. Иногда я даже начинал думать, что они не так уж неправы.  
— Чушь, — Уизли медленно покачал головой. — Ты точно был не в Хогвартсе. Ты же как-то аппарировал. Мерлин, жаль, что Дамблдора тогда не было. Уверен, он бы смог разобраться. Амбридж просто пустила все на самотек.  
— Ты не считаешь меня психом? — удивился Монтегю.  
— Нет.   
— Ты так спокойно говоришь об этом, — недоверчиво сказал Флинт Монтегю. — Неужели тебе не хочется отомстить ублюдку?  
— Отомстить? — Монтегю перевел на него удивленный взгляд, его глаза блестели немного пьяно. — Как? Ты думаешь, сотня баллов, снятых с факультета, или пара сломанных конечностей, или даже исключение из школы могут сравниться с ощущением того, что ты разваливаешься на куски? _Буквально_. Или чувством, как будто ты _не целый_. Как будто у тебя что-то отняли и не просто что-то, а часть тебя — и ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы это вернуть. Или когда ты не можешь закончить ни одной фразы, потому что у тебя начинаются панические атаки от того, что слова просто разваливаются, рассыпаются, как и твои чертовы конечности во время чертовой аппарации. Так что я не «не хочу», я не могу ему отомстить. Даже если когда-нибудь узнаю, кто он. Что я смогу сделать, чтобы он понял, каково это — терять себя?  
— Монтегю, — позвал Флинт, немного ошарашенный всплеском, — ты не потерял себя. Через год ты полностью оклемаешься и вернешься в школу и будешь доучиваться на седьмом курсе вместе с Малфоем. И уверен, он возьмет тебя назад в команду. Вряд ли они смогут найти лучшего охотника.  
— Надеюсь, через год мне еще будет куда возвращаться, — уголок его губ нервно дрогнул.  
На это Флинту было нечего возразить. Пусть Монтегю и съехал немного с катушек, слепым идиотом он не стал. Флинт перевел взгляд на раскрытую коробку: казалось, будто во всех ячейках лежать плотные бархатные подушечки, мягкие и безобидные. Сознание медленно и приятно заволакивало алкогольным туманом, и он машинально потянулся к крайней, темно-синей, но не успел он прикоснуться к металлическому кольцу, как Уизли метнулся вперед и схватил его за руку, останавливая. Обхватил его ладонь обеими руками, словно Флинт чуть не прикоснулся к какой-то отраве.  
— Мерлин, Флинт, ты вообще слышал, что я говорил? От моих братьев можно ожидать чего угодно. Ты дернешь за это милое колечко, а в следующую секунду из пола начнет бить гейзер и снесет крышу.  
— Ну да, — он недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Первое правило «Волшебных вредилок» — внимательно читай инструкцию.  
— Я даже не знаю, где она.  
Уизли скосил глаза на коробку.  
— С них, конечно, станется засунуть ее на самое дно, но обычно такое пишут на внутренней стороне крышки.  
Уизли продолжал обнимать его ладонь своими, и Флинт вспомнил, как тогда, в ту ночь, они сидели на этом диване, а рука Уизли вдруг накрыла его и пальцы начала мягко гладить его кожу. Монтегю потянулся за крышкой и поднес ее к глазам:  
— И правда, — сказал он. — Темно-синяя — «Откровения до Озверения».  
Уизли выпустил его ладонь.  
— Держу пари, там целый мешок пошлых вопросов, на каждый из которых нужно честно ответить, — сказал он.  
— А как проверить, честно ты ответил или нет? К ним что, прилагается флакончик сыворотки правды? — спросил Флинт.  
— В предыдущей версии листок с вопросом превращался в челюсть и вцеплялся вруну в нос. И не отцеплялся до тех пор, пока он не скажет правду.  
— И какие там вопросы? — поинтересовался Монтегю. Он выглядел немного повеселевшим, как будто ему стало легче после того, как он выговорился.  
— О, все что угодно, от всяких безделушек вроде необычных шрамов до неосуществленных сексуальных фантазий, — Уизли фыркнул. — Или осуществленных.  
Монтегю почему-то покраснел.  
— Задумался о неосуществленных сексуальных фантазиях? — хмыкнул Флинт. — Брось, ты пять лет был в квиддичной команде и почти целый год — капитаном. Там не может быть все слишком плохо.  
Уизли закатил глаза.   
— Тебе ли не знать, Флинт, что есть вещи, перед которыми бессилен даже капитанский значок, — высокопарно сказал Монтегю.  
— Не пускают с заднего двора? — развеселился Флинт.  
Монтегю снова вспыхнул, но кивнул, быстро отпивая из своей бутылки.   
— Вот видишь, как быстро ты догадался, о чем я.  
— Есть вещи, которые подвластны лишь избранным, — пожал плечами Флинт.  
— У тебя тоже не было, — констатировал Монтегю.   
Флинт хотел съязвить что-нибудь в ответ, но его взгляд вдруг упал на Уизли. Тот не покраснел, как Монтегю, и никак не изменился в лице, но сделал два быстрых глотка огневиски, и его поза, положение его плеч, скрещенные ноги — все словно кричало о неловкости, которую он испытывал. Монтегю, кажется, проследил взгляд Флинта.  
— А ты чего молчишь, Уизли? — спросил он вполне дружелюбно. — Для старост открыты все двери?  
Флинт напрягся, бросил на Монтегю предупреждающий взгляд. Он вдруг вспомнил все подозрения, которые ели его изнутри, но о которых он ни за что бы не стал спрашивать напрямую.  
— Не цепляйся к нему, — сказал он Монтегю.  
Взгляд Уизли в этот момент был нечитаемым, он повернулся к Флинту, и в глазах его мелькнуло что-то странное. Монтегю поднял бровь:  
— Да ладно тебе, Флинт. Мы уже не школьники.  
— Да, Монтегю, — наконец заговорил Уизли. — Эта моя фантазия уже исполнена, — он залпом допил остатки огневиски.  
Флинт не услышал в его голосе горечи или надлома. Разве что немного алкогольной развязности.  
— И как тебе это удалось? — поинтересовался Монтегю.  
— О, инициатором был не я, — Уизли хмыкнул.  
— Поверить не могу, — покачал головой Монтегю.  
— Всё потому, что они знают, что я не пойду трубить об этом на все четыре стороны, — он прижал стакан к горячей щеке.  
Монтегю, кажется, удовлетворился таким ответом, и разговор ушел в другое русло.  
Пару часов они болтали, пока Уизли не задремал в кресле. Монтегю продержался дольше, очевидно, обрадованный тем, что наконец находится в компании, а не один на один с собственными кошмарными воспоминаниями. Но потом не выдержал и он — уснул, крепко обняв себя руками и подтянув колени к груди. Во сне вся алкогольная бравада и веселье слетели, и он снова превратился в того Монтегю, которого в мае и июне они навещали в больничном крыле. Сломленного и одинокого. Этому Монтегю вряд ли могли сниться сексуальные фантазии, хоть осуществленные, хоть нет; скорее всего, во сне он отчаянно пытался не рассыпаться на части окончательно.  
Флинт мысленно пообещал, что через пятнадцать минут растащит их по кроватям, а пока решил выйти на улицу. Была уже почти полночь, и лицо обдало прохладным ночным воздухом, а руки покрылись мурашками. Он подумал о том, каким бледным и спокойным было лицо Уизли во сне и что за весь день он так и не поздравил его с днем рождения. И что Уизли все-таки решил устроить эту так называемую «вечеринку», только чтобы не оставлять Монтегю одного посреди темного переулка.  
Позади него едва слышно открылась дверь, потом так же тихо закрылась. Он услышал чей-то вздох совсем рядом. Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с Уизли, который стоял на ступеньку выше его. Флинт смотрел долго, будто впервые заметил цвет и выражение его глаз. Потом он отвернулся и тут же почувствовал чужую ладонь у себя на плече — ее давление на секунду усилилось, когда Уизли шагнул на его ступеньку.  
— Флинт, — он еще раз вздохнул, решаясь, — сегодня, когда Монтегю спросил меня…  
Флинт ошарашенно повернулся к нему, ловя его взгляд и не веря, что он действительно об этом заговорил.  
— Уизли…  
— Я знаю, о чем ты подумал, — он закрыл глаза, будто сонно или устало, и опустил голову, но Флинт все равно видел, как по его щекам разливается яркий румянец.  
— Если ты не х…  
— Он не насиловал меня, — на секунду он поднял голову, находя глаза Флинта. Лицо его горело.  
Флинт растерялся от этой прямоты.  
— Но ты…  
— Я говорил про девушку. Так сложно в это поверить?  
Флинт провел ладонью по его плечу. Уизли был в одной рубашке, и ему наверняка было холодно.  
— Одри?  
— Я не обсуждаю такое с приятелями, я же сказал, — напомнил он.  
Неужели ему и правда просто неприятен был тот разговор? И он чувствовал неловкость из-за самой темы, а не потому, что мог увидеть в ней болезненные намеки? Уизли так рьяно защищал личное, прямо как какой-нибудь рыцарь — свою Прекрасную даму. Флинт смотрел то на его длинные рыжие ресницы, то на мягкие, наверняка горькие от огневиски губы. Уизли тоже смотрел на него, молча, не спрашивая, почему Флинт пялится.  
Флинт взглянул на часы. Было без трех минут двенадцать.  
— С днем рождения, — едва слышно произнес он, приблизив губы к уху Уизли.  
И тот, кажется, закрыл глаза.  
***  
Флинт больше не чувствовал неприятного холода улицы. Уизли открыл глаза, и Флинт встретился с ним взглядом. На лице Уизли было смущение из-за того, что он только что сказал Флинту про Руквуда, легкое самодовольство, потому что у него было что-то, чего не было ни у Монтегю, ни у Флинта, и тот странный вызов и решительность, появившиеся в день, когда он узнал, что Темный Лорд воскрес.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга, даже не пытаясь заговорить. Флинт знал, что говорить нельзя ни в коем случае. Все важное между ними всегда происходило только так. Флинт ни за что не стал бы всерьез говорить ему про понимание, или сочувствие, или дружбу, или заботу. Он бы точно налажал и не смог бы толком объяснить. Но Уизли все равно знал.  
Когда они говорили, они были Флинтом и Уизли, обсуждали политику, общих знакомых, работу или школу — и Флинт совершенно точно не мог бы, как сейчас, податься вперед и коротко и неловко прижаться к губам, тут же отстраниться и прижаться снова. Уизли отвечал. Тоже тянулся к его губам, а его лицо пылало еще сильней от их тихих неуклюжих поцелуев. Флинт придвинулся к нему вплотную и сжал замерзшие плечи. Он подумал, что соседям, должно быть, чертовски хорошо видно белую рубашку Уизли и медленно провел губами по его нижней губе. Руки Уизли осторожно коснулись его ребер. Уизли немного отстранился и прошептал:  
— Флинт, тебе к девяти в министерство.  
— Сейчас нет и полуночи, — он проследил пальцами его позвоночник до самой поясницы.  
— Уже восемь утра! — голос Уизли внезапно стал громким и чужим. — Полуночи. Мерлин, как тебя еще не уволили.  
Флинт распахнул глаза. Прямо над ним нависало лицо Пьюси. Флинт сглотнул.  
— Ты уже вернулся, — констатировал он.  
Пьюси встал с его кровати.  
— Часов в шесть, — он почему-то с интересом прищурился, рассматривая что-то на постели Флинта. — Ты купил новое постельное белье?  
— Нет, это то, которое нам с Уизли подарили в магазине мебели.  
— То было с какими-то каракулями.  
Флинт оглядел свое одеяло — вместо каракулей на нем были ромбы. Он похолодел — как те, что они видели в зеркале случайных предсказаний. Пьюси вскинул брови, но комментировать не стал.  
— Я привез тебе сувенир из Гонконга, — сказал он, кивнув на сверток на тумбочке. — И я бы на твоем месте все же поторопился.  
Пьюси вышел, и Флинт медленно развернул сверток — внутри было что-то прохладное и скользкое, черное. Он встряхнул ткань — черный атласный халат в восточном стиле. Флинт аккуратно положил его на кровать и пошел в ванную.  
Со дня рождения Уизли прошло уже больше недели, и тогда между ними совершенно точно не произошло ничего из того, что приснилось Флинту. Он понятия не имел, почему не проснулся в холодном поту.  
На работе его тоже ждал сюрприз.  
— Как я помню, вы разбираетесь в современном искусстве, — сказал Рид.  
— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Флинт.  
— Не в этом суть. Как вы знаете, началась война.  
Флинт насторожился.  
— Международное магическое общество по защите произведений искусства обеспокоено ситуацией в нашей стране, в особенности судьбой произведений мирового искусства, находящихся на территории Великобритании, памятуя, что во времена Первой магической войны Темный Лорд без зазрения совести крушил тысячелетние памятники архитектуры, — он задумался.  
— Сэр, — Флинт напомнил о себе. — Вообще, в данный момент мы с Вилкокс и Джонсом занимаемся стандартами для…  
— Парижская галерея художников современности и Национальная галерея Амстердама предлагают разместить у себя часть картин. Конечно, с условием вернуть, когда угроза для их сохранности исчезнет. Мы не против принять их предложение, но нужно уладить кое-какие детали с представителями Лондонской галереи и отделом страхования, — он протянул Флинту увесистую папку. — Здесь все материалы.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я оставил свое прежнее задание и занялся этим?.. — уточнил Флинт.  
— Конечно, нет. Просто постарайтесь уладить этот вопрос до конца месяца. Или до конца следующего.  
— То есть это задание не срочное?   
— Если вы не заметили, мистер Флинт, два месяца назад нам официально объявили войну. И из-за этого мы уже успели потерять пять импортеров и пару десятков иностранных инвесторов. Нет, черт возьми, движущаяся мазня в рамках не наша первостепенная задача.  
— Я понял, сэр, — кивнул Флинт.  
На рабочем месте его ждала какая-то страшная девица, тощая, как жердь, рыжая и с усыпанной веснушками физиономией.  
— Джиллиан Мастерс, — сказала она, протягивая Флинту руку. — Помощник владельца Лондонской галереи современного искусства. Вы мистер Флинт?  
— Да, — кивнул он. — Сегодня мне некогда заниматься картинами, простите.  
— Ничего, — она кисло улыбнулась. — Пожалуйста, постарайтесь зайти в ближайшую неделю. Я больше не буду вас беспокоить.  
Но она беспокоила — и на следующий день, и через день, и через два дня. Флинт уже начинал злиться.  
— Клянусь Мерлином, если она припрется завтра, скажу парням из страхового, чтобы содрали с них три шкуры, — раздраженно сказал он.  
Уизли отстраненно кивнул, глядя в сторону. В кафетерии было не так уж и шумно сегодня, так что, скорее всего, он просто не слушал.  
— Да что с тобой? — спросил Флинт.  
— Прости, я отвлекся, — он повернулся к Флинту, но потом все равно еще раз оглянулся через плечо.  
Флинт чуть откинулся на стуле и проследил его взгляд. За дальним столиком сидела высокая брюнетка в приталенной сиреневой мантии. Маркусу она показалась смутно знакомой.  
— Я изливаю тебе душу, а ты пялишься на цыпочек? — возмутился он.  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Уизли. Потом вздохнул: — Да. Ее недавно перевели на первый этаж, и, по-моему, она просто идеальна. За исключением, пожалуй, увлечения песнями Селестины Уорлок.  
— Ты говорил, твоя мама тоже ее любит.  
— Да, но моей маме почти пятьдесят. К тому же у нее всегда были довольно своеобразные вкусы. Пару лет назад она сходила с ума по книгам Гилдероя Локхарта.   
— Представляю, — хмыкнул Флинт, — читать хвастологию мистера белоснежная улыбка под «Котёл, полный горячей и страстной любви».  
— Я бы посмеялся, если бы не видел это своими глазами, — кивнул Уизли.  
— Ты что, собираешься ее закадрить?  
— Просто познакомиться.   
Флинт смерил девушку внимательным взглядом. Она была совершенно не похожа ни на Пенелопу, ни на Одри, ни даже на лягушку Флер. Черноволосая, яркая, с загорелой кожей и тонкой изящной фигурой.  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет, — Флинт решительно покачал головой.  
***  
— Поверить не могу, — Флинт осушил полстакана разом.  
Пьюси удивленно проследил его взгляд. Уизли стоял у барной стойки вместе с брюнеткой из кафетерия и что-то заказывал.  
— Как он это делает? — с искренним негодованием спросил Флинт. — Мерлин, он же вечно ходит с самодовольным видом и несет занудную хрень. Не понимаю, на что они клюют.  
Уизли и брюнетка подошли к их столику и сели друг напротив друга.  
— Знакомьтесь, это Гейл Доннаван, — представил ее Уизли. — А это Маркус Флинт и Эдриан Пьюси.  
— Рада знакомству, — улыбнулась она. — Надеюсь, мы вам не помешали?  
— Мы обсуждали политику, — сказал Пьюси. — Ничего особенного.  
— Я интересуюсь политикой, — заметила Гейл.  
— В последнее время ей не интересуется только последний идиот, — сказал Флинт.  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы наш предыдущий министр тоже ей интересовался, — кивнула она.  
— Тогда бы он сбежал со своего поста еще раньше, — хмыкнул Пьюси. — И страна не оказалась бы в таком хаосе.  
Уизли, все это время лишь удивленно переводивший взгляд от одного к другому, вдруг растерянно моргнул.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это только его вина, — он недоверчиво уставился на Пьюси. — Тебе не кажется, что к этому приложил руку кое-кто еще?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, Темный Лорд? — Пьюси вскинул брови, будто удивленно.  
На лице Гейл появилось странное выражение — не ошарашенное, а внезапно заинтригованное.  
— Кажется, тебя слишком долго не было в Англии, — предположил Уизли.  
— Я в курсе всех событий, — заверил его Пьюси. — Но такая ситуация в стране неизбежна, учитывая, сколько лет ее возглавлял самовлюбленный параноик. Он был смешон и посредственен, как и все наше правительство. Как и нынешний министр. К ним невозможно испытывать не то что доверия, но даже капли уважения. Лорд, по крайней мере, всегда был сильным лидером. Его продолжали уважать, даже когда он исчез.  
— Не уважать, а бояться, — поправил Уизли. — Потому что он просто жаждущий власти убийца.  
— Как и все, кто так или иначе оказывается в министерской верхушке. По крайней мере, Темный Лорд знает, чего хочет. И что будет делать.  
— Ты защищаешь его? — уточнил Уизли.  
— Я говорю, как есть, — Пьюси пожал плечами.  
Уизли поджал губы. Вечер так и прошел в неловкости и напряжении. Флинт даже не знал, что его раздражало больше: мутная подружка Уизли или явно спятивший за лето Пьюси. Наверное, все-таки второе. Потому что Флинт впервые видел, чтобы между Уизли и Пьюси происходила если и не ссора, то явные разногласия. С самого начала Пьюси сошелся с Уизли намного легче и быстрее, чем Флинт. Пожалуй, Уизли вообще был единственным человеком на свете, с которым Пьюси говорил обо всяких занудных вещах, вроде нумерологии или «154 старостах, добившихся власти» (или сколько их там было?), которые для Флинта просто сливались в скучный назойливый шум. Они и во время этих дискуссий постоянно спорили, приводя какие-то смехотворные аргументы, от которых Флинту хотелось включить приемник погромче, даже если там завывала старая ведьма Уорлок. Но тогда они просто развлекались, подначивали друг друга, дразнили, иногда споря о всяких пустяках просто ради спора или чтобы позлить Флинта. Но сейчас в том, как они друг с другом говорили, в том, о чем они спорили, было что-то неправильное.  
— Ты серьезно так думаешь? — спросил Флинт, когда они вернулись домой.  
— Как?  
— Ты считаешь, Темный Лорд достоин уважения?  
Пьюси пожал плечами. В его жесте была какая-то уклончивость, неуверенность, то ли потому, что он сомневался в своих словах, то ли потому, что просто не хотел говорить об этом с Флинтом.  
— Мне не нравится война, — сказал он. — Но она началась, потому что у власти оказались люди, которые не представляют, как этой властью распоряжаться.  
— Твой отец… — начал Флинт.  
— Как и твой, — тут же оборвал его Пьюси.  
На этом их разговор закончился. Пьюси почему-то даже не пытался его в чем-то убедить. Он и про отца напомнил будто случайно, никак не пытаясь развить эту тему или повлиять на Флинта.  
Сентябрь тянулся медленно и нудно, а каждое второе утро омрачалось присутствием рыжей стервы из галереи.  
В один из дней Флинт стащил ее со своего стола, раздраженно выдохнул и велел оставить его в покое. Она потерла запястье и обиженно тряхнула короткими волосами.  
— Все это можно сделать за пару дней! — выпалила она, покрываясь красными пятнами от злости. — Два, максимум три дня! Я понимаю, что вам некогда и не хочется этим заниматься. И что у вас есть дела поважней. Но министерство обещало нам помочь! Все вопросы с иностранными галереями уже улажены, и нам осталось только разобраться со страховкой!  
Пару секунд Флинт сверлил ее взглядом. В ней, казалось, было все, что Флинту в женщинах не нравилось, а потому и помогать ей не было никакого желания: она была костлявой и верткой, с какой-то мальчишеской подростковой фигуркой, с огненно-рыжими волосами, достающими до шеи, густыми россыпями веснушек и сумасшедшими горящими глазами. В ней не было шарма и породистости Марты или Одри, зато наглости и назойливости было не занимать. Флинт подумал, что если еще раз увидит это у своего рабочего места, то скоро присоединится к Люциусу Малфою в Азкабане, а такой сценарий развития событий был более чем нежелателен.  
— Я схожу за парнями из страхового, — коротко бросил он и оставил ее стоять.  
Присутствие Флинта нужно было только формально, как представителя отдела международного сотрудничества. Переговоры по поводу картин вели ребята из страхового и хозяин галереи. Джиллиан и Флинт стояли чуть в стороне.  
— Почему ты стоишь со мной? — спросил Флинт. — Ты же так рвалась оценивать картины.  
— Я всего лишь ассистентка, — она пожала плечами. — Мое дело все организовать. К тому же я вряд ли смогу их оценить.  
— Хочешь сказать, даже работники галереи понятия не имеют, в чем ценность всего этого дерьма?  
Она не поморщилась.  
— Мои родители — коллекционеры. Я неплохо разбираюсь в классическом искусстве, но не в этом. Просто сюда мне удалось устроиться помощником начальника, поэтому… — она пожала плечами. — Классические картины толковать довольно просто. Авторы принадлежат к определенным течениям, поэтому придерживаются сходных идей и стилей. Плюс многое можно извлечь из их биографий.  
— Разве здесь все не так?  
Она закусила губу, разглядывая картину, которую сейчас обсуждали страховщики. Эту картину Флинт узнал — вейла.  
— Я, кажется, помню, — фыркнул он. — При взгляде на эту работу чувствуется теплота и нежность сна юной вейлы.  
— Да-да, — перебила она. — А краски настолько четко передают эмоции, заложенные художником, что невольно хочется снизить голос до шепота.  
— Ты помнишь брошюру наизусть? — удивился он.  
— Ее написала я, — спокойно сказала она.  
— Но как ты могла ее написать, если ты…  
— Мистер Терренс попросил. Сюда приходят толпы иностранных туристов, которые понятия не имеют, что здесь такое. Они хотят получить интересную сказку, после которой квадратики на картине начнут складываться для них во что-то осмысленное. Полукровки и магглорожденные радуются, когда читают о влиянии маггловских течений. Все до последнего слова в той книжонке — выдумка. Я старалась пользоваться логикой, искать образы, похожие по форме или цвету. Но правда в том, что мы понятия не имеем, о чем все эти картины, — она кивнула на изображение вейлы. — Эта называется «Чудовище». Ничего общего с вейлами.  
Флинт опешил.  
— То есть ты говоришь мне, что все это фарс? И место ему на помойке?  
— Мерлин, ты вообще ничего не знаешь об этом искусстве, — она покачала головой.  
— Так объясни, — он вскинул брови.  
Джиллиан вздохнула.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что, чтобы картина художника стала «вечно живой», нужен особый Дар? Да, любой может нарисовать что-нибудь и оживить рисунок заклинанием на пару часов или дней. Но, чтобы картина стала жить своей жизнью, нужен Дар.  
Флинт кивнул.  
— Так вот, у авторов всех этих картин этот Дар есть. Значит, картины имеют ценность и что-то в себе несут. Просто никто не может понять что.  
— А что говорят авторы?  
— Никто не видел ни одного из них, — ответила она. — Они появляются из ниоткуда, от перекупщиков живописи, анонимных продавцов. По именам и фамилиям мы можем примерно определить национальность, но, скорее всего, все имена вымышленные, поэтому сопоставлять рисунки с событиями в той или иной стране бессмысленно. Можно только определить временную отнесенность картин — относятся они к прошлому, будущему или настоящему. Мы так и распределяем их по залам. В этом зале картины будущего, их меньше всего, в следующем — события будущего, которые никогда не произойдут. Весь второй этаж заставлен несбывшимся прошлым. На третьем и большей части четвертого этажа — прошлое. Второй зал на четвертом этаже — настоящее, — она запнулась. — И так далее.  
Все-таки Флинт не понимал. Не в состоянии был понять, зачем отводить целое здание под эти пусть и _ценные_ работы, если никто не в состоянии их понять. Джиллиан, наверное, догадалась, о чем он думает, по выражению его лица, потому что вдруг усмехнулась какой-то странной усмешкой.  
— Я тоже не сразу поняла, — заметила она и посмотрела на него. — Вокруг тебя двести семьдесят три предсказания.  
Флинт задохнулся, обводя взглядом зал. Неясные линии, окружности и ромбы, кляксы — больше не глупые, а скорее зловещие, как и ускользающее будущее, которое невозможно разгадать.  
— Говорят, каждое предсказание относится к определенному человеку, — продолжила она и, словно прочитав его мысли, сказала: — Это как спящий вулкан посреди Лондона. Ты проходишь мимо них и думаешь, что если расшифруешь хоть половину, хоть треть из них, то сможешь изменить чью-то судьбу или даже судьбу всего мира. И где-то на задворках сознания брезжит мысль, что, возможно, здесь есть и твоя картина. Если не в будущем, то в прошлом или настоящем. Ты не представляешь, как это смешно — наблюдать за группами туристов, которые скучают, проходя этот первый зал, с умным видом зачитывают мою брошюру или пытаются найти какую-то простую логику и смысл. Им и в голову не приходит, что, возможно, в этот момент они смотрят на предсказание собственного будущего, или гибели близкого человека, или судьбы целой страны.  
Джиллиан вдруг споткнулась на ровном месте, и Флинт машинально ее поймал. Она была легкой, острой и казалась по-цыплячьи щуплой. Она неловко его поблагодарила. А Флинт понял, что смотрит на нее, не отрываясь. И ждет, что она скажет дальше.  
— Тебе стало страшно? — поинтересовалась она. — Иногда мне ужасно страшно здесь находиться. Но тебе придется вернуться еще пару раз, — Джиллиан оглянулась на Терренса и министерских служащих. — За день мы точно не успеем.  
Канитель с галереей растянулась надолго. То начинались выходные, то Флинт был нужен Марте и Джонсу в Министерстве, то парни из отдела страхования были чем-то заняты (им тоже сказали, что дело не первой срочности). Джиллиан иногда появлялась у него на работе, но Флинт больше не злился. К тому же она перестала быть такой наглой и назойливой и даже приносила ему кофе. А пару раз они ходили вместе в паб.  
Флинт ловил себя на том, что большой рот Джилз, ее режущая глаз рыжина, резкость и ломкость ее движений стали ему нравиться. Они не радовали глаз, как плавные линии Марты или сногсшибательная безупречность Одри, и не возбуждали, как их же явный или скрытый флирт или вызов, но они притягивали. Джилз была чем-то совсем новым и непривычным, но как будто знакомым, чего ему смутно давно уже хотелось.  
Флинт как раз об этом и размышлял, когда в воскресенье раздался звонок в дверь и Пьюси поплелся открывать. Поэтому и не сразу обратил внимания, что после звука открываемого замка воцарилась гробовая тишина. Он прошел в прихожую.  
В дверях стоял Уизли, а Пьюси, кажется, просто пристально на него смотрел, не давая пройти.  
— Пьюси, — позвал Флинт.  
Тот вздрогнул, развернулся и быстро прошел наверх мимо Флинта. Уизли проводил его растерянным взглядом.  
— А я все думал, в ссоре мы или нет, — наконец сказал он.  
— Мог бы спросить у меня. Мы обедаем вместе чуть ни каждый день.  
— Мне не хотелось спрашивать при Гейл. Так я могу войти? — уточнил он.  
Флинт развел руками:  
— Мне бы стоило насторожиться, — сказал он, когда они вошли на небольшую кухню. — Обычно, когда ты приходишь, на следующий день я опаздываю на работу из-за похмелья.  
Уизли произнес пару бытовых заклинаний, наполняя чайник водой и ставя его на огонь.  
— Не в этот раз, — Уизли уселся за стол. — Я ненадолго. Просто хотел кое-что рассказать. Может, это и хорошо, что Пьюси ушел.  
По лицу Уизли нельзя было однозначно сказать, что новости были плохими.  
— Ты сделал Гейл предложение? — насторожился Флинт.  
— Нет! — он удивленно вытаращил глаза. — Как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
— Я высказал предположение, — Флинт устроился напротив и приготовился слушать.  
Уизли вздохнул.  
— Стэна Шанпайка отправили в Азкабан из-за связей с Пожирателями Смерти.  
Флинт был очень рад, что в этот момент ничего не пил.  
— Кондуктора?!   
— Завтра об этом напишут все газеты, — сказал Уизли.  
— О том, как министерство успешно истребляет слуг Темного Лорда, — раздалось откуда-то из-за спины. Флинт вытянул шею: в дверях кухни стоял Пьюси. Уизли тоже обернулся на голос и кивнул. Чуть помедлил и продолжил:  
— Его арестовали за болтовню в баре. Он что-то наплел про то, что знает обо всех планах Пожирателей.  
Пьюси отлип от двери и медленно подошел к столу.  
— Собственными ушами слышал, как на матче позапрошлым летом он убеждал болгарских вейл, что он министр магии, — сказал он.  
— Будет первым волшебником, сгнившим в Азкабане исключительно из любви к хвастовству, — заметил Флинт.  
— Министерство действует грязно, — сказал Пьюси.  
— Я их не оправдываю, — Уизли посмотрел на него. Он как будто хотел добавить: «В отличие от тебя». Потому что тогда, в пабе, могло показаться, что Пьюси не критикует министерство, а восхваляет Темного Лорда.   
Но Уизли не сказал. И Пьюси сделал вид, что не заметил этой недоговоренности. Наверное, оба слишком боялись того, что может последовать. Вместо этого Пьюси заварил чай и поставил на стол три полные чашки.  
— За все два года, что мы знакомы, — он обратился к Уизли, — не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз приносил хорошие новости. И ты тоже, Флинт. Все время происходит какая-то дрянь.  
Его голос стал мягче и спокойней. И из него совсем исчез вызов.  
— Мы с тобой знакомы не два года, — без тени иронии сказал Уизли, — а девять. Мы семь лет проучились на одном курсе.  
Пьюси удивленно застыл. Флинт фыркнул от смеха.  
— Ох уж эти популярные девчонки, — покачал головой Флинт. — Вечно замечают только парней в квиддичной форме.  
Пьюси закатил глаза и пихнул его в плечо.  
— Иди к черту, Флинт! — он перевел взгляд на Уизли. — Мерлин, я даже…   
— На третьем курсе мы были в паре по зельеварению, — напомнил тот. — Целых два семестра.  
Пьюси уткнулся в свою чашку.  
— Я вспомнил, ты всегда сидел на нумерологии прямо передо мной. Не понимаю, как мог об этом забыть.  
Уизли кивнул.  
— Но ты все равно никогда не приносил хороших вестей, — сказал Пьюси, будто испугавшись, что воцарится неловкое молчание. — Не считая разве что твоего повышения до личного помощника Крауча. Хотя теперь, зная все обстоятельства, не уверен, что ту новость можно считать такой уж хорошей.  
Уизли не отводил от него внимательного взгляда, словно терпеливо ждал, что еще Пьюси скажет. Тот с подозрением прищурился.  
— Погоди-ка, — он сложил руки на груди. — Ты просто издеваешься надо мной.  
Уголок губ Уизли едва заметно дрогнул.  
— Я довольно долго продержался, — заметил он.  
Пьюси несильно пнул ножку его стула. Но ухмылка Уизли от этого стала только шире. Флинт почувствовал, как в душе шевельнулась глупая радость, что их сегодняшняя встреча закончилась именно так. Краем сознания он понимал, что это малодушие, этот страх все разрушить и потерять всем им аукнется в будущем. Но он смотрел на самодовольную улыбку Уизли и на Пьюси, который только притворялся возмущенным, и ему очень хотелось верить, что в этот момент посреди разгорающейся войны все они хоть немного счастливы.  
***  
На следующий день впервые за почти два с половиной года пришло письмо от отца. Оно было коротким и отрезвляющим: «Если тебе наконец надоело находиться в окружении мелких сошек и нищебродов, возвращайся и присоединяйся к лучшим». Флинт сжег письмо, едва дочитав до точки. Весь день он работал, как заведенный, лишь бы не начать думать и не разозлиться еще больше.   
Он решил остаться на работе допоздна, чтобы не пришлось объяснять Пьюси причину своей злости — Мерлин свидетель, он не хотел этого разговора.  
Флинт невольно вспомнил тот год, когда они с Уизли вместе работали на пятом этаже. Особенно зиму и весну, когда Уизли остался за главного и закопался в работу с головой, проводя в своей крошечной каморке помощника часов по пятнадцать. Флинт, в отличие от него, редко засиживался дольше положенного, а уж про то, чтобы приходить раньше девяти, и речи не было. Он подумал, что бы было, если бы все было по-старому. Если бы Уизли торчал допоздна в своем кабинете, а он сам вдруг засиделся за работой. Наверное, часов в одиннадцать открылась бы дверь кабинета Крауча, и оттуда бы медленно вышел Уизли, потирая усталые глаза. Он постоянно себя истязал, точно боялся, что кто-нибудь может переплюнуть его по усердию и самоотдаче, как будто кто-то ценит эту работу больше него. Поэтому он бы обязательно удивленно замер, заметив, что уходит не последним (на одном из сотни столов горит волшебный свет), и попытался бы скроить свою обычную занудно-снисходительную физиономию. Но, наверное, — Флинт так считал — ему бы стало легче, заметь он, что это Флинт, а не кто-то другой. Он никогда не соперничал с Уизли в министерстве, а единственный раз, когда такой шанс был, добровольно подарил ему фору в виде рекомендации Чарли. Уизли бы обязательно подошел — впрочем, Флинт уже запутался, тот Уизли или сегодняшний — и встал рядом с ним, опираясь спиной о его стол. Его поза была бы нарочито небрежной, но в ней все равно сквозила бы нотка опасения и неуверенности, неизменно свойственных Уизли. Когда он смотрел на цепляющихся друг за друга братьев и сестер в драконарии, когда нервно гонял брокколи по тарелке, размышляя, придет ли кто-нибудь поздравить его с повышением, когда спрашивал у Флинта, где тот справляет Рождество, но так и не решился предложить то, что хотел. После нападения Пожирателей Смерти на квиддичном матче они впервые начали общаться не как школьные враги; сначала Флинту казалось, будто Уизли так отстранен, потому что все еще обижается, что Флинт хотел отнять его заслуги за драконье дело (хоть и не совсем оправданные). Но это было верно лишь отчасти. Потому что этот страх быть осмеянным и отвергнутым не оставлял Уизли никогда. Поэтому к концу школы он научился избавляться от всех выделяющихся черт своей внешности, кроме, пожалуй, цвета волос. Поэтому старался быть безукоризненным работником. Но все, да и сам Флинт раньше, видели в нем совсем не то, что хотелось бы Уизли, и толковали его поступки совсем не так.  
Флинт поднял на него взгляд, словно видя перед собой — Мерлин, как же хорошо он успел его изучить. Поза свободная, но руки сложены на груди, будто защищая личное пространство, а ладонь со шрамом обязательно скрыта — Уизли почти никогда не держал ее на виду, хоть и не прятал надпись повязками или чарами. И на нем были бы очки — потому что в его день рождения они ходили в переулок за очками (пока все магазины не закрылись окончательно). В них он меньше походил на назойливого школьника, чем в предыдущих.  
Флинт вдруг понял, что мог точно предугадать, как Уизли будет вести себя с ним или среди коллег в Министерстве, но до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего представления, каким он был с девушками, он даже ни разу не видел его целующимся. С Пенни в школе, или с Одри, или с Гейл — когда они оставались наедине. Он был таким же колким и заносчивым? Флинт с трудом мог представить Уизли игривым или флиртующим. Наверное, он был серьезен, как обычно.   
Уизли, прислонившийся к его столу, теперь был в одних брюках и рубашке, как на своем дне рождения. Он не спеша, аккуратно расстегивал манжеты, потом взялся за пуговицы, постепенно обнажая грудь, — не соблазнял и не дразнил, просто раздевался, как делал это каждый день. Дойдя до последней пуговицы, Уизли взглянул ему в глаза. Флинт перехватил его руки и расстегнул ее сам, разводя в стороны полы рубашки. Одну ладонь он прижал к худому горячему боку.   
Рука Уизли коснулась его волос.  
— По тебе и не скажешь, что ты любишь засиживаться на работе допоздна, — сказал он, когда Флинт погладил его голый живот кончиками пальцев.  
Уизли добавил почему-то женским голосом:  
— Кстати, классная у вас штуковина около входа. Она делает кофе, да? Никогда такой не видела.  
Флинт вздрогнул и проснулся, спина затекла, а в штанах почему-то было горячо и тесно. Свет в зале давно не горел, только слабо мерцал волшебный огонек на его столе. Справа от него, там, где секунду назад был Уизли, стояла Джилз. Наверное, взгляд Флинта был растерянным, потому что Джилз улыбнулась. Флинт понял, что это она трогала его волосы, только когда она аккуратно убрала руку.  
— Прости, что пришла, — сказала она. — Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Она стояла совсем рядом, маленькая и угловатая. В полумраке кожа и веснушки казались очень темными, а рубашка была светлым пятном. В вырезе видны были силуэты ключиц. Она была точно продолжение сна.  
— Ты не серд…  
Флинт встал с места и поцеловал ее, не дав договорить, возвращаясь в уютный полумрак сновидения. Его руки лихорадочно шарили по ее телу, не находя ничего знакомого и привычного, но почему-то ощущение острых углов и выступающих косточек под пальцами приносило облегчение. Они молча срывали друг с друга одежду и страстно, глубоко целовались, а потом она запрыгнула на стол Флинта, обвивая ногами его бедра, — она что-то глухо простонала ему в губы и изо всех сил вжала его в себя.  
***  
Прежде чем Флинт успел понять, что к чему, Джилз уже накинула на плечи халат, подаренный Пьюси, и выскользнула за дверь спальни. Она впервые ночевала у него с того раза в пустом министерском зале. И ее до сих пор не видел никто, кроме его коллег по работе.  
Флинт лежал еще какое-то время, пытаясь унять неизвестно откуда взявшееся волнение. Джилз казалась ему слишком большим откровением, чтобы делиться им с кем-то. Она не была милашкой Мартой, щебечущей легкомысленные глупости, — столкнувшись с Мартой, Пьюси бы сразу понял, что это очередная цыпочка, завлекшая Флинта симпатичной мордашкой и аппетитным бюстом. Джилз была другой. Она не была простой симпатичной хохотушкой. И как только кто-то увидит их вместе, наверняка сразу подумает, что она что-то значит для Флинта. Поэтому знакомить кого-то с Джилз было — слишком; как обсуждать то, что увидел когда-то в зеркале случайных предсказаний, или смерть матери, или рухнувшие мечты о профессиональном квиддиче. То же самое, что прийти и объявить: «Здравствуйте, я Маркус Флинт, и у меня есть чувства, которые вы можете использовать против меня».  
Флинт нехотя поднялся с кровати. Свет в ванной не горел, значит, Джилз сразу же спустилась на первый этаж. Когда Флинт вошел на кухню, Пьюси бросил на него такой удивленно-красноречивый взгляд, что ему невольно стало не по себе. Джилз варила кофе и ничего не заметила.  
— Вы уже познакомились? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Да, — сказала Джилз, на мгновение встретившись с Пьюси взглядом, — хотя я представляла его немного другим.  
У Пьюси было такое лицо, как будто он пока еще не в состоянии ответить что-то внятное (или хотя бы допить остывающий в чашке чай), поэтому он просто кивнул. Джилз снова повернулась к нему спиной, и Флинт вдруг заметил, что по ткани халата порхает золотой дракон.  
Она двумя глотками осушила свою чашку и, извинившись, пошла одеваться. У нее было что-то срочное на работе. Флинт вылил себе в чашку остатки кофе из джезвы, плеснул туда сливок и сел за стол.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — сердито спросил он.  
— На меня? — еле выдавил Пьюси. В его взгляде был целый океан иронии.  
— Ты что-то имеешь против Джиллиан?  
— Против? Нет. Когда, кстати, ты познакомишь ее с Уизли? — сказал он странным тоном.  
Флинт насторожился.  
— А зачем мне их знакомить? Может, как-нибудь пересекутся. Не думаю, что ей интересно будет торчать с нами троими. Или с этой его министерской куколкой.  
— Мерлин, он даже не замечает… — пробормотал Пьюси, утыкаясь в холодный чай.  
— Чего я не замечаю?  
Они встретились взглядами, Пьюси моргнул.  
— Немыслимо, — он покачал головой. — Это просто немыслимо.  
***  
Уизли прислал ему журавлика, что не пойдет обедать. Флинт сходил в кафетерий один и уже вернулся на свой этаж, но взгляд его вдруг упал на кофе-машину. Он налил полную чашку кофе и пошел обратно к лифтам. Мэри на месте не было, и он небрежно поставил чашку Уизли под нос. Тот удивленно поднял голову.  
— Спасибо.   
Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Скримджер тебя нагрузил?  
— Ага, надо успеть к пяти.  
Уизли отодвинул ящик стола, доставая коробку с печеньем для Найджела.  
— Ты свободен сегодня вечером? — спросил Флинт.  
— Чемпионат Европы? — хмыкнул Уизли. — Да, свободен.  
— Только не вздумай тащить с собой свою цыпочку. Я не хочу, чтобы в самый ответственный момент она переключила на концерт Селестины Уорлок.  
— У меня больше нет цыпочки, Флинт, не беспокойся, — одно печенье Уизли закинул в рот, а второе привычно бросил гибискусу. Сильно расстроенным разрывом с Гейл он не выглядел.  
— Ты не говорил, что вы расстались, — осторожно сказал Флинт.  
Уизли невозмутимо отпил из чашки.  
— Пару дней назад, — он встретился с Флинтом глазами. — Кто-то слышал, как она расхваливала Сам-Знаешь-Кого в кафетерии. Она не стала отпираться. Потом оказалось, что Доннаван — девичья фамилия ее матери. На самом деле, она Гейл Макнейр.  
— Дочь палача?! — поразился Флинт. — И как? Ее что, тоже отправили в Азкабан?  
— Просто уволили, — покачал головой Уизли. — Я, конечно, не очень доволен министерством, но и не хочу иметь ничего общего с человеком, который поддерживает сумасшедшего убийцу.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— В абсолютном.  
— Уизли.  
— Правда. Я постараюсь не опоздать.  
У Пьюси была какая-то студенческая пьянка с однокурсниками, так что он обещал вернуться не раньше полуночи. Уизли пришел без пятнадцати девять, как раз к началу. Они водрузили приемник на стол в гостиной, настроили его на нужную волну и притащили пиво из холодильника.   
В 9:17 на всей улице выключили свет. Флинт потянулся к палочке, но Уизли его остановил.  
— Не надо, лучше подождем, когда включат. От «люмоса» освещение слишком яркое.   
Флинт откинулся обратно на спинку дивана. Ирландия играла с Францией, поэтому матч обещал быть долгим. Обе команды были сильными, но у обеих были тормозные ловцы.  
— Дженкинса, наверное, разорвало бы на мелкие кусочки, — заметил Уизли. В темноте его силуэт едва угадывался.  
— Почему это? — не понял Флинт.  
Пока можно было не обращать особого внимания на болтовню приемника — комментатор только еще начал объявлять игроков.  
— Не смог бы выбрать между ирландцами и французами.  
Флинт фыркнул от смеха.  
— Я ведь так до сих пор и не знаю, чем они ему не угодили.  
— Должно быть, что-то связанное с девушками, — предположил Уизли. — Или одноклассниками.  
— Будет забавно, если однажды он женится на ирландке.  
— А она убежит от него к французу.   
— А потом родит ирландско-французского ребенка и вернется к нему. Об заклад биться не могу, но, кажется, в зеркале случайных предсказаний он тогда увидел что-то подобное.  
Уизли издал тихий смешок, немного неловкий — его всегда выбивало из колеи упоминание зеркала. Они одновременно потянулись за пивом, сталкиваясь пальцами. На короткое мгновение Флинту захотелось накрыть его ладонь своей на горлышке бутылке, но он тут же одернул себя.  
— А как вы с Джиллиан? — спросил Уизли.  
Флинт немного напрягся от вопроса. Он и сам не знал, как так вышло, но за почти два месяца, что они с Джилз встречались, он так и не познакомил ее с Уизли. Ее и Пьюси-то видел редко. Они все больше были вдвоем.  
— Все отлично, — ответил Флинт.  
— Ты раньше встречался с кем-нибудь долго?  
— С Синди Эштон в школе. Три месяца или около того.  
Уизли насовал под спину подушек, устраиваясь поудобней, и закинул ноги на стол.  
— Честно говоря, даже не представляю, какая она. Пьюси сказал, она не похожа ни на Марту, ни на Синди. И еще он сказал, что она работает в галерее современного искусства. Понятия не имею, как вы сошлись. Только не говори, что решил вернуться после того раза?  
— Вообще-то я еще в сентябре рассказывал тебе про нее, но ты не слушал, потому что пялился на Гейл.  
— Пожалуй, лучше бы я тогда слушал тебя, — согласился Уизли.  
— Я не это хотел сказать, — покачал головой Флинт. — Это нормально, что она понравилась тебе… — он вдруг осекся.  
Внутри появилось какое-то неприятное тянущее чувство, когда он вспомнил их разговор в Министерстве.   
— Подожди, получается, ты расстался с ней потому, что ее отец Пожиратель? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но во время первой войны наши с Пьюси отцы тоже поддерживали Темного Лорда.  
— Флинт, — шепнул Уизли, и Флинт почувствовал его руку на своем запястье.   
Уизли почти никогда раньше не прикасался к нему первым, разве что изредка клал руку на плечо или шлепал по ладони, когда Флинт пытался таскать печенье Найджела. На секунду пальцы Уизли изо всех сил сдавили запястье, но потом разжались, и он переместил руку к плечу Флинта, словно решив, что этот жест будет менее фамильярным.  
— Дело не в том, кто ее родители. И не в том, что она скрыла это от меня. Это как раз понятно. Я ведь и сам многое стараюсь скрыть. А раньше из кожи вон лез, чтоб меня перестали ассоциировать с моей семьей. Но она сказала, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто — сильный лидер и великий маг, что арест ее отца — ошибка, что «чертовы отродья» тогда в Отделе Тайн напали сами и просто получили отпор. Чертовы отродья, представляешь? Я давно заметил, что она не поддерживает министра, уж не знаю, зачем она пришла на первый этаж. Но она никогда не говорила о своих взглядах напрямую. И…  
Флинт слушал, сам не понимая, что во всем этом кажется ему странным. И наконец услышал — точнее _не_ услышал. В голосе Уизли совсем не было боли или сожаления. Он просто рассказывал, почему раньше они с Гейл были парой, а теперь нет. Так же спокойно, как пережил расставание с умопомрачительной Одри и, как Флинт подозревал, с Пенелопой.  
— Неужели тебе не жаль? — спросил Флинт. — Все твои подружки — по крайней мере, те, которых я знаю, — как картинки из журнала. Я вообще был уверен, что такие достаются только богатеньким сынкам да знаменитостям. Неужели тебе не жаль их терять?  
В темноте было почти не разобрать, но, похоже, Уизли растерялся. Он осторожно выдохнул.  
— Мы, — он поколебался, — мы не были по-настоящему близки.  
Флинт опешил.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — недоверчиво начал он, — что…  
— Нет, — тут же перебил Уизли, — Мерлин, Флинт, я не девственник. Секса было предостаточно. Я имел в виду другое.  
— Что?  
— Между нами нет такого, как… — он опустил голову. — Наверное, с Пенни что-то могло получиться. Но мы были вместе слишком долго. И она сказала, что ей нужны полноценные отношения, — Уизли пошевелился, и Флинту показалось, что их лица стали еще ближе. — Все они замечательные, и я отлично чувствую себя рядом с ними, когда у меня все хорошо. Но, когда мне плохо, я… Тогда, в Рождество, я бы скорее вернулся к Гринграссам, чем пришел с этим к кому-то из них.  
«Ты пришел ко мне», — хотел сказать Флинт, но все и так было понятно. Уизли поднял на него глаза. В воцарившейся тишине Флинт слышал, что комментатор возбужденно о чем-то трещит и матч вроде как уже в самом разгаре. Но он мог думать только о словах Уизли, о маленьких завуалированных признаниях, о болезненной, несвойственной ему откровенности. Уизли вдруг стал для него чуть-чуть понятней. Он наконец увидел, что объединяет отличницу и старосту Пенелопу, Одри, теперь уже полноценного аврора, и министерскую карьеристку Гейл. Флинт понятия не имел, догадывался ли об этом сам Уизли или это выходило у него случайно. Потому что даже то, как он выбирал себе девушек, было сродни чарам, маскирующим веснушки, и заклинанию коррекции зрения. По-разному, но каждая из них была идеальной — а оттого безопасно безликой, как для окружающих, так и для него самого.   
Они были частью стереотипной картинки, на которой серьезный преуспевающий человек без очков и веснушек, одетый в скучную черную мантию, слегка приобнимает свою красивую жену. Глядя на эту картину, никто не смог бы обозвать его очкариком или конопатым, даже рыжим с натяжкой — потому что без веснушек рыжина не так бросалась в глаза, он не был нищим или неудачником, а тому, что у него такая жена, и вовсе все бы завидовали.  
Но стоило вспомнить ту ночь в конце декабря, его покрасневшие больные глаза, вздрагивающие плечи и бешено колотящееся сердце, как становилось понятно, что за этой картинкой ничего нет.  
— Ирландцы забили гол, — шепотом сказал Уизли, придвигаясь к Флинту.  
Флинт закинул на спинку дивана руку, и Уизли прислонился к ней головой, щекоча волосами. Флинт изо всех сил постарался сконцентрироваться на матче, он пытался представить себе поле и мечущихся над ним охотников, медлительных ловцов, раз за разом теряющих снитч из виду. Игра длилась целую вечность, и Флинт сам не заметил, как задремал. Когда он проснулся, в комнате горели боковые светильники — значит, электричество уже дали. А напротив, на подлокотнике кресла сидел Пьюси. Его лицо было нечитаемым.  
Уизли тоже спал, положив голову Флинту на грудь, так что рыжие взлохмаченные волосы касались шеи; Флинт обнимал его за талию рукой, надежно притягивая к себе. Он хотел было убрать руку, но передумал.  
— Что? — спросил Флинт.  
— Ирландцы продули, — ответил Пьюси.  
***  
Неделей позже он сидел на этом же месте с Джилз. Только теперь его рука могла иногда соскальзывать на бедро или даже ниже, а то и забираться под блузку, оглаживая бок.  
Пьюси остановился в дверном проеме и уставился на них. Пьюси вообще становился странным, когда видел их вместе.  
— Что опять не так? — спросил Флинт. Джилз тоже вскинула голову.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Пьюси и куда-то ушел.  
— Не обращай внимания, — посоветовал Флинт.  
— По-моему, я ему не нравлюсь.  
— Тебе кажется.  
— А другой ваш друг, — спросила она, — почему ты не знакомишь меня с ним? Думаешь, он тоже со мной не поладит? Да брось, Флинт, я уже привыкла. С детства не умела сходиться с людьми. Как будто это меня ранит.  
— О, зато Уизли — мастер ладить с женщинами, — заверил ее Флинт.  
— Ты что, боишься, что он будет ко мне приставать? — удивилась она.  
— Готов поспорить, что да, — вместо него ответил появившийся Пьюси, и прежде, чем они успели среагировать, два раза щелкнул их вместе на колдокамеру.  
— Да что на тебя нашло? — Флинт зажмурился от вспышки.  
— Я собираю альбом, — сказал он и снова оставил их одних.  
Джилз покачала головой.  
— Я пять лет работала, как мне казалось, в самом странном месте Лондона, — заметила она. — Но, Мерлин, твой друг понятен мне еще меньше, чем все смутные тени будущего вместе взятые.  
— У него это пройдет, — хмыкнул Флинт. — И я познакомлю тебя с Уизли. Он тоже со странностями, но уверен, вы бы поладили. Он тоже терпеть не может вашу галерею.  
Джилз притворно нахмурилась.  
— Я не «не могу» ее терпеть. Мне просто там страшно, — она поежилась. — Даже сейчас, когда почти все картины уже вывезли за границу.  
— Так уволься, — пожал плечами Флинт.  
— Об этом, — она немного отстранилась, — я хотела сказать тебе. Хозяин Парижской галереи предложил мне работу.  
— Вот видишь.  
— Парижской, Флинт. Она во Франции! — Джилз вдруг высвободилась из его объятий, отсела подальше и требовательно уставилась на него.  
Флинт застыл. В груди что-то неприятно зашевелилось.  
— Ты уезжаешь?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо сказала она. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась?  
— Я не могу решать это за тебя, — он покачал головой, все еще не в силах поверить. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала.  
— Флинт, ты меня… — она оборвала себя на полуслове.  
— Что?  
— Неважно.  
— Джилз.  
— Ты прав, я сама должна все обдумать.  
Она снова прижалась к нему, расслабляясь. И все снова стало хорошо.   
Они редко возвращались к этой теме, но Флинт почти не сомневался, что Джиллиан останется, потому что у них и правда все было отлично, чтобы там ни изображал Пьюси.  
Как-то после очередного субботнего урока полетов они с Уизли сидели у них на кухне, обсуждая какие-то пустяки, — и тут пришел Пьюси и торжественно положил перед Уизли две фотографии с Флинтом и Джилз.  
— Думаю, Уизли имеет право знать, — отрезал он.  
Флинт едва удержался, чтобы не забрать фотографии прямо из-под носа Уизли. Запечатленное на них было слишком личным. На второй Флинт уже закрывал глаза от вспышки, но на первой они сидели как ни в чем ни бывало: Флинт бережно прижимал Джилз к себе, поглаживая веснушчатую руку, и Джиллиан уютно устроила голову у него на плече, а ее рыжие волосы касались его подбородка.  
Уизли взял в руки фотографию. Выражение его лица почему-то стало удивленным и немного задетым. Он бросил на Флинта короткий вопросительный взгляд. Пьюси выглядел довольным собой.  
— Но она… — Уизли сглотнул, переводя быстрые взгляды с фото на Флинта. Пьюси хмыкнул. — Она не похожа на твоих обычных девушек.  
Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне? — голос Уизли звучал немного обиженно, как-то осуждающе. — Поэтому ты нас не познакомил?  
— Почему?  
— Ты боишься показать, что влюбился, да? Что не просто запал на длинные ножки, а влюбился в человека? — Уизли аккуратно положил фотографии на стол. — Неужели за столько времени ты не научился мне доверять?  
Флинт встретился с ним глазами. И правда. То есть нет, конечно, ни в кого он не влюбился. Но он зря не познакомил Джилз с Уизли. Тот заслуживал того, чтобы знать. Мерлин, Уизли столько перед ним открывался, буквально наизнанку себя выворачивал — а Флинт пожалел даже такой крохотный кусочек личного.   
— Я не верю своим ушам, — сказал вдруг Пьюси. В глазах его мелькнуло удивление вперемешку с раздражением.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Уизли.  
— Неужели ты не видишь? — он подвинул фотографию поближе к Уизли.  
Тот еще раз внимательно взглянул на фотографию, пытаясь уловить упущенную деталь. Он перемещался взглядом от огненно-рыжих волос к лицу, усеянному веснушками, узкой мальчишеской фигуре.  
— Я уже сказал, что Флинт в кои-то веки разглядел в девушке что-то, помимо размера ее груди, — уверенно сказал он.  
Пьюси на секунду закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.   
— Это немыслимо, — он покачал головой. — Вы не заметите очевидного, даже если оно укусит вас за нос.  
Он быстро схватил фотографии и ушел наверх, все еще бормоча что-то.  
— Что на него нашло? — удивился Уизли.  
Флинт пожал плечами. Ему почему-то было легче от того, что Уизли увидел фотографию Джилз. И сказал все, что сказал. А Пьюси он давно уже перестал понимать. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, почему тот постоянно ходил как в воду опущенный, почему так часто погружался в свои мысли, почему у него вечно было такое лицо, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но не может. В конце концов — почему для него оказалось так сложно принять Джилз? Он точно был не из тех, кто придирается к длине ног или белизне зубов или смеется над серьезными отношениями. Начиная с сентября они с Пьюси почему-то отдалились друг от друга. Возможно, потому что Флинт подсознательно боялся расшевелить его недовольство правительством или услышать, что Темный Лорд — великий лидер. Возможно, потому что впервые Флинт был слишком увлечен собственной личной жизнью, чтобы обращать внимание на все остальное.


	9. Глава девятая, которая начинается с очередного поганого Рождества

На Рождество Пьюси уехал к отцу, Монтегю написал, что ему нельзя покидать клинику до окончания лечения, а Уизли сослался на какие-то планы (впрочем, он ничего не объяснил). И Флинт решил, что, видимо, ему предстоит встречать Рождество вдвоем с Джилз (хотя она тоже обещала задержаться).  
Поэтому в шесть часов двадцать четвертого декабря он сидел дома один и очень обрадовался, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Он думал, это Джилз наконец освободилась, но в дверях показался Уизли — все его лицо и очки были заляпаны какой-то коричнево-зеленоватой гадостью. В остальном же он был спокоен и невозмутим, разве что немного растерян.  
— Что с тобой?  
— Вы уже празднуете? — вместо ответа спросил Уизли. — Я не помешаю?  
— С ума сходим от веселья, — кивнул Флинт, пропуская его внутрь.  
Уизли вошел и прислушался. В доме царила гробовая тишина.  
— Джилз сказала, что задержится, — объяснил Флинт.  
Уизли бросил на него виноватый взгляд.  
— Мерлин, вы решили провести Рождество вдвоем. Прости, я думал, тут будет еще Пьюси, и Монтегю, и… Я лучше пойду.  
Уизли повернулся к двери, но Флинт удержал его за плечо.  
— Да стой ты, — он закатил глаза. — Я звал и Монтегю, и Пьюси, и Дженкинса, но у всех свои планы. Мерлин, это же не день Святого Валентина. Никто не празднует Рождество вдвоем специально.  
Уизли явно колебался.  
— Что случилось? — вздохнул Флинт.  
Уизли снял очки, хотел протереть их рукавом, но потом, кажется, передумал.   
— От меня пахнет, как от чертовой индейки, — сказал он.  
Флинт несильно подтолкнул его в сторону кухни, его ладонь так и осталась прижатой между острых лопаток. Уизли сполоснул очки под краном, стряхнул с них капли. Потом умыл лицо, наскоро вытершись кухонным полотенцем.  
— На виске осталось, — сказал Флинт.   
Уизли озадаченно потер там полотенцем, но промазал. Флинт забрал у него полотенце. Оно было чуть влажное от воды, и Флинт легко стер грязь с его виска (волосы тоже были немного испачканы) и около мочки уха.  
— Скримджер уговорил меня зайти к семье, — выпалил он, прежде чем Флинт успел отнять руку от его лица. Тот так и замер с полотенцем, аккуратно касающимся скулы Уизли.  
— Не знал, что он так о тебе печется, — Флинт убрал руку.  
— Ему нужен был повод поговорить с Поттером.  
— Ты не должен был позволять ему пользоваться тобой.  
Уизли кивнул.  
— Мне тоже нужен был повод, — он пожал плечами.  
— Ты хотел помириться?  
— Подумал, может, они больше не ненавидят меня — полтора года прошло с тех пор, как я ушел.  
— Это не так?  
Уизли начал расстегивать пуговицы дорожной мантии, скинул ее и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула.  
— Мама была рада меня видеть. Остальные не сказали ни слова. А потом Джинни вытряхнула на меня тарелку тертого пастернака.  
Флинт хотел что-то ответить, но слова застряли в горле. Потому что поверх его рубашки был надет уродливый бордовый свитер с буквой «П».  
— Ты и правда хотел помириться, — констатировал он.  
— Хорошо, что я не успел снять мантию.  
Наверное, глубоко в душе Уизли надеялся, что все обиды уже забыты, что, пусть и не с распростертыми объятиями, но его примут, пригласят к камину или попросят помочь с приготовлениями. И он снимет мантию и, как раньше, окажется в окружении родителей и братьев, одетых в точно такие же дурацкие свитера.  
— Этот остался у тебя еще со школьных времен? — Флинт коснулся его рукава на уровне локтя. Шерсть чуть колола.  
— Мама связала его мне на Рождество, когда я работал у Крауча. Я не сильно изменился с того времени…   
— Нет, — неожиданно даже для себя выпалил Флинт.  
— Что «нет»? — уточнил Уизли.  
— Ты очень изменился.  
Уизли выглядел растерянным, но Флинт не сомневался, что тот его понял.  
— В лучшую сторону? — поинтересовался он.  
Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Ты стал меньше работать, начал неуважительно говорить о начальстве и ставить под вопрос его компетентность, заказывать в пабе алкоголь вместо чая, почти научился летать на метле и встречался с дочерью преступника. Не уверен, что это в лучшую, но ты без пяти минут крутой парень.  
Уизли улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз, как будто сказанное его совсем не радовало.  
— Ты бы хотел остаться прежним? — спросил Флинт. — Думаешь, раньше ты был счастливее?  
Уизли отвел глаза, потом снова перевел взгляд на Флинта.  
— А ты, Флинт? Когда ты думал, что впереди тебя ждет успех и любимое дело? Когда было мирное время? Когда ты не был в ссоре с родителями?  
— Я любил школьные годы, — пожал плечами Флинт. — Я жил квиддичем и соперничеством за Кубок. А на все, что мне не нравилось, мог просто забить. И люди тогда не исчезали. Но я не хочу ничего менять. И не хочу мириться с отцом.  
В глазах Уизли вдруг мелькнула догадка.  
— Ты всегда говоришь, «отцом», — осторожно сказал он. — Ни разу не слышал от тебя «с семьей» или «с родителями».  
Флинт почувствовал, как внутри все привычно леденеет. Он спокойно смотрел Уизли в глаза и будто ждал непонятно чего. Что вопрос исчезнет сам собой. Губы Уизли едва заметно дрогнули, но он ничего не произнес.   
Флинт ощутил, как пальцы Уизли осторожно касаются его запястья. Обхватывают его, медленно скользя к ладони, а потом сжимают ее. Флинт чуть слышно выдохнул. Почему-то в этом простом жесте было больше личного и волнующего, чем если бы Уизли поцеловал его. Дело, наверное, было даже не в самом жесте, а в том, что это сделал Уизли. Мерлинова борода, он взял Флинта за руку. Кожу, непривычную к такому, все еще покалывало от неуверенных, мягких прикосновений. Флинт застыл, а Уизли, кажется, сделал крошечный шажок вперед, наконец переводя взгляд на их сцепленные руки.  
— Пожалуйста, не молчи, — на мгновение он сжал ладонь Флинта чуть сильнее.  
Флинт пошевелил большим пальцем, коснувшись его костяшки.  
— Она погибла во время теракта в министерстве в восемьдесят седьмом.  
Уизли вздрогнул.  
— Тебе было…  
— Тринадцать. Я был на втором курсе.  
— Прости, — Уизли тяжело сглотнул. — За все время мне и в голову ни разу не пришло…  
— Я не трублю об этом на каждом углу.  
— Мерлин, ты так странно реагировал каждый раз, когда я заговаривал о твоей семье. Я думал, ты просто обижен на отца.  
— Все нормально, Уизли.  
— Тебе до сих пор больно об этом вспоминать, — сказал он.  
— А ты как думал? Она ведь даже политиком не была. Просто оказалась не в том месте. Я тогда был в школе и увидел, как Хиггинз читает в газете про взрыв — первая полоса, кричащие заголовки, фотографии с руинами. Меня это даже не сильно заинтересовало. Я попросил его дать мне потом почитать спортивную секцию. А вечером мне написал отец. Я еще удивился, почему пришло одно только письмо, без посылки от матери. Она вечно присылала мне сладости ящиками.  
— Я тоже помню этот день. Я был на первом курсе и ужасно испугался, что отец мог погибнуть, — Флинту показалось, что Уизли оказался еще ближе. — Весь день прятался в туалете для мальчиков, пока Чарли меня не нашел и не сказал, что все в порядке.  
Флинт положил руку ему на пояс.  
— Я рад, что тебе не пришлось этого пережить, — Флинт сам поразился тому, как серьезно это прозвучало. — Я рад, что у тебя есть шанс в любой момент вернуться и хотя бы просто увидеть их.  
Флинт понимал, что говорит, как сопливая школьница, и ему уже хотелось отыграть ситуацию назад и выразить все это как-нибудь по-другому, более нейтрально и скупо. Он думал, что надо бы добавить что-нибудь саркастическое, что обесценило бы все сказанное до этого, но не успел. Потому что рука Уизли вдруг оказалась у него плече, а сам Уизли прижался к нему в неловком объятии, самом неуклюжем, какое только можно представить. Одной рукой он все еще сжимал руку Флинта, а тот придерживал его за талию. Флинт сдвинул ладонь ему на спину, чтобы было удобней. В этом и правда было что-то приятное и успокаивающее — в том, чтобы чувствовать тепло и жесткость его тела, даже через противный колючий свитер, в том, что Уизли сам, первый, прижался к нему. Флинт закрыл глаза.  
У двери послышалось какое-то шевеление и нарочитое шарканье. Флинт медленно отстранился.  
— Джилз, — немного удивленно поприветствовал он.  
— Прости, что так поздно, — на ее лице промелькнула улыбка, но Флинту показалось, что что-то не так.   
Выражение ее лица было похоже на выражение лица, которое появлялось у Пьюси каждый раз, когда он видел их с Джиллиан вместе. Как будто она осознала что-то важное, что-то давно от нее ускользающее.  
— Знакомься, это Перси Уизли. Я тебе рассказывал про него.  
Уизли улыбнулся и подошел к ней, протягивая руку.  
— Джилз Мастерс, — она ответила на рукопожатие.  
Она почему-то внимательно смотрела на Уизли, и глаза ее были грустными, несмотря на спокойный приветливый тон.  
— Жаль, что мы не познакомились раньше, — сказала она. Флинту показалось, что в этих ее словах было что-то еще, какой-то скрытый смысл. Она перевела взгляд на Флинта, взгляд, полный колебания. — Нам нужно поговорить, — уголки ее губ дрогнули, но губы так больше и не сложились в улыбку. — Наедине.  
***  
Около девяти они вдвоем аппарировали в Косой переулок, чтобы купить огневиски.   
— В кои-то веки мое Рождество еще более поганое, чем твое, — сказал Флинт.  
На лице Уизли появилось странное выражение.  
— Даже не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, у меня не было ни одного по-настоящему хорошего Рождества. До прошлого года я постоянно встречал его в Норе со всей семьей, но, учитывая, что у нас с ними не так-то много общего, не скажу, что мне было очень весело.  
— Ты мог бы пригласить кого-то из своих друзей, — предположил Флинт.  
— Чтобы их тут же увели у меня близнецы, — кивнул Уизли. — Нет уж.  
Флинт фыркнул на это. Ему вдруг вспомнился их первый год в министерстве, тот день, когда Уизли спросил его, где он встречает Рождество, а потом будто стушевался.  
— Помнишь, тогда, еще у Крауча, ты спросил меня насчет планов на Рождество?  
Уизли насторожился, но кивнул. Флинт заметил, как напряглись его плечи.  
— И ты спросил меня об этом потому что..?  
Уизли вздохнул.  
— Да, — пожал он плечами.  
— Так почему не предложил?  
— Потому что не хотел услышать: «Прости, Облизли, у меня есть занятия поинтересней».  
— Я уже не называл тебя Облизли.  
— Суть не в этом.  
Какое-то время они шли молча.  
— Я не знаю, что ответил бы, — наконец сказал Флинт.  
— Зато я знаю.  
— Но сейчас я бы согласился.  
— Потому что твой лучший друг справляет Рождество с кем-то другим, а девушка только что променяла тебя на работу в Париже, — взгляд Уизли был одновременно насмешливым и осторожным.   
— Я приглашал тебя еще до всего этого. Всех вас, — отрезал Флинт. — Мне стоило догадаться, что все пойдет к черту, и купить огневиски заранее.  
— Мы стали ужасно много пить, — заметил Уизли. — Мерлин, раньше я даже по праздникам никогда не выпивал больше стакана глинтвейна или бутылки пива.  
— Вот поэтому ни одно твое Рождество и не удавалось, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Для чего, по-твоему, создан алкоголь?  
Уизли, кажется, ухмыльнулся.  
***  
В начале февраля Пьюси сказал, что уходит. С каникул он вернулся уже странным и молчаливым, будто чужим. Он и сейчас сказал об этом так, будто чувствовал себя неловко в присутствии Флинта.  
— Тебе придется найти нового соседа, — закончил он. — Или присмотреть новый дом.  
Пьюси собирал свои вещи из книжного шкафа в гостиной, и его слова оказались полной неожиданностью для Флинта.  
— Почему?  
— Мне небезопасно здесь оставаться.  
— Что с тобой может случиться? — насторожился Флинт.  
— Не со мной, — он бросил на Флинта короткий взгляд. — С вами.  
— О чем это ты?  
— Будет нехорошо, если они узнают, что я постоянно нахожусь рядом с двумя министерскими работниками.  
— Они?  
Пьюси промолчал.  
— Пьюси.  
Тот на мгновение перестал обшаривать полки, но потом снова принялся за дело. Флинт почувствовал неизбежность того, что сейчас произойдет. Ему почти полгода удавалось уходить от этого разговора. Он и сам не ожидал от себя такого малодушия и слабости, но все это время продолжал идти на поводу у страха все потерять, страха причинить себе боль. Он придумывал новые и новые отговорки: Джилз, или слишком хороший вечер, который так не хочется портить, или спешка. Флинт был уверен, Пьюси придумывал тысячи отговорок тоже. Флинт вдруг подумал, что, нет, наверное, вся эта ситуация не была неизбежной. Наверное, если бы они поговорили об этом начистоту хотя бы пару раз, поругались, подрались, если бы Флинт кулаками попытался выбить это у него из головы, то сейчас не пришлось бы задавать вопрос, ответ на который и так уже был ясен.  
— Ты стал Пожирателем Смерти?  
Пьюси замер. Флинт медленно подошел к нему.  
— Скажешь что-нибудь или так и будешь молчать?  
Пьюси вздохнул и повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Я принял сторону Темного Лорда.  
Флинт смотрел на него, внимательно вглядываясь в каждую его черту, пытаясь найти что-то знакомое, и понимал, что Пьюси ему не совсем еще чужой.  
— Тоже хочешь стать убийцей?  
— Я не собираюсь становиться убийцей. Я просто хочу, чтобы Британия перестала быть чертовым недоразумением.  
— О, Темный Лорд тебе в этом поможет, — насмешливо сказал Флинт.  
— Никто бы не посмел устраивать теракт посреди министерства, если бы министром был Лорд! — зло откликнулся Пьюси.  
— Ты зациклился на этом.  
— Такое сложно выкинуть из головы, знаешь ли. Половина моей семьи там погибла.  
Флинту хотелось зажмуриться от дежавю. Раньше этот спор разгорался между ними с завидной регулярностью. Пьюси винил в случившемся всех вокруг, а Флинт был более рациональным, даже в таких вещах. Смерть матери оказалась для него страшным ударом, она была несправедливой и болезненной, но Флинт не хотел, чтобы она сопровождала его до конца жизни. Хоть с трудом, но он пытался принять ее. А Пьюси этого не понимал. И главным его аргументом на любые слова Флинта было: «Твоя мать тоже там погибла, если ты забыл». Но сейчас он почему-то об этом не сказал.  
— Мы будем по разные стороны, — Флинт подошел к нему вплотную.  
— Я знаю.  
— Останься.  
— Уже поздно, — его взгляд стал твердым и спокойным.  
Флинт вдруг понял.  
— Мерлин. Ты что… — Флинт схватил его за запястье, трясущимися пальцами поднимая рукав водолазки. На коже расползалось уродливое пятно метки.  
У Флинта потемнело перед глазами. Пьюси высвободил руку.  
— Ты в круге приближенных, — выдохнул Флинт. — Ты с ума сошел.  
— Все не так, как рисует министерство, — сказал Пьюси.  
— Ты его видел.  
— Он лично поставил мне метку.  
Флинт закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, но только разозлился еще больше. Он изо всех сил заехал Пьюси по лицу. Тот врезался спиной в шкаф и рухнул на пол, сверху на него свалилась пара книг, не причинив особого вреда. Пьюси попытался сесть, морщась от боли. Он тронул саднящий рот и пару секунд пялился на кровь, оставшуюся на пальцах.  
— Может, мне стоит вызвать авроров? — поинтересовался Флинт. — Преступникам место в Азкабане.  
Он резко вздернул Пьюси на ноги. Тот его оттолкнул, но без особой злости. Потом взял отобранные книги, развернулся и молча пошел наверх. Флинт остался стоять. Он вдруг понял, что не станет звать авроров. А еще понял, что позвать их, возможно, было бы лучшим выходом для Пьюси. Сложно убить кого-то, если сидишь в каменной коробке посреди океана.  
Пьюси вернулся довольно быстро, уже в дорожной мантии и с чемоданом. На лице не было никаких следов удара — чертов колдомедик. Он зачем-то снова подошел к Флинту — и опять на его лице совсем не было злости, скорее растерянность. И сожаление.  
— Я должен отдать тебе это, — он протянул Флинту флакончик с чем-то блестящим.  
— Что это?  
— Последнее воспоминание Руквуда. Если память когда-нибудь к нему вернется и он захочет подать на Уизли в суд, это заткнет ему рот. Лучше, если это будет храниться не у самого Уизли.  
Флинт осторожно взял флакончик, пряча его в карман. Ему казалось, что все его тело и мозг заморозили, так медленно он двигался и соображал. Так сложно было поверить в происходящее.  
— Это глупо, Пьюси, — сказал он, пытаясь побороть сковывающее язык оцепенение. — Неужели ты не видишь? Ты продолжаешь беспокоиться о судьбе Уизли, боишься навлечь на нас недовольство своих новых дружков, но все равно хочешь быть на стороне Лорда. Это даже звучит по-дурацки. Мы не враги, но ты все равно хочешь уйти. Зачем? Мы с тобой со школы были лучшими друзьями. Где твоя хваленая логика? Разве не логичней было остаться с нами и бороться против них? Ты ведь и сам чувствуешь, что делаешь что-то не так. Иначе бы не молчал все это время. Ты ведь даже не пытаешься меня в чем-то убедить, потому что понимаешь, что все это полная чушь.  
У Пьюси вновь появилось то странное выражение лица, которое Флинт никак не мог расшифровать.  
— Ты бы не стал меня слушать, как не ответил и на письмо своего отца, — он покачал головой. — И не потому, что это чушь. А потому что, в отличие от нас, Уизли никогда не смог бы стать сторонником Темного Лорда.  
Кровь отхлынула от лица Флинта.  
— Что, Сам-Знаешь-Кто не такой радушный хозяин, каким хочет казаться? — выдавил он.  
— Это как раз логично, Флинт. Дело в его семье. Посмотри, как изменилось отношение к Малфоям, как только Люциус попал в Азкабан. С Уизли было бы то же самое. Это не Лорд. Просто так сложилось.  
— Почему тогда ты был так уверен, что из вас двоих я бы выбрал его? — спросил Флинт. — Уж не потому ли, что твой Лорд психованный убийца?  
Пьюси покачал головой.  
— Хватит убегать от правды, Флинт.  
— О чем ты? — он насторожился.  
Пьюси вздохнул.  
— Дело не в Темном Лорде. И не в министре. Ты с самого начала записал Лорда в свои враги, потому что он представляет опасность не для тебя, а для Уизли. Ты ведь и Руквуда, и Фаджа невзлюбил именно поэтому. И ты делаешь вид, что поддерживаешь Скримджера, потому что это единственное оправдание для тебя, чтобы остаться вместе с _Ним_.  
— Ты несешь какую-то ахинею.  
— Мерлин, да прекрати ты наконец! — не выдержал Пьюси. — Даже ты не можешь быть настолько слепым. Неужели ты не замечаешь, как смотришь на него, как прикасаешься к нему? Неужели за все время тебе ни разу не пришло в голову, что твоя Джиллиан — его точная копия?!  
— Она не… — Флинт замер, кажется, впервые взглянув на нее глазами постороннего человека. Рыжие короткие волосы, рыжие брови и ресницы, веснушки по всему телу, острая неженственная фигура и явственное неумение быть располагающей.  
Пьюси правильно истолковал его молчание и кивнул:  
— Пора наконец признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе, — закончил он.  
— По-твоему, я хочу Уизли? — ошарашенно уточнил Флинт.  
— Не просто хочешь, — он еще пару секунд выдерживал взгляд Флинта, но потом отвернулся.  
— Пьюси.  
— Прощай, Флинт, — и он быстро поволок чемодан к выходу.   
Наверное, боялся, что аппарацию или перемещение по каминной сети можно будет отследить. И Флинт дал ему уйти.  
***  
Весной ситуация в стране стала еще хуже, и они с Уизли решили, что пора перестать напиваться каждый раз, когда происходит очередное дерьмо. Флинт уже начал привыкать к тому, что то тут, то там пропадают волшебники и их тела потом находят где-нибудь в Косом переулке, что министерство с каждым днем теряет все больше иностранных партнеров, а открытые магазины в Косом переулке можно пересчитать по пальцам. В магической Британии царили ужас и упадок — в чем бы там ни пытался Скримджер убедить волшебников, каждый из них постоянно находился в смертельной опасности, и министерство абсолютно ничего не могло с этим поделать. Флинт иногда думал, что даже рад, что Джилз уехала из страны еще тогда. Наверное, останься она, он бы и сам рано или поздно уговорил ее согласиться на работу в Парижской галерее.  
Ближе к Пасхе, когда газеты написали о скончавшемся от ран мальчишке Монтгомери, миссис Гринграсс еще раз спросила Перси, что думает министр и как он борется со сложившейся ситуацией. Уизли сказал, что она взяла его за локоть и попросила ответить, глядя ей в глаза. Жест был — в духе всех Гринграссов — немного театральный и драматический, но Уизли не стал больше уклоняться или врать и сказал ей правду. На пару мгновений она потеряла дар речи, а потом тихо и совсем не театрально выдавила: «Нам стоит уехать?» И он, не задумываясь, кивнул, несмотря на все свое нежелание терять крышу над головой. Впрочем, вместо того чтобы оказаться на улице, Уизли получил в свое распоряжение целый дом. То ли Гринграссам было жаль выгонять его, то ли они и правда посчитали, что с Уизли дом будет сохранней.   
Они собрались за неделю и уехали, стоило только их дочерям вернуться из школы на пасхальные каникулы. Уизли потом с удивлением рассказывал, что за пару часов до того, как они аппарировали, к нему в комнату вошла Астория и спросила, что будет с теми, кто остался. Уизли как-то отшутился — наверняка по-идиотски, потому что она расплакалась, сунула ему в руку какую-то побрякушку на шнурке и убежала вся в слезах. Он, конечно, пожимал плечами, но Флинт был уверен, что тот умудрился влюбить в себя очередную блондинистую цыпочку, пусть это и была пятнадцатилетняя демон-Астория, которая в тайне надеялась, что внутри подаренного медальончика окажется именно ее фотография (медальон был осмеян Флинтом, и Уизли запрятал его куда-то на дно комода).  
Впрочем, Уизли недолго оставался хозяином дома.   
Вечером двадцать шестого июля в дверь Флинта позвонили. Он был уверен, что это соседка опять притащилась за чем-нибудь, но в дверях неожиданно оказался Уизли. Одетый почти по-маггловски, как тогда, в драконарии, в джинсах и светлой ветровке. На улице моросил дождь, но он даже не позаботился накинуть капюшон. У него был такой вид, будто его огрели мешком по голове.  
— Что это с тобой? — спросил Флинт.  
Уизли моргнул, как будто вопрос Флинта вывел его из транса.  
— Можно переночевать у тебя?  
— Заходи, — Флинт посторонился.  
Уизли медленно вошел и стал зачарованно следить за тем, как Флинт запирает дверь сначала на замок, а потом заклинаниями.  
— Почему ты просто не прошел через камин? Ты же знаешь, что он под тебя откалиброван.  
Уизли пожал плечами. Судя по всему, он и сам не знал. Он почему-то все стоял у входа, словно не мог пройти в гостиную без Флинта. Флинт напрягся.  
— Можно мне чаю? — спросил Уизли.  
Флинт кивнул, и они пошли на кухню. Все это было странным. Уизли был сам не свой. Конечно, его сложно было назвать легким в общении и на все сто уверенным в себе, но, по крайней мере, рядом с Флинтом он уже давно перестал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Но тут было даже не это — не страх быть отвергнутым. Он был словно оглушен, как если бы его контузило при взрыве. Будь он нормальным, он бы взял чайник, налил туда воды, включил плиту, но он просто плюхнулся на стул и уставился в стену. Флинт молча поставил чайник и встал рядом.  
— Что-то случилось? — повторил он свой первоначальный вопрос.  
Он вдруг заметил, что Уизли мертвецки бледен, а на лбу у него испарина.  
— Крышу пробило, — ровно сказал он. — Сам я чинить не умею. А звать кого-то в такой час…  
— Давно не обновляли заклинания? — уточнил Флинт.   
— Вроде того.  
— Зря, чары могут истончиться до такой степени, что образуется дыра. Кошки?  
Уизли покачал головой.  
— Кто-то сбил ворону, и она рухнула тебе на крышу?  
— Не ворона.  
— Сова?  
— Человек, — отстраненно поправил он.  
Лицо Флинта вытянулось, и он перевел быстрый взгляд на словно окаменевшее лицо Уизли.  
— Ты шутишь?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я был у себя в комнате. Вдруг раздался жуткий грохот, на пол полетели куски штукатурки и черепицы, и в футе от меня приземлилось чье-то тело. Я вызвал авроров… Они сказали, он свалился с метлы, потому что был обездвижен заклинанием. Поэтому, когда летел, не смог ни аппарировать, ни затормозить падение. Он умер от удара.  
— Ты никогда не видел его раньше?  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — И у него была метка.  
— Пожиратель Смерти, — констатировал Флинт.  
Уизли кивнул.  
— Авроры сказали, он не числится в списках особо опасных преступников.  
— Но метка…  
— Наверное, теперь ее получает не только приближенный круг, — он бросил на Флинта странный взгляд.  
Флинт уловил намек, но говорить на тему Пьюси ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего.  
— Я помогу тебе заделать крышу, — сказал Флинт. — Вдвоем выйдет гораздо быстрее.  
На лице Уизли было заметно колебание.  
— Авроры подлатали ее парой ремонтных чар, так что недели две от дождя она будет защищать.  
— Можешь жить здесь, сколько потребуется. Я все равно не уверен, что хочу искать нового сожителя в ближайшее время. Можешь занять комнату Пьюси.  
— О, я лучше лягу на первом этаже, — нервно заверил Уизли.  
Флинт удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Подальше от меня?  
— Подальше от крыши.  
Они до поздней ночи слушали бесконечный (и бесконечно скучный) матч между «Пушками» и «Гарпиями», пока наконец не разошлись спать. Утром его разбудил стук в окно. Флинт попытался не обращать внимания, но стук продолжался. Флинт проковылял к окну и открыл его, впуская маленького взъерошенного сыча. К его лапке было привязано письмо и небольшая, свернутая в рулончик записка.  
Флинт отпустил птицу и развернул записку, мельком просмотрел, перескакивая через слово:  
 _«…сова все утро ошивалась вокруг дома Гринграссов и моего …что-то важное …несмотря на ваше отвратительное поведение …все же решила переслать его по адресу вашего друга. Думаю, скорее всего, вы отправились именно туда._

 _Демельза Томас»._

  
Флинт непонимающе вернулся к первой строчке: _«Мистер Уизли»_. Письмо было адресовано не ему. Он перевел взгляд на конверт, который он отложил в сторону: «От мисс Р. Укаледф». Было уже около полдесятого, и возвращаться в постель казалось бессмысленным. Флинт натянул джинсы, накинул рубашку и спустился вниз с твердым намерением разбудить Уизли. Вечно от его девиц были одни проблемы.  
Он остановился за спинкой дивана и уже протянул было руку, чтобы потрясти его за плечо, но так и не коснулся его, ладонь замерла в паре сантиметров. Пижамы на нем не было — да и откуда здесь взяться его пижаме? — а простыня, которой он укрывался, сбилась до талии. В голове сразу всплыла та сцена из зеркала случайных предсказаний и слова Пьюси, и Флинт вдруг с ужасом понял, что касание, вместо небрежного или даже грубоватого (ведь эта чертова сова разбудила его в воскресное утро!), может вырасти во что-то совсем другое: в долгое, изучающее и осторожное. Флинт еще пару секунд пялился на костлявое плечо и наконец убрал руку. И молча направился на кухню.  
Уизли встал вскоре после этого. Флинт только кофе успел сварить.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Тебе письмо, — Флинт кивнул на конверт на обеденном столе.  
Уизли удивленно поднес конверт к глазам.  
— Очередная твоя подружка?  
— Не моя, — он пожал плечами.  
— А с тобой она ведет тайную переписку?  
— Это первое письмо за долгое время. Мы переписывались первые полгода или год после Турнира, а потом все прекратилось.  
— После Турнира? — не поверил Флинт, резко оборачиваясь к Уизли. — Это что, кто-то из француженок?  
— Только не делай вид, что забыл ее, — хмыкнул Уизли.  
Флинт поставил кофейник на стол.  
— Понятия не имею, кто такая Р. Укаледф.  
Лицо Уизли стало озадаченным, но лишь на мгновение.  
— Наверное, на конверте чары, — он пожал плечами. — Чтобы никто, кроме меня, не смог узнать адресата. Это письмо от Флер Делакур.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты переписываешься с лягушкой-Флер.  
— Я же сказал, что… — начал Уизли, но махнул рукой. — Ты все равно просто издеваешься.  
Он развернул конверт и вчитался в письмо.  
— Что? — спросил Флинт.  
— Она пригласила меня на свою свадьбу, — лицо Уизли стало угрюмым.  
— Что? Обидно, что в кои-то веки красотка досталась не тебе? Кому, кстати?  
— Моему брату.  
— О.  
— Так ты идешь?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — он сделал вид, что задумался, а потом просто скорчил скептическую гримасу.  
Флинт ожидал продолжения, но Уизли уселся за стол и потянулся к кофейнику. Он налил себе кофе, сделал пару глотков из чашки и вдруг заметил вторую записку. Удивленно ее прочитал.  
— Твоя соседка? — уточнил Флинт.  
Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Чем ты так ее разозлил?  
Выражение его лица стало точь-в-точь как у нашкодившего ребенка.  
— Кажется, меня вчера вырвало ей на лужайку, — он сделал еще один глоток. — Возможно, несколько раз.  
— Но с чего ты… — Флинт оборвал себя на полуслове, наткнувшись на красноречивый взгляд.  
Какое-то время они молча пили кофе. Уизли, кажется, нарочно то и дело звякал ложкой о края чашки.  
— Как думаешь? — спросил он. — Дальше будет еще хуже?  
— Хуже, чем падающие с неба Пожиратели? — уточнил Флинт.  
Уизли неопределенно качнул головой.  
***  
Флинт зашел в приемную Министра и плюхнул стопку бумаг Уизли на стол. Жарко было, как в парной. Уизли выглядел так, будто от жары прикипел к креслу. Он лениво вскинул бровь в знак того, что заметил посетителя, и нехотя наклонился к документам. Прочитал заголовок верхнего и откинулся обратно, возвращаясь к книге, которую держал в руках.  
— Это к Мэри, — сообщил он.  
Мэри Эджком, сидевшая на бывшем месте Флинта, издала то ли рык, то ли вой и встала с места. Она с ненавистью оглядела стопку бумаг и отлевитировала ее на свой стол.  
— Флинт, пришли сюда Дженкинса, — почти простонала она. — Ума не приложу, какого черта здесь жарче, чем на улице.  
— Прости, Мэри, но я сейчас на третий этаж. Попробуй отправить журавлика.  
Мэри тяжело вздохнула и молча вышла. Уизли внимательно прислушивался к звуку ее удаляющихся шагов. Когда они стихли, он ловко начертил какую-то руну волшебной палочкой и произнес заклинание охлаждения.  
— Все развлекаешься? — хмыкнул Флинт.  
В принципе, Уизли стал более гуманным. Раньше, когда слетали климатические чары, он делал вид, что не замечает. Мэри обязательно не выдерживала и вылетала из приемной, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь настроить чары. А когда возвращалась, все уже было нормально.  
— Она ужасно раздражает, ты знаешь, — сказал он, продолжая лениво перелистывать страницы.  
Флинт перегнулся через стол и немного наклонил книгу, которую держал Уизли.  
— «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора»? Серьезно? — он вскинул брови.  
— Хит продаж этой недели. И предыдущей.  
— На какое дерьмо ты тратишь деньги, — Флинт покачал головой.  
— Это не я, а Мэри, — Уизли невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Тут пишут, что сестра Дамблдора была сквибом и убила их мать из зависти. А за это Дамблдор убил ее саму, когда ей было всего четырнадцать лет.  
Флинт посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
— Министра по-прежнему нет? — решил уточнить он.  
Уизли бросил взгляд на часы. Было уже за полдень.  
— Пришлось отменить две встречи. Ума не приложу… — на лице Уизли мелькнуло что-то странное. — Вообще, вчера он должен был навестить Гарри Поттера в Норе. Так что вполне возможно, что мои братья решили запечь его в яблоках к праздничному столу.  
— Жаль, ты не отведаешь этого блюда.  
В этот момент в приемную вошел глава отдела магического правопорядка.  
— Мистер Тикнесс, — поздоровался Уизли.   
— Мистер Уизли, — тот расплылся в улыбке. — Прекрасно, что вы на месте. Думаю, вы объясните мне, как работает громкая связь в кабинете министра.  
Уизли опешил.  
— Простите, сэр, но ей может пользоваться только сам министр, а его пока нет.  
— О, вы, должно быть, тоже еще не слышали, — с искренним радушием сказал Тикнесс и протянул какой-то листок. — Вчера вечером министр подал в отставку по состоянию здоровья. Визенгамот назначил новым министром меня. Так вы проводите меня в мой кабинет? — он говорил так, будто не замечал их вытянувшихся лиц.  
— Конечно, господин министр, — выдавил Уизли, украдкой переглядываясь с Флинтом.  
Флинт вдруг подумал, что это конец.   
Выступление Тикнесса сопровождалось, по большей части, гробовым недоумевающим молчанием, и только в конце общее замешательство разрезали нарочито громкие аплодисменты Жабы-Амбридж. Продолжила говорить уже сама Жаба. Она проинформировала всех, что теперь вход в министерство будет осуществляться через чертов общественный туалет, а сотрудники вскоре пройдут обязательные беседы с представителями отдела магического правопорядка.  
Вечером Флинт привычно вошел в камин — и в следующую секунду едва смог удержать равновесие и не расквасить себе нос, потому что оказалось, что его ноги упираются в дно унитаза. В соседней кабинке кто-то чертыхнулся, а потом раздался грохот. Флинт поспешно выбрался из унитаза, отметив, что его ботинки и штанины остались совершенно сухими, и заглянул за соседнюю дверь.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Уизли сидел на полу, обхватив ногу, и морщился от боли.   
— Ты губу разбил, — сказал Флинт. Даже язвить не хотелось.  
Уизли немного озадаченно коснулся рта. На пальцах алела кровь. Флинт наклонился, помогая ему встать. Наверное, Уизли и правда повредил ногу, потому что он почти полностью повис на Флинте.  
— Мы ведь здесь одни? — с надеждой спросил Уизли.  
— Судя по всему.  
— Слава Мерлину, меня никто не увидит.  
— Я аппарирую тебя в Мунго, — сказал Флинт, направляясь вместе с ним к выходу. — Скажем, что ты отбивался от банды.  
Уизли глухо хмыкнул куда-то ему в плечо.  
***  
— А хитро было совершить государственный переворот в пятницу, — сказал Уизли.  
Они сидели вдвоем на квиддичном поле. Уизли пытался отдышаться после полета, Флинт просто пялился в небо. До него только весной дошло, что с уходом Пьюси им придется мириться с еще одной утратой — его скоростной метлой. Раньше он одалживал им ее для тренировок. Флинт летал на Нимбусе, а Уизли — на Чистомете Флинта. Теперь приходилось обходиться метлой Флинта: то есть кто-то из них всегда оставался на земле.  
— Почему ты так уверен, что это государственный переворот? — поинтересовался Флинт. Просто так. В принципе, мнение Уизли он разделял.  
Уизли наклонился вперед, задумчиво подпирая подбородок ладонью.  
— Тикнесс странный.  
Флинт перевел на него насмешливый взгляд.  
— У меня для тебя плохие новости, — фыркнул он.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, неестественный. С ним что-то не так.  
— Что-то не так? Мерлин, Уизли, он заставляет нас входить на работу через сортир. Может, все дело в том, что он злобный ублюдок? — предположил Флинт.  
— В том-то и дело.   
— В чем?  
— Он не злой, — Уизли пожал плечами.  
Ненадолго воцарилась тишина. Флинт прислушался к звукам парка.  
— Думаешь, Скримджер убит? — спросил вдруг Уизли.  
Флинт понял, что тот повернулся к нему и внимательно смотрит.  
— Ты что, правда ждешь ответа? — удивился Флинт.  
Уизли вздохнул и поднялся, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
— Жаль, мне нельзя вернуться в твой отдел, — сказал он.  
Флинт внимательно изучал его спину. Уизли почему-то заговорил о важном.  
— Если ты уйдешь, Кровавой Мэри придется работать вместо того, чтобы красить ногти и давать дурацкие клички цветам, — осторожно съязвил Флинт.   
— Пожалуй, тогда она без труда перекинет свои обязанности на министра. Может, она полувейла, как и Флер?  
— Тогда как ты умудрился не пасть жертвой ее чар?  
— У меня слишком хороший вкус, — невозмутимо ответил Уизли.  
— Брось, — Флинт закатил глаза. — У тебя вообще нет вкуса.   
Уизли пораженно обернулся.  
— Что-что? — почти с недоверием переспросил он. — То есть это не вы с Пьюси капали на Одри слюной тогда, в пабе?  
— Это как если бы ты пришел в магазин «Все для метел» и выложил пару тысяч галлеонов за Молнию, вообще не умея летать. Во-первых, всем плевать, какая у тебя метла, если ты держишься на ней, как мешок дерьма. Во-вторых, она бесполезна. Ты не сможешь ни научиться летать, ни получить удовольствия.   
Уизли казался обескураженным.  
— И что ты хочешь этим сказать? Что стоит начинать с девушек попроще? Или что я смотрюсь рядом с ними, как мешок с дерьмом?  
Уизли не выглядел обиженным, скорее немного удивленным. Он и говорил привычным спокойным, ироничным тоном. Флинт смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Ты же знаешь, что ни то, ни другое, — сказал он.  
Уизли вздохнул и снова опустился на траву рядом с ним.  
— Тогда что? — показалось, или вопрос прозвучал уже серьезно.  
Флинт откинулся на спину, чтобы не нужно было говорить это, глядя Уизли в глаза.   
— Ты как будто стараешься выбрать такую девушку, которая точно понравится всему твоему окружению. Друзьям, коллегам, родителям, братьям. Не спорю, Уизли, Одри была эротической фантазией всего отдела международного сотрудничества, но тебе… Ведь про Крауча и Жабу ты тогда болтал не затыкаясь, готов был часами напролет выполнять их глупые поручения, а про Одри ты никогда не говорил, никогда не отпрашивался с работы, чтобы подольше побыть с ней, я даже точно не уверен, в какой именно момент вы перестали быть парой. Будь на твоем месте кто-то другой, я бы подумал, что тебе от них нужен только секс, но…  
— Но?..  
— Будем честны, Уизли.  
— А ты?  
— Что я? — Флинт скосил на него взгляд.  
— Тебе больно из-за того, что Джиллиан ушла?  
Флинт тяжело сглотнул. До того разговора с Пьюси было больно. После все стало слишком странно, невыносимо запутанно и сложно.  
— Она была мне дорога, — ответил Флинт.  
— А я всегда был немножко рад, когда очередные мои отношения заканчивались, — ровно сказал Уизли.  
— Неужели ты никогда не встречал человека, с которым ты бы по-настоящему хотел проводить время и которого боялся потерять?  
— Встречал, — пожал плечами Уизли. — Но знаешь, не всем можно предложить встречаться.  
— Почему? — спросил Флинт.  
Уизли странно на него посмотрел и в конце концов отвернулся.  
— Уизли? — Флинт тоже сел и коснулся его плеча. — Почему?  
Нехотя тот все-таки встретился с ним взглядом. Во всей его позе были неловкость и безысходность, а в глазах застыло признание, такое болезненно искреннее, такое кричащее. Флинт почувствовал, как пересыхают губы.  
— Давай, последний заход, — Флинт быстро поднялся на ноги и протянул Уизли руку. — Скоро начнет темнеть, а в темноте сейчас лучше не летать.  
Уизли крепко сжал его ладонь и позволил вздернуть себя на ноги.  
***  
Флинт с трудом осознал, что рука, теребящая его за плечо, вполне реальна, а не просто часть сна.  
— Эй, Флинт, — голос тоже стал четче.  
Флинт разлепил глаза и повернулся. В комнате было темно — поэтому он смог разглядеть только силуэт Уизли.  
— Надеюсь, на дом напали Пожиратели или начался пожар.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Если нет, то какого черта ты будишь меня среди ночи?  
— У тебя есть зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений?  
Флинт смерил его пристальным взглядом. Лицо в темноте было едва различимо.   
— В верхнем ящике.  
И снова отвернулся, прислушиваясь, как Уизли едва слышно щелкает кнопкой светильника и выдвигает ящик. Потом почему-то воцарилась тишина. Флинт невольно напрягся. Эта тишина мешала снова заснуть. Почему-то не последовало секундного шебуршания или звяканья бутылочек с зельем, звука задвигаемого ящика, еще одного щелчка светильника. Затем шагов и тихого скрипа половиц в коридоре. Флинт выдохнул, поворачиваясь:  
— Ты что, не можешь отличить?.. — он замолчал на полуслове.  
Уизли сжимал в руке флакон с воспоминаниями Руквуда. Флинт напряженно застыл. Выражение лица Уизли было, как у ребенка, которому сначала сказали, что его сова улетела в теплые края, а потом подарили на день рождения ее чучело.  
— Пьюси отдал перед тем, как уйти, — объяснил Флинт.  
Уизли закрыл глаза на мгновение, словно переводя дыхание, молча развернулся и вышел. Флинт обессиленно упал обратно на подушку, вслушиваясь в его быстрые шаги на лестнице. Сон пропал. Мерлин, нужно было самому достать это чертово зелье. Или спрятать воспоминания. Или сразу сказать о них Уизли. Хлопнула входная дверь. Флинт вздохнул и поднялся, нащупывая ногой джинсы.  
Уизли нашелся на крыльце. Пялился на дом напротив. Флинт неловко остановился рядом с ним и присмотрелся. Лицо было каким-то убитым, а частые веснушки, вместо того чтобы сделать его забавным, только еще больше придавали ему подавленный и опустошенный вид. Флинту вдруг пришло в голову, что, чтобы схематично изобразить на бумаге грустного человечка, можно нарисовать ему рот выгнутой кверху дугой, или «опущенные» глаза, или текущие слезы, а чтобы нарисовать грустного Уизли, достаточно истыкать лицо оранжевыми точками. И это будет в сто раз пронзительней, чем все заунывные песни Селестины Уорлок вместе взятые.  
Флинт коснулся его. Уизли тут же повел плечом, избавляясь от прикосновения.  
— Я не смотрел, — сказал Флинт.  
— Я знаю, — Уизли пожал плечами. — Почему ты не сказал?  
— Не хотел напоминать.  
— А почему не посмотрел?  
В этот момент Флинт был очень рад тому, что Уизли пялится куда-то перед собой, на огонек светильника, мерцающий в окне дома напротив.  
— Я не представляю, что там. Совсем.  
— Ты боишься? — удивленно спросил Уизли. Он даже брови вскинул.  
— А ты, Уизли? — Флинт смотрел на него не отрываясь. С каждой секундой лицо Уизли становилось все более отрешенным. Флинт проследил его взгляд: ему показалось, что занавеска в доме напротив шевельнулась.  
Уизли так и не ответил.   
***  
— Плохие новости, — сказал Дженкинс и положил перед Флинтом какой-то листок. Прямо поверх бумаг, которые он заполнял.  
Флинт дрожащей от ужаса рукой приподнял его и нервно выдохнул. Чернила на как минимум трех свежезаполненных документах оказались теперь безнадежно смазанными.  
— Конечно, плохие, твою мать! — возмутился он. — Я заполняю эти чертовы аргентинские бумаги с самого утра, — Флинт перевел требовательный взгляд на Дженкинса в ожидании объяснений.  
— Забудь об Аргентине. Читай.  
Флинт перевел недовольный взгляд на листок Дженкинса. Текст начинался со слов «Срочный указ Министра магии Пия Тикнесса».  
— Мы теперь часть отдела правопорядка, — сообщил Дженкинс.  
— Но… — Флинт быстро дочитывал оставшиеся строчки. — Они вообще в своем уме?  
Внизу стояла подпись министра и Кровавой Мэри, дата субботняя. Значит, Уизли был не в курсе всего этого.  
— И как же международное сотрудничество? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
— Ты серьезно? — Дженкинс забрал у него листок и направился дальше по проходу, в сторону кабинета нового мистера Крауча.  
На обед Уизли опоздал. Плюхнулся за столик Флинта и завис, молча пялясь куда-то Флинту за плечо.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Флинт, переводя взгляд на содержимое его тарелки.  
Горох, морковь, кусок рыбы — почти все, что он терпеть не мог. Судя по всему, Уизли не особо следил за тем, что накладывал.  
— Я только что отправил в «Пророк» макет завтрашней статьи на передовицу. О том, что магглорожденные воруют магию у чистокровных волшебников. И уже получил от них подтверждение.  
Флинт кашлянул.  
— А у меня новая должность. Я теперь клерк в свежеучрежденном комитете по делам магглорожденных. Чья новость круче?  
У Уизли отпала челюсть.  
— Но когда…  
— Приказ был подписан в субботу. Знаешь, кто будет его главой? Жаба.  
— То есть…  
Его слова потонули страшном грохоте, не прекращавшемся несколько минут. Кто-то вжался в спинки стульев, кто-то повскакивал с мест. Флинту показалось, что рушится потолок министерства. И что все они сейчас схлопнутся к чертовой матери. Но постепенно всё стихло. Они с Уизли поспешно выбежали из опустевшей столовой вслед за остальными волшебниками. Толпа остановился в районе атриума. Что-то было неуловимо не так, но Флинт пока не мог понять что. В воздухе витал запах пыли. Они растолкали стоящих впереди магов и пробрались поближе.  
Флинт пораженно понял, что весь пол завален обломками фонтана. На мгновение ему показалось, что здесь произошла заварушка, как тогда, в отделе тайн, пару лет назад, но потом он увидел снующих туда-сюда гоблинов с чертежами. Со всех сторон раздавался приглушенный удивленный гомон клерков.  
— Интересно, что они решили установить на этом месте?  
— Не знаю. Статую Лорда? — откликнулся Уизли.  
Флинт вздрогнул и быстро обернулся к нему. Уизли был бледен как смерть, то ли от злости, то ли от страха.  
— Ты поосторожней, — Флинт огляделся. Кажется, никто не обратил внимания на его слова.  
Уизли сжал губы.  
Аккуратно перешагивая розовыми туфельками куски мрамора, к собравшимся магам вышла Амбридж. Развела руки в гостеприимном жесте и дружелюбно улыбнулась. Откашлялась, дожидаясь, когда воцарится тишина.  
— Прошу вас не беспокоиться! — сказала она. — Всего лишь небольшие перестановки. В ближайшее время мы установим новый фонтан, который будет лучше и точнее отображать суть магического сообщества, — Жаба еще раз улыбнулась и сложила руки под грудью: — Можете расходиться по своим рабочим местам.  
Она развернулась и тем же путем отправилась в свой кабинет. Клерки медленно поползли в сторону лифтов.  
В гигантском зале отдела международного сотрудничества было шесть рядов столов. И теперь три правых ряда стали относиться к комитету по делам магглорожденных, а три левых — остались в «старом» отделе. Флинт находил такой способ подбора персонала несколько идиотским и даже в чем-то смешным (если бы, черт возьми, его стол не стоял в правой части зала!). Он таскал документы в архив вместе со всеми остальными «переведенными» сотрудниками, не законченные, дописанные до точки, и понимал, что никак не может дождаться конца дня: хотелось обсудить произошедшее с Уизли наедине. Казалось, если они начнут говорить, то будут продолжать до позднего вечера. Он уже привык, что они с Уизли всегда уходят из министерства последними. Его рабочий день заканчивался в шесть, Уизли почти всегда приходилось задерживаться минимум до семи-восьми. Но тот день длился особенно долго.  
Они бы, наверное, так и стояли молча за стенами общественного туалета, если бы Дженкинс не предложил прогуляться до Косого переулка.  
— У меня такое чувство, что я вышел из тюрьмы, — сказал Дженкинс, когда они втроем аппарировали к Гринготтсу. — В какую сторону? — спросил он.  
Волшебный банк как раз делил переулок на две примерно равные части. Уизли пожал плечами и медленно побрел направо.  
— Сто лет здесь не был, — сказал Флинт.  
— Не уверен, что тут осталось хоть что-то, кроме банка, — тут же откликнулся Дженкинс.  
— Если так будет продолжаться, министерство тоже скоро опустеет.  
— О, я бы не был так оптимистичен, — хмыкнул Дженкинс.  
— О чем это ты? — спросил Уизли.  
— Бежать надо было раньше. До всего этого.  
Слова прозвучали как-то обреченно, и после них повисла долгая напряженная пауза.   
— Вообще, по всему выходит, зря ты тогда не послушал родителей, — Флинт наконец нарушил тишину. — Наверное, уж лучше «Зонко», чем это дерьмо. Министерство не принесло тебе ничего хорошего.  
— «Зонко» тоже вряд ли принесло бы мне что-то, кроме дебильных приколов и насмешек школьников. Вы только посмотрите! — он взмахнул руками. — Бывший гриффиндорский префект и староста школы продает навозные бомбы и кружки, кусающие за нос.  
Дженкинс фыркнул.  
— В министерстве было терпимо хотя бы сначала. Первые полтора года, — почему-то уже тише добавил Уизли.  
— Что, невольно начинаешь видеть плюсы Крауча и Фаджа? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
Уизли смерил его непонятным взглядом. Дженкинс покачал головой и хлопнул Флинта по плечу.  
— По-моему, он не про Фаджа, Флинт.  
Флинт озадаченно нахмурил брови. Дженкинс закатил глаза и, кажется, пробормотал что-то вроде: «Поверить не могу».   
Уизли вдруг резко остановился, лицо его в миг посерьезнело. Флинт проследил его взгляд.  
— Все еще не закрыли магазин, — немного удивленно сказал он.  
Вычурное здание — единственное яркое пятно среди серости и запустения переулка — пестрело кучей вульгарных плакатов и разноцветных игрушек. В окнах призывно горел свет.   
— Мы для этого здесь? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Нет.  
— Можем войти внутрь, если хочешь, — предложил Дженкинс.  
Уизли помотал головой.  
— Давайте просто пойдем дальше, — он быстро зашагал вперед, демонстративно не оглядываясь ни на своих спутников, ни на магазин вредилок.  
***  
Работа комиссии по делам магглорожденных напрямую зависела от отчетов, предоставляемых отделом внутренней безопасности, который каждый день проводил «беседы» с сотрудниками. Сотрудники комиссии прошли такие собеседования одними из первых: в общем-то, для Флинта все повернулось просто отлично. Маг, сидевший напротив него, пробежал глазами его личное дело, кивнул сам себе и сказал, что с ним никаких проблем нет. Зато парочке ребят из «правой половины зала» повезло меньше. Магглорожденных в этот отдел отродясь не брали, зато двух полукровок, в том числе и Дженкинса, поставили на строгий учет.  
Очередь Уизли выпала на двадцать второе августа. Флинт встретил его на втором этаже, рядом с дверью в кабинет, где проходили собеседования.  
— У меня тут дела, — Флинт продемонстрировал ему пухлую пачку документов.  
Уизли бросил на него быстрый взгляд и кивнул. Не говорить же ему, что Флинт еще неделю назад выяснил, когда точно Уизли нужно будет идти в отдел безопасности. А документы можно было занести и завтра, но Флинт специально остался вчера допоздна, чтобы все успеть.  
— А я-то думал, прошлый день рождения не удался, — сказал Уизли. Он был очень бледен, но, кажется, держал себя в руках.  
— Не волнуйся. Ты же чистокровный, — осторожно заметил Флинт.  
Уизли кисло улыбнулся. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы Флинт понял, о чем тот сейчас думает. Мало кто насолил новому правительству больше, чем семейство Уизли. Разве что Гарри Поттер.  
Дверь кабинета чуть приоткрылась, приглашая войти. Уизли глубоко вздохнул, кажется, бледнея еще больше. Флинт на мгновение поймал его за плечо. Он хотел выдать что-нибудь дежурное, вроде «удачи» или «не волнуйся», но вырвалось почему-то другое.  
— Я буду здесь.  
Уизли неуверенно кивнул.  
— Лучше иди, — он бросил на Флинта растерянный взгляд: — Я пришлю тебе журавлика, — пообещал он и зашел внутрь.  
Флинт ждал около получаса — до тех пор, пока Амбридж не заметила его и не отправила назад на пятый этаж писать поганые лицемерные отчеты про магглорожденных и их палочки. Через час Уизли так ничего и не прислал, и Флинт сам написал ему записку с большим знаком вопроса. Через пятнадцать минут журавлик вернулся: под знаком вопроса было выведено крошечное «ОК». Флинт подумал, что, наверное, и вовсе не стоило приходить на второй этаж. Уизли, должно быть, все не так понял и теперь считает его паникером. Или во время допроса ему отрезали пальцы, и он не может писать длинные предложения.  
Вечером Уизли прислал ему записку о том, что Тикнесс нагрузил его работой, и он вернется поздно. Это «поздно» растянулось для него на неопределенный срок, потому что в следующий раз Флинт увидел его только ближе к одиннадцати, когда проснулся от звука крадущихся шагов. Он быстро включил ночник. Уизли вздрогнул от резкого движения и замер в метре от кровати.  
— Ты решил задушить меня во сне? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
Уизли перевел на него растерянный взгляд.  
— Я… Зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. Не хотел тебя будить.  
Флинт потер глаза.  
— У меня закончилось. На кухне, возможно, есть пара бутылочек.  
Уизли напрягся и отвел глаза, нервно облизал губы, затем щелкнул выключателем светильника, погружая комнату в темноту.  
— Я просто проверю, ладно? Спи, я не хотел тебе м…  
Сонливость как рукой сняло. Флинт сел на кровати.  
— Можешь удостовериться, здесь ничего нет. — Флинт отодвинул верхний ящик тумбочки и посветил туда палочкой. На дне валялась пара старых квиддичных обозрений. Рот Уизли дернулся. — Но ты ведь и не зелье ищешь, — констатировал он.  
Их глаза встретились. Флинт поднялся.  
— Акцио воспоминания Руквуда! — произнес он, и из противоположного конца комнаты к нему в руку влетел пузырек.  
— Да, ты прав, — выражение лица Уизли едва угадывалось. — Я пришел за этим.  
— Зачем они тебе? — Флинт вздохнул. Он не злился. И меньше всего хотел, чтобы их разговор перерос в ссору.  
— Я хочу их забрать, — кажется, Уизли изо всех сил пытался контролировать голос. — Эти воспоминания обо мне. Я имею право их забрать.  
Флинт почувствовал укол обиды.  
— Я бы не стал их смотреть.   
— Я знаю, просто…  
— Почему-то это тебя нисколько не волновало, когда они хранились у Пьюси, — уязвленно сказал он.  
— Да потому что ты не Пьюси! — вдруг вспылил он. Флинт подумал, что ударь он его по лицу, было бы и то не так плохо. — Флинт, ты что, не понимаешь? Потому что это ТЫ! Ты, черт возьми! Потому что, черт подери, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя хранились воспоминания о том, как это ублюдок… — он вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове и попытался вырвать флакон, который Флинт держал в руке.  
Флинт не отпускал. Движения Уизли становились все более отчаянными, словно он пытался вырвать у Флинта из рук навозную бомбу, которая вот-вот взорвется, или словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
— Успокойся, Уизли.  
— Отдай пузырек! — тот вцепился в него и второй рукой, пытаясь разжать пальцы.  
Флинт не отпускал, но и бороться с ним не хотел. Уизли был не самым сильным противником, когда дело доходило до рукопашного боя. Флинт чувствовал, как того начинает трясти, то ли от злости, то ли от подступающей истерики. Нужно было как-то высвободить руку и перехватить его. Флинт размышлял, что неплохо было бы ухватить его за запястья и вжать спиной в стену или в матрас, чтобы он успокоился. Но в этот момент Уизли, кажется, собрал последние силы и вместо того, чтобы разжимать кулак Флинта, сдавил его что есть мочи. Раздался хруст стекла, и ладонь Флинта обожгло болью. Уизли испуганно отпрянул.  
— Прости, — немного ошарашенно выдавил он. Осторожно коснулся руки Флинта. Он готов был поклясться, что Уизли погладил его костяшки. — Дай я…  
Перед глазами вдруг все померкло, и Флинт почувствовал, что падает. Но полет продолжался недолго. Через мгновение он оказался посреди кабинета Руквуда. За полтора года он почти уже и забыл, как ублюдок выглядел. Темная сухая фигура, мрачный, всегда словно насмехающийся взгляд.  
Руквуд находился чуть в стороне, у книжных полок. А рядом с его письменным столом стоял Уизли и говорил. С папкой, прижатой к груди, поблескивая стеклами своих глупых круглых очков, он говорил уважительно и складно — немного тоном школьного зазнайки. Мерлин, как напыщенно он выглядел. А Руквуд, буравивший его пристальным взглядом, походил на коршуна, готовящегося к броску. В его взгляде не было прежнего раздражения, скорее удивление, интерес и какое-то осязаемое, всеобъемлющее презрение и брезгливость.  
— …таким образом, по этим меткам можно будет определить, на какой странице…  
— Можно мне вашу палочку? — обыденным тоном прервал его Руквуд.  
Уизли удивленно осекся и бросил на Руквуда недоумевающий взгляд. Искусственное солнце, светившее в окно кабинета, отбрасывало блики на очки Уизли, так что его глаза с трудом можно было разглядеть. Руквуд сделал к нему шаг и просительно вытянул руку.  
— Но зачем, сэр? — спросил Уизли, все же доставая из кармана волшебную палочку.  
— Ничего, продолжайте, — пожал плечами Руквуд.   
Уизли снова заговорил, но Флинт почти не разбирал его слов, только тон. Наверное, в этот момент Руквуд даже не пытался его слушать, он крутил в пальцах его палочку, как будто кусок дерева представлял для него какой-то реальный интерес.  
— Вы не могли бы повернуться лицом к столу? — снова как ни в чем не бывало прервал его Руквуд.  
На лице Уизли было написано замешательство. У Флинта сдавило горло, он машинально шагнул вперед: коснуться бестолкового Уизли, заставить его уйти — послать к черту злобного ублюдка и уйти. Но рука ожидаемо прошла сквозь него. Ничего изменить уже было нельзя. Он смотрел на растерянное лицо Уизли, бледное, с уставшими глазами, совсем юное — Мерлин, ему тогда было всего лишь девятнадцать лет — и думал о том, каким несчастным и опустошенным оно станет всего через несколько часов, когда Флинт столкнется с Уизли на пороге своего дома.   
Уизли из воспоминания медленно, неловко повернулся к Руквуду спиной. Флинт выдохнул.  
— Вы можете продолжать, мистер Уизли, — голос Руквуда звучал словно бы удивленно, как будто он не мог взять в толк, почему Уизли то и дело замолкает.  
— Моя система, — он запнулся, — позволит быстрее ориентироваться в отчетной документации и…  
— Вы не могли бы нагнуться? — попросил Руквуд.  
Кончики пальцев Уизли нервно коснулись стола.  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю, сэр.  
Руквуд подошел к нему почти вплотную.  
— Нагнитесь, — невозмутимо повторил он.  
— Сэр, я не… — Уизли начал поворачиваться, и в этот момент рука Руквуда схватила его за шею сзади, грубо перегибая через край стола.  
Флинт дернулся вперед, в очередной раз забыв, что он здесь всего лишь молчаливый наблюдатель.   
— Ступефай! — вполголоса произнес Руквуд.  
Уизли застыл в дурацкой позе. Флинт перевел взгляд на застывшее лицо: глаза широко распахнуты, из носа капает кровь, а из чуть приоткрытого рта стекает ниточка слюны.  
— Уизли, — Флинт тяжело сглотнул. Его так приковало к себе ошарашенное безжизненное выражение, что он не сразу понял, что Руквуд снял заклятие с нижней части лица.  
Он услышал загнанный испуганный выдох.  
— Можете продолжать, мистер Уизли, — заметил Руквуд, ловким движением руки задирая полы его мантии. — Как я смогу принять к сведению вашу идею, если вы не расскажете ее до конца?  
— Зачем вы это делаете? — задушенно спросил Уизли. Заклинание сдавливало ему грудь и мешало нормально говорить и дышать.  
— Бросьте, не притворяйтесь, у предателей крови, вроде вас, не может быть никакой гордости. Почему вы замолчали?  
— Отпустите меня, — голос Уизли походил на хриплый шепот. — Пожалуйста, — еще тише.  
— Вы как тупые тявкающие шавки. Если не ставить вас на место время от времени, начинаете наглеть.  
Руквуд произнес какое-то заклинание, и штаны Уизли вместе с трусами упали к его щиколоткам, обнажая бледный зад. Дыхание его прерывалось, с кожи рук, лица начали медленно стекать маскировочные чары. Руквуд хмыкнул.  
— Как омерзительно.  
Руквуд достал из кармана палочку Уизли и ловко поддел ей полу рубашки, закрывавшей часть ягодиц. Он почти коснулся рукой веснушчатой кожи, но вдруг гадливо отдернул пальцы. Достал носовой платок, встряхнул его и приложил к ягодице, касаясь ее через ткань, оттянул в сторону. Из глаз Уизли лились беспомощные слезы, губы и подбородок были влажными от слюны — заклинание частичной разморозки не давало как следует сглатывать. Он выдавил что-то похожее на «умоляю». Флинт поднес ладонь к его покрасневшему лицу, пальцы прошли сквозь кожу.  
— Мерлин, — тихо пробормотал Флинт. Когда же проснется его чертова магия.  
Руквуд приставил кончик волшебной палочки Уизли к его анусу и стал медленно толкать внутрь. Уизли отчаянно заскулил.  
— Вот цена всем твоим идеям и проектам и твоей грязной второсортной магии, — он просунул палочку почти до половины. — Впредь знай свое место, поганый предатель кро…  
В этот момент комната взорвалась чернотой, и Флинта с силой выбросило в реальность. Он судорожно глотнул воздуха, как будто только что вынырнул из-под воды. На него вдруг нахлынули его собственные ощущения: сумрак комнаты, боль в пораненной руке, звук своего дыхания и изредка — тихих прерывистых вздохов Уизли. Упал он ничком, но сейчас понял, что сидит на ковре прислоненный спиной к кровати, а Уизли сосредоточенно вытягивает волшебной палочкой осколки у него из раны на ладони. Он низко склонил голову, так что Флинт мог видеть только рыжую макушку. Он опустил взгляд к его рукам, веснушек в темноте было не разглядеть. Уизли ощупал пальцами края пореза, Флинт дернулся от боли.  
— Эпискеи, — ломко сказал Уизли и, чуть поколебавшись, выпустил его ладонь.  
Флинт не знал, как начать. Сказать, что Руквуд — злобный ублюдок, не имевший права причинять ему боль. Что в его словах об Уизли нет ни крупицы правды. Или, может, спросить, почему он тогда соврал насчет того, что с ним случилось. Хотя, Мерлин свидетель, Уизли наверняка понимал первое, а Флинт знал ответ на второе. Его не стесняло молчание, оно даже приносило иллюзию передышки, спокойствия, как отсрочка перед шагом в пропасть, который он совершит, если заговорит. Он и за вылеченную руку не поблагодарил.  
— Если хочешь, я уйду, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли равнодушно пожал плечами. Сам он, очевидно, тоже уходить не собирался.  
Флинт осознал, насколько в комнате тихо. Создавалось впечатление, что Уизли вовсе перестал дышать. Он сидел напротив — настолько близко, что их колени почти соприкасались — с опущенной головой, в темноте Флинт видел только нос и силуэт губ. Уизли медленно поднял руку и осторожно прижал тыльную сторону ладони к носу. Флинт перевел взгляд на другую его руку, покоившуюся на коленях, — пальцы мелко подрагивали.  
Флинт вздохнул и ободряюще сжал его бедро. То есть он хотел бы, чтобы жест вышел ободряющим, — на самом деле, все это казалось Флинту ужасно неловким. Он осторожно гладил его ногу рядом с костлявым коленом, готовый, что в любой момент его могут оттолкнуть.  
До этого неподвижный и молчаливый как истукан, Уизли вдруг сжал свободной рукой плечо Флинта и подался вперед. Ощущение его ребер под пальцами было приятным и привычным. Флинт лихорадочно вспоминал все разы, когда обнимал его. Тогда, в магазине мебели, когда он прижимал Уизли к себе в неуклюжем подобии объятия, а тот держал руки по швам, как оловянный солдатик. В тот день полтора года назад, когда он нашел раздавленного, задыхающегося от унижения Уизли у себя на крыльце. Или на Рождество в прошлом году, когда Флинт рассказал ему про смерть матери. В памяти вдруг всплыло еще одно, самое первое: когда на Кубке квиддича они жались друг к другу за валуном. Сейчас Уизли чуть заметно дрожал и все еще не отнимал руки от лица. Флинт не знал, плачет он или его просто трясет от одной мысли, что Флинт увидел его позор.   
Флинт перехватил его поудобней. Висок Уизли был прямо на уровне его губ — чуть правее, и он бы коснулся губами рыжих волос. Одной рукой Флинт гладил Уизли вдоль позвоночника, а вторая замерла на пояснице.   
— Жаль, я не увидел, как его расплющивает о стену, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли шевельнулся, чуть повернул голову, и Флинт почувствовал прикосновение к щеке, неловкое, осторожное, немного влажное. Кожи коснулся кончик носа, а затем обожгло рваным вздохом. Флинт прижал ладонь к его шее сзади, прямо под кромкой волос.  
— Уизли, — неловко заговорил он. — Мне жаль, что я не пришел туда раньше. Если бы я мог что-то…  
Уизли судорожно выдохнул, и Флинт так и не закончил предложение. Какое-то время они сидели в молчании.  
Противный вязаный свитер, который Уизли натянул поверх рубашки, неприятно колол ладони, и Флинт в очередной раз переместил руку, от лопаток к пояснице.  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил Флинт.  
— Он сказал, что не будет спускать с меня глаз. Если надо, обыщет дом или применит легилименцию.  
Флинт на пару мгновений отнял ладонь от спины Уизли, чертов кусачий свитер выводил его из себя.  
— Если он применит легилименцию, — осторожно начал Флинт, снова касаясь острых лопаток, — ты же понимаешь…  
— Возможно, забираться так далеко в воспоминания он не станет. Зато, если бы он нашел этот пузырек и понял, что это я почти угробил Руквуда, мне конец.  
— Думаешь, Руквуд был Пожирателем? Ублюдком — да, но вряд ли у него тогда были какие-то дела с Лордом. Сомневаюсь, что сейчас кому-то есть дело до расплющенного о стену овоща, — конец фразы он проговорил чуть быстрее и невольно снова переместил руку. Если бы свитер был связан из жгучей крапивы, Уизли было бы и то проще обнимать. — Мерлин, как ты терпишь? Кожа еще волдырями не покрылась? — не выдержал он.  
Уизли на миг отстранился, словно не мог взять в толк, о чем говорит Флинт. Потом едва слышно усмехнулся.  
— Думаю, Фред и Джордж заколдовали его, чтобы мне насолить. Изнутри я смягчил его чарами, а снаружи не стал.  
— Почему не стал?  
— А зачем?  
— До него невозможно дотронуться.  
— Не то чтобы кто-то рвался прикасаться ко мне.  
— Только стая твоих поклонниц.  
— Их было всего трое, — тон Уизли стал спокойным, он почти вжался носом Флинту в ключицу.  
— Четверо, — машинально поправил Флинт, прибавив и Асторию тоже.  
— Разве что ты и себя посчитал, — он встретился с Флинтом глазами.  
В голосе слышалась насмешка, и Флинт собирался было придумать какой-нибудь колкий ответ, но в следующую секунду почувствовал, как ладонь Уизли касается его руки.  
Флинт был уверен, что Уизли просто оттолкнет его и уйдет, положив конец тому, что сейчас происходит. Но вместо этого он вдруг ощутил, как по пальцам скользит ткань, а ладонь прижимается к чужой горячей коже под рубашкой. Флинт замер.  
— Так лучше? — серьезно спросил Уизли. Флинту показалось, он заметил, как дернулся у него кадык.  
Флинт неловко пошевелил рукой, неуверенно скользя пальцами по гладкой спине. Ему случалось обнимать Пьюси, или Монтегю, или Блетчли, но он никогда не забирался им под одежду, чтобы отвязаться от колючего свитера, и в животе ничего не сжималось от ощущения нежности их кожи, а перед глазами не стояли воображаемые крошечные веснушки между лопаток, к которым хотелось прижаться губами. Рука Флинта остановилась на худых ребрах. По телу Уизли прошла дрожь.  
— Я боюсь щекотки, — сказал он.  
Флинт переместил ладонь ниже, к пояснице. Он очень надеялся, что его неуклюжие осторожные движения не похожи на ласку.  
— Забудь про Руквуда, — Флинт перевел тему. — Теперь у нас проблемы похуже него. Сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь придет в себя, а единственный человек, которого он может заинтересовать, — это….  
— Его брат, — закончил Уизли.  
— Да.  
— Его брат вел мой допрос.  
Плечи Флинта окаменели.  
— Ты шутишь? — выдавил он.  
— Он теперь в комитете по внутренней безопасности.  
— Почему ты не сказал сразу?  
Уизли повел плечом.  
— Не будем об этом.  
— Почему? — Флинт невольно напрягся.  
Уизли аккуратно высвободился из объятий и сел рядом, прислонившись спиной к краю кровати. Флинт ощутил острый укол сожаления. Рукой, раньше гладившей бархатистую кожу, он неловко вцепился себе в ногу.  
— Это и правда не самая большая наша проблема, — сказал Уизли. — Мы в очень плохом положении, Флинт.  
— О чем ты?  
— Мы совсем одни. Ни на чьей стороне. Против Лорда, но и не с Орденом, — он вздохнул. — Нужно было уходить раньше. Пока еще был шанс.  
— Мы можем уйти сейчас. Просто не появиться завтра на работе.  
— Ты можешь. Мне Руквуд ясно дал понять, что назад дороги нет.  
Флинт вспомнил оскорбительно броский магазин вредилок в Косом переулке, и рыжего нелепого отца Уизли, с которым он порой сталкивался в лифте, и младшую сестру, которая наверняка поедет в Хогвартс.  
— Я не уйду, — сказал Флинт. — Так не будет продолжаться вечно. Мы выкарабкаемся.  
Уизли пошевелился, наклонил голову, словно украдкой рассматривая Флинта. На его лице застыло растерянное выражение. Перевел взгляд на часы со светящимися стрелками, которые стояли на прикроватной тумбочке. Было уже почти двенадцать.  
— Сегодня мой день рождения, — наконец ровным, будто немного удивленным голосом произнес он.  
— Кого зовем на вечеринку? — спросил Флинт.  
Уизли не ответил. Он немного приблизился к Флинту, так что их лица оказались друг напротив друга. Уизли выглядел серьезным и почему-то колеблющимся. Он подался вперед и осторожно коснулся губами щеки Флинта, замер в миллиметре от его кожи и поцеловал еще раз, уже ближе к губам. Флинт застыл, не зная, как реагировать. Даже не зная, что это было. Наверное, стало бы легче, если бы Уизли что-нибудь сказал. Хоть что-нибудь. Любую глупость. А не просто неловко касался его лица своими сухими твердыми губами, заставляя внутренности Флинта болезненно сжиматься. Последний поцелуй пришелся в уголок губ. Флинт чуть повернул голову, так что в какой-то момент они почти столкнулись ртами. Уизли вовремя затормозил. Свет фонаря из окна немного осветил его лицо, и Флинту показалось, в его глазах сквозила неуверенность, почти страх. Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, пока Уизли вдруг не отвернулся. Затем молча встал и вышел из комнаты.


	10. Глава десятая, в которой Маркус Флинт и Перси Уизли становятся конспираторами

Спустя пару дней после шумихи, устроенной в министерстве Гарри Поттером и младшим братом Уизли, тот получил письмо от студентки Бобатона Кристи Рено, которая проводила каникулы на Лазурном берегу вместе с отцом, зарабатывающим на жизнь книгами по истории гоблинов. Она благодарила Перси за подаренный флакончик красных чернил чернилоплюйки. Говорила, что пробовала ими писать, но поняла, что они слишком жидкие и без чар могут сохнуть целую вечность. Также она жаловалась, что подцепила лобковых вшей от парня из соседней виллы и ей пришлось тайно покупать лечебную мазь, чтобы от них избавиться. Отец не в курсе.  
— Как думаешь, к педофилам и малолетним шлюхам Лорд относится лучше, чем к предателям крови и сторонникам Ордена? — поинтересовался Флинт. — Мне правда интересно.  
— Я дарил ей синие чернила, — Уизли проигнорировал вопрос. Он сел за кухонный стол, напряженно пробегая строчки глазами.  
— Конечно, умник. Держу пари, лобковых вшей у нее тоже не было. Как и виллы на Лазурном берегу. А под папашей она подразумевает твоего брата.  
— Если бы она хотела скрыть это, она бы обозвала чернила кокосовым маслом или еще как-нибудь, а не просто сменила цвет. Она хотела, чтобы я обратил на это внимание!  
— Английский у нее не родной, — пожал плечами Флинт.  
— Она написала что-то чернилами. Поверх письма, — подытожил Уизли. — Я уверен.  
— И как ты собираешься это проверить?  
— Нужен настой заунывника. Так говорил болгарский посол.  
— Что это вообще за хрень? — Флинт нахмурился.  
Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Никогда раньше не видел его в рецептах зелий, — и логично предположил: — Но мы можем купить его или заказать.  
— Да, — кивнул Флинт. — Вот только весь Косой переулок закрыт. Нам придется идти в Лютный. А там продавцы обязательно спросят, зачем тебе такой редкий ингредиент. Если вообще не прикончат раньше, перепутав тебя с одним из твоих братьев.  
— Не обязательно идти мне самому, — возразил Уизли. — К тебе они будут более расположены.  
— Нам все равно нужно зелье.  
Уизли задумчиво повертел письмо Флер в руках. Потом вдруг замер.  
— Кажется, Пьюси оставил парочку книг в комнате, — сказал он.   
Флинт вопросительно вскинул брови.   
— Лобковые вши, — напомнил Уизли и торжественно улыбнулся.  
***  
Уизли наклонил бутылочку с настоем заунывника над письмом, и, стоило крошечной желтоватой капле коснуться пергамента, исписанного аккуратным почерком, поверх текста вдруг начали проявляться крупные синие буквы. Флинт затаил дыхание. Уизли торжествовал.  
— Мне жаль, Флинт, что так вышло с Мартой, — сказал Уизли.   
Но сожаления в его голосе не чувствовалось. Он был слишком обрадован синими буквами, проявившимися на бумаге, чтобы всерьез задумываться об испорченной репутации Флинта.  
В лавке зелий они заказали не только заунывник, но и пару других ингредиентов, необходимых для приготовления зелья, — чтобы не вызвать подозрений. И продавец выбрал просто прекрасное место и время, чтобы доставить заказ. В день рождения Флинта, на его рабочее место. Сверток с весьма недвусмысленной надписью «Набор для отвара против лобковых вшей» упал прямо Марте в руки.  
Не то чтобы Флинта это сильно расстроило. Марта давно уже перестала его интересовать даже как партнер на одну ночь после пьяной вечеринки. Не сказать чтобы она совсем исчезла из его фантазий. Но все чаще ее черные длинные волосы становились короткими и рыжими, на лице и изящной шее появлялись крошечные частые веснушки, а округлая грудь и женственные бедра, как по волшебству, уменьшались в размерах.  
«ТЕБЕ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ?» — значилось на листе бумаги.  
Уизли растерянно смотрел на надпись.  
— Не знаешь, что ответить? — спросил Флинт.  
— А что бы ответил ты?  
— Мне не нужна помощь от Ордена, — Флинт пожал плечами. — Я не хочу становиться в их ряды.  
— Но я думал, ты против Лорда.  
— Я не собираюсь выбирать никого из них. Не хочу потом оказаться в эпицентре взрыва, если выиграет не та сторона.  
— Но как, Флинт? Это же не квиддич. Нельзя просто не пойти на матч. Ты либо играешь сам, либо болеешь за своих с трибун.  
— Пока мне это удается, — пожал плечами Флинт.  
Уизли пошевелил губами, но он так ничего и не произнес. Флинт подумал, что, в общем-то, понимает причину его задумчивости, но обсуждать это ему не хотелось. По правде, это было даже хуже, чем обсуждать увиденное в зеркале случайных предсказаний. Они с Уизли зависли в странном вакууме, окончательно запутавшись в сложившейся ситуации и своей роли в ней. Они постоянно балансировали на грани между почти болезненной откровенностью и игнорированием очевидных вещей. Поэтому Уизли так и не спросил прямо, что будет, если он выберет сторону, а Флинт нет.  
Вечером Флинт допоздна просидел на диване в темной гостиной, слушая старый матч в записи. Он был уверен, что Уизли уже давно лег спать, но около десяти тот спустился и сел рядом с ним. Пару минут они просто сидели. Матч был хороший, в общем-то, увлекательный даже в повторе, но Флинт не слышал ни слова. Он вспоминал вечер в день рождения Уизли, когда тот неловко и сухо целовал его лицо, и думал, значит это что-нибудь или это был просто неуклюжий (как раз в духе Уизли) жест привязанности.  
— Помнишь, ты сказал, что я не умею выбирать девушек? — кажется, Уизли задал этот вопрос уже не в первый раз, но расслышал Флинт только сейчас.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Помню.  
— Что тебе нравилось в Джиллиан? — прямо спросил Уизли.  
Флинт перевел на него удивленный взгляд. Пламя в камине мягко освещало лицо Уизли, выражения было почти не разобрать, то ли интерес, то ли вызов, то ли намек.  
— Я не могу составить список, Уизли, если ты об этом. Мне просто нравилось с ней быть.  
— Ты считал ее красивой?  
— Сначала — нет.  
— И когда все изменилось? — не унимался Уизли.  
Флинт против воли задумался. Вспомнил тот вечер, когда случайно уснул на рабочем месте и увидел во сне Уизли, сидящего на краешке его стола и медленно расстегивающего рубашку.  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?   
Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Самое время найти подружку, — кивнул Флинт.  
— Так ты ответишь?  
— А ты ответишь, которая из твоих пустила с заднего хода? Если это вообще правда, — вышло почему-то намного грубее, чем Флинту хотелось бы.  
У Уизли нервно дернулся уголок губ.  
— Это личное.  
— Или ты просто придумал это, чтобы убедить меня, что Руквуд тебя не… — Флинт осекся.  
Уизли смотрел зло.  
— Не будешь договаривать? — уточнил он.  
— Нет.  
Уизли поджал губы. Флинт остыл. Уизли выглядел задетым за живое, но не уходил.  
— Мне нравился цвет ее волос, — сказал Флинт. Уизли удивленно вскинул взгляд. — И веснушки, она была усыпана ими с ног до головы.  
Он хотел продолжить, но не стал, чтобы случайно не удариться в подробности. Не говорить Уизли, как нравилась ее угловатость, ее острые локти и резкие ключицы, ее неуклюжесть в общении. Чем больше он смотрел на Уизли, тем больше вспоминал, тем полнее становился образ, обрастая все новыми деталями — уже никак не относившимися к Джиллиан — вроде длинного острого носа и твердых тонких губ.   
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы сегодня она была рядом? — спросил Уизли.  
— Что?  
— Сегодня твой день рождения.  
— Я не вспоминал про нее уже несколько месяцев. Так что если бы ты не напомнил…  
Уизли выглядел виноватым.  
— Я не хотел. Тебе, наверное, не хватает…  
— Не хватает чего? — хмыкнул Флинт. — Рыжих волос или веснушек? — он окинул Уизли красноречивым взглядом, кажется, впервые вслух признав их сходство.  
Губы Уизли неуверенно дрогнули, почти сложившись в неловкую улыбку. С таким освещением сложно было говорить наверняка, но Флинт готов был поклясться, что он покраснел.   
Радио взорвалось аплодисментами — Виктор Крам поймал снитч.   
***  
Двенадцатого сентября они впервые решили добраться до министерства на общественном транспорте. Это, конечно, было глупо и нерационально, потому что уходила куча времени. И вставать тоже приходилось намного раньше. Но это позволяло оттянуть момент, когда они окажутся в министерстве. В приемной министра-марионетки или за столом с кипой отчетов о людях, осужденных на срок в Азкабане за кражу магии. Фарс, окружавший их, поглотивший, казалось, все министерство, разросся до таких гигантских размеров, что Флинт стал всерьез беспокоиться, что скоро начнет сходить с ума. Или, не дай Мерлин, сам поверит в эту идиотскую игру.  
Флинт всегда старался сам отнести отчеты на подпись министру. Его пугал странный покорный блеск, появившийся в глазах некоторых его коллег после так называемых «бесед» с Руквудом и ему подобными. Даже беглый взгляд на хмурое лицо Уизли приносил облегчение.  
— У тебя что-то важное? — спросила Мэри, когда Флинт вошел в приемную Тикнесса.  
— Отчеты по нечистокровным, — сказал Флинт.  
— Слишком мало, — сказала она, окинув недовольным взглядом тоненькую стопку из трех папок. — Мы просили у вас информацию по всему отделу контроля популяции магических существ еще на прошлой неделе.  
— Это и есть вся информация, — Флинт нахмурился.  
Мэри недоверчиво вскинула брови:  
— Но в предварительном отчете значилось, что у тридцати процентов сотрудников личность второго родителя вызывает сомнения.  
— Да, — кивнул Флинт. — Около пятнадцати человек оказались наполовину кентаврами, трое чистокровными вампирами, у пятерых матери русалки, а еще один гоблин сказал, что никогда не видел мать, но отец всегда уверял его, что она была первоклассной гарпией. Ты вообще представляешь себе, что такое отдел контроля популяций?  
Она поджала губы, молча взяла документы и направилась в кабинет министра. Уизли проводил ее немного удивленным взглядом.  
— Вот уж кто точно наполовину гарпия, — покачал головой Флинт.  
— Иногда я смотрю на нее, — задумчиво начал Уизли. — И думаю. Нет, человек не может быть таким. Наверное, на нее наложили Империус.  
Мэри вернулась в приемную. На лице ее застыло выражение крайнего недовольства.  
— Зайди через пару часов. Министр освободится и все подпишет. Сейчас у него важная встреча с палачом Макнейром. Нужно обсудить, что делать со сбежавшими магглорожденными, — она постучала пальцем по подбородку. — Пожалуй, пойду принесу им еще кофе.  
Флинт и Уизли проводили ее странным взглядом.  
— А потом я смотрю на нее еще раз, — вдруг продолжил Уизли, — и понимаю, что нет. Она такая и есть.  
Флинт фыркнул.  
— Я как-то спросил у нее, как ей новый начальник, — сказал Уизли.  
— А она?  
— А она ответила: «Какая разница?» Ей плевать. Она будет носить кофе и улыбаться хоть Темному Лорду.  
Уизли нужно было зайти в отдел транспорта, и они вдвоем направились к лифту, так и продолжая негромко переговариваться насчет странностей Мэри. Флинт иногда думал, что, зайди они в любой другой лифт, все могло бы сложиться по-другому. Он, конечно, не имел в виду исход войны — сложиться для них двоих. Точнее, для них троих.  
Но они зашли именно в тот самый лифт. За ними вбежал белый как мел Дженкинс, и двери захлопнулись за его спиной.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Флинт.  
— Повторное собеседование для полукровок, — он расстегнул верхние пуговицы на мантии, словно боялся задохнуться. — Меня будет допрашивать Августус Руквуд.  
Уизли нервно дернулся и машинально коснулся плеча Дженкинса.  
— Он и меня допрашивал.  
Они переглянулись.  
— Все обойдется, — осторожно сказал Флинт. — Ты же не магглорожденный.  
Дженкинс пожал на это плечами.  
— Не собираюсь проверять.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Уизли.  
— Завтра меня уже здесь не будет, — он поджал губы. — У меня никого нет в Англии. Им нечем будет меня шантажировать.  
Флинт почувствовал что-то смешанное между завистью и тревогой. Дженкинс смотрел перед собой.  
— Тебя могут начать искать, — сказал Уизли. — Как и тех сбежавших магглорожденных.  
— Пусть ищут. С меня хватит, — он наконец перевел взгляд на Уизли, потом на Флинта. Лицо было бледным, но решительным, предвкушающим долгожданное освобождение.  
Флинт уже в который раз подумал, как, наверное, ужасно ему было столько лет находиться вблизи от своего мучителя. И даже сейчас, когда опасность, казалось, была устранена, вдруг столкнуться нос к носу с его точной копией.  
— Ты так и не сказал, почему ненавидишь ирландцев, — заметил Флинт.  
Дженкинс вдруг усмехнулся, улыбка на его лице стала по-настоящему веселой и легкой, без тени привычной иронии.  
— На самом деле… — начал он, но в этот момент тренькнула открывающаяся дверь.   
Перед лифтом стоял Руквуд. Улыбка так и не успела слететь с лица Дженкинса, когда Руквуд произнес заклинание.  
Зеленый луч ударил Дженкинса в грудь, и он упал ничком под ноги им и Руквуду. Пару секунд Флинт и Уизли стояли будто парализованные, словно боясь, что Руквуд убьет их следом. Но тот спокойно наложил на лифт чары остановки и убрал палочку в карман.  
— Ничего здесь не двигайте, — сказал Руквуд. — Через минуту придут люди из отдела внутренней безопасности.  
— Вы убили его, — прошептал Уизли, медленно опускаясь на пол, чтобы пощупать пульс Дженкинса.  
Флинт посмотрел Руквуду в глаза. Внутри страх боролся с ненавистью. Впервые в жизни, он был ошеломлен до такой степени, что был близок к приступу паники.  
— Он пытался бежать. И представлял угрозу для магического сообщества.  
К лифту начали сбредаться ничего не понимающие волшебники. Марта вскрикнула и закрыла рот рукой.  
— Вы убили его посреди министерства, — выдавил Флинт. — Он мог предстать перед судом.  
— Такова наша новая политика в отношении беглецов, — сухо сообщил Руквуд. — Идите на свои рабочие места.  
Руквуд развернулся и направился к другому лифту. Тело Дженкинса забрали через пару минут.  
***  
Флинту казалось, что все это сон. Он как сомнамбула дошел до своего рабочего места и просто сидел остаток дня, чувствуя себя огромным куском желе — безвольным и неуклюжим. Иногда он пытался найти глазами Дженкинса, но взгляд натыкался лишь на его пустой стол — и тогда виски сдавливал обруч боли, а горло сжималось почти до удушья.  
Кажется, к нему подходили Марта и Джонс, но Флинт не был уверен. Он очнулся только поздно вечером, когда его плеча осторожно коснулась ладонь Уизли. Их окружал сумрак, единственным источником света была настольная лампа на письменном столе. Над пятью или шестью столами в левой половине зала сгустились тучи и, кажется, начал накрапывать мелкий дождик. Уизли достал палочку, чтобы произнести чары погоды, но Флинт остановил его.  
Они молча направились к лифтам. Флинт вдруг понял, почему Уизли бросает на него осторожные взгляды, почему то и дело касается его локтя или плеча.  
— Мало кто знает, — заметил Уизли, — но тут есть и лестница. Чтобы спуститься по ней в атриум уйдет минут двадцать, но если хочешь…  
Флинт нажал кнопку лифта, дверцы тут же приглашающе разъехались. Внутри было пусто и холодно, стены мерцали бледно-голубым светом.  
— Где, ты говоришь, лестница? — спросил Флинт, разворачиваясь.  
Они прошли мимо лифтов, сделали пару поворотов и вышли к незаметной двери в самом конце коридора.  
— Я работаю здесь уже четвертый год и ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил о лестнице. И уж тем более спускался по ней, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Когда меня только взяли к Краучу секретарем, я жутко боялся, что кто-то спросит у меня дорогу до какого-нибудь кабинета или отдела, а я не смогу ответить. И меня примут за неопытного новичка. Поэтому я взял в архиве подробный план всех министерских уровней и выучил его наизусть.  
Флинт не знал, что ответить. Это было настолько по-уизлевски странно, что у него даже стало немного спокойней на душе.  
— Ты же не шутишь? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— Нет.  
Стены вдоль, казалось, бесконечной мраморной лестницы были украшены картинами и зеркалами. Флинт быстро спускался вниз, гадая, на сколько пролетов хватит запала.  
— Ты уже ответил своей подружке из Франции? — спросил Флинт.  
— Нет. Вопрос довольно щекотливый, не находишь?  
— Больше нет.  
— И что мне ей написать?  
— Что вши — дело нешуточное. Без помощи их не вывести.  
— А это значит?..  
— Да. Это значит да. Но отцу, наверное, пусть лучше не говорит.  
Вокруг было холодно и гулко, звуки их шагов звенели в ушах, а отражения в зеркалах наводили на мысли, что они тут не одни. Но Флинту казалось, что они первые за многие годы, кто воспользовался этой лестницей. Они шли довольно долго, пока Уизли наконец на прислонился к стене в изнеможении.  
— Все, Флинт, я устал.  
— Сколько еще осталось?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Флинт, в общем-то, был этому даже рад. Он тоже устал, но не признаваться же Уизли. Поэтому он со снисходительным видом уселся на ступеньки.  
— Как думаешь, почему он не любил ирландцев? — спросил Флинт.  
Уизли взглянул как-то затравленно, машинально чуть сильнее вжавшись в стену, потом осторожно присел рядом с Флинтом.  
— Плохо, что его убили здесь, в министерстве. Да еще рядом с местом, в котором он проработал столько лет, — наконец сказал Уизли.  
— По-моему, то, что его убили, плохо и само по себе, — заметил Флинт.  
— Он может стать привидением и навсегда остаться в этом лифте. Или на этом этаже, — сказал Уизли. — Я думаю, он будет постоянно менять погоду. Или пугать всех встречных ирландцев.  
— Тогда он все-таки расскажет, за что их ненавидит.  
Флинт посмотрел за поворот лестницы. Вокруг было как никогда пусто и мрачно. Он подумал, что вот-вот, в этот самый момент, призрачная голова Дженкинса высунется из зеркала, или он сам целиком выплывет прямо из ступенек.  
— За полгода я потерял двух друзей, — сказал Флинт.  
— Как и я, — Уизли перевел на него взгляд.  
Он не сказал этого вслух, но было и так понятно. Они с Флинтом остались одни.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не сможем каждый день спускаться и подниматься по ступенькам? — спросил Уизли.  
— Ты работаешь на первом этаже, — Флинт пожал плечами.  
Уизли пристально смотрел на него. Он был так близко, и Флинт впервые за все время заметил, что на нем нет никаких чар. Лицо усыпано веснушками, на носу очки, а волосы взлохмачены.  
— Боюсь, как бы не пришлось провожать тебя каждый раз, как девчонку, — хмыкнул Уизли.  
Флинт попытался несильно пихнуть его, но Уизли поймал его локоть и так и не отпустил, перехватывая поудобней. Флинт подумал, что почему-то убийство Дженкинса повлияло на него куда больше, чем на Уизли. И тот пытался его поддержать. Это было странно и непривычно, и, по правде, он не ожидал, что Уизли вообще умеет делать что-то подобное, принимая во внимание его провальные попытки сблизиться с коллегами по отделу. Флинт слишком привык, что это с Уизли вечно что-то случается, это его вечно надо спасать и поддерживать.  
— Хотел бы я знать, когда закончится все это дерьмо, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли пожал плечами. Флинт подумал, что не надо было этого говорить — слишком уж похоже на бабские жалобы. Раз даже Уизли предпочел пропустить его слова мимо ушей.  
Закончив спуск по лестнице, они почти до десяти просидели в баре. В основном просто молча и быстро пили. Сидя в самом дальнем и темном углу зала, Флинт чувствовал, как у него мелко трясутся руки, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. В какой-то момент Уизли опять накрыл его ладонь своей, странно уверенным, словно машинальным жестом. Флинт вдруг понял, что Уизли живет вместе с ним уже полтора месяца, и думать забыв про дом Гринграссов и его пробитую крышу.  
В этот раз алкоголь не смог ни затуманить рассудок, ни выбить из головы воспоминания, казалось, наоборот, сделав их только ярче и настойчивей — словно не осталось больше ничего, кроме сто раз повторенной в голове цепочки событий: вот он отдает Кровавой Мэри стопку отчетов, вот они с Уизли вместе собираются идти на верхние уровни, вот Дженкинс вбегает в лифт в последний момент, вот он говорит, что сбежит, — а потом открывается дверь, и он ничком падает на пол, не успев даже выйти на площадку. Это было так просто и так глупо, что чувство собственного бессилия и ничтожества душили.  
***  
Уизли нашелся на первом этаже, в темной гостиной. Он сидел на диване и внимательно пялился в огонь, словно ждал чьего-то появления. Флинт сел рядом с ним. Он хотел спросить, что это на него нашло (как бы глупо и неуместно ни прозвучал вопрос), но так ничего и не сказал. Они бы так и сидели в полной тишине, если бы Уизли не нарушил молчание.  
— Теперь ты за Орден?  
— Теперь я хочу отомстить Руквуду и прочим ублюдкам. Вряд ли мне удастся это в одиночку.  
— Я рад, что ты со мной, Флинт, — Уизли попытался поймать его взгляд.  
— Я и так всегда был с тобой, — Флинт пожал плечами.  
Губы Уизли дрогнули, и он отвел глаза.  
***  
Ответ от Флер пришел только через две недели. В этот раз к лапке совы был привязан какой-то сверток. Уизли поспешно развернул его, пару секунд рассматривал с вытянувшимся лицом, а потом озадаченно передал Флинту.  
Это был миниатюрный портрет — размером не больше колдографии, на котором была изображена девушка в синем старомодном платье.  
— Глупая французская лягушка, наверное, решила, что ты просишь помочь в поисках очередной подружки для секса, — заметил Флинт, рассматривая картину. — Правда, судя по платью, ей сейчас лет сто.  
Девчонка равнодушно смотрела на них — это выглядело странно, учитывая, что ей вряд ли было больше пятнадцати. Уизли вытащил рамку у него из рук и перевернул. Никакой надписи.  
— Как тебя зовут? — обратился он к портрету.  
Девчонка повела плечом, но даже выражения лица не переменила. Флинт щелкнул по рамке, девчонка вздрогнула от неожиданности и испуганно уставилась на них. Настороженно попятилась.  
— Подожди! — Уизли сердито посмотрел на Флинта и отошел подальше. — Скажи, кто ты? Ты подруга Флер?  
Девчонка огляделась по сторонам.  
— Я Ариана, сестра Аберфорта Дамблдора.  
— Дамблдора??? — воскликнули они почти хором.  
Ариана снова дернулась от испуга.  
— Я могу передавать сообщения моему брату в «Кабанью голову». А он сможет передавать их Ордену.  
— Твой брат живет в «Кабаньей голове»? — удивился Уизли.  
— Он ее владелец.  
— Этого в книге не было, — заметил он.  
Флинт бросил на него недоумевающий взгляд.  
— «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора», — он пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на Ариану: — Какие сообщения ты сможешь передавать?  
— Какие вы посчитаете нужными, — лицо ее оставалось равнодушным и замкнутым, когда она говорила.  
Уизли поставил портрет на полку над камином — туда же, куда неделю назад они водрузили урну с прахом Дженкинса. Флинт сильно сомневался, что девчонка принесет им больше пользы, чем банка с пеплом.  
***  
— Я не смогу, сэр, — сказал Энди Робин.  
Флинт остановился у приоткрытой двери, невольно привлеченный доносившимся разговором.  
Напротив Робина, сверля его острым взглядом, стоял Руквуд. Робин дрожал как осиновый лист. Он был мелким и щуплым и, судя по виду, довольно трусливым. Он до обморока боялся парней из страхового, а еще больше — Флинта. Им как-то довелось работать вместе над делом о контрабанде.  
— Разве ты не хочешь помочь министерству? — поинтересовался Руквуд.  
— Х-хочу, — промямлил Робин. Флинт скривился от одной жалкой, просящей интонации. — Но я не смогу докладывать вам о том, что вы просите. Никто не будет со мной откровенничать, — в его голосе сквозил стыд. — И я совсем не наблюдательный. И я… — он вдруг замолчал.  
— Что? — Руквуд жестом попросил его продолжать.  
— Я не умею хранить тайны. Я обязательно себя выдам, — Энди тяжело сглотнул и рискнул на секунду поднять взгляд от пола.   
Флинт поджал губы. Мерзкий трусливый грызун.  
— Опять все сначала, Робин, — Руквуд покачал головой.  
Тот снова уставился на носки своих ботинок.  
— Ты говоришь, что не сможешь быть осведомителем министерства? — уточнил Руквуд.  
Робин испуганно кивнул. Испуганно и немного радостно. Флинт замер, вдруг уловив это. Мерлин, он просто не хотел. Он лебезил и пресмыкался, и пытался оправдаться, довольно жалко, но на деле просто не хотел быть доносчиком.  
— Я не с-смогу, — пролепетал он. — Я слишком…  
— Я знаю, как тебе помочь, — доброжелательно сказал Руквуд, доставая палочку из кармана.  
Глаза Робина расширились. Флинту показалось, в них плескался ужас и что-то еще.  
— Не надо, — едва слышно взмолился Робин. — Пожалуйста, не надо, — он зажмурил глаза.  
Руквуд озадаченно смотрел на него. С искренним недоумением. Он вдруг усмехнулся. Покачал головой.  
— Империо, — сказал Руквуд, так и не направив палочку на сжавшегося в комок Энди.  
Руквуд с интересом следил, как трясущийся от страха Робин вдруг успокаивается, открывает глаза.  
— Так что насчет моей просьбы? — уточнил Руквуд.  
Робин кивнул, из его движений исчезла нервозность, наоборот, в них появилось облегчение, более явственное, чем раньше, когда он думал, что сможет избежать предательства.  
— Конечно, сэр.  
В выражении лица Руквуда была едва уловимая ирония, которую Флинт — как бы ему ни отвратительно было соглашаться в чем-то с Руквудом — разделял. Он поспешно отошел от двери и направился в свой коридор.   
Было уже поздно — день, как всегда, был занят одинаковыми судами-спектаклями, от которых несло фальшью больше, чем от хогвартского театрального кружка, и отчетами-приговорами (он готов был поклясться, что Уизли каждый раз «терял» по меньшей мере парочку из стопки).  
Флинт подумал, что он только что очень кстати узнал, кто будет министерской крысой. Судя по радости, с которой Робин принял мнимое проклятие, он вовсе не обрадуется, если узнает, что Руквуд его провел.  
***  
Флинт толкнул дверь в ванную и чуть было не шарахнулся назад от неожиданности, когда вдруг наткнулся на Уизли. Тот, одетый в пижаму и с мокрой головой, держал в руках атласный халат, который Пьюси привез Флинту из Гонконга. На черной блестящей ткани мелькнуло и тут же исчезло огненно-красное пятно — дракон. Лицо Уизли было озадаченным. Он встретился с Флинтом взглядом: в его глазах были вопрос и неловкость.  
— Пьюси подарил как-то давно, — пояснил Флинт.  
Уизли смотрел на него не отрываясь, и на какое-то мгновение Флинту даже показалось, что сейчас он нарушит их молчаливое соглашение. Наверное, если это случится, Земля начнет вращаться в обратную сторону. За столько лет Флинт настолько свыкся с этим негласным правилом, что оно для него было более важным и непреложным, чем закон сохранения материи в чарах или запрет на использование непростительных (особенно в свете последних событий).  
— Просто нашел на нижней полке, — Уизли отвел глаза.  
Флинт кивнул и вышел, даже забыв, зачем ему вообще понадобилось в ванную. Он залез под одеяло, накрываясь почти с головой и изо всех сил пытаясь заснуть. Через десять минут дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в комнату вошел Уизли. На нем был тот черный халат. Флинт почувствовал, как засосало под ложечкой.   
— Тебе надеть больше нечего? — спросил он.  
Уизли закрыл дверь и подошел к кровати, остановившись у самого края.  
— По-моему, хватит уже притворяться, — серьезно сказал Уизли.  
— О чем это ты?  
— О зеркале случайных предсказаний.  
— Ты веришь в эту чушь? — осторожно спросил Флинт.  
— Нет, — отрезал он. — Но это воспоминание мешает мне жить. Неужели ты не заметил? Оно просто преследует нас. Можно молчать об этом сколько угодно, но это не изменит того, что ты спишь на постельном белье с дурацкими ромбами, Пьюси привез тебе из Гонконга этот халат, а мы все еще выносим друг друга. Мерлин, тогда я думал, что мы не обмолвимся и парой слов. То же самое, когда меня выставили из отдела международного сотрудничества. Но ни черта подобного. И теперь мы не просто работаем вместе, мы живем в одном доме, и я не хочу, чтобы это идиотское зеркало отравляло мне существование. Как будто сейчас у нас мало проблем и без него, — Уизли резко замолчал и вопросительно, требовательно уставился на Флинта.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
Флинт думал, что он скажет выбросить халат и белье, но Уизли вдруг сел на край кровати, спиной к Флинту.  
— Мы можем просто разыграть эту сцену.  
Флинт задохнулся.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Нет. Ты помнишь, что там было?  
Флинт был очень рад, что Уизли сидит к нему спиной, потому что правдоподобно солгать ему в лицо Флинт бы просто не смог.  
— Знаешь, спустя три года не обещаю, что смогу вспомнить _детали_ , — он постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал иронично. Не говорить же ему, сколько раз он прогонял в голове эту сцену: поначалу невольно, просто из-за ненормальности, нереальности увиденного — потом специально. — Мерлин, ты хоть понимаешь, насколько то, что ты просишь, странно?  
— Там не было ничего такого.  
— Я тебя целовал.  
— Всего лишь спину.  
— Всего лишь? У тебя странные понятия о дружеском общении.  
— Представь, что делаешь это не со мной. Флинт, — он обернулся, — я не хочу больше вспоминать об этом и чувствовать неловкость. Зеркало показало вырванный из контекста эпизод, который ничего не значит.  
Уизли снова отвернулся и чуть наклонил голову вперед, так что стал виден верхний позвонок. Флинт вздохнул. Все-таки сел на кровати и дотянулся до лампы. Тогда, в зеркале, горел ночник — он точно помнил.  
— Только не дергайся, — сказал он, осторожно касаясь плеча Уизли.  
Флинт нашел край халата, невольно задев ключицу большим пальцем. Уизли вздрогнул, но промолчал. Ткань легко скользнула с плеч и упала вниз, едва прикрывая бедра. На худой спине резко выступал позвоночник, внизу, у ягодиц, видны были две ямочки. Тогда Флинт не разглядел, но сейчас на Уизли не было никакого белья.   
Уизли неловко повел плечами. Флинт коснулся усыпанной веснушками кожи, гладкой и горячей, погладил руку, медленно спускаясь к талии. Уизли сидел как каменный, словно боялся, что Флинт вот-вот всадит ему нож в спину — Флинт не пытался его приободрить, старался, чтобы прикосновение было равнодушным и холодным. Это казалось неправильным, жестоким, но он продолжал, словно следуя инструкции, — как ученик, лениво и скучно бубнящий строчки поэмы про третью войну гоблинов. Когда рука Флинта съехала ниже, за складки халата, и легла на бедро, Уизли едва слышно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Флинт вдруг понял, какой коротенькой была подсмотренная сцена, несколько мгновений. В воспоминаниях, прогоняемая в памяти десятки раз подряд, казалось, что она длится целую вечность. Флинт сухо и сдержанно коснулся губами его лопатки, в том месте, что и в отражении. В воздухе висели страх и горькая лицемерная недосказанность. Он чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце Уизли, так сильно, что, наверное, у него темнеет в глазах, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
Флинт медленно отстранился.  
— Достаточно? — поинтересовался он.  
Уизли сидел неподвижно. Флинт украдкой разглядывал его спину, тонкую бледную кожу на ребрах и мелкие крапинки веснушек.   
— Просто забудем об этом, — деревянно ответил Уизли, поспешно накидывая на плечи халат. — Прости, это был неудачный момент, — он торопливо встал и направился к выходу.  
— Уизли… — Флинт окликнул его, когда он уже коснулся дверной ручки.  
Тот обернулся, и Флинт увидел, что его щеки покрыты румянцем. Флинт вдруг подумал, что румянец был не от смущения. От чего-то другого.  
— Все нормально. Мне тоже порядком осточертело это воспоминание, — сказал Флинт.  
— Выброси уже это дурацкое постельное белье, — буркнул Уизли, явно чувствуя неловкость, и вышел.  
Флинт откинулся на спину и на пару мгновений зажмурил глаза, словно прогоняя наваждение. Это не было нормально. Мерлин свидетель, то, что сейчас произошло, ничего общего не имело с дружбой.  
Он спустился на кухню, налил чаю и уселся на диван в гостиной, рассматривая золу в холодном камине. Взгляд соскользнул на бронзовую урну. Флинт закрыл глаза. Задумался, а что бы было, если бы в том отражении он увидел не себя с Уизли, а себя с Пьюси. Или с Дженкинсом. Стало бы это воспоминание точно так же преследовать его? Стал бы он в тысячный раз прокручивать в голове этот эпизод? А как бы отреагировал, приди Пьюси в его комнату, одетый в атласный халат с драконом? Никак. Потому что Пьюси бы не пришел. Потому что они бы просто забыли об этом. Посмеялись и забыли. Возможно, они бы подразнили друг друга с месяц. Возможно, травили бы эту байку друзьям. С Уизли с самого начала все было иначе. Иначе не только для самого Флинта — он вдруг понял — но и для Уизли.  
Флинт открыл глаза и невольно уткнулся взглядом в портрет Арианы. Девчонка как нельзя лучше дополняла унылую желтизну погребальной урны. Того гляди и у них среди гостиной пойдет дождь от концентрации равнодушия и холода.  
— Эй, — позвал он. — Моего друга убили посреди министерства только за то, что он хотел уйти.  
Ариана смотрела на него со смесью настороженности и удивления. Хотя вряд ли ее удивила новость — скорее всего, то, что Флинт вообще решил с ней заговорить. Ответа, во всяком случае, он так и не дождался.  
Флинт понял, что чай, который он держит в руках, уже чуть теплый.  
Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, он снова поднялся наверх и открыл дверь в бывшую комнату Пьюси. Уизли, кажется, уже спал. Флинт разглядел его темный силуэт под одеялом. Он сел на край кровати и коснулся его плеча. Сейчас Уизли был одет в дурацкую полосатую пижаму, и почему-то ее видеть было легче, чем проклятый халат, крутившийся в голове в течение стольких лет. Пропало чувство, что за ними наблюдает придирчивый фотограф, как если бы они специально позировали для колдокамеры. Уизли был привычным, хорошо знакомым. Флинт уже давно привык к тому, как ощущаются его ребра и лопатки, какая на ощупь его кожа, знал про его глупые надуманные проблемы, вроде веснушек.  
Уизли, лежавший к нему спиной, повернулся. Глаза были открыты, и сонным он не выглядел. Флинт коснулся его волос, Уизли внимательно смотрел. Он хотел сказать Уизли про них и про то, что портрету Арианы Дамблдор не помешало бы найти новое место. Рассказать ему подробно про то, что он увидел сегодня перед уходом: перед глазами стоял трясущийся Энди Робин, успокоившийся только когда Руквуд сделал вид, что наложил на него Империус. Но слова опять не шли. И Флинт понятия не имел, сможет ли Уизли уловить то, что он имеет в виду.  
Уизли устало моргнул и отвел взгляд, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции. Рука Флинта замерла в его волосах. Флинт рассматривал его сдержанное строгое лицо, в сумраке брови и ресницы казались чуть темнее, чем на самом деле, а нос длиннее. Он подумал, что для них обоих зеркало было чем-то вроде фальшивого Империуса. Они оба были рады ухватиться за эту соломинку, но почему-то в последний момент испугались.  
Флинт осторожно переместил ладонь к острой скуле, касаясь едва-едва, словно небрежно. Уизли закрыл глаза, позволяя себя трогать. Как будто не было унизительной вымученной сцены в спальне.  
Флинт еще пару мгновений рассматривал его и бесшумно коснулся губами щеки.  
***  
— Я начал читать эту дурацкую книгу, — сказал Флинт. — Сестрица Дамблдора была сумасшедшим сквибом, которая в тринадцать лет убила свою мать.  
— Это просто сплетни.  
Уизли прошел с кружкой в гостиную. Флинт смотрел, как он устраивается в кресле, закидывает ногу на ногу и тут же бросает на него вопросительный взгляд. Флинт отвел глаза, возвращаясь к книге.  
— Флер не прислала бы мне этот портрет, если бы Ариана могла нам навредить, — сказал Уизли.  
Ариане, меланхолично рассматривающей урну с прахом Дженкинса, судя по всему, было не интересно.  
— Как он умер? — спросила она. — Это ведь тот твой друг?  
— В него ударили убивающим проклятьем, когда он выходил из лифта, — ответил Флинт.  
— Что такое лифт?  
Флинт кивнул.  
— Вот тебе еще одна проблема, — он повернулся к портрету: — Ты ведь в курсе, кто такой Темный Лорд?  
— Нет, — она пожала плечами.  
— Самый опасный и темный волшебник современности, — пояснил Уизли.  
Ариана оживилась.  
— Я знаю его! — в ее голосе мелькнули пронзительные трагические нотки. — Гриндевальд! Я одна вижу насквозь его черную душу! Он извратил сознание моего брата. Он заставлял его делать просто ужасные вещи. Низкие и омерзительные.  
Уизли устало потер переносицу двумя пальцами.  
— Наверное, ее портрет много лет провалялся в ящике с хламом.  
У Уизли был просто потрясающий план, который заключался в том, чтобы использовать сумасшедшую девчонку как способ экстренной связи с Орденом.  
— Она даже друзей от врагов отличить не сможет, — Флинт покачал головой.  
— Она не будет разговаривать с незнакомыми.  
— Ну да, а как ты объяснишь Кровавой Мэри, что таскаешь с собой портрет девчонки в тряпках столетней давности? На волшебные картины маскировочные чары накладывать нельзя, если ты забыл.  
— У меня есть план, — как-то уклончиво сказал Уизли.  
— Какой?  
Тот задумчиво пялился на журнальный столик.  
— Уизли.  
Тот поднял глаза и нехотя, будто воровато, достал из кармана цепочку с медальоном, которую Астория подарила ему перед отъездом.  
— Ты шутишь, — опешил Флинт.  
— Зато этой штуковине наконец найдется применение, — он потряс побрякушкой в воздухе. — Не твою же колдографию мне туда вставлять.  
Флинт встал с места и направился за ножницами.  
***  
В ноябре карточки волшебников из шоколадных лягушек полностью заменили, и теперь там печатали колдографии исключительно обновленного правительства. Флинт и Уизли каждый день покупали по лягушке и показывали Ариане, как выглядят враги. Способ оказался довольно удобным, учитывая, как сложно в волшебном мире раздобыть приемлемые колдографии горстки беглых преступников.  
Уизли как-то мимоходом обронил, что Гринграссы делали подшивки из выпусков «Пророка», но эта тема оказалась очень быстро замята, потому что он явно не горел желанием возвращаться в тот дом даже на пару минут.  
— У меня опять Жаба, — сказал Флинт, сминая карточку.  
Им удалось занять столик в кафетерии в самом углу. Они пришли позже обычного, так что народ уже расходился. Уизли задумчиво пялился на свою.  
— Ну что там?  
Уизли молчал. Флинт попытался выхватить карточку, но он ловко отдернул руку.  
— Уизли.  
Тот поколебался и все же протянул Флинту карточку.  
— Прости, — виновато сказал он.  
С крошечной фотографии на Флинта смотрел его отец.  
— Я думал, тут Пьюси, — Флинт пожал плечами, бросая карточку на стол перед собой. — Я в курсе, что мой отец Пожиратель Смерти, Уизли, если ты об этом беспокоился.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты вообще забыл, что у тебя есть отец. За все время, что мы знакомы, ты говорил о нем от силы раза два.  
— Зато о твоей семье я знаю так много, что уже почти начал считать тебя своим братом.  
— Флинт, — Уизли пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, — ты уходишь от ответа.  
Флинт отвел взгляд. Он не умел и не любил говорить о личном.  
— Он писал мне несколько раз. Я не ответил.  
— Он предлагал тебе…  
— Да. Говорил, для меня еще не все потеряно, — Флинт снова взял карточку в руки. — Мы у Лорда на хорошем счету. Сам отец ни за что не стал бы бросаться в бой, зато не против подбросить время от времени пару десятков тысяч галлеонов.  
Уизли поерзал на стуле, словно чувствовал себя неловко от того, что собирается спросить.  
— Думаешь, из-за меня у тебя могут быть проблемы?  
— Да вокруг нас постоянно проблемы, Уизли. С тех пор как мы стали вместе работать четыре года назад, все время происходит черте что.  
— То, что мы живем вместе, — быстро добавил он, находя взгляд Флинта. — Это может поставить тебя под удар?  
— Не знаю. Вряд ли кому-то будет до нас дело. Ты секретарь министра, а не лидер сопротивления.  
— Если Орден проиграет, — у Уизли нервно дернулся уголок губ, — министром Магии может стать…  
— Тогда начинай расспрашивать Малфоя, какие сорта кофе любит Лорд. Он, кажется, один из приближенных.  
Взгляд Уизли стал задумчивым.  
— Я давно не видел его.  
— Держу пари, мелкий Малфой тоже скоро появится в министерстве, — продолжил свою мысль Флинт. — Как только ему стукнет семнадцать, папочка тут же устроит его на теплое местечко.  
— Ему уже есть семнадцать, — Уизли поджал губы. — Он ровесник Рона, а Рон в этом году оканчивает школу. То есть окончил бы, если бы не сбежал.  
Флинт вздохнул.  
— Объясни, Уизли. Почему из всех людей в магической Британии ты выбрал объектом сочувствия именно Драко Малфоя? Чертового богатенького недоноска, который унижал твою семью и предлагал выкинуть тебя на растерзание Пожирателям Смерти.  
— Я всего лишь сказал, что ему уже есть семнадцать.  
— Да, но, скажи я такое про любого другого студента с курса твоего брата, ты бы не стал поправлять меня из-за возраста.  
— Я просто не люблю неточности.  
— Было бы за что ему сочувствовать. Небось, решил, что вы родственные души.  
— Ревнуешь? — спросил Уизли нейтральным голосом.  
Флинту невольно пришел на ум тот ночной эпизод. Они никогда не пытались вернуться к нему, обсудить, но оба помнили слишком хорошо. Флинт был уверен, что не он один — по неловкому смущенному взгляду Уизли, когда тот наткнулся на наволочку с черными ромбами в стирке, по тому, что прикосновений между ними стало еще меньше, чем раньше.  
— Всегда хотел оставить белобрысого себе, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли едва заметно вскинул бровь.  
В следующее мгновение за их столик вдруг уселась Одри, бесцеремонно подвинув своим подносом тарелку Флинта. Напротив нее устроился ее приятель из аврората. Кажется, Траверс. Или Доббс.  
— Все еще покупаете эту дрянь? — она кивнула на карточки от шоколадных лягушек.  
Флинт невозмутимо подобрал обе карточки и сунул их в карман.  
— Наконец разнообразие в коллекции.  
— Лет через десять-двадцать сможешь продать как раритет, — хмыкнул Доббс.   
— Как бы карточки с Дамблдором не стали раритетом, — Уизли вскинул бровь.  
— Не знал, что вы за Лорда, — Доббс перестал жевать.  
— Не знал, что здесь у нас клуб политических дискуссий, — в тон ему ответил Флинт.  
Доббс со звоном опустил вилку на тарелку, встал из-за стола и ушел в другую часть зала. Одри выдавила неловкую улыбку.  
— Он просто не… — начала она, но ее прервал нарочито бодрый голос Энди Робина.  
— У вас все нормально? — поинтересовался он. На лице его играла неестественная улыбка, очевидно, изображающая доброжелательность, но на деле транслирующая чувство вины на все семь этажей министерства.  
Одри застыла.  
— Все отлично, — заверил его Флинт.  
— Можно я присяду с вами? — уточнил он.  
Флинт демонстративно оглядел кафетерий: вокруг была куча свободных столиков. Перевел взгляд на Робина. У того было лицо зажатого, неуверенного в себе зубрилы, который пытается казаться душой компании.  
— Я понял, — промямлил Робин. — Я пойду.  
Он быстро отошел в другой конец зала, вцепившись в свой поднос, как в спасательный круг. Наверное, Флинт напомнил ему о безрадостных школьных годах.  
— Доббс просто идиот, — вполголоса сказал Флинт, когда они снова остались одни.  
— Мерлин, да он даже голоса не приглушает, — покачал головой Уизли и повернулся к Одри. — Зачем ты с ним общаешься?  
— Он не так плох, как кажется.  
— Дженкинс всего лишь сказал, что хочет уйти из министерства, — тихо напомнил Флинт.  
Одри немного помрачнела.  
— Ему просто… — она замолкла, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, — просто не повезло, — она снова улыбнулась, словно извиняясь за то, что случилось с Дженкинсом.  
Флинт поджал губы. Лицо Одри стало почти умоляющим. Она бросила взгляд на Уизли, как на последнюю надежду, и вдруг заметила цепочку, уходящую за воротник мантии.  
— Ты носишь украшения? — немного ненатурально удивилась она, изо всех сил стараясь сменить тему.  
Уизли напрягся.  
— Брось, это нормально, — поспешила заверить его Одри. — Многие мужчины носят украшения.  
Уизли кисло улыбнулся. Одри окончательно стушевалась, и остаток обеда они провели молча.  
На самом деле, Флинт сильно сомневался, что, если бы Одри увидела Ариану, случилось бы что-нибудь плохое. Они с Уизли приложили все усилия, чтобы удостовериться в безопасности задуманного.  
С самого начала было понятно, что парный портрет Арианы — подарок судьбы. Вряд ли во всей Великобритании нашелся бы еще один такой человек: волшебница, что позволило ее портретам «ожить» после ее смерти; жила достаточно давно, так что вряд ли кто-то мог хорошо помнить или знать ее; нет молодых потомков, так что ни у кого не могло обнаружиться с ней внезапное сходство, и самое важное — при жизни она считалась сумасшедшим сквибом, так что ни ее портреты, ни какие-то другие личные данные не попали ни в один из магических реестров информации.  
Проблемы могли возникнуть только из-за книги Скиттер, из которой об Ариане узнали не только они с Уизли, но и еще полстраны. Внушительный томик был сдобрен, наверное, парой сотен фотографий и картинок, на любой из которых могло оказаться изображение сестрицы Дамблдора. Они вместе пролистывали книгу, внимательно всматриваясь в лица всех изображенных в ней волшебников. Флинту хорошо запомнился тот момент, когда он вдруг осознал, что сидит на диване и корпит над книгой вместе Уизли, как последний библиотечный червь: их локти соприкасались, иногда они сталкивались пальцами, глаза болели от усталости, а шея ныла от неудобного положения. Ничего примечательного они не нашли, только однажды Флинт поспешно перехватил руку Уизли, не давая ему перелистнуть страницу.  
В главе про отношения Дамблдора и Гриндевальда было несколько фотографий их писем. И внизу одного такого письма вместо подписи был нарисован странный знак: треугольник, в него вписан круг, от вершины к основанию прочерчена линия.  
— Ты чего? — удивился Уизли.  
— Ничего не напоминает? — спросил Флинт.  
В душе ворочалось что-то странное, тревожное, как у магглов при виде совершенно чуждой непонятной им магии.  
— Нет, — он недоуменно пожал плечами и бросил на Флинта вопросительный взгляд.  
Флинт покачал головой.  
— Вечно от вас, зубрил, никакого толку, — он встал с места и принялся рыться на полке, пока не нашел старый путеводитель, который когда-то стащил у парочки туристов в галерее современного искусства.  
Под удивленным взглядом Уизли он начал листать страницы — Флинт точно помнил, что видел ее где-то почти в самом начале.  
— Вот! — наконец он торжественно вернулся на диван и сунул Уизли под нос крошечную репродукцию.  
Уизли вздрогнул, осторожно принимая брошюру из его рук.  
— Одно дело вызубрить все за ночь, — медленно, словно обдумывал каждое слово, начал Уизли, потом перевел взгляд на Флинта. — А другое — полгода спать с искусствоведом, — он снова отвернулся к картине.  
— Три месяца, — машинально поправил Флинт. — И это все, что ты хочешь сказать? Это, — он кивнул на символ-подпись, — не кажется тебе странным?  
— Скорее страшным, — он отложил путеводитель на стол.  
— Боишься того, что мы можем узнать?  
— Боюсь, что все предопределено, — он взял в руки томик Скиттер.  
— Мы можем изменить будущее, — возразил Флинт. — Никто не заставляет жить по инструкции. Мы можем принимать собственные решения.  
Уизли посмотрел на него почти сочувственно.  
— Ты заметил, что ромбы на твоем постельном белье снова превратились в обычный узор? — спросил он.  
У Флинта на миг перехватило дыхание, он медленно перевел взгляд на Уизли. Одно только упоминание о том разе, то, что Уизли вслух признавал реальность произошедшего, заставляло внутренности Флинта сжиматься от волнения и странного неуместного предвкушения. Уизли и самого явно смутило сказанное, но он упорно не отводил глаз. На скулах у него проступил легкий румянец. Флинт не знал, что ответить. В конце концов Уизли отвернулся первым.  
— После войны, если, конечно, все это когда-нибудь закончится, я обязательно зайду в ту галерею. И еще раз посмотрю на чертовы картины, — голос Уизли прозвучал как-то глухо.  
Флинт сглотнул, продолжая рассматривать опущенную рыжую голову.  
— Готов поспорить, большинства из них уже не будет к тому времени, — отстраненно заговорил он. — Джилз говорила, что, когда время неясных теней будущего проходит, они становятся смутными образами прошлого. Их отнесут на другой этаж. Если, конечно, не потеряют во всей этой кутерьме. Когда я еще вел этот проект, помню, отвечал на письмо, в котором говорилось, что из голландской галереи их везут в Мадридский музей магической абстракции.  
— Отлично, — Уизли кивнул и заговорил в обычной чуть насмешливой манере. — Как раз пригодится твое владение испанским.  
Флинт решил промолчать.  
***  
Им не повезло практически сразу же. В министерстве поставили сигнальные чары, оповещавшие о каждом волшебнике, пытающемся пронести на себе чей-то портрет. Они с Флинтом были к этому не готовы и уж тем более не ожидали, что в непосредственной близости от них в этот момент окажутся палач Макнейр и Жаба.  
— Мистер Уизли! — требовательно позвала Амбридж, быстро семеня в их направлении. Тот застыл у камина.  
Макнейр подошел, крепко взял Уизли за локоть. Тот дрожащей рукой вытащил медальон. У Жабы в этот момент было такое лицо, будто она вот-вот раскроет заговор, по меньшей мере, против всего министерства. С крошечной крышечки медальона на нее смотрела Ариана, ставшая еще более угрюмой после того, как Флинт вырезал ее голову из портрета. Слава Мерлину, она молчала, абсолютно ничем не выдавая, что уже более ста лет мертва.  
— Кто это? — Амбридж растерянно моргнула.  
Уизли стоял как истукан и молчал, казалось, позабыв все слова. Жаба повертела побрякушку в руках, закрыла крышечку и заметил то, что они оба с Уизли умудрились проглядеть. Едва заметную, будто стершуюся гравировку: «Дорогому человеку», — которая шла по краю медальона. Полупрозрачная бровь удивленно выгнулась.  
— Это ваша невеста? — уточнила она.  
Уизли заторможенно кивнул.  
— Кристи Рено. Она француженка, — промямлил он. — Мы общаемся по переписке.  
Макнейр хмыкнул.  
— Наконец нашел себе подружку под стать. Держу пари, такая же унылая занудная моль, как и ты.  
— Ее портрет не входит в число запрещенных здесь, — подвела итог Жаба. — Можете возвращаться к работе, мистер Уизли. Помните, безопасность министерства превыше всего.  
Макнейр просто бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд напоследок и ушел вслед за Амбридж. На лицо Уизли постепенно возвращались нормальные краски. Он поспешно заправил медальон за воротник мантии и перевел взгляд на Флинта.  
— Кажется, Макнейр в курсе, что мы с Гейл расстались не самым лучшим образом, — заметил он.  
— Впервые сталкиваешься с папашей бывшей девушки? — поинтересовался Флинт. — Отец Салли до сих пор жмет мне руку при встрече в благодарность за то, что я не стал продолжать с ней отношения после того инцидента в библиотеке.  
— Ты бывал в библиотеке? — не поверил Уизли.  
— Даже не спросишь, что за инцидент?  
— О, не думаю, что многое потеряю, — ответил он. — Вряд ли вы там занимались написанием эссе.  
— Когда-нибудь твое стереотипное мышление сыграет с тобой злую шутку, — Флинт с осуждением покачал головой.  
— А что, — не поверил Уизли, — вы правда занимались там учебой?  
— Да нет, конечно, — Флинт пожал плечами.  
Уизли растерянно моргнул, но сказать ничего не успел. В этот момент кто-то вдруг пулей выскочил из камина, чуть не сбив его с ног. Уизли впечатался во Флинта и только поэтому не упал. Мимо них к лифтам стремглав пробежал мальчишка с пятого этажа.  
— Мерлин, это он на работу так спешит? — не поверил Уизли.  
— Вспомни себя в его годы.  
— Флинт.  
— Полукровки стоят на учете, — пожал плечами. — Точно не знаю, но им грозят какими-то штрафными санкциями даже за мелкие провинности, вроде опозданий.  
Уизли поджал губы. Штрафные санкции могли оказаться чем угодно, от денежных штрафов до срока в Азкабане.  
В принципе, какая-никакая последовательность в действиях министерства была. Ущемляли права исключительно магглорожденных и полукровок. Зато к чистокровным (даже к Уизли, несмотря на репутацию семьи) относились вполне лояльно. По крайней мере, Флинт не получил еще ни одного выговора за опоздания и проволочки с бумагами.  
И это делало ситуацию сносной. По крайней мере, конкретно для него. Он знал, что за ним по пятам не будут следовать инспекторы из комитета по делам магглорожденных или из службы внутренней безопасности. Он молчал в лифте, но в глубине души все равно понимал, что такое вряд ли случится с кем-то еще, особенно с ним, — Дженкинсу не повезло, потому что он полукровка и потому что он хотел сбежать. А когда при виде Руквуда пальцы Уизли начинали нервно дрожать, а лицо бледнело, Флинт знал, что ему и тут ничего не грозит.  
Он мог ненавидеть Жабу, Руквуда, министра, Макнейра, Малфоя за то, что они причиняли боль, угрожали его друзьям, ненавидеть Темного Лорда за то, что забрал Пьюси, но никто из них не трогал лично его.  
Тогда Флинт ни за что бы этого не признал, но он и понятия не имел, что эта война, эта резкая смена власти значит для окружающих его людей. Для Дженкинса. Для Уизли. Для Джонса, Марты и Одри.  
Как бы там ни было, Флинт чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
***  
У кабинета Руквуда (с недавних пор он переехал в восстановленный после схлопывания кабинет брата) Флинт наткнулся на Уизли. Тот неуверенно пялился на дверь.  
— Будет смешно, если дверь откроется и ударит тебя по лицу, — заметил Флинт.  
Уизли обернулся к нему. Флинт знал, почему тот боится войти. Словно издеваясь, Руквуд умудрился почти с точностью восстановить прежнюю планировку: шкафы с книгами и документами по бокам, окно. Стол. Коридор был пуст, и Флинт на мгновение коснулся талии Уизли — почти ободряюще. Губы Перси едва заметно дрогнули.  
— Так и будешь стоять? — уточнил Флинт.  
Он толкнул дверь и вошел в приемную, не дожидаясь реакции Уизли.   
— Я принес отчет за первую половину декабря, — сообщил он.  
Руквуд был не один. Рядом с его креслом стояла Жаба, а с противоположной стороны стола неловко переминались с ноги на ногу Одри и Джонс. Когда все трое обернулись, он заметил, что лицо Одри мокро от слез.  
— Можете оставить у меня на столе, — Руквуд протянул руку, чтобы взять бумаги. — А вам чего, мистер Уизли?  
Но Уизли лишь непонимающе пялился на Одри.  
— Мистер Уизли? — переспросила Жаба.  
Одри вытерла лицо рукавом и быстро направилась к двери.  
— Мне нужно идти, — пробормотала она.  
— Мисс Рассел! — возмутилась Жаба.  
— Мы не разрешали вам уйти, — сухо сказал Руквуд.  
— Я не… — начала Одри, уже взявшись за ручку, и вдруг с коротким вскриком отдернула руку, словно обжегшись.  
Флинт едва не вытаращил глаза. Ручка дымилась, а на ладони Одри вскочили волдыри. Руквуд опустил палочку. Уизли достал свою, чтобы залечить ожог, но Руквуд не дал ему закончить.  
— Уберите волшебную палочку, мистер Уизли. Мисс Рассел сама виновата.  
Побледневший Джонс сделал шаг вперед.  
— Одри, просто сделай так, как тебе велят. В этом нет ничего…  
— Ты что не понимаешь, Джонс?.. — почти прошипела она. — Ты такой тупой? Или просто трус?  
Уизли бросил на Флинта почти испуганный взгляд. Флинту хотелось уйти. Или лучше вообще никогда сюда не заходить. Но ручка по-прежнему дымилась, поэтому он стоял как вкопанный, нервно сжимая стопку бумаг в руке.  
— Вы числитесь сотрудником аврората, мисс Рассел, — сказала Жаба. — А аврорат, как вы помните, контролируется министерством магии. И если вы отказываетесь выполнять поручения, от которых напрямую зависит безопасность всего магического сообщества…  
— Безопасность? — перебила Одри. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы выслеживали для вас магглорожденных!  
Джонс сделал еще один шаг вперед, выставил перед собой руки в примиряющем жесте.  
— Это всего лишь для статистики, — осторожно сказал он. — Министерство просто будет знать, сколько детей-волшебников не посещает Хогвартс.  
Уизли изменился в лице. Флинт недоверчиво уставился на Джонса, чувствуя, как болезненно сжимается желудок.  
— Все именно так, — тем временем подтвердила Амбридж. — Мы не просим у вас ничего запредельного. Относитесь к этому, как к обычному заданию.  
— Для статистики? — Одри пораженно уставилась сначала на Уизли, потом Джонса. — Ты что, слепой? Или глухой? Ты что, не читал летом статей о том, как Пожиратели нападают на магглов? Не слушал новости по… — она осеклась, наверняка поняв, что вот-вот проговорится про секретное радио Ордена Феникса, потому что и «Пророк», и Магическая радиовещательная компания уже давно перестали рассказывать о преступлениях Лорда и его прихвостней, делая вид, что в стране царят мир и порядок.  
— Вы переходите границы, — сквозь зубы прошипела Жаба и вдруг резко ткнула пальцем в застывших у входа Уизли и Флинта. — У меня есть свидетели того, как вы отказываетесь подчиняться прямому приказу министра.  
При этих словах Уизли, казалось, чуть не выронил папку, которую держал в руках. Флинт вдруг понял, насколько безвыходна эта ситуация для Одри и Джонса.  
— Я не стану выполнять ваши приказы, — твердо сказала Одри.  
— Вы не оставляете нам выбора, — сухо заметил Руквуд. — К счастью, нынешний министр более ответственно подходит к вопросам безопасности страны, чем два предыдущих, — он направил палочку на Одри. — Никаких поблажек нарушителям.  
Одри застыла на месте. Уизли и Флинт тоже затаили дыхание, понятия не имея, что выкинет ублюдок.  
— Круцио, — наконец отчетливо произнес он.  
Одри закричала и с грохотом упала на пол, извиваясь от боли. Руквуд прекратил секунд через пятнадцать. Одри пыталась прийти в себя. Она приподняла голову и с ненавистью уставилась сначала на Руквуда, потом на Жабу.  
— Это не я, а вы представляете угрозу министерству! Всем нам! — запальчиво выкрикнула она, все еще не в силах выровнять дыхание.  
Поле зрения Флинта сузилось до распластанной на полу Одри и Руквуда, снова поднимающего палочку. Одри бросила на него короткий взгляд, и Флинт вдруг как никогда почувствовал себя трусом и слабаком — ослом, привязанным к столбу, который только и может, что стоять на одном месте и наблюдать, как кого-то мучают у него на глазах.  
Кажется, Уизли усмотрел что-то в выражении его лица, коснулся его локтя, словно придерживая. Но это только еще больше подстегивало.   
Руквуд снова произнес заклинание — и Флинт, сам не зная зачем, бросился на него, как бросался на Вуда во время квиддичных матчей, своим безрассудством только зарабатывая команде предупреждения и штрафные очки.  
Очевидно, Руквуд ориентировался в ситуации быстрее растяпы Вуда, потому что Флинт даже коснуться его не успел — все его тело вдруг взорвалось болью.   
Удар о землю выбил из него дух, и на какое-то время Флинту показалось, что он задохнется. Непрекращающиеся судороги, изгибающие, ломающие тело, мешали вздохнуть, как будто он тонул и никак не мог вынырнуть на поверхность. Флинт умел терпеть боль — когда ломается рука от удара бладжера, нос — в драке, ребро или нога — если упасть с метлы. Эта же боль была незнакомой, необъяснимой, нелогичной. И она не прекращалась — длилась бесконечно, затягивая все сильней, отключая органы чувств и ориентацию в пространстве, душа приступом паники, заставляя ненавидеть тяжелые неуклюжие конечности. В какой-то момент Флинт почувствовал, что ногу стыдно обжигает влажным и горячим и что его горло уже охрипло от постоянного крика. А потом он отключился.  
Когда Флинт открыл глаза, вокруг было темно и пахло пылью. Тело все еще покалывало тысячами фантомных иголочек боли. Он не мог понять, где находится, на чем лежит, куда утыкается лицом. Он попытался пошевелиться, но вдруг осознал, что зуд от «иголочек» при этом только усиливается, а голова начинает кружиться.  
— Не двигайся пока, — он услышал тихий голос Уизли и тут же почувствовал, как тот успокаивающе поглаживает его плечо.  
Уизли крепко прижимал его к себе, держа в кольце рук. Наверное, уже долго. Нос утыкался в худую выступающую ключицу. Флинт подумал, что, наверное, они бы очень глупо и нелепо смотрелись со стороны в таком положении. Флинт был крупнее Уизли и казался взрослее. Гораздо легче было бы представить, что это Флинт будет держать в объятиях тощего, вечно попадающего в передряги Уизли.  
Флинт предпринял еще одну попытку высвободиться, чтобы хотя бы не чувствовать себя так по-дурацки. Пространство вокруг снова закружилось, виски отдались болью. Уизли прошептал что-то успокаивающее и положил ладонь ему на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
— Тебе нельзя двигаться. Я кое-что читал о действии непростительных. Если тебя держат под круциатусом больше десяти минут…  
Флинт вздрогнул.  
— Где мы? — не своим голосом прохрипел он.  
— Чулан со швабрами на первом этаже. Я наложил на двери чары отвода глаз, так что нас здесь не найдут. Потерпи еще час. Скоро конец рабочего дня, и мы сможем выбраться из министерства.  
Где-то три месяца назад на камины в атриуме стали накладывать блокирующие заклинания, чтобы работники не могли покинуть министерство раньше положенного срока. Или сбежать.  
Флинт с трудом пытался расшевелить словно превратившиеся в вату мозги и вспомнить, что произошло. Вот он бросился на Руквуда, когда тот намеревался послать в Одри второй круциатус. Вот он корчился на полу. Вот он обмочился, как малолетка. Краска бросилась ему в лицо от воспоминания.  
— Я… — он попытался откашляться. Горло болело, голос не желал слушаться. — Я обмо…  
— Все в порядке, — прервал его Уизли. — Я очистил тебя заклинанием. Это… это круциатус, — теплая сухая ладонь спустилась к шее. — Тебя мучили очень долго. Слишком долго. Ты был без сознания около часа. Я боялся, что ты не очнешься.  
— Одри?  
— Ей не сильно досталось. Когда Руквуд прекратил… Когда Амбридж остановила его, она разрешила нам всем уйти. Одри увел Джонс. А тебя — я.  
— Глаза болят, — собственный голос походил на скрип ржавой двери.  
Уизли коснулся его лица. Осторожно провел пальцем по щеке, будто стирая что-то.   
— Я не плачу, — почти возмущенно сказал Флинт.  
Уизли молча обхватил его непослушную руку и прижал кончиками пальцев к лицу. Из глаз у него текли слезы, которые он даже не замечал. Наверное, уже давно. Сознание затопил стыд.  
— Просто прими, что то, что сейчас происходит, не признак слабости, — Уизли вздохнул. — Слезы рефлекторные. И не бойся, что кто-то увидит. Тебе повезло застрять здесь со специалистом по маскировочным чарам.  
Флинт закрыл глаза. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким слабым и разбитым, никогда не боялся так завтрашнего дня и косых насмешливых взглядов коллег, которые будут перешептываться и тыкать в него пальцем, потому что с самонадеянного Маркуса Флинта наконец сбили спесь, унизили, растоптали всю его мнимую неуязвимость.  
— Тогда на Рождество, — неуверенно начал Флинт, — когда Руквуд… Что ты чувствовал?  
Уизли перевел дыхание. Немного наклонил голову.  
— Беспомощность, — подушечкой большого пальца обвел кончик уха Флинта. — Теперь у тебя тоже появился враг.  
— Он стал моим врагом в тот момент, когда ты ворвался в мою комнату, чтобы уничтожить флакон с воспоминаниями.  
Уизли не ответил, но на пару секунд объятие стало крепче.  
Через полчаса он помог Флинту сесть самостоятельно. Осторожно, придерживая голову, прислонил к стене и зажег палочку чуть в стороне, чтобы свет не бил ему в глаза. Флинт скривился от одной мысли, что Уизли увидит сейчас его лицо в ярком честном свете люмоса, мокрое, жалкое, все в потеках. Он вспомнил ту ночь два года назад и как сам он увидел лицо Уизли в свете уличного фонаря. Флинт закрыл глаза, позволяя Уизли аккуратно обтирать его щеки рукавом мантии, а затем накладывать чары.  
— Попробуй открыть глаза, — сказал Уизли.  
Флинт осторожно приподнял веки. От света, даже не прямого, ломило надбровные дуги и хотелось зажмуриться, зато конечности начали понемногу слушаться. Ходить самостоятельно он не мог, поэтому они подождали еще час, чтобы не идти к каминам с основной толпой. Около семи народу в атриуме стало значительно меньше, только пара незнакомых клерков да перепуганный Энди Робин.  
Флинт чудом умудрился удержать равновесие и не разбить голову, когда каминная сеть перенесла его в кабинку общественного туалета. Они вышли на улицу, пару минут Флинт приходил в себя, а затем Уизли аппарировал их домой.  
***  
Тело медленно отходило от заклинания. Флинт все еще чувствовал слабость и пальцы заметно дрожали, но он перестал казаться себе окровавленным куском мяса, истыканным иглами. Уизли помог ему принять душ и улечься в постель, но Флинт ловил себя на мысли, что там, в пыльной коморке на жестком полу, прижавшись к Уизли, было лучше.  
Тот вернулся где-то через час, уже переодетый в пижамные штаны и свитер и с кружкой дымящегося зелья в руках. Флинт сел на подушке.  
— Это восстанавливающее, — Уизли поднес край кружки к его губам.  
Флинт накрыл ладони Уизли своими. От зелья по телу разливалось приятное тепло, а дрожь в пальцах постепенно унималась.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли кивнул.  
— Я посижу с тобой, если хочешь.  
Флинт подвинулся на противоположный конец кровати, освобождая ему место.   
— Ложись, Уизли, — Флинт расположил подушку ровно посередине.   
Уизли неловко устроился рядом. Подушка была вытянутой формы, так что лежали они не вплотную.  
Флинт протянул руку к вырезу свитера Уизли, чтобы вытащить медальон, но пальцы нащупали лишь гладкую горячую кожу и резкие выпирающие ключицы. На лице Уизли появилось растерянное выражение.  
— Я снял его, — сказал он. — Ариану пугает черная магия.  
— По-моему, единственное, что должно пугать портрет — это воспламеняющие чары.  
— Она тоже чувствует отголоски, — возразил Уизли. — Когда чары попали на меня, досталось и ей.  
Флинт перевел на него непонимающий взгляд.  
— Что значит, чары попали на тебя? Он что…  
Флинт замолчал.  
— Вот почему он остановился. Ты ему помешал.  
— Он мучал тебя слишком долго. Нужно было что-то сделать. Меня он держал меньше минуты, потом Амбридж остановила его и сказала нам уходить.  
Флинт положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты должен был мне сказать.  
— Это не важно.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь. Это важно, — свитер под ладонью кололся уже невыносимо, но Флинт не собирался убирать руку. — Спасибо, что не бросил меня там.  
— У меня, кроме тебя, никого нет.  
Пару секунд он смотрел Флинту в глаза, потом скосил взгляд на его руку, накрывающую его плечо.  
— Я опять забыл наложить чары, — сказал он. — Прости.  
Флинт хотел отмахнуться от этого, но в следующую секунду Уизли уже стащил с себя свитер, растрепав отросшие рыжие волосы, и вернулся в прежнее положение. Флинт удивленно, медленно коснулся голого плеча, кожа была нежной и бархатистой, и ладонь хотелось вести дальше, к острому локтю, к выступающей тазовой косточке. Флинт не сразу осознал, что делает. Где-то на задворках сознания он понимал, что под пальцами скользит гладкая кожа, частые холмики ребер. Он опомнился только когда Уизли внезапно вздрогнул всем телом, потому что большой палец Флинта прошелся по затвердевшему, словно от холода, соску.  
— Ты замерз? — спросил Флинт.  
На скулах Уизли вспыхнул румянец.  
— А ты видишь чертовы мурашки? — нервно, почти грубо спросил он.  
В глазах Уизли появилось загнанное, словно обреченное выражение. Палец Флинта еще раз прошелся по соску — показалось или нет, грудь Уизли стала вздыматься чаще. Ситуация была ясна и недвусмысленна. Как и во все предыдущие разы: когда Уизли вдруг начал целовать его лицо или когда пришел в том дурацком халате. Флинт внезапно понял, почему Уизли так смотрит, почему в его взгляде раздражение, почти враждебность. Еще минута или, может, пара секунд, и кто-то из них обязательно струсит, сорвется, встанет и хлопнет дверью или просто сделает вид, что ничего не происходит. И у этой бессмысленной, бесконечной спирали появится еще один виток.   
Флинт только сейчас обратил внимание, что на Уизли нет никаких чар. Кажется, более настоящим он быть просто не может. Волосы, непривычно отросшие и почти лохматые, яркие веснушки — на щеках и около губ, на ключицах, на плечах; голубые глаза за стеклами очков.  
Уизли отвел взгляд, и Флинт понял, что сейчас все закончится. Петля вернется к началу. Уизли отодвинулся, собираясь встать с кровати. Флинт схватил его за плечо, когда он уже сидел на самом краю и нащупывал тапочки босыми ступнями.  
— Что ты..? — задохнулся Уизли.  
— Подожди, — Флинт положил ладонь на второе его плечо, мягко сжимая.  
Уизли застыл и медленно выдохнул, вздрогнул всем телом, когда губы Флинта в первый раз коснулись его где-то над левой лопаткой. Флинт гладил плечи и острые локти, трогал губами там, где сквозь кожу прощупывались худые ребра и позвонки — какое-то время Уизли позволял целовать себя не торопясь, медленно изучая гладкую кожу и рисунок веснушек.   
Он не помнил, в какой момент Уизли очнулся и тягучая неспешность исчезла, сменяемая быстрыми, почти лихорадочными движениями. Пальцы Уизли тоже тряслись, когда он касался ими лица Флинта, и поцелуи были неуклюжими, поспешными, неглубокими, словно Уизли боялся, что все может закончиться в любую секунду. Флинт обхватил его за талию и подмял под себя, вжимая в матрас, — он коснулся пальцами его груди рядом с соском: сердце все еще колотилось, как ненормальное, но на лице Уизли мелькнуло облегчение. Он закрыл глаза, и Флинт наклонился к его губам, на этот раз целуя без спешки, обстоятельно и глубоко. Уизли неумело, вслепую возился с пуговицами на его пижамной куртке, Флинт чувствовал его прикосновения к плечам, животу, шее — немного не такие, как у Джилз или, тем более, Марты или Салли, слишком неприкрыто любопытные и изучающие. По спине пробежали мурашки от мысли, что кто-то касается его так же требовательно и настойчиво, как и он сам. Ладонь Уизли проехалась от плеч к пояснице, решительно берясь за резинку штанов и стягивая их вниз насколько позволяла длина руки. Флинт на секунду прервал поцелуй и последовал его примеру, оставляя Уизли абсолютно обнаженным, — и снова прижался к нему, теряясь во влажных жадных поцелуях, ощущении горячего податливого тела прямо под ним и ритмичных толчках. Они сталкивались руками внизу, двигались в разном ритме — Уизли раздвинул ноги, открывая промежность и позволяя Флинту устроиться между: тот ласкал небольшие поджавшиеся яички, пока не решаясь продвинуться пальцами дальше — и Уизли, кажется, давил стоны.  
Сумасшествие закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Они кончили, забрызгав живот Уизли. Флинт почувствовал, что перед глазами пляшут черные точки, и медленно лег. Уизли вытер живот краем простыни и повернулся к нему.  
— Тебе лучше заснуть, — произнес он все еще немного запыхавшимся голосом. — Встать даже не пытайся. Зелье дает только кратковременный прилив сил, и я уверен, ты истратил все до капли.  
— Ты просто меня недооцениваешь, — сказал Флинт.  
— Просто боюсь, что в следующий раз тебя на меня вырвет.  
Голова и правда немного кружилась, так что Флинт не стал спорить. Какое-то время они молча приходили в себя. Флинт повернулся к Уизли, тот лежал немного поодаль, и его руки, кажется, все-таки покрылись мурашками холода. Флинт притянул его к себе и укрыл их обоих одеялом, коротко прикоснулся к его губам своими — Уизли не стал сопротивляться, его плечи, до этого немного напряженные, расслабились, когда ладонь Флинта погладила его вдоль позвоночника.  
— Откуда ты столько знаешь о непростительных? — негромко поинтересовался Флинт.  
Уизли неуютно поерзал.  
— Книги Пьюси, — ответил он. — Я подумал, что рано или поздно это знание пригодится. К тому же, колдомедицина довольно увлекательна.   
— Давай угадаю, в детстве ты мечтал стать колдомедиком?  
— В детстве я мечтал стать главой отдела спорта. Это бы заставило братьев меня уважать.  
Флинт закатил глаза.  
— Ну ты и показушник.  
— Зато на старших курсах я увлекся зельеварением, — продолжил Уизли, не обращая внимания на слова Флинта. — Правда так и не нашел специальности, где можно было бы использовать знание алхимии.  
— Экспертный отдел в министерстве? Там вечно не хватает людей.   
— У них мизерные зарплаты и почти нет карьерного роста.  
— А колдомедицина? Ты же сам только что сказал, что она увлекательна.  
— Я слишком неуверенно чувствую себя с людьми.  
— Но это не остановило тебя, когда ты поступал в дипломатический отдел.  
Уизли отвел глаза.  
— Я понял, — сказал Флинт. — Это опять чтобы заставить твою семью тебя уважать.  
— Я знаю, как это выглядит.  
— Я не прав?  
— Прав, — согласился он.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь для себя? — спросил Флинт.  
— Общаюсь с тобой, — внезапно как нечто очевидное, сказал Уизли. — Сплю с тобой, — добавил.  
Флинт коснулся ладонью его щеки, провел большим пальцем по губам.  
— А что будет, если они узнают?  
— Какая теперь разница? — Уизли поджал губы, потом бросил заинтересованный взгляд на Флинта. — А твой отец? Твои друзья?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, отец бы сказал, что я извращенец и позорю его имя. Пьюси бы понял. Монтегю и сам в психушке, так что вряд ли станет судить. Мы могли бы сделать это и раньше, — заметил Флинт. — Что нам мешало?  
Уизли задумался.  
— Раньше было что терять.  
***  
Флинт проснулся часа в три ночи: в комнате было темно и душно, а в его грудь вжимались чьи-то лопатки. Ему понадобилось секунд тридцать, чтобы сообразить, что происходит.   
Прошлой осенью он иногда просыпался так с Джилз: рука на животе или ребрах, резкие худые плечи, острые лопатки, короткие рыжие волосы и, когда он открывал глаза, — веснушки, едва различимые в тусклом свете ночника, который они вечно забывали выключить. Бывало, что Флинт терялся, путал ее с продолжением сна, не замечая, что тело рядом с ним слишком маленькое и изящное, спина слишком узкая, а волосы достают до плеч. Вел ладонь вверх по плоскому животу или осторожно целовал плечо. Джилз спала — ее вообще сложно было разбудить — а Флинт перемещал ладонь к костлявому бедру и маленьким округлым ягодицам, губами медленно продвигаясь к нежной шее. В какой-то момент она просыпалась, говорила что-нибудь, сердитое или, наоборот, игривое. И Флинт понимал, что это Джилз и что ужасно глупо было принять ее за кого-то другого. И если за этим следовало какое-то продолжение, он изо всех сил старался думать только о ней.  
Но сейчас рядом с ним была не она. Флинт провел ладонью до груди — плоской, с маленькими сосками, затем — вниз, к рыжим завиткам.  
— Флинт, — сонно, недовольно пробормотал Уизли.  
Флинт поцеловал в плечо, сжал небольшую ягодицу и повел ладонь вниз: кожа на внутренней стороне бедра была гладкой, почти без волосков, — потом обратно, мимоходом касаясь мошонки. Рука пробралась дальше, между расслабленных ягодиц. Подушечка пальца проехалась по тугому входу, рефлекторно сжавшемуся от прикосновения.  
Флинт продолжал ласкать нежную кожу около ануса, иногда касаясь самого отверстия, но не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Уизли, кажется, подавил то ли стон, то ли вздох, его плечи едва заметно напряглись, и он машинально и как-то воровато скользнул рукой себе между бедер. Флинт переместил ладонь к низу его живота, с удивлением обнаружив, что у Уизли стоит. Он накрыл руку Уизли и несколько раз сжал наливающуюся плоть, вырвав у того пару задушенных вздохов, и невольно сам подался вперед, вжимаясь возбужденным членом Уизли между ягодиц. Флинту не хотелось спрашивать сейчас разрешения. Наверное, Уизли чувствовал бы себя неловко, если бы он словами попросил его о большем. Вот так, действиями, прикосновениями, влажными поцелуями в шею и в плечо, вышло бы лучше.   
— У тебя есть что-нибудь? — слабо спросил Уизли, когда Флинт потерся головкой о пульсирующий анус.  
Флинт прижался губами к его шее, ближе к плечу, неуклюже перегибаясь, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки. Смазку он купил еще прошлой осенью, в надежде, что Джилз согласится, но воспользовались они ей всего раза два. И оба раза он не мог заставить себя думать о Джиллиан, как ни старался. Хотя тогда это казалось просто странной глупой шуткой подсознания.  
Когда Флинт впервые коснулся его скользкими от смазки пальцами, Уизли, казалось, почувствовал себя еще более неловко, то ли потому, что такое внимание к этой части тела не было для него привычным, то ли потому, что ласки Флинта так его возбуждали. Он поерзал, явно не зная, какую позу лучше принять. Пальцы проталкивались с трудом. Уизли уткнулся лицом в подушку, прерывисто дыша, рукой скользнул себе между бедер и машинально отодвинул одну ногу, открываясь сильнее. Флинт пожалел, что не включил светильник.  
Он просунул руку Уизли под грудь, обхватывая его поудобней, спустился ладонью к мягкому животу. Когда Флинт медленно вытащил пальцы, Уизли напряженно замер.  
— Я не сделаю больно, — он не смог удержаться от дурацкого пустого обещания.  
Но Уизли едва заметно кивнул и, кажется, немного расслабился. Флинт приставил головку к скользкому от смазки отверстию, дразня, и медленно толкнулся внутрь — Уизли резко втянул воздух. Флинт накрыл ладонью его напряженный член.  
В какой-то момент стало легче. Наверное, Уизли перестало быть больно или, может, теперь к боли прибавилось и удовольствие тоже, потому что его поза стала более открытой и доступной, словно ему удалось окончательно забыть о неловкости. Движения стали быстрыми и слаженными, и рука Уизли накрыла руку Флинта на члене, заставляя ускорить темп.  
Флинт кончил раньше, с коротким стоном, обессиленно прижался лбом к шее Уизли, продолжая двигать рукой у него между бедер, пока не почувствовал, как в кулак выплескивается теплое и вязкое. Флинт осторожно вышел — носом и губами он все еще утыкался во влажную шею, а ладонь устроил на ягодице. Уизли тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
— Мерлин, — пробормотал Уизли.  
Но Флинт слышал это словно сквозь вату. Он чувствовал, что засыпает.  
***  
— Напомни, почему мы не пошли в Мунго? — уточнил Флинт, когда они оказались у стойки регистрации волшебной больницы.  
— А что бы ты сказал? Что твой босс пытал тебя круциатусом?  
— Вы пришли кого-то навестить? — спросила медиведьма, сидящая за стойкой.  
— Одри Рассел, — сказал Уизли.  
Ведьма открыла журнал посещений и медленно повела пальцем по строчкам в поисках нужной фамилии.  
— Четвертый этаж, сорок пятая палата.  
Они направились к лифтам. В отличие от министерства, Мунго не очень изменилась за эти полгода. По крайней мере, нигде не стоял антимаггловский фонтан, а лица сотрудников не казались такими уж угрюмыми.  
— Кстати говоря, Одри тоже попала сюда со следами непростительного, — сказал Флинт.  
Уизли не ответил, молча толкнул дверь нужной палаты. Одри была не одна. Справа от нее сидел Джонс.  
— Не думала, что вы придете, — удивилась она.  
Сильно больной она не выглядела, но почему-то все еще лежала, до подбородка накрывшись одеялом.  
— Ты что, симулируешь? — не поверил Флинт. — Я оправился за ночь.  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Ты не катился три пролета по лестнице.  
Флинт опешил.  
— О чем ты? — Уизли подошел к изголовью, с сомнением рассматривая ее лицо.  
На щеке была небольшая ссадина с синяком — Флинт подумал, что, наверное, она ударилась челюстью, когда упала на пол в кабинете Руквуда. Одри неловко пошевелила рукой, лежащей поверх одеяла, немного отодвигая его в сторону. Флинт задохнулся: все ее тело было покрыто ссадинами, ребра стягивала тугая белая повязка, а на ногах и руке красовался гипс.  
— Ты что, сделала это нарочно? — не поверил Уизли.  
Одри и Джонс переглянулись. Потом Одри снова повернулась к ним.  
— Конечно, нет, — сказала она, хотя ее глаза говорили: «Конечно, да». — Я была немного дезориентирована после встречи с Руквудом и Амбридж, зачем-то потащилась по лестнице. Помнишь, лестница в министерстве, ты мне показал ее, когда мы еще встречались?  
Уизли кивнул, продолжая рассматривать ее изувеченное тело. Наверное, он думал о том же, о чем и Флинт, — вряд ли то, что они видят, было результатом одного лишь падения с лестницы. Она нехило постаралась, чтобы как можно дольше не приступать к заданию Жабы и Руквуда. Один перелом можно вылечить за день или два, пять или больше переломов придется лечить целую кучу времени, потому что дозволенная доза костероста в день, в неделю, в месяц строго ограничена. Одри вернула одеяло на место.  
— Лечение займет минимум месяц. В лучшем случае.  
Флинт взглянул на тумбочку, заваленную пакетами из мексиканского ресторана. На всех значилось «Острое».  
— Ты не лопнешь? — спросил Флинт.  
Одри скосила глаза на тумбочку.  
— Мы собираемся поужинать вместе, — сказала она. — Майк, оказывается, тоже любит мексиканскую кухню.  
— Что? — не поверил Уизли. — Но у тебя же…  
— Я всегда тебе твердил, что обожаю остренькое, — перебил его Джонс.  
— В любом случае, не поручусь за то, что человеку в ее состоянии стоит наедаться мексиканской отравой, — отрезал Уизли.  
Джонс выглядел почти благодарным.  
— Я не против, если есть будет только Майк, — Одри пожала плечами. — Мне достаточно пары кусочков. Просто почувствовать вкус нормальной еды.  
Джонс спал с лица. Флинт хмыкнул и молча сгреб все пакеты с тумбочки.  
— Невольно ожидаешь, что такое количество переломов способно научить хоть чему-то, — заметил он. — Здравому смыслу, например.  
— Верни все на место! — возмутилась Одри. — Мое пищеварение исключительно мое дело.  
— Оптимистично для человека, у которого обе ноги в гипсе, — Флинт не сдержал смешка.  
Одри покраснела.  
— Вам лучше уйти, — примирительно сказал Джонс.  
Флинт с улыбочкой на губах направился к выходу, Уизли поцеловал Одри в лоб и тоже последовал за ним.  
В коридоре Флинт протянул ему буррито, уже во всю откусывая от своего.  
— Прямо здесь? — Уизли бросил на него укоризненный взгляд, но сверток взял. Тот был еще теплый — наверное, специальные чары — и щекотал ноздри аппетитным запахом. — По-моему, мы идем не в ту сторону.  
Флинт оторвался от еды и озадаченно взглянул на стеклянную стену палаты, перед которой они оказались. Такой он точно не помнил. Он хотел развернуться и пойти обратно, но Уизли вдруг придержал его за локоть, как будто кто-то из пациентов внутри привлек его.  
— Смотри, — он кивнул в направлении крайней койки.  
Флинт откусил от буррито, но кусок застрял у него в горле. На кровати сидел Руквуд. Точнее не Руквуд, а кто-то лишь отдаленно напоминающий его, потому что у этого волшебника, одетого в потасканную больничную пижаму, были понурые плечи, а ладони сложены на коленях в каком-то словно вечно недоумевающем смиренном жесте.  
— Такое мог с ним сделать только ужасный человек, — сказал Уизли.  
Флинт дожевал буррито.  
— Расследование показало, что он сам виноват.  
— Да, но я имею в ви…  
— Он сам виноват, Уизли, — тверже повторил Флинт. — Нужно было лучше контролировать свои… выплески.  
Уизли бросил на Руквуда последний взгляд и повернулся к Флинту.  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
Флинт молча указал ему на подростка, сидевшего в углу палаты, прямо на полу. Он выглядел лет на пятнадцать, и Уизли его не узнал, да и Флинт не был с ним знаком, но Уизли, кажется, понял.  
— Монтегю, — констатировал он.  
— Думаю, он лежал здесь какое-то время.  
— Не самое веселое место, — заметил Уизли.  
— Честно говоря, сейчас нигде не лучше.  
— Я уверен, что там ему помогут. И он станет прежним, — Уизли, кажется, изучал его полупрозрачное отражение в стекле.  
— Ты видел его, — Флинт посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно. — Я верю, что он может снова научиться говорить длинными предложениями и не падать в обморок при виде шкафов и лифтов. Но прежним он не станет.  
— Мы все изменились, — заметил Уизли, бросая короткий взгляд на Руквуда. — Не по своей воле.  
— Надеюсь, тот, кто сделал это с ним, тоже ответит.  
— Вряд ли он хотел, чтобы закончилось этим.  
— Вряд ли Руквуд хотел, чтобы Дженкинс попытался покончить с собой. Вряд ли Жаба желает зла конкретно нам двоим. Но это их не оправдывает.  
— Зато он не стал Пожирателем Смерти, — сказал Уизли, словно позабыв про все их предосторожности.  
— Да, в психушке ему, конечно, лучше, — Флинт скептически на него посмотрел.  
— Думаю, где угодно лучше, чем в Азкабане.  
С этим сложно было поспорить.  
***  
Несмотря на все предпосылки, вроде Темного Лорда, захватившего власть в стране, или почти что открытой охоты на магглов, Рождество вышло не самым плохим. Хоть вместо рождественского ужина им и приходилось жевать наскоро разогретую еду из супермаркета. Они были вдвоем, если не считать портрет Арианы. До того, как Одри попала в больницу, они планировали пригласить ее и Джонса, но из-за случившегося оба автоматически выпали из списка приглашенных. Флинт подумал, что неплохо было бы иметь рядом Пьюси, но от него уже почти год не было вестей.  
— Считай, у нас почти что день Святого Валентина, — сказал Флинт.  
— Прости, место уже занято юной мисс Дамблдор, — Уизли вытащил медальон из выреза свитера и потряс перед носом Флинта.  
— Вот увидишь, она перестанет быть столь благосклонна, когда узнает, что ты недалеко ушел от ее братца.  
— О чем это ты? — нахмурился Уизли.  
— Только не говори, что еще не понял, — хмыкнул Флинт.  
Уизли устроился на диване рядом с ним, водрузив на журнальный столик пару бутылок пива   
— Что?  
— Мерлин, не тупи, Уизли. Он и Гриндевальд.  
Уизли подавился пивом.  
— Ты спятил.  
— Да она же все время об этом твердит.  
— Она твердит, что Гриндевальд заставлял его делать ужасные вещи.  
— Вот именно.  
— Я думаю, это она про порабощение мира, — заметил Уизли.  
— У тебя просто никудышная смекалка. Очевидного не видишь в упор.  
— Или у тебя слишком хорошая фантазия, — отрезал Уизли. — Мы можем спросить у нее.  
— Это точно не та сказочка, которую хочется услышать на Рождество.  
— Неужели.  
— Мы можем сочинить и свою, — напомнил он.  
Уизли хмыкнул, но Флинту показалось, что его скулы все же немного порозовели. Уизли тут же сделал глоток пива.  
— Ты же был старостой, — сказал Флинт. — Наверняка ты слышал кучу сумасшедших историй.  
— Не так уж и много, — Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Да брось. Пузырьки от противозачаточного зелья в женском туалете, секс в коридоре после десяти вечера, приставания к преподавателю? Давай, напряги память.  
Уизли задумался.  
— Ты переоцениваешь студентов. Большинство из них и целоваться у озера-то стесняются, не то что выходить из спален после отбоя, чтобы заняться сексом. Самое сумасшедшее, что я слышал, это та парочка, которая решила пообжиматься в запретной секции и случайно своротила кричащую книгу.  
Флинт вскинул бровь.  
— О, неужели.  
— Причем это оказалась не просто одна из тех мерзких книжонок, которые не заткнуться, пока не придавить их чем-нибудь или не выбросить в окно. Ее написал какой-то то ли перуанский, то ли чилийский колдун — что-то вроде словаря зельевара — и наложил редкие языковые чары, так что любой, кто откроет ее, забудет свой родной язык и будет понимать только язык автора книги. Говорят, девчонка месяц провалялась в больничном крыле, прежде чем догадались, как снять эти чары.  
— А парень? — уточнил Флинт.  
— Вроде бы его не задело.  
— Повезло, — кивнул Флинт.  
— Честно говоря, не уверен, что эта история — правда.  
Флинт хмыкнул про себя, но комментировать не стал. Вместо этого он вытянул антенну стоявшего на столе приемника. Связь зашипела, и постепенно начал прорезаться звук.  
— Сейчас? — Уизли вскинул брови.  
— А то пропустим следующий пароль.  
— Мы всегда можем спросить его у Арианы, — напомнил Уизли.  
Флинт проигнорировал замечание. Направил палочку на приемник и произнес: «Фоукс». Шипение сменилось голосами Бруно и Равелина.  
— …позвольте на минутку отвлечься, чтобы сообщить о потерях, которые не считают нужным освещать в программе новостей Волшебного радиовещания и в «Ежедневном пророке». К огромному сожалению, мы должны сообщить нашим слушателям о гибели…  
Флинт машинально напрягся, но за этим не прозвучало ни одного знакомого ему имени. Уизли тоже заметно расслабился. Он не очень любил «Поттеровский Дозор», как Флинт предполагал, именно из-за этих пяти минут в самом начале передачи, когда ведущие перечисляли убитых. Наверное, боялся, узнать имена кого-то из своих родственников или услышать, что Гарри Поттер все-таки мертв и надежды больше нет.  
Флинт еще раз внимательно взглянул на него: спина прямая, ладони упираются в сиденье дивана, а глаза не разглядеть из-за бликующих стекол очков. Флинт сжал его плечо — неловкий жест, будто из далекого прошлого. Он вдруг вспомнил, что пару дней назад они уже перешли границу между неуклюжими дружескими похлопываниями и чем-то большим, и притянул его к себе, обнимая за окаменевшие плечи.  
— Прости, — Флинт накрыл рукой рыжеволосый затылок. — Я постоянно забываю, что большая часть твоего прежнего окружения в зоне риска.  
Дужка очков впивалась Флинту прямо в ключицу, и он осторожно стащил их с носа Уизли, сложил и водрузил на стол. Тот, кажется, не обратил внимания, замер в его объятиях, будто боясь пошевелиться. Флинт вдруг узнал в говорящем одного из близнецов. Тот внес в передачу изрядную долю свойственной ему бессмыслицы и трепотни. Впрочем, наверное, и это лучше перечисления погибших.  
— До встречи в следующий раз! Пароль «Уизли».  
Уизли вздрогнул всем телом. Вещание прекратилось, и приемник снова надсадно зашипел.  
Уизли немного отстранился, изучая лицо Флинта, а потом прижался к его губам.  
***  
Флинт посмотрел на часы: было около десяти утра. Жаба отправила его в Косой переулок забрать какую-то важную посылку.   
Почтовые клерки работали неприлично быстро, так что вместо ожидаемых тридцати минут Флинт едва ли потратил десять.  
Он решил не аппарировать сразу, а пройтись хоть немного по унылой пустынной улице. За все время Флинт встретил не больше десятка прохожих, но и те старались идти как можно быстрее и то и дело воровато и испуганно оглядывались по сторонам, словно школьники, сбежавшие с уроков.   
Почта и банк — единственное, что по-прежнему было открыто (даже магазин вредилок сдал позиции, кажется, где-то в марте или начале апреля). Около Гринготтса людей было побольше. Все они почему-то стояли и удивленно переглядывались. Флинт подошел поближе и остановился. Он вдруг понял, что происходит. Земля вибрировала, неровно, гулко. Флинт обернулся к ведьме, стоявшей неподалеку, но та лишь развела руками.  
— Землетрясение? — предположил кто-то.  
Пара волшебников удивленно ахнули и аппарировали, некоторые отошли подальше. Флинту показалось, что что-то толкнулось прямо ему под ноги, шум нарастал.  
— Это не землетрясение, — вмешался один из зевак. — Внизу банковские хранилища, там столько чар, что и камушек не упадет, если того не захотят гоблины.  
Внезапно вибрация прекратилась, и воцарилась полная тишина. От неожиданности маги перестали галдеть и заозирались. Кто-то пожал плечами и молча поплелся прочь.  
В следующую секунду Флинт оглох. Сначала звук: гул и скрежет ломаемого камня, звон бьющегося стекла. Прямо из крыши Гринготтса вырвалось что-то огромное, расплескивая мелкие осколки и каменную крошку. Флинт отбежал назад, на всякий случай прикрывая глаза рукой.  
— Мерлин, — пораженно выдохнул он. — Это дракон.  
Огромный монстр, вырвавшийся наружу, на мгновение закрыл солнце. Он пролетел совсем низко, прямо над головами собравшихся у банка зевак, потом резко набрал высоту и вскоре исчез из виду.  
Все стихло, но в голове у Флинта все еще гудело, как после взрыва. Он растерянно осматривался по сторонам. Медленно, как в тумане, следил за тем, как к ним подлетает небольшая коричневая сова. Флинт не сразу осознал, что она направляется к нему. Недоуменно принял записку у нее из лап.

_«1 мая, 19:00  
Лланвайр-Пуллгвингилл.  
Приходи, если готов.  
Э. Пьюси» _

— Это какая-нибудь ловушка, — сказал Уизли.  
Рассказ о драконе, кажется, задел его меньше, чем клочок бумаги с подписью Пьюси.  
— Осталось два часа.  
— Ты же не хочешь туда пойти? — уточнил Уизли. — Что это вообще за место такое? И ты мог рассказать раньше.  
— Я был занят.  
— И что-то не припомню, чтобы видел тебя на обеде.  
Флинт пожал плечами. Он пялился на этот листок, наверное, несколько часов подряд, применил все чары «на подделку», которые смог вспомнить, попытался вытащить из архива краткую географическую справку о Лланвайр-Пуллгвингилле, но ничего похожего не нашел.  
— Ты случайно не умеешь делать порт-ключи? — спросил Флинт вместо ответа.  
— Нет, — и зачем-то добавил. — Крауч умел.  
Разговор неумолимо грозил скатиться абсурд. Флинт отвлекся, рассматривая рабочее место Мэри, за которым сейчас сидел: вокруг царил идеальный порядок, свойственный человеку, который складывает папки по цвету и размеру, а не по частоте использования.  
— Флинт, почему ты снова сидишь на моем месте? — вернувшаяся Мэри бросила на него укоризненный взгляд.  
— По-моему, это ты уже который год сидишь на моем месте, — заметил Флинт.  
Она закатила глаза.  
— Почему ты вечно предъявляешь какие-то претензии? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
— Потому что каждый раз, когда я выхожу в туалет или за кофе, ты занимаешь мой стол.  
Флинт выставил перед собой ладони. Мэри бросила на стол папку, которую до этого держала в руках.  
— Между прочим, делаю твою работу, — заявила она.  
— О, неужели? Считаешь, на сколько секунд кто опоздал утром? Потому что именно этим я и занимаюсь последние три месяца.  
Флинт открыл папку. На первом листе значилось: «Отчет департамента поиска и выявления магглорожденных волшебников, проживающих вне волшебного сообщества».  
— Мерлин, так этот департамент все-таки организовали, — не поверил Флинт. — Кто там состоит? — спросил он. — И, кстати, я работаю в комиссии по делам магглорожденных, а не в этой дыре.  
Мэри пожала плечами. Флинт вернулся глазами к документу. Чуть ниже было написано: «Выполнил: заведующий департаментом С.Т. Доббс».  
— Ну и система распределения кадров, — Флинт покачал головой. — Они специально искали тех, кому меньше всего это надо?  
— Вообще-то, он сам попросил, — возразила Мэри.  
Флинт с Уизли переглянулись. Флинт подумал, что, возможно, это он подставил Одри тогда, в декабре.  
— Старуха говорит, он выказывает блестящее усердие.  
— Ты так об Амбридж? — не поверил Флинт.  
— О ком еще.  
Она направила палочку на один из цветков и произнесла заклинание полива.  
— Но ты же таскаешь ей кофе по сто раз на дню. И долбанное печенье. И вскакиваешь, как ужаленная, когда она входит сюда, — недоверчиво напомнил ей Уизли.  
— Я секретарь, а не дура.  
— И ты говоришь все это в приемной министра.  
Она отмахнулась.  
— Она даже не чистокровная. Лживая закомплексованная старуха.  
— Ты сумасшедшая, — сообщил ей Уизли. — Я удивлюсь, если ты до утра доживешь.  
— Не трусьте вы так, — Мэри внезапно хмыкнула. — Сегодня нам здесь ничего не грозит. Поверь, мое предчувствие никогда меня не обманывает.  
— И что значит, она не чистокровная? — напомнил о себе Флинт, на секунду отрываясь от монотонного перелистывания страниц отчета. — Она же сама первая и подняла всю эту суматоху с кражей магии.  
— Об этом давно болтают в отделе популяций, — Мэри поморщилась. — Она умудрилась чем-то здорово насолить кентаврам.  
Флинт хмыкнул, готовый отвесить какой-нибудь скабрезный комментарий, но слова застряли у него в горле.   
_Пункт одиннадцать. Лланвайр-Пуллгвингилл, Уэльс. Население 50 человек. Саманта Мартинс, 12 лет, магглорожденная. Томас Ритте, 11 лет, магглорожденный._  
Вот что это за адрес. Флинт вскочил с места.  
— Флинт! — Уизли поднял на него встревоженный взгляд.  
— Ты побледнел… — заметила Мэри.  
Но Флинт пошел прочь, так и не выпустив из рук папку. Уизли нагнал его около уборных. Флинт остановился у раковин, пытаясь переварить то, что он только что узнал.  
— Да что произошло?  
— У них там рейд, — Флинт открыл кран, в ладони хлынула холодная вода. — Эта деревушка есть в отчете Доббса. Двое магглорожденных детей. Мерлин, он предложил мне присоединиться к рейду.  
Уизли сглотнул. В его глазах мелькнула нерешительность. Рука коснулась медальона. Флинт замер, неприятно засосало под ложечкой.  
— Так надо, Флинт.  
— Постой, — Флинт перехватил его руку.  
— Из-за него могут пострадать люди.  
— Вдруг мы просто не так поняли?  
— Что тут можно не так понять?  
— Если ты скажешь Дамблдору, он отправит туда отряд орденцев, и они просто его убьют, у него же чертова метка!  
— Ты не думал, что, возможно, он это заслужил?  
— Твою мать, Уизли, это же Пьюси! — почти выкрикнул Флинт. В голове никак не укладывалось, что Уизли так легко и быстро забыл этот факт.  
Уизли решительно высвободил руку с медальоном и открыл крышечку. Портрет был пуст.  
— Ее нет целый день, — растерянно сказал он. — Не понимаю.  
Ариана периодически исчезала: на час или два. Возможно, она служила связующим звеном еще для кого-то. Иначе, Флинт не мог взять в толк, какие дела могут быть у портрета, у которого даже и туловища-то нет.  
— Мы не можем ждать, — Уизли покачал головой.  
— Ты спятил, — Флинт сглотнул. — Ты не пойдешь.  
— Я не собираюсь стоять в стороне. Мерлин, я уже четвертый год только смотрю, как все становится хуже и хуже. И ничего не могу сделать.  
— Если там и правда рейд…  
— Может, удастся вырубить парочку Пожирателей.  
— Даже если мы не умрем, дороги сюда уже не будет. Не забывай, кто сейчас во главе министерства.  
Уизли пожал плечами.  
— Только не говори, что тебя это расстраивает.  
Флинт подумал, что нужно вернуться на пятый этаж и забрать кошелек — там как раз хватит на Ночного Рыцаря. Рабочий день подошел к концу.  
***  
Флинт решил, что они опоздали, хотя приехали на пятнадцать минут раньше положенного. В окнах не горел свет, не доносилось ни чьих голосов. Казалось, все небольшие аккуратные домики абсолютно пусты. У Флинта к горлу подступила тошнота.  
— Флинт, — Уизли нервно коснулся его локтя, привлекая внимание.  
Чуть поодаль, ближе к парковой зоне, виднелось что-то темное, лежащее на траве. Они медленно подошли.  
Флинт посмотрел на труп, на лице которого застыло удивленное выражение, и едва сдержался, чтобы не попятиться. Черная мантия, сползшая маска, грубое злое лицо.  
— Это Пожиратель, — сказал Уизли.  
Совсем недалеко от них раздался чей-то едва различимый стон. Они разом обернулись в ту сторону. В тени кустарника лежал еще один человек в мантии, еще живой. Когда они приблизились, он прошептал что-то похожее на «предатель». Флинт наложил на него связывающие чары.  
— Пьюси тоже где-то здесь, — сказал Флинт. Желудок болезненно сжимался от волнения.  
Уизли произнес заклинание поиска людей. Секунду ничего не происходило, но потом в воздухе замерцала бледная серебристая нить, ведущая к одному из домов.  
Первое, что обращало на себя внимание, тяжелый, вязкий запах крови, бьющий в нос. И еще затхлый — пота и рвоты.  
— Пьюси, — вполголоса, нервно позвал Флинт.  
Из дальней комнаты доносилось чье-то тяжелое хриплое дыхание.  
Комната, в которой они оказались, напоминала кабинет Руквуда после выплеска магии Уизли. Кругом крошево из стекла и мебели. Пьюси сидел на полу в углу — все вокруг было залито кровью, а по его лицу градом катился пот, как при лихорадке. Флинт не сразу заметил, что не так.  
— Кто это сделал? — пораженно выдохнул Уизли, подходя ближе.  
Пьюси перевел на него измученный взгляд. Флинт напряженно вглядывался в грязную, измазанную землей и кровью фигуру. И тут он увидел. Зрелище было слишком шокирующим, слишком нереальным, чтобы в него поверить. У Пьюси не было руки. От локтя культя была замотана бинтом.  
Уизли опустился на пол рядом с Пьюси, повторяя свой вопрос. Но Флинт знал ответ.  
— Он сам, — ответил Флинт, осторожно приближаясь к ним. Пьюси вскинул голову. Флинт смотрел ему в глаза, не отрываясь. — Но что-то пошло не так.  
Пьюси еще пару секунд выдерживал его взгляд, потом отвел глаза. Тяжело сглотнул.  
— Пьюси? — осторожно позвал Уизли.  
Пьюси откашлялся.   
— Я забыл, что из-за метки мой баланс магии смещен, — хрипло сказал он. — Как только я отрезал руку, у меня случился выплеск. Оставшейся магии хватило на то, чтобы остановить кровотечение и наложить обезболивающие.  
— Как давно это было? — спросил Уизли.  
— Пару часов назад.  
Уизли коснулся его лица. Пьюси выглядел изможденным. А обезболивающие чары наверняка уже начали слабеть, учитывая, в каком состоянии Пьюси их накладывал и какой силы должна быть боль.  
— Я могу наложить их заново, — сказал Уизли. — И мы перенесем тебя в больницу.  
Пьюси скосил глаза на мятый листок бумаги, валявшийся неподалеку. Уизли развернул его, нашел нужное заклинание.  
— Мне нельзя в Мунго, — сказал Пьюси. — Я убил тех двух Пожирателей и сорвал им операцию.  
— Одного, — поправил Флинт. — Какого черта ты это сделал?  
— Я пришел к Лорду не для того чтобы крушить маггловские деревни и выслеживать детишек, пропускающих школу.  
— А для чего? — поинтересовался Флинт. — Ты понял это только через год?  
Флинт думал, что Пьюси смолчит. В глазах к усталости и боли прибавилась обида.   
— Я никогда не участвовал в операциях. Я был врачом.  
Он вдруг скривился от судороги. Флинт невольно подался вперед.  
— Заклинание не работает? — спросил Уизли.  
— Это магия, — выдавил он. — Все из-за чертовой метки. Зато теперь я больше не буду ничьей комнатной собачкой.  
— Если выживешь, — напомнил Флинт.  
Он огляделся. Справа, кажется, была дверь. Дом был не маггловский. Флинт понял это, как только оказался на кухне: в раковине бултыхалась щетка, до бесконечности натирающая тарелку, а рядом с тостером стоял волшебный радиоприемник.  
Флинт осознал, что почему-то чувствует облегчение. Злость на Пьюси, на его дурацкую выходку никуда не делись, но ему казалось, что, если бы не это, они бы так и торчали в министерстве, пока в один прекрасный день их бы не грохнули в лифте или не поставили во главе очередного магглофобского комитета. Сейчас можно было дождаться возвращения Арианы и связаться с Орденом.   
Флинт достал из шкафа кастрюлю и налил туда воды, взял полотенце. Сунул под мышку радио — подумав, настроил «Поттеровский Дозор» здесь, чтобы не выдавать пароль.  
Когда он вернулся, Уизли как раз объяснял что-то про медальон. Флинт водрузил приемник рядом с Пьюси. Тот усмехнулся.  
— Мерлин, Флинт. Я знаю кодовое слово.   
Флинт придвинул кастрюлю поближе к Пьюси и бросил в нее полотенце.  
— Нет сил смотреть на твою чумазую физиономию.  
Пьюси улыбнулся.  
Они не успели к началу выпуска. Бруно уже вещал что-то обнадеживающее и человеколюбивое о том, что нужно защищать магглов.  
— Почему ты написал нам именно сейчас? — спросил Уизли.  
— Попрощаться, — Пьюси вдруг снова скривился от боли. — Я не думал, что так облажаюсь.  
— И куда ты хотел бежать? — поинтересовался Флинт.  
— Не бежать. Я хотел вступить в Орден.  
— И ты не нашел ничего лучше, чем отрезать чертову руку?  
— Лорд следит за нами через метки. И может ими управлять. К тому же я не хочу носить на себе клеймо сумасшедшего психа. То, что когда-то я принял неверное решение, не значит, что сейчас я не могу принять правильное.  
— А Орден ждет тебя с распростертыми объятиями, — кивнул Флинт.  
— С какой стати им отворачиваться от союзников? Их меньше. А у меня есть опыт общения с Пожирателями Смерти.  
— Боюсь, у них его тоже навалом. Будь я на их месте, я бы просто бросил тебя... — Флинт осекся. — Мерлин.  
Он поймал удивленный взгляд Уизли.  
— Что?  
— У них ведь даже тюрьмы теперь нет.  
Пьюси вздохнул  
— Тебе и самому надоел нейтралитет, разве не так, Флинт? — просто спросил он. — Не зря же ты слушаешь это радио. Давно, кстати?  
Флинт не ответил. Вытащил мокрое полотенце из кастрюли, выжал его и принялся молча вытирать лицо Пьюси. Тот был бледным, кожа почти с пепельным оттенком, в глазах полопавшиеся сосуды, обрубок руки, обмотанный бинтом, напоминал картинку из ужастика. Уизли тоже взял тряпку и начал вытирать ему шею, не забывая время от времени проверять, не вернулась ли Ариана.   
Пьюси закрыл глаза, неловко стукнулся затылком о стену. Флинт сел рядом с ним и подставил плечо, чтобы тот мог привалиться к нему.  
В какой-то момент Флинт понял, что выпуск уже завершился, и приемник просто шипит. Правда, не так омерзительно и надсадно, как тот, что стоял у них дома. Наверное, этот был поновее. Он кивнул на него Уизли, чтобы не пришлось вставать и тревожить Пьюси.   
Когда Уизли подполз к радио, шипение вдруг сменилось словами.   
— Сводка погоды, — тараторил возбужденный голос. — Ударила молния! Повторяю: ударила молния! 


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой Перси Уизли наконец получает слово

Перси оставил Флинта и Малфоя упорно не смотреть друг на друга на кухне, а сам пошел открывать дверь. На пороге стояла Астория. Перси удивленно застыл.  
— Родители просили узнать, какого черта у нас сквозная дыра в крыше, — сказала она.  
Перси замялся. Удивительным образом за год он так и не смог выкроить ни дня на то, чтобы прийти в дом Гринграссов и починить крышу.  
— Я…  
— Можно мне воды? — спросила она.  
— Конечно, — Перси посторонился. — Туда.  
Она прошла внутрь, с любопытством осматриваясь.  
— Никогда здесь не была раньше, — сказала она.  
Ее взгляд на мгновение остановился на урне с прахом, стоявшей на камине, но она удержалась от вопросов. Астория приветливо махнула Флинту, когда они оказались на кухне. Перси услужливо налил ей стакан воды.  
— Так ты вернешься к нам? — спросила она, кажется, уже позабыв про дыру в потолке.  
Перси поймал заинтересованный взгляд Флинта. В последнее время в его взгляде появилось что-то почти забытое, что-то из старых времен — пренебрежение и равнодушие.  
— Я подумаю, — сказал он. — Прости за крышу.  
— Ковер испортился из-за дождя, — заметила Астория. — И на первый этаж протекло. Прямо на любимое кресло Даф.  
Малфой фыркнул. Астория тут же перевела взгляд на него. В одежде Перси он выглядел менее напыщенно и раздражающе, чем обычно.  
— Ах да! — вдруг вспомнила что-то Астория. — Вы уже читали новую книгу Риты Скиттер? Вышла пару недель назад. Я вам захватила.  
Она достала из сумки увесистый томик — наподобие «Жизни и Обмана Альбуса Дамблдора» только про Гарри Поттера.  
— Ты серьезно? — ухмыльнулся Флинт. И зачитал: — «Гарри Поттер: Страдания, Слава и Смерть».  
— Там и про тебя есть, — сказала она. — Правда, немного. В самом начале. Про ваш квиддичный матч. И про то, что ты нарядился дементором, — она повернулась к Перси. — Про тебя совсем немного.  
Перси пожал плечами, чувствуя смутную обиду. Даже Маркус Флинт был более значимым человеком в жизни Гарри Поттера, чем он.  
— А про Малфоя там есть? — спросил Флинт.  
— О, разумеется, — она кивнула. — Довольно много. Это правда, что на шестом курсе вы почти стали любовниками? — уточнила она.  
Малфой подавился. Щеки его покраснели — то ли от кашля, то ли от возмущения.  
— Я отдаю себе отчет, что это может быть правдой, — Флинт повернулся к Малфою. — Но если нет, я бы на твоем месте задумался, кто мог сказать такое в интервью, — Флинт открыл первую страницу книги, где дана была аннотация: — По крайней мере, тут говорится, что книга на сто процентов основывается на материалах интервью с более девяноста очевидцев.  
Астория улыбнулась и подвинула Малфою книгу.  
— Местами там очень увлекательно, — заверила она.  
— Я не стану это читать, — покачал головой Малфой.  
Перси в этом сильно сомневался. Даже самый равнодушный к общественному мнению человек едва ли удержался бы, уж тем более Малфой.  
Астория поставила пустой стакан на стол.  
— Мне пора, — она улыбнулась.  
Перси пошел ее проводить. На крыльце Астория остановилась. На ее щеках проступил легкий, едва заметный румянец. Она протянула руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев его ключицы, так что Перси невольно вспомнил о тех временах, когда Флинт прикасался к его ключицам рукой или губами. Астория ловко подцепила цепочку медальона — Перси так и продолжал носить его по привычке.  
— Ты все-таки надел его, — она улыбнулась и осторожно вытянула побрякушку наружу.  
Она открыла медальон прежде, чем Перси успел сообразить, что к чему. Краска отлила от лица Астории, а в ее глазах промелькнула почти что боль. Перси смотрел ей вслед и думал, что, наверное, возвращаться сейчас к Гринграссам — не лучшая идея.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Малфой читал книгу Скиттер, скривившись, как после лимона. Перси поднялся наверх, в свою спальню, и столкнулся там с Флинтом.  
— Так значит, я могу пообещать Малфою диван в гостиной на долгосрочное пользование? — уточнил он.  
— О чем ты?  
— Ты же съезжаешь, — напомнил Флинт.  
Перси повел плечом.  
— Мне бы все равно пришлось съехать. Я ведь занимаю комнату Пьюси. А диван внизу — не самое удобное место для сна.  
— Ты мог бы спать и не на диване, — Флинт вскинул бровь, но жест был не дразнящим — словно укоризненным, осуждающим.  
— Флинт.  
— Делай, что хочешь, — бросил он, направляясь к выходу.  
— Я не хочу снова становиться врагами.  
Флинт замер, пожал плечами.  
— Мы никогда и не были врагами, Уизли. Мы просто были друг другу никем.  
Перси почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось внутри. Флинт ушел.  
Перси подумал, что сможет какое-то время пожить в Норе. Мама точно обрадовалась бы. И отец. И братья не стали бы больше относиться к нему пренебрежительно. Он вспомнил ночь на второе мая, то, как Ариана позвала его в Хогвартс. Он тут же откликнулся, аппарировал в Хогсмид, пробрался в Хогвартс по тайному ходу и встретил всю свою семью, отца, мать, братьев, Джинни — с которыми он и словом не обмолвился в течение целых трех лет. Они тут же простили его, приняли с распростертыми объятиями — охотно, искренне. Они разделили с ним горе от гибели Фреда и восхитились его блестящей идеей с медальоном, а Билл сказал, что он настоящий Уизли и хлопнул по плечу. Он впервые чувствовал себя частью этой семьи, впервые был уверен, что вот если бы они сейчас оказались у клетки с драконом, он бы не остался стоять. И эта новоприобретенная семья казалась чем-то важным и надежным, чем-то безумно ценным. Более ценным, чем все остальное.  
Когда Перси спустился вниз, направляясь к входной двери, Малфой вдруг окликнул его. Он обернулся. Малфой отложил книгу — смотрел на него нерешительно. Встал с дивана и приблизился.  
— Мой отец… — Он замялся. — Слушание послезавтра.  
— Я помню. Меня же вызвали свидетелем.  
— И что ты планируешь сказать? — осторожно спросил Малфой.  
Перси внимательно на него посмотрел. Но на лице мальчишки не было наглости или расчета, как на лице его отца. Скорее испуг и неуверенность.  
— Я был секретарем министра, а не твоего отца. Я только знаю, что он не особо жалует комнатные растения.  
— Я думаю, его отправят в Азкабан, — сказал Малфой.  
— Я бы и не надеялся на другой исход, — Перси пожал плечами.  
— Ты его ненавидишь?  
— Нет. Но серьезно, Малфой, все эти годы он фактически был у руля всего того дерьма, что происходило со страной.  
— Адвокат говорит, срок будет значительно меньше, если доказать отсутствие злого умысла.  
Перси вздохнул.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Я ничего не смогу для тебя сделать.  
На лице Малфоя в этот момент почему-то мелькнула не досада от несостоявшейся сделки и не азарт, а обида. Он развернулся и поплелся обратно на диван.  
***  
Аврорат потихоньку освобождал пятый этаж. В отдел международного сотрудничества стали возвращать инвентарь, растащенный по складам.  
Перси распаковывал коробки, сваленные в восточной стороне зала. Накрапывал дождь, но убирать его не хотелось.  
— Помочь? — спросил Джонс.  
Перси посторонился. Какое-то время они работали, обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами. Перси даже не вслушивался в ответы.  
— Вы с Одри вместе? — спросил он, когда темы постепенно иссякли.  
— Еще с нового года.  
Перси кивнул.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что она тебя все еще не забыла, — вдруг выпалил Джонс.  
— Тебе кажется, — не задумываясь, откликнулся Перси. Тот не стал спорить.  
Слова Джонса почему-то не грели. Это напоминало ему о том, из-за чего и был весь сыр-бор. Война закончилась, а значит, больше нет оправдания безрассудным, осуждаемым поступкам. Жизнь входила в нормальное русло: Волдеморт был уничтожен, Перси вернулся в семью, продолжает карьеру в министерстве. Ему нужен будет свой дом, девушка, на которой он потом женится и которая родит ему детей. Годам к сорока или даже раньше он обязательно дослужится до руководителя отдела. Международного сотрудничества. Или лучше транспорта. По выходным и праздникам они все будут собираться в Норе.  
— Я думал, ты работаешь на министра, — заметил Джонс.  
— Попросил вернуться сюда. Кажется, на шестом этаже тоже есть вакансии.  
Разговор заглох. Джонс еще какое-то время ему помогал и ушел на обед. Перси взялся за последний сверток — огромный, как табличка или картина. Он сорвал упаковку и застыл. Зеркало. Со знакомой рамой, стекло мерцает бледным, зловещим светом. Лежало оно боком, так что Перси не мог видеть себя. Он огляделся. Отдел опустел: должно быть, все отправились в кафетерий.  
Перси осторожно поставил зеркало вертикально, стараясь не смотреть на свое отражение. Потом все-таки перевел взгляд. Безликое серебристое сияние, казалось, пожирающее, всасывающее свет, сменилось картинкой. Перси постепенно осознавал краски, движения, лица. Ему показалось, помещение наполняется нарастающим, вибрирующим звуком толпы, свистков, деревянного голоса комментатора. Он был на квиддичной трибуне — такой же худой, с чистой кожей без единой веснушки, в строгой мантии и с зачесанными назад волосами. Ему было за сорок. У глаз и носа видны были тонкие морщинки, а волосы поредели. Рядом с ним сидела блондинка примерно его возраста: Перси узнал в ней Одри. Спиной к нему, о чем-то болтая с Одри, стояли две девчушки — Перси был благодарен, что не может видеть их лиц.  
По другую сторону от Перси сидел незнакомый мужчина в министерской форме.  
Во рту стало сухо и мерзко. Он понимал, что это очередной вырванный из контекста кусок жизни — возможно, просто выдумка. Но ему было бы легче, если бы рядом сидел Флинт. Если бы он вписывался в его правильную будущую жизнь.  
Перси взглянул на часы — пора было тоже идти в кафетерий. Он вдруг понял, что сейчас в министерстве нет ни одного человека, который поторопил бы его в обеденный перерыв, ни одного, с кем бы можно было сесть за столик и бесконечно что-то обсуждать.  
Он решил, что поест по дороге.  
Пьюси выглядел лучше. Магия, заточенная в его теле, перестала причинять невыносимую боль, и он даже почти вернул способность пользоваться палочкой — сбои, конечно, случались, да и серьезные чары ему пока не удавались, но, по крайней мере, он перестал крушить помещения неловким взмахом руки.  
— Прости, что не приходил, — сказал Перси.  
— Я понимаю, — он кивнул. — Твой брат погиб, я выжил, — он произнес это спокойно, без обиды или осуждения.  
Перси не стал отрицать. По большому счету, Пьюси был прав. Эта низкая, мелочная мысль грызла Перси с самого первого дня. Он осуждал Пьюси — не мог не осуждать — потому что брат, выбравший правильную сторону с самого начала, самый первый простивший его, был сейчас мертв. А еще Перси завидовал: решительности Пьюси, его способности действовать без промедления. Сам он вечно раздумывал, сомневался, колебался, пока не становилось слишком поздно. То, что сделал Пьюси, не было просчитанным риском: он не заручился поддержкой Сопротивления, он мог не справиться с Пожирателями, мог не успеть увести магглов, мог умереть от кровопотери или от боли, если бы Флинт и Перси не пришли. Пьюси просто делал то, что считал правильным. И успел — буквально в последний момент — из преступника превратившись в героя.  
— Я рад, что ты не умер, — сказал Перси.  
— Но это уже перебор, да? — он кивнул на красный конверт, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке.  
Перси поднес письмо к глазам. Это было приглашение на церемонию вручения наград участникам войны.  
— Медаль за отвагу? — Перси вскинул бровь. — Неплохо.  
Улыбка Пьюси была словно извиняющейся. Перси вернул конверт на место.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он сел на край кровати.  
Пьюси пожал плечами.  
— Сегодня утром колдомедик принес мне каталог ручных протезов.  
Перси задержался взглядом на сгибе его локтя. Ниже была зарубцевавшаяся кожа, уже без бинта.  
— То, что ты сделал, было глупо, — все-таки сказал Перси.  
— Я же не знал, что через двенадцать часов после того, как я отрежу себе руку, война закончится и метка потеряет силу сама собой.  
— Если кто-то когда-то будет жаловаться мне на невезение, я буду приводить тебя в пример, — пообещал Перси.  
— Зато мне дадут медаль, — хмыкнул Пьюси.  
— За то, что ты спас трех магглорожденных волшебников и целую маггловскую деревню, — Перси задумался: — Пусть и параноидальным сглазом, — отец Перси две недели жаловался на то, как им приходится отлавливать обезумевших магглов, строящих баррикады за ящиками с овощами в супермаркетах и обстреливающих прохожих помидорами и кабачками. — А не за то, что ты отрезал себе руку и чуть не умер, — продолжил он.  
Перси вдруг подумал, что, по всему выходит, Пьюси заслуживал и жизнь, и эту глупую медаль не меньше Фреда.  
— Мне потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что служба Лорду была ошибкой. Я почти год был мелкой сошкой, залечивающей синяки и царапины. А потом меня отправили координировать рейд, — он замолчал и после паузы продолжил: — Я хотел покончить со всем этим как можно скорей. Даже если ради этого мне пришлось бы лишиться руки.  
— Ясно, полумеры не для тебя, — кивнул Перси.  
Полумеры были для него. Перси не умел ни расставлять приоритеты, ни трезво оценивать ситуацию. Иногда принять решение помогали гордость или обида, как тогда, когда он поссорился с семьей из-за работы в министерстве. Иногда — страх и неуверенность, как сейчас, когда он бежал от Флинта, который, кстати, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы войти в палату.  
— О, неужели, — он бросил на Перси удивленный взгляд. — Видел твоего брата. Кажется, он шел на этот же этаж.  
— Которого из пяти? — ухмыльнулся Пьюси.  
— К сожалению, не того, который с драконами, — ответил он. И добавил уже серьезно: — Джорджа.  
— Он шел на наш этаж? — наверное, его голос прозвучал слишком слабо и удивленно, потому что на мгновение с лица Флинта исчезла насмешка.  
На четвертом этаже было отделение для больных с механически нанесенными ранами. И отделение для душевнобольных.  
— Он шел без посторонней помощи, если ты об этом, — сказал Флинт.  
— Ты помирился с семьей? — уточнил Пьюси.  
— Я бы сказал, это напоминает мирный договор. Потому что Уизли тут же кинулся выполнять какие-то условия, — Флинт не дал ему ответить.  
— Я не выполняю никаких усл...  
— Тогда, может, объяснишь, какого хрена происходит? — Флинт повысил голос.  
Пьюси смотрел с недоумением. Перси просто молча встал и вышел.  
В конце этажа был туалет — Перси перевел дыхание, когда дверь за ним закрылась.  
Он только успел подойти к раковине и намочить лицо, когда Флинт резко развернул его за плечо — и какое-то время просто буравил взглядом. Перси не шевелился, стараясь не отводить глаза. Очки остались на раковине, так что он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать щуриться. По лицу струилась вода, неприятно стекая за воротник. Ему стоило больших усилий игнорировать это ощущение.  
Он думал, Флинт встряхнет его, или оттолкнет, или ударит. Но вместо этого тот провел ладонью по его щеке и лбу, с некоторым раздражением стирая воду.  
— Просто скажи правду, — Флинт говорил спокойно, словно хотел выяснить это сам для себя. — То, что было между нами. Весь прошлый год. Мерлин, все эти четыре года. Из отчаяния?  
Перси молчал. Он знал, что можно соврать и покончить со всем этим навсегда, но вдруг впервые задумался, что, возможно, в том, чтобы рушить все — созданное с таким трудом — нет необходимости.  
— Нет, — голос был будто незнакомый.  
В лице Флинта что-то неуловимо дрогнуло. Он только сейчас осознал, с каким напряженным вниманием тот ждал его ответа.  
— Тогда почему, Уизли? — казалось, будто он искренне удивлен. — Ради очередной глянцевой картинки? — он отпустил его плечи и отстранился.  
Перси вспомнил эпизод, который пару часов назад увидел в зеркале.  
— Мерлин, прекрати уже подстраиваться под какие-то долбанутые стандарты. Стань наконец собой.  
Флинт рассматривал его еще пару секунд, прежде чем уйти.  
Перси медленно повернулся к зеркалу, надел очки. Снял маскировочные чары, наблюдая, как на лице медленно проступают веснушки. Флинт говорил, что, возможно, кто-то и выглядит с ними смешным или несерьезным, но Перси — либо подавленным, либо сексуальным, потому что чары слетают, когда ему плохо и когда он возбужден. Флинт пошутил, что, сочетая во внешности грусть и сексуальность, можно без труда подцепить любую девчонку. Перси тогда ответил, что кое-кто уже, судя по всему, купился.  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы с Флинтом? — в отражении вдруг показалось лицо Джорджа.  
Перси обернулся. В его глазах, наверное, отразилось недоумение, потому что Джордж тут же пояснил.  
— Он вышел отсюда с таким лицом, будто вот-вот убьет кого-нибудь.  
Перси моргнул.  
— Все нормально. Мы просто оба пришли проведать Пьюси.  
— Пьюси? — удивился Джордж. — Слизеринский охотник?  
— Он самый.  
— Надо же, Флинт всю команду собрал в Мунго. Только что видел Монтегю, он записывался на консультацию к врачу из отделения душевных болезней. Судя по виду, парню совсем мозги поджарило.  
Перси кивнул.  
— Он два года провел в какой-то лечебнице за границей.  
— А что случилось?  
—Ты, наверное, застал этот момент. Тогда началась вся эта чушь с инспекционной дружиной Амбридж. Кто-то запихнул его в Исчезательный шкаф. Он чудом вырвался из него при помощи аппарации, но его расщепило, и, похоже, он так и не оправился после этого.  
Джордж молчал. Впервые после смерти Фреда на его лице отразилось что-то, кроме равнодушия.  
— Что значит «не оправился»? — спросил он.  
— Он стал замкнутым, нервным. Начал панически бояться шкафов, лифтов и любых видов аппарации. По ночам его мучают кошмары. И ему постоянно кажется, что он вот-вот развалится на куски.  
После последней фразы лицо Джорджа дрогнуло.  
— С тобой все нормально? — уточнил Перси.  
Джордж кивнул, чуть помедлив. Но Перси был уверен, что что-то не так.  
***  
На крыльце дома он столкнулся с Малфоем. Тот сидел, уткнувшись носом в колени, рядом с ним лежал томик Скиттер.  
Место для раздумий, на самом деле, было неплохое. Мало кто из волшебников возвращался домой через входную дверь. Но именно сегодня Перси решил прогуляться от министерства.  
Перси подошел поближе и поднял книгу: не было ни закладки, ни загнутой странички.  
— Ты уже все прочитал? — не поверил Перси.  
— Я пропускал моменты про то, как Грейнджер искала очередную хрень в библиотеке, а Поттер с твоим братом летали после отбоя.  
— Ясно, ты читал только про себя.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Не только, — ответил без тени иронии.  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
Малфой тяжело сглотнул. Лицо его вдруг стало серьезным, немного удивленным.  
— Я тут отрицательный герой, — тихо констатировал он. — И мой отец. И моя мать.  
— Ты совершал и хорошие поступки, — сказал Перси. — Когда не убил Дамблдора. Когда не выдал Гарри Поттера.  
— Знаешь, каково прочитать книгу, в которой ты мелочный завистливый трус?  
— Я в этой книге изображен напыщенным занудным зубрилой. Все это просто бредни Скиттер.  
Малфой поднял на него полный скепсиса взгляд. Потом снова стал серьезным.  
— Проблема в том, что там все правда, — он пожал плечами, — все, что я когда-либо делал, было либо из тщеславия и зависти, либо из трусости. Мой отец безжалостный и вероломный. Похоже, только мама способна на что-то хорошее.  
Перси немного опешил от такого. От потерянного выражения на лице вечно заносчивого и самовлюбленного Малфоя.  
— Если скажешь, что сожалеешь, что купил место в команде, я разрешу тебе и дальше ночевать на нашем диване, — тишину нарушил голос Пьюси, раздавшийся со стороны верхних ступенек.  
Они оба вскинули головы. Пьюси вышел бесшумно. К руке был приделан блестящий протез, приковавший к себе взгляд Малфоя.  
— Ну так что? — он спустился вниз, присаживаясь рядом с мальчишкой.  
— Ты никогда раньше не разговаривал со мной, — сказал Малфой немного удивленно.  
Пьюси пожал плечами.  
— Когда суд?  
— Послезавтра.  
Пьюси кивнул. И Малфой продолжил:  
— Поттер обещал свидетельствовать в нашу пользу.  
— Ого, так вы все-таки переспали на шестом курсе? — хмыкнул Пьюси.  
Малфой закатил глаза.  
Перси вдруг осознал, что этим утром Малфой просил его не о помощи. Что значили показания министерского клерка против слов самого Гарри Поттера? Малфой просил, чтобы его поддержали.  
— Пялиться на протез неприлично, — заметил Пьюси, поймав очередной любопытный взгляд Малфоя.  
Перси фыркнул против воли.  
— А ты говорил, есть только два способа скрыть метку, — напомнил он и поднялся в дом, оставляя их одних.  
Он решил ночевать в Норе. Судя по реакции Пьюси, он сумел пережить былую неприязнь к Малфою и не будет возражать, если тот переночует у них. Но диван был только один, и Драко эта крыша над головой была явно нужнее, чем Перси.  
***  
За ужином Перси вдруг понял, что, помимо обсуждения войны, точек соприкосновения с семьей у него не прибавилось. Обеды и ужины были такими же удручающе скучными, в основном состоящими из обсуждения подвигов Гарри Поттера. И иногда Рона. И иногда воспоминаниями о Фреде, от которых к горлу подкатывал комок и хотелось выбежать из-за стола. Эту тему обычно поднимала мать, начиная плакать от одного лишь звука его имени. Отец обнимал ее за плечи. Все молча сидели и ждали, когда она успокоится. Раздавались только ее тихие всхлипывания и ритмичное звяканье вилки Джорджа о тарелку.  
В этот раз на ужин пришел Чарли и после получаса повторяющихся из раза в раз историй об охоте за хоркруксами вдруг спросил:  
— Как там Флинт?  
Перси понятия не имел, чем был вызван этот вопрос, учитывая, что последний раз он видел их вместе на первом испытании Турнира. И тогда их разговор был не из дружелюбных. Перси хотел уже ответить, но его вдруг прервал удивленный голос Рона.  
— Флинт? Случайно не Маркус Флинт?  
— Он, — Перси пожал плечами.  
— Мерлин, что у тебя может быть с ним общего?  
По правде говоря, Перси с трудом бы мог сказать, что у него общего с любым из его братьев, кроме разве что родителей и цвета волос. Зато он мог назвать тысячу причин, почему не смог бы справляться без Флинта все это время.  
— Мы друзья уже больше четырех лет.  
— Они вместе работают в министерстве, — кивнул Чарли.  
— Мы вместе снимаем дом, — зачем-то добавил Перси. Он подумал, было бы забавно сказать, что с ними также живут два бывших Пожирателя, один из которых Малфой.  
— Надеюсь, кровати у вас раздельные, — хмыкнул Рон.  
— Это не помеха, — Перси вскинул бровь.  
Рон и Чарли фыркнули. Рон выставил ладони перед собой, словно сдаваясь.  
— Ладно, братец, признаю, ты тоже не обделен чувством юмора.  
— А он не шутит, — сказала вытянувшаяся, как струна, Джинни.  
Она смотрела на Перси такими глазами, будто у него было две головы.  
— Да брось, Джин, шутка себя исчерпала.  
— Я не шучу, — подтвердил Перси.  
Все перестали есть. Отец застыл с вилкой у рта. У Рона было такое выражение лица, словно его огрели мешком по голове. Джордж смотрел на Перси, будто видел его в первый раз. Чарли готов был рассмеяться. Мать задумчиво изучала его лицо.  
— По крайней мере, это лучше, чем если бы ты продолжал встречаться с той напыщенной девицей Кристалл, — наконец сказала она. — Кто-нибудь хочет добавки пирога?  
— Слышал, он неплохо играет в квиддич, — напомнил Чарли, протягивая матери тарелку.  
— Неплохо? Да он вечно жульничает! — возмутился Рон.  
— Какая разница, если голы все равно забиваются? — Джинни вскинула брови.  
— Играть нужно честно, Джинни, — тут же возразил отец. — Особенно если ты собираешься строить карьеру профессионального квиддичного игрока.  
Джинни закатила глаза. Перси показалось, что он находится в параллельной вселенной.  
После ужина он вышел в сад. Уже темнело, и дул прохладный ночной ветерок. Перси поежился.  
— Ты другой реакции ожидал, да? — раздался голос Джорджа откуда-то из-за спины.  
Он обернулся. Пожал плечами. Конечно, он не ждал такого. Он думал, ему начнут кричать, что он ненормальный, что Флинт — слизеринец, что Перси позорит семью. Что он их всех разочаровал.  
— Пару месяцев назад закончилась война, — напомнил Джордж. — Довольно сильный отвлекающий маневр.  
Какое-то время они молча стояли рядом и смотрели, как солнце заходит за горизонт.  
Перси подумал, что вся эта ситуация кажется нереальной. Почти абсурд. Чтобы Джордж вышел поговорить с ним в сад. Выбрал из всех людей, которые приехали сегодня в Нору, именно его. Джордж словно прочел его мысли.  
— Странно, да? Ты помнишь, чтобы мы нормально разговаривали хоть однажды? Неужели тебе нужен был Маркус Флинт, чтобы наконец стать самим собой?  
— О чем ты? — Перси опешил.  
— Ты впервые не ведешь себя так, будто тебе за себя стыдно, — сказал он. — И не ждешь одобрения. Или похвалы. Иногда мы шутили с Фредом, что ты делаешь все только для того, чтобы лет в сорок сняться на колдографию с идеальной семьей в идеальном кабинете главы отдела.  
Перси подумал, что, как бы глупо и преувеличенно это ни звучало, Джордж был не так далек от истины.  
— Не знаешь адреса Монтегю? — спросил вдруг Джордж. — Или, может, Флинт знает?  
— Зачем тебе? — удивился Перси. — Не думал, что вы с ним общаетесь.  
— Хочу проведать. Уверен, друзей у него сейчас не то чтобы очень много.  
— Я не ожидал… — Перси опешил. Даже Пьюси с Флинтом не горели желанием сейчас навещать Монтегю, а ведь они были друзьями. Общаться с ним было странно и неуютно — как и с любым другим человеком, у которого не все дома. — Как бы то ни было, ему нужна поддержка.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
Перси нахмурился.  
— Я не… Но почему?  
Он поймал взгляд Джорджа.  
— Это мы с Фредом засунули его в Исчезательный шкаф, — сказал тот, глядя Перси прямо в глаза. Потом отвернулся и спокойно добавил. — Кажется, мы получили по заслугам, братец Фред.  
***  
Обращение к Поттеру не помогло. По напряженному лицу адвоката Малфоев можно было догадаться, что его показаний было недостаточно, чтобы оправдать Люциуса. Перси был последним свидетелем на сегодня — его показания нужны были скорее для галочки.  
— Мистер Уизли, это правда, что вы работали с подсудимым в министерстве магии? — спросил обвинитель.  
— Не совсем. Мы часто пересекались, когда я был секретарем министра, но никогда не работали вместе.  
Люциус и Нарцисса даже не смотрели на него, только Драко не отводил взгляда.  
— В каких вы были отношениях? Подсудимый был добр к вам? Вежлив?  
— Я бы не сказал. Он не был груб и не переходил рамки приличия, но всегда смотрел на меня свысока.  
Обвинитель кивнул. Процедура предписывала ему уточнить, что Перси имел в виду под этим «свысока», но пятеро опрошенных клерков описывали Малфоя примерно этой же фразой, поэтому обвинитель двинулся дальше.  
— Причинял ли подсудимый вред вам или вашим близким?  
— Лично мне — никогда. Но он чуть было ни стал причиной смерти моей сестры, когда подкинул ей один из хоркруксов Волдеморта, — Драко дернулся, отводя глаза. — Этим он хотел добиться увольнения моего отца. Кажется, в изначальный его замысел не входило убийство Джинни, но, думаю, если бы она все-таки погибла, он бы не слишком расстроился.  
— Протестую! Домыслы! — адвокат Малфоя вскочил с места.  
— Принято, — Шеклболт нехотя кивнул, жестом прося защитника вернуться на свое место.  
Драко больше не смотрел на Перси.  
— У меня все, Ваша честь, — сказал обвинитель.  
— У защиты есть вопросы к свидетелю? — спросил Бруствер.  
— Только один, Ваша честь. Мистер Уизли, вы когда-нибудь видели, как подзащитный проявлял сочувствие?  
Перси завис.  
— Да, — он кивнул. — Я думаю, да.  
— Вы можете рассказать подробнее?  
Перси сглотнул.  
— Однажды он спас мне жизнь.  
Люциус поднял голову. Он выглядел удивленным. Перси впервые в жизни видел на этом насмешливом сдержанном лице такое выражение. Судя по всему, для адвоката это тоже оказалось сюрпризом — очевидно, копал он подо что-то другое.  
— Вы не могли бы рассказать подробнее, мистер Уизли?  
— Во время Кубка квиддича 1994 года на лагерь болельщиков напали Пожиратели смерти. Я, Маркус Флинт и Драко Малфой не успели аппарировать или добежать до портала, и нам пришлось прятаться за валуном в лесу. Мы находились в паре десятков метров от группы Пожирателей, и в какой-то момент один из них что-то заметил. Люциус Малфой отправился проверить: он подошел вплотную к валуну, увидел нас, но вслух сказал, что никого нет.  
Перси поднял глаза к трибунам Визенгамота. На многих лицах появилось сомнение, почти замешательство.  
— Как вы думаете, у подзащитного был резон спасать вас? Возможно, он хотел защитить кого-то другого из вас троих.  
— Я не знаю. Там был его сын и Маркус Флинт — его отец тоже Пожиратель. Реальная опасность угрожала только мне. И мне удалось выяснить, что это был мистер Малфой, только несколькими годами позже, сложив несколько косвенных фактов. Лично — он никогда не обсуждал со мной свое участие в том инциденте.  
— То есть вы согласны, что это был полностью бескорыстный, добросердечный поступок? — обратился к нему защитник.  
— Протестую! — возмутился обвинитель. — Навязывание мнения!  
— Обвинению уже давали слово, — отрезал Бруствер. — Свидетель, ответьте на вопрос.  
— Я не вижу в нем никакой выгоды для мистера Малфоя. Я бы и сам хотел знать причину этого поступка.  
— У меня больше нет вопросов, Ваша честь, — сказал адвокат.  
Бруствер ударил молотком по подставке.  
— Слушание окончено. Суд объявляет перерыв до девяти часов утра завтрашнего дня.  
Перси вдруг заметил, что Малфой неотрывно пялится на своего отца.  
***  
Ребята из страхового пересчитывали картины, доставленные из Мадридской галереи, и тщательно соотносили их с названиями в списке. Рядом с табелями копошились сотрудники Мадридской галереи, сверяющие, к какому времени относятся произведения. Флинт и Перси стояли в стороне — их присутствие было просто формальностью. Как и предсказывал Флинт, все картины, раньше висевшие в зале будущего, теперь перетаскивали в зал прошлого.  
— Я думал, интересно будет посмотреть на них сейчас, когда все эти события уже произошли, — сказал Перси. — Думал, обязательно схожу в зал смутных образов прошлого.  
Они переглянулись. «Ни за что» вышло почти хором.  
— У тебя нет адреса Монтегю? — спросил Перси.  
Флинт на секунду оторвал взгляд от страховщиков и посмотрел на него.  
— Есть где-то. Вроде бы он живет в Девоне.  
— Серьезно? Нора тоже в Девоне.  
Флинт машинально поморщился — он всегда морщился, когда Перси называл свой дом Норой.  
— Зачем тебе? Только не говори, что хочешь его навестить. Мозг выносит на раз-два.  
Перси покачал головой.  
— Джордж просил. Говорит, хочет помочь.  
— Пожалуй, мозг Монтегю тогда тоже пострадает, — Флинт хмыкнул, будто вообще не удивился странной инициативе брата Перси. — Ладно, я поищу. В крайнем случае, у Малфоя точно есть его адрес. Кстати, ты был на сегодняшнем слушании? — уточнил Флинт.  
Перси покачал головой.  
— Одри говорит, вчера твоя речь произвела фурор.  
— Скиттер и не снились такие повороты сюжета, — кивнул Перси.  
— Я даже спрашивать не хочу, зачем ты это сделал.  
Флинт сказал это так тихо и примирительно, что Перси нестерпимо захотелось встретиться с ним глазами или прислониться спиной к груди, но он все не знал, как начать разговор. О том, что он бросил искать новое жилье и что его тошнит от семейных колдографий — вообще от колдографий, потому что на них все получаются хуже, чем есть на самом деле. И еще — от глупых волшебных зеркал. И что он уже целых три дня не маскирует веснушки, а Флинт даже ничего не сказал.  
— ¡Señores! — обратился к ним испанец. — Según mi lista, en la sala de las sombras vagas del futuro se queda un cuadro.  
Перси моргнул. Он хотел, было, подозвать страховщиков — те как-то умудрялись изъясняться с иностранцами жестами, но Флинт вдруг ответил:  
— ¿Cuál? Según nuestros documentos, todos van a la sala del pasado.  
— No, no, nos ha tenido lugar algún tipo del malentendido. Se lo puedo mostrar. Vamos*, — он махнул им рукой, показывая следовать за ним.  
Перси опешил. Флинт осторожно потянул его за собой, придерживая за локоть.  
— Так ты что, и правда?..  
— По всему выходит, того парня из библиотеки тоже зацепило проклятьем, — кивнул он. — Только он решил, что не обязательно бежать с этим к медсестре.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Оказывается, одна картина все же осталась в зале будущего.  
Испанец привел их в самый конец зала и вручил Флинту список экспонатов, состоящий из одного пункта. Картина и рама были светлыми, так что почти что сливались со стеной. Перси ее помнил. Это на ней он тогда запнулся, потому что не смог вспомнить ни автора, ни названия: белый холст, посередине были нарисованы две тонкие, параллельно расположенные волнистые линии, над ними стояла крошечная точка.  
Перси какое-то время изучал картину, потом перевел взгляд на Флинта. Тот всматривался ему в лицо. Наверное, заметил, что маскировочных чар нет. Или просто наконец показал, что заметил. Перси отвел глаза и нашел руку Флинта, осторожно обхватывая с тыльной стороны.  
В списке, который держал Флинт, была всего лишь одна позиция. И Перси казалось, что он впервые понимает: две линии на белом фоне, крошечная точка, исчезающая, словно растворяющаяся, вдали.  
Он еще раз прошелся глазами по строчке. Ругиндож Олан «В добрый путь».

Конец.  
____________________  
* (исп.)  
— Сеньоры! Согласно нашему табелю, одна картина остается в зале неясных теней будущего.  
— Какая? По нашим документам, все картины отправляют в зал прошлого.  
— Нет, нет, возникло какое-то недопонимание. Я могу вам показать. Пойдемте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для интересующихся: у меня в дневнике (ссылка в профиле) можно найти сиквел про Монтегю, Джорджа, Драко и Гарри. Он фокусируется именно на этих героях, и в историю Флинта и Перси почти ничего нового не привносит.


End file.
